Eternal Sunshine
by Quid Morgan
Summary: Ni Harry,Ron y Herm saben quienes son.Pero las cosas siempre logran volver a su lugar de manera extraña.Al final el pasado siempre es más fuerte.CAP21: Todo arriba. O todo abajo. Reviews!
1. I don't know who I am

Aquí estoy, luego de no mucho tiempo, con una nueva historia. Hace meses se me había ocurrido la trama, sin embargo, ustedes saben que el tiempo a veces escacea... Espero que les guste. Este capítulo puede parecer lento, pero luego se va a poner más interesante.

Espero que les guste... si es así o si lo encuentran una aberración me pueden rejar un review! ;)

Aquí va my **new story!**

**DISCLAIMER:** _Si, si... Si esto fuera mío: Cho no existiría, Voldemort sería el lameculo de Dumbledore, Sirius estaría vivo al igual que James y Lily, y Harry se casaría conmigo!_

* * *

**ETERNAL SUNSHINE**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**I don't Know who I am**

_A veces…_

_En una bruma inquietante,_

_Puedo ver el brillo de una época olvidada._

_Sombras que caminan en la noche,_

_Siluetas que se acercan en la oscuridad._

_Y así en una danza incesante,_

_Así en un eterno resplandor_

**«Eternal Sunshine»- Personas Sin Memorias

* * *

**

—Vaya lío—murmuró Harry Potter, de mal humor, intentando que, al pasar por lo único que parecía un camino, no se convirtiera en un alfiletero humano cuando pasara junto a los arbustos llenos de espinas.

Había pasado toda la tarde de ese día, primero de Septiembre, dando vueltas sin sentido por el bosque en el que se había perdido. Ya comenzaba a sentir complejo de náufrago. Prácticamente ni siquiera sabía la diferencia entre un Roble y un Sauce… Menos sabría sobrevivir en la reserva natural y salvaje más grande de toda Europa, lugar en el que se hallaba perdido.

Quién lo mandaba a separarse del grupo de excursión para… «poder investigar más exhaustivamente»?

Se detuvo un segundo, intentando escuchar algún sonido que le indicara algo, pero lo único que oyó fue el susurro de los árboles.

Suspiró.

Los pies le dolían y sintió el cansancio caer sobre sus hombros. Sin embargo siguió andando, tenía que encontrar con urgencia un claro para poder pasar la noche, que ya comenzaba a caer.

Miró hacia abajo, distraídamente, observando las huellas del estrecho sendero y luego levantó la mirada para apartar una rama del camino.

Un momento…

HUELLAS!

—Oh, no!—exclamó.

Unas huellas se marcaban en el angosto camino. Curiosamente calzaban a la perfección con el calzado que ocupaba.

¡Había estado andando en círculos!

Resopló enfadado y se tomó la cabeza con las manos, hastiado de todo ese embrollo en el que tan estúpidamente se había metido.

Si tan sólo encontrara a algún otro grupo o a algún guardabosques…

Derrotado, se sentó sobre una roca grande que había a la orilla del camino y cerró los ojos. Una sombra quería dibujarse en la bruma de sus pensamientos… sin embargo no podía. Intentó concentrarse en ella, pero de pronto se deshizo en la maraña de sus recuerdos…

Entonces, sin previo aviso, sintió una angustia terrible… Siempre ocurría lo mismo! Por qué no podía recordar? Necesitaba saber como había sido su vida! Qué era lo que había dejado atrás? Lo estaría buscando alguna persona? Habría alguien que lo estuviera extrañando?

Qué había ocurrido para que olvidara todo lo que había vivido? Con todas las personas que había compartido?

Quería recordar… quería saber de su pasado… Se sentía tan solo, tan aparte de todos. Simplemente no calzaba con el común de las personas… Y tenía la extraña sensación de que había un mundo distinto esperándolo, un mundo que había perdido, y aún no lograba recuperar.

No tenía a nadie. Todas las personas amaban a alguien, tenían a alguien por quien preocuparse, por quien querer ser mejor, por quien soñar… Pero él…

No tenía a nadie.

Absolutamente solo en todo el mundo.

Y… No sabía porque, pero sentía que ese sentimiento ya lo había sentido antes.

Antes…

Lo que no recordaba.

Lo que quería recordar…

Lo que necesitaba… Porque necesitaba encontrar un motivo para despertar cada mañana.

Cómo se podía vivir sin tener a nadie? Sin tener amigos, una familia, una novia… nada?

Al parecer, sólo él lo sabía.

Sólo él.

* * *

**º º º**

* * *

La nieve que comenzó a caer lo alteró aún más.

—Está bien, todo va a terminar… Sólo debes encontrar el camino—se dijo Ron a sí mismo, frotándose las manos heladas.

Estaba todo oscuro, y lo único que tenía para alumbrar era una pequeña linterna. Cómo le había podido ocurrir eso?

Había sido culpa de esos malditos salteadores… Iba caminando por el sendero, cuando de pronto habían aparecido tres tipos para robarle y él había huido hacia el interior… No había tenido otra opción, en todo caso.

Lo único que tenía era una botella con agua y unos emparedados… y un saco de dormir, por si acaso… Pero… Como iba a dormir en un simple saco, en un bosque donde podían haber bichos y animales grandes… y carnívoros y venenosos?

Necesitaba una tienda!

Entornando los ojos, miró a su alrededor. Intentó ver algo, pero era imposible, lo único que había eran árboles a su alrededor… Si tan sólo encontrara un claro, al menos, para pasar la noche!

Caminó un par de metros más, tropezándose a cada rato hasta que, de pronto cayó al suelo cuan largo era.

Escupiendo hojas secas y completamente cubierto de tierra, se levantó, resoplando. No podía tener más mala suerte!

Se sacudió los pantalones y levantó la cabeza.

—Oh!

Un claro se abría ante él, como un oasis en medio del desierto.

Se introdujo en él y abrió su saco de dormir. Tomó un sorbo de agua y abrió uno de los emparedados.

—Uhgt!—exclamó, con asco.

Dejó el sándwich en el bolso y abrió otro.

Lo comió en un par de segundos y se introdujo al interior de su saco de dormir, quedando boca arriba, mirando el firmamento.

Había luna Llena aquella noche… Le encantaba mirar el cielo oscuro en momentos como aquel… Y si no estuviera a la fuerza en ese lugar, disfrutaría aquel instante aún más. Las estrellas tenían un brillo inusual, que invitaban a observarlas.

Miró una estrella en particular. Siempre le había dado una extraña sensación… Como si a través de ella pudiera estar junto a alguien, como si ella fuera el único recuerdo de algo que había perdido.

Tal vez… en ese mismo instante habría otra persona observándola… y se estaría acordando de él.

Tal vez…

Sintió un escozor en los ojos. Por qué todo era tan difícil? Por qué de entre todas las personas, él había tenido que perder la memoria? Perder todo rastro de su existencia?

Necesitaba saber quien era!

Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y rabia… Si tan sólo tuviera alguna pista… Si tan sólo pudiera recordar algo…

Pero no. Lo único que le había venido a la mente cuando despertó en ese hospital en medio de EEUU, era un nombre. El nombre que tenía ahora. Ron Weasley.

Ni siquiera sabía si realmente era suyo.

Cerró los ojos, intentando retener las lágrimas. Lo único que se oía era el susurro de los árboles al rozarse unos con otros.

Abrió los ojos.

El corazón le dio un vuelco al ver la luz de una linterna.

Se levantó rápidamente, expectante. Ya podría salir de ahí…

—Hola! Menos mal que llegaron!—exclamó Ron, dirigiéndose a un hombre con cabello negro azabache—. Francamente no quería pasar la noche aquí a la intemperie…

—Eh… Perdón?—preguntó Harry confundido. Él era el perdido, no aquel pelirrojo—. Mmm… usted es guardabosques? Es que me perdí y me salí del camino…

Ron abrió la boca, desencantado.

—Estás perdido?—preguntó, desilusionado—. No vienes a rescatarme o algo por el estilo?

—Mmm… creo que no—repuso Harry, sonriéndole—. Bueno… al parecer seremos dos perdidos esta noche… Me llamo Harry, Harry Potter.

Harry extendió una mano, afablemente, que Ron apretó a modo de saludo.

—Yo soy… Ron, Ron Weasley, mucho gusto en conocerte—dijo, sonriendo. Por algún motivo, aquel tipo, Harry Potter, le sonaba de alguna parte.

—No nos conocemos, cierto?

Harry levantó la vista, extrañado que alguien le dijera eso. Era la primera vez que ocurría.

—Creo que no—repuso.

Se quedaron mirando un par de segundos.

—Bueno… sabes? Tengo una tienda—dijo Harry, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado—. Digo, no creo que te gustaría pasar la noche en un bosque y sin tienda de campaña.

—No, realmente no—dijo Ron, apartando su saco de dormir del centro del claro.

Estuvieron un par de minutos armando la tienda, en donde cabrían fácilmente cinco personas.

Ron introdujo su saco en la tienda y vio a Harry sacar el suyo.

—Entonces…—dijo Ron, buscando algo que decir—. Cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí?

Harry se sentó sobre el piso de plástico.

—Me separé del grupo de excursión, estaba viendo unas plantas y de repente no vi a nadie a mi alrededor—dijo el pelinegro—. Y tú?

—Estaba caminando cuando de repente aparecieron tres tipos que querían asaltarme—dijo Ron, sacando la comida de su bolso—. Y salí arrancando hacia el interior… después no pude encontrar el sendero.

—Por lo menos tu tienes a alguien que se preocupe por ti—dijo Harry, mirando un punto fijo en la tienda—. Lo que es yo… no tengo a absolutamente nadie…

Ron sonrió amargamente.

—No te lo creas—susurró, más para sí mismo que para su acompañante—. No tengo familia, ni amigos ni a nadie. Es una historia larga de contar.

Harry lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—En serio?—preguntó, extrañado—. Pues estamos iguales…

Ron se apoyó en la pared de género impermeable.

—Quieres este sándwich?—preguntó, levantando un emparedado.

—No, gracias… ya tengo comida, ahórrate la tuya—repuso Harry.

—No te preocupes… es de Corned Beef—dijo el pelirrojo—. Lo compré sin querer… Odio el corned beef.

Harry alcanzó el emparedado que le alcanzaba Ron, con una leve impresión de Déja Vuh, pero no le prestó atención.

De pronto escucharon un ruido desde afuera.

—Será…?—comenzó Harry, levantándose de un salto.

—Por supuesto que si—exclamó Ron, contento.

Harry abrió el cierre de la tienda y salió con Ron a sus espaldas.

—Hola! Soy Hermione! Ustedes deben ser guardabosques, verdad?

Ron y Harry intercambiaron una mirada de incredulidad.

—Déjame adivinar… estás perdida?—preguntó Ron.

—Si! Oh, gracias a Dios! Por fin los encuentro!—exclamó la chica, alegremente. De pronto su cara cambió a una expresión de seriedad rayando en el miedo, pareció confundida, sin embargo de inmediato volvió a su expresión inicial—. Saben? Este bosque debería tener algunas señalizaciones, cuando una persona se pierde es imposible regresar al camino! No se ve ni un alma!

—Y que lo digas—dijo Harry—. Lamento decirte,… como era tu nombre?

—Hermione—dijo ella, rápidamente.

—Bueno…—prosiguió Harry—. Lamentamos comunicarte, Hermione… que nosotros también estamos perdidos.

La chica de pelo castaño abrió la boca, con incredulidad.

—Qué!

—Lo que escuchaste—repuso Ron, yendo hacia ella y tomando uno de sus bolsos, que eran enormes—. Ahora, bienvenida a nuestra tienda, el club de las personas perdidas en el bosque.

El chico de pelo rojo fue hacia la tienda con el bolso de la chica.

—Hey!—lo paró Hermione, antes de que se metiera a la tienda—. No pensarás que dormiré allí, verdad? Qué tal si son una pareja de psicópatas violadores?

Ron y Harry se miraron, con extrañeza.

—Como quieras—dijo Ron, dejando caer el bolso de la chica—. Vamos, Harry.

Los dos se introdujeron en la tienda, dejando afuera a la castaña.

—Qué ocurre que de pronto todos se pierden?—preguntó Harry, extrañado, pensando en voz alta.

—Ron lo miró con el ceño fruncido y una expresión pensativa en la cara.

—Realmente no lo sé… Pero no sé porque me parece que todo esto no es una coincidencia—dijo—. Además… es raro. Siento como si todo esto que está ocurriendo ya lo hubiese vivido.

Se recostó en el suelo duro y miró a Harry.

—Ira a llegar alguien más?—preguntó Ron, observando el rostro del pelinegro.

Harry reflexionó un segundo.

—Si todo esto fuera mera coincidencia, te diría que no—respondió Harry—. Pero… tengo la extraña sensación de que alguien más aparecerá…

* * *

**º º º**

* * *

Paf, Paf!

Ron se estremeció en el interior de su saco. Pestañeó, aturdido, y miró a su alrededor. Todo estaba oscuro.

Cerró los ojos, pensando que tal vez sería algún animal.

Paf, paf!

Abrió Los ojos completamente, pensando en quien sería ahora. Con un escalofrío salió de su saco y fue hacia la entrada de la tienda. Entornó los ojos y vio la silueta de una persona.

Abrió el cierre y la cara de la chica llamada Hermione apareció en la entrada. Tenía algo redondo bajo el brazo y estaba pálida de frío.

—Pue-puedo quedarme aquí esta noche?—preguntó, tiritando—. No he podido armar esa maldita tienda y afuera estoy congelándome… por favor.

Ron se hizo a un lado, dejando pasar a la chica.

Cerró rápidamente la tienda, ya que afuera estaba heladísimo. Luego se volvió a la chica.

—No necesitas algo?—preguntó cortésmente.

Hermione se volvió hacia él.

—No… gracias—repuso, introduciéndose en su saco, aún tiritando.

Ron se encogió de hombros y se metió en su saco de dormir.

Cerró los ojos.

—Oye…

La voz de Hermione interrumpió sus sueños. Irritado ya con ella, Ron hizo rodar los ojos de exasperamiento en la oscuridad.

—Si?—preguntó, con un tono forzosamente amable.

—Cual es el nombre de ustedes?—preguntó la chica.

—El que me acompaña es Harry—dijo Ron, ahogando un bostezo—. Y yo… yo me llamo Ron. Ron Weasley.

Cerró los ojos una vez más, y se quedó dormido al instante.

En la oscuridad, Hermione Granger cerró los ojos con inquietud.

Algo en su interior le decía que ese viaje no iba a ser como los demás.

Algo le decía que ya nada volvería a ser como antes.

* * *

**_y? Qué Tal?_**

**_Espero críticas, sugerencias, comentarios y todo lo que se les ocurra._**

**_Me gustaría saber si les gusta, para continuarlo o no._**

**_Déjenme reviews y sean buenos, si? _**

****

_Hopes anf kisses for everybody_

_Quid Morgan_


	2. Comienzos de Un Viaje Tiempo Atrás

Hola! Aquí estoy nuevamente, subiendo un cap de esta historia que hace mucho, pero mucho tiempo tenía archibada en mi cerebro...

Bueno... primero les contestaré a los apreciados reviewers:

**Steph la Kukaracha:** Aquí está el segundo cap, espero que te guste! Por cierto... Está genial tu nombre de autor!

**Faithfrv:** Pues ojalá que te siga gustando! Besos!

**amaterasu:** Pues tienes razón... Los tres son "muggles" por el momento... Ycon respecto a Hermione estás en lo cierto! Cualquier chica con un mínimo de sentido común se hubiese quedado afuera, aunque ya viste después que tubo que entrar a la tienda de los chicos por sobrevivencia... Por lo menos así pudo saber que podía confiar en que no le harían nada. Ojalá que te siga gustando! Kisses!

**Anna Weasley:** Mmmm... intentaré responder a tu petición... Este fic no es una adaptación de esa perfecta película, que por cierto, es una de mis favoritas. Sólo saqué el título (o parte de él), porque me pareció perfecto para mi fanfic. Tal vez ocupe alguna idea de la película en el futuro, no lo sé... Pero quiero que entiendas que la idea principal es que los tres vuelvan a ser amigos... (Por esto Harry también pierde la memoria)... No el amor... aunque claro, este va a surgir de todas maneras! Kisses... espero que sigas leyendo.

**Manzanita Roja:** Hola! Gracias por tu comentario! Tienes razón... por aquí a veces son muy tacaños con los reviews... Pero espero que me lleguen muchos más. Esta historia recién empieza. Quédate tranquila... Yo siempre escribo primero para mi, y luego para los demás. Si me gusta lo que escribo, lo voy a terminar... Y pues si que me está gustando este fanfic! Gracias por todo.Espero que sigas leyendo... Una pregunta... Qué significa Dewa Matta?

**Lil Granger: **Pues tienes razón! Esto no va a ser muy parecido a la peli... Sólo tal vez en algún que otro aspecto. Eres la única que me mencionó a la chica esa... Y tienes razón! Tiene que aparecer! Pero es un secreto, si? . Así que tenemos en común esas cosas? Pues que bien! No tolero demasiado otras parejas que no sean esas... Bueno, espero que sigas leyendo. Kisses!

**_Un comentario: En este cap verán unas escenas basadas en el primer libro. No es que quiera plagiar, ni nada. Es sólo que es necesario para la historia. La gracia es que ocurra así._**

**_espero que les guste... DEJEN REVIEWS!_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**Comienzos de Un Viaje Tiempo Atrás**

_El brillo de una mirada…_

_La sonrisa de un desconocido…_

_Sentimientos inexplicables…_

_Lágrimas sin sentido._

_Nada puede significar un todo._

_Simples momentos pueden ser mi antigua realidad._

_Es sólo una coincidencia?_

_O estoy comenzando a ver mi verdad?_

**«Comienzo de una realidad»

* * *

**

A veces ocurren cosas muy extrañas, sin explicación… Lo que te hace pensar… reflexionar sobre si algunas cosas son o no mera coincidencia… Existe alguna maraña de sucesos que deban ocurrir? Qué ya estén predeterminados?

El día de ayer fue… extraño. No ocurría nada que indicara que sería distinto a los demás… El día en el trabajo, la mañana ajetreada, saludos que son tan monótonos que ya no tienen relevancia…

Un paseo algo fuera de lo común con compañeros de trabajo a los que realmente no aprecio, en un lugar cercano a este…

Entonces, sin previo aviso, una necesidad tan grande que es imposible desobedecer… Un sentimiento tan gigante de salir corriendo a ningún lugar…

Pero… realmente era correr sin rumbo?

Realmente fue una coincidencia lo que me llevó a este lugar, a perderme en este bosque?

Era una coincidencia que justamente llevara todo lo necesario para sobrevivir aquí? Qué justamente me encontrara con esos dos tipos… Que…

Suspiró, negando con su cabeza… Era su afán por explicar todo. Por encontrar la lógica de todas las cosas, nuevamente. Siempre queriendo una explicación… algo predeterminado… Tal vez tan sólo era que necesitaba encontrar, en esas especies de rutinas, algo que le diera una pista, un vestigio de su antigua vida.

Ya era hora de sólo vivir, de aprender a convivir con nuevas personas, con nuevos lugares… Tenía que resignarse al hecho de que nunca podría descubrir nada sobre lo que había sido antes… habría matado a alguien? Habría sobrevivido a algo horrible? Había sido una persona normal?

Ya no importaba. Ahora era una persona nueva.

No era lo que querían muchas personas? Olvidarse de lo que eran y partir? Comenzar de nuevo?

Ella tenía la posibilidad!

Se levantó silenciosamente de su saco, sobándose la espalda. Abrió el cierre de la tienda y salió al exterior, intentando disfrutar el aire puro que había en ese sitio, lejos de la contaminada ciudad.

Intentaría no pasarlo mal si es que pasaba ahí más de ese día… No valía la pena preocuparse… Si los dos hombres con los que había dormido no le habían hecho nada, significaba que tampoco lo harían ni ese día, ni otro.

Se acercó al límite del claro y se agachó para recoger ramas pequeñas que les pudieran servir para hacer fuego, ya que estaba muy frío y había nieve por todos los lados, dado que estaban en pleno invierno, a punto de ser navidad. Depositó al lado de la tienda toda la leña que había podido recoger y se introdujo en la tienda.

—Despierten! Es hora de preparar el desayuno!—exclamó Hermione, moviendo un poco al chico pelirrojo, Ron, y al otro, Harry.

El chico de gafas se movió con pereza y se revolvió el cabello, dejando entrever una curiosa marca en la frente. Hermione frunció el ceño al verla, pero se olvidó de ella para mover un poco más al pelirrojo, que no reaccionaba.

—Tenemos que hacer algo para desayunar… vístanse luego—les ordenó Hermione, saliendo de la tienda, siendo seguida por miradas furibundas de los dos chicos.

* * *

O

* * *

—Porquería…

—Estupidez…

—Imbecilidad!

Hermione miró de reojo los intentos de Ron para hacer algo de fuego. Lamentablemente, ninguno de los tres tenía fósforos, así que tenían que hacerlo convencionalmente. Harry no sabía como, así que Ron se había ofrecido.

Pero, al parecer, tampoco tenía mucha idea de cómo hacerlo.

Compadeciéndose de él (y de su estómago, que quería comer algo luego), se acercó a él.

—Lo estás haciendo mal—le dijo Hermione, con un tono más prepotente del que hubiera querido usar—. No se frota a ese lado, sino al otro… Y más rápido, por supuesto.

Ron la miró levantando una ceja.

—A ver… hazlo tu si te crees tan experta!—exclamó, ofuscado.

Hermione se puso al lado de él y tomó los dos trozos de madera que le pasó Ron de mala manera. La chica lo observó, fastidiada por sus malos modales, y sin hacerle caso comenzó a frotar rápidamente. Unos segundos después una pequeña llama brotó entre los dos trozos de madera.

—Bien!—exclamó la chica, satisfecha y mirando con superioridad al pelirrojo.

Hermione puso el agua sobre el fuego para que hirviera. Luego le echó leche y le pasó un tazón a cada uno de los hombres, más un emparedado medio duro.

La chica se quedó observando a los dos tipos, mientras ellos hablaban y reían. Le sorprendía que se conocieran hace tan poco y que pareciesen amigos de toda una vida. Tal vez tenía algo de envidia y reproche… Ella nunca calzaba con nadie. Siempre ponía una coraza de fortaleza y frialdad ante todos, lo que hacía que todos se alejaran de ella.

Claramente pasaría lo mismo con ellos.

Es que… Era la única forma de protegerse de un mundo tan hostil como en el que vivía.

No tenía a nadie… Ni a nada. Había pasado los últimos diez años viajando de aquí para allá, sin rumbo. Sólo hace un mes había llegado a Londres. Esa ciudad la había hechizado desde el primer segundo. Sus calles… Su frialdad… Su magia, su encanto…

Algo en esa bella ciudad le decía que podía convertirse en un hogar para ella. En algo más que una parada.

Diez años le había costado encontrar un lugar que le abriera sus brazos sin hostilidad. En donde pudiera pensar que podía formar un hogar. Un refugio.

Diez años…

**

* * *

**

FLASH BACK

_Sintió que aún tenía sueño. Que aún quería dormir._

_Sin embargo, abrió los ojos._

_Confundida, miró a su alrededor._

_¿Qué era todo eso?_

_Había mucha gente caminando y hablando. A lo lejos, a través de unas ventanas, podía observar unos aviones gigantes que despegaban hacia el cielo lluvioso y opaco._

_Y de pronto, se observó a si misma, extrañada._

_Llevaba una solera de color azul y unos jeans. Observó sus manos, sus brazos y se palpó la cara, extrañada. De súbito se percató que no llevaba nada. Ni un bolso, ni una identificación, ni ropa, ni nada._

_Absolutamente nada._

_Entonces pensó en llamar a alguien, en preguntar en que sitio se encontraba._

_Porque no recordaba haber visto ese sitio anteriormente._

_Se acercó a un teléfono público, pero revisó en sus bolsillos y vio que no tenía dinero. Abrió mucho los ojos y repentinamente se dio cuenta de que tampoco sabía a quien llamar._

_No recordaba ningún número de teléfono._

_No…_

_No recordaba…_

…_Nada._

_Comenzó a caminar, mirando a su alrededor como si todos estuvieran locos, como si fuera una horrible pesadilla._

_Su respiración se comenzó a agitar y un temblor recorrió su piel. Se sintió vulnerable. Se sintió perdida._

_Se sintió absoluta y completamente sola._

_Un nombre extraño cruzó su mente. Hermione Granger._

_De quien sería ese nombre? _

_Sería… suyo?_

_Se abrazó a si misma, con frío y miedo._

_Mucho frío… y un terror que se apoderó de ella al completo._

_Con la vista borrosa por las lágrimas que nublaban su visión, intentó reconocer a alguien entre la maraña de personas. Intentó ver a alguien que levantara una pancarta con el nombre que recordaba… Intentó tranquilizarse y pensar en algún lugar, en alguna cara…_

_Pero se dio cuenta de que no tenía pensamientos._

_No tenía recuerdos._

_Lo único que veía al cerrar sus ojos era una oscuridad penetrante y absoluta._

_Un sollozo salió de su boca, y su rostro se crispó._

_Corrió hacia un gran vidrio y vio su reflejo._

_La mujer que le devolvía la vista era una persona que no conocía._

_Se tocó los ojos con una mano, se tocó la boca, la nariz, las orejas, su cabello…_

_Pero nada de eso se le había familiar…_

_Nada._

_Y estaba sola… No tenía a nadie a quien recurrir._

_Estaba perdida en un aeropuerto, en medio de una ciudad que no conocía, en medio de personas que caminaban sin darse cuenta de que estaba ahí, en medio de ellos, perdida y sin recordar absolutamente nada acerca de ella misma._

_Sólo un nombre… Hermione Granger._

_Se dejó resbalar al suelo, sintiendo que todo giraba muy rápido y que sus piernas parecían perder fuerzas._

_Un guardia pareció darse cuenta y la agarró antes de que pudiera hacerse daño._

_Y, mientras caía al suelo en lo que pareció una eternidad, una lágrima cayó al suelo y una pregunta cruzó su mente._

_¿Quién soy yo?_

**FLASH END

* * *

**

Suspiró con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo único que sabía era que después de ese día, había despertado en un hospital y había escapado, sin saber que hacer.

Todo era demasiado confuso… Todo demasiado complicado.

Había sentido alguna persona lo que era despertar de pronto sin recordar nada y sin conocer a nadie?

No. Nadie.

Ahora a lo único que se aferraba era a un trabajo que tenía hace dos semanas. Y a un nombre: Hermione Granger, lo único que su mente le había querido descifrar acerca de su pasado.

Pero eso ya no importaba.

Ya era hora que viviera su vida y que dejara de preguntarse tantas cosas que le hacían daño… Había recurrido a miles de médicos y a miles de terapias. Nada había dado resultado.

Todo quedaría atrás a partir de ese día.

Su pasado era eso: pasado.

Sólo quedaba tener un futuro.

Diez años le había costado tomar esa decisión.

* * *

O

* * *

Un aullido resonó e hizo eco en el interior del bosque.

Ron miró algo asustado a Harry, quien también lo miró de reojo.

—Es un poco inquietante este bosque—musitó Ron, comiendo un trozo de pollo con un presentimiento extraño. Ya estaba oscuro y por primera vez escuchaba tantos sonidos en el bosque.

—Pues sí que lo es—respondió Harry, frunciendo el ceño al tragar algo de pan. Parecía como si se le hubiese olvidado algo—. Oye… La chica… Hermione… está en la tienda? Hace rato que no la veo…

Ron abrió mucho los ojos.

—Oh, Dios…—susurró.

—Qué?—preguntó Harry, asustado.

—Me dijo hace un par de horas que iba a buscar algún arrollo y que iba a volver "luego"—dijo Ron, rascándose la cabeza, nervioso—. Lo olvidé… Ya debería estar aquí!

Se miraron un momento, como si estuvieran leyendo los pensamientos del otro.

—Hay que hacerlo—musitó Harry, apenas.

Ron se mordió el labio y fue a buscar las linternas a la tienda.

—No sé porque tengo la sensación de que esto ya ocurrió antes—dijo, más para sí mismo que para el otro chico.

Le pasó una de las linternas y se internaron en el bosque, siguiendo las huellas apenas visibles que la chica había dejado al salir del claro.

De pronto oyeron un grito agudo.

—Apurémonos!—exclamó Harry, trotando y mirando hacia abajo, sin perder el rastro.

Corrieron unos diez minutos más, que les parecieron diez siglos, y de repente un olor desagradable llegó hasta sus narices.

De pronto Harry se detuvo, de súbito.

—Pues ese Oso si que huele mal—susurró, aterrorizado.

Ron levantó la cabeza, y un Oso de unos dos metros y medio se irguió ante sus miradas.

Hermione estaba agazapada contra un árbol opuesto a ellos, con aspecto de estar a punto de desmayarse. El Oso avanzó hacia ella, rugiendo con una fuerza impresionante.

—Distráelo!—gritó Harry, desesperado, tirándole una roca que agarró del suelo.

El Oso se detuvo a pocos metros de Hermione. Se movió, balanceando su cabeza, para ver quien había gritado y sus ojos oscuros encontraron a Harry. Vaciló un momento y se abalanzó contra él.

—Eh, cerebro de caracol!—gritó Ron, desde el otro extremo, y le tiró un trozo de madera. El enorme animal no pareció darse cuenta del golpe, pero sí oyó el grito de Ron, dando tiempo a Harry para correr.

—Vamos, Hermione, corre, corre!—gritó Harry, tratando de tirar a Hermione, para que se moviera, pero la chica no reaccionaba. Parecía como si estuviera ajena a todo, con la boca abierta de miedo.

Los gritos y golpes habían enloquecido al animal. Giró y enfrentó a Ron, que estaba más cerca y no tenía forma de escapar.

Entonces, Harry hizo algo muy valiente y muy estúpido: cogiendo del suelo lo primero que encontró, corrió y, dando un enorme salto, se colgó por detrás del cuello del Oso. El animal pareció no darse cuenta de que Harry colgaba de su espalda, pero sí noto la vara de madera que Harry le enterró en la nariz.

Aullando de dolor, el Oso se sacudió y agitó sus enormes brazos, con Harry colgado, intentando esquivar los enormes zarpazos. El cualquier momento el animal lo iba a destrozar con sus enormes garras.

Hermione estaba agazapada contra el suelo, ajena a todo. Ron miró los dos trozos de madera que tenía en la mano, sin saber que hacer. De pronto se encontró frotando rápidamente las dos varillas, hasta que súbitamente una llama salió entre ellas.

Cogiendo un trozo de madera más grande, lo unió al fuego que ya tenía y se abalanzó sobre el Oso, espantándolo con el fuego.

El animal se irguió, asustado y emprendió la huida hacia el oscuro bosque. Harry cayó sobre el suelo y se puso de pie de inmediato. Jadeaba y le faltaba el aire. Ron se quedó ahí, con el trozo de madera incendiado aún levantado, recapacitando sobre lo que había hecho.

—Se… ha ido?—preguntó una voz, a espaldas de los dos chicos.

Ron y Harry se volvieron hacia Hermione.

—Al… parecer—dijo Harry, con un extraño sentimiento en su interior—. Supongo que el fuego lo espantó…

Ron fue hacia la chica y le ofreció su mano.

Hermione titubeó un segundo, pero luego la tomó y el chico la ayudó a levantarse.

—Creo… que hay que volver al campamento—dijo Ron, aguantando la emoción extraña que sentía por un motivo que desconocía—. El Oso podría volver…

Harry asintió, aún conmocionado por lo que había ocurrido y tomó las linternas que estaban tiradas en el suelo. Avanzó lentamente, siguiendo las huellas que habían dejado al llegar hasta ese lugar y al cabo de un rato llegaron al claro en donde estaba la tienda.

Ron tiró el trozo de madera sobre la fogata. De pronto se dio cuenta de que aún tenía la mano de Hermione entre la suya y la soltó, algo cohibido. Harry se paró enfrente de él.

El bosque estaba lleno de ruidos. Todo indicaba que nada había ocurrido. Hermione, sin embargo, abrió la boca, indecisa.

Harry y Ron la imitaron.

Luego, apartando las miradas, los tres dijeron: "Gracias" y se internaron a la tienda sin decir nada más.

Ya en su saco, sintiendo las respiraciones acompasadas de Hermione y Ron, a Harry le vinieron a la cabeza unas palabras.

Y, sin saberlo y ya dormido, el chico abrió la boca… y un pequeño susurro salió de ella.

—_Hay algunas cosas que uno no puede compartir sin terminar unido… Amigos. _

_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y que se haya entendido el FlashBack... Les gustó la escena del Oso? Pues a mi me encantó, jeje. Aunque haya estado en la escena del troll, en primer curso, como todos habrán notado. Al igual que cuando Ron intentó hacer fuego!_

**DEJEN REVIEWS!**

**Hopes for everybody.**

**Quid Morgan**


	3. Blue eyes, Blue Love

_Tras una larga ausencia he renacido de mis cenizas pra poder escribir este capítulo..._

_Lo siento! Estuve enferma una semana y me fui de vacaciones... Si suman a esto una falta de inspiración que me tuvo deprimida por otra semana más... tienen el reslutado de No Poder Escribir nada decente... Tuve que reescribir tres veces el capítulo... Espero no decepcionarlos!_

**Manzanita Roja:** Me encantan tus reviews! Así que ten encantó el capítulo? A mi tmb, jeje... Amante de cualquier pareja... uh, yo no podría ser así... no tolero los Harry/Hermione! Gracias por decirme que soy una verdadera escritora... no sabes lo contenta que me pongo cuando me dicen eso! Con respecto a tu duda... los chicos llevan diez años con esa amnesia... tienen alrededor de 28 años. No te preocupes... que este fic lo escribiré hasta el final... nunca dejo nada a medias! Besosos para ti... gracias por tu aclaración... Dewa Matta!

**Alisse:** Que te ha gustado mi fic? Gracias! Espero actualizar más rápido esta vez... Besos para ti!

**Herms Weasley:** Hola, amiga! Mira... actualicé! Jeje... Gracias porque te guste mi fic... Si le haces promoción sería genial... yo en el próximo capi de aguna de mis historias promociono el tuyo, si? Con respecto a tu duda... jeje... creo que en este capi tendrás tu respuesta... Ojalá que pueda actualizar luego esta vez... Espero verte el próximo sábado, eh! Besos muchos para ti!

_**Dejen Reviews... please!**_

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Blue eyes, Blue love**

**«**_Sentimientos dormidos,_

_Lento despertar._

_Te he visto en otra vida?_

_He besado tus labios al anochecer?_

_He visto tus ojos? He sentido tu aroma?_

_Verte en mis sueños…_

_Tenerte en mis pensamientos…_

_No recuerdo tu rostro…_

_Pero si recuerdo tu amor._

_Tu antaño dulce… y ahora frío amor_**» **

**«Blue love»

* * *

**

Los dos últimos días que había vivido, habían sido los más extraños y extraordinarios que recordaba.

Ron abrió los ojos con la sensación que de pronto todo estaba bien, que ya no importaba el hecho de que hubiera pasado los últimos diez años de su vida sin saber quien era realmente y sin ningún lugar al cual pertenecer. De pronto, en una coincidencia grandiosa, había encontrado a dos personas con las que _encajaba_. Con las que sentía que ya nunca más estaría solo, que nunca más sentiría ese vacío tan terrible cada vez que paseara por un parque y viera a las familias disfrutando y a las parejas de enamorados besándose… Porque había…

Había conseguido amigos.

Mirando a su alrededor, se percató de que era la primera vez que no sentía miedo, que no… que no necesitaba nada más. Harry… en tan sólo un par de días se había transformado en un mejor amigo, un hermano. Pareciera que lo conociera de toda la vida… y Hermione… ella… le daba la sensación que ella irradiaba algo extraño. Era como si cada vez que la mirara, sintiera que había recuperado algo perdido.

Claro, en un principio no la soportaba, pero luego había sido todo distinto.

Ya casi no importaba que estuvieran perdidos en un bosque. Ya casi le daba lo mismo que tuvieran que pasar días, semanas o meses en ese lugar con tal de que estuvieran juntos, los tres.

Observó la cara de la chica mientras dormía. Ella era una persona normal… Tendría a personas con quien compartir, familia por la que preocuparse…? Parecía tan segura… aún durmiendo.

Su rostro irradiaba tranquilidad, paz… irradiaba hasta cierta ternura.

Hermione se revolvió en sueños y Ron apartó rápidamente la vista. No quería que la mujer se despertara y creyera que la observaba con algún… interés excepcional. Al ver que permanecía dormida, volvió a mirarla. No sabía porque, pero no podía apartar su vista de ella, lo llenaba de una sensación que no recordaba haber sentido nunca.

De pronto, un aroma llegó a su nariz.

Un olor tan… tan…

**

* * *

**

FLASH BACK

—_Mira!—exclamó una chica, sonriendo , mientras un gato color canela intentaba subirse por su cuello—. A Crookshanks le gusta mi perfume!_

_Ron le sonrió a la chica._

—_Tengo buen gusto regalando—dijo, abrazándola—. Pero desde luego… a ninguna chica le quedaría tan bien como a ti._

_Sin verle la cara, supo que la muchacha se había ruborizado._

—_Oh, vamos…—murmuró la chica, nerviosa—. Seguro que dices eso por quedar bien…_

_El chico se acercó a su cuello, inspirando el delicioso aroma que ella poseía. Si tan sólo…_

—_No—dijo, separándose de ella—. Es la verdad… Es mi deber de mejor amigo decirte la verdad… incluso sobre estos temas._

_De pronto no supo porque la palabra "amigos" le molestaba tanto para referirse a ellos dos._

_La chica se volteó, sin embargo lo único que pudo observar fue su sonrisa._

_Su sonrisa… Y su aroma…_

_Dos simples razones para voltear su mundo de cabezas._

**FLASH END**

**_

* * *

_**

Despertó dando un respingo.

—Vamos, Ron, despierta!—dijo Hermione, sonriéndole.

Ron se frotó los ojos, aturdido… Qué había sido eso?

De pronto, miró la cara de Hermione, que estaba muy cerca de la suya y sintió que un aroma lo envolvía. Entonces, entornando los ojos, levantó la vista.

Sin embargo lo único que vio fue la sonrisa de su nueva amiga.

* * *

**O **

* * *

—Vamos, Ron, despierta!—dijo Hermione, sonriéndole.

Hermione vio como Ron se frotaba los ojos y la miraba con una extraña mirada. Entonces, por primera vez miró a Ron directamente a los ojos.

Y extrañamente fue como si de repente le vaciaran todo el aire de sus pulmones.

—Tus ojos—dijo, sorprendida.

Su cabeza le gritaba algo, pero ella no entendía lo que quería decir. Intentó separase de la hipnotizante mirada de su amigo… pero no pudo.

—Tus ojos…—repitió Hermione, frunciendo el ceño. Ron la miró confundido—. Son… tan…

—Qué?—preguntó Ron, extrañado.

—Son tan…—súbitamente se dio cuenta de lo que decía y de que estaba a menos de diez centímetros de Ron…Y que Harry los observaba disimuladamente con una sonrisa en los labios—. Son tan… Azules.

Lo dijo por decir algo… Sin embargo era justamente la palabra que quería decir. Disimuladamente se alejó del pelirrojo.

—Azules?—preguntaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

—Qué clase de calificativo es ese?—preguntó Ron, mirándola con las cejas levantadas.

—Por último di… no sé…—dijo Harry, haciendo un fuerte esfuerzo para no poner los ojos en blanco—. Lindos, o sexys… No puedes decir "Azules".

Hermione se rió por lo que acababa de decir Harry… Aprovechó el hecho de que los chicos estuvieran riendo, para que Harry no viera lo raro de la situación que se había tornado entre Ron y ella misma hace unos segundos.

Y es que repentinamente le pareció que esos ojos ya los había visto en alguna parte. Pero claro, no supo donde.

El pelirrojo salió de la tienda diciendo algo sobre el desayuno y Harry lo siguió. Hermione suspiró al verlos comerse dos hogazas de pan. Es que no se saciaban nunca? Vivían con hambre! Sobre todo Ron… Si seguían así la comida no les iba a durar mucho.

Hermione se sentó entre Harry y Ron y comió algo, sin embargo no pudo comer mucho, porque una emoción estaba causando una revolución inusual dentro de ella, y a pesar de todo lo que había ocurrido, el sentarse entre sus dos nuevos amigos la llenaba de seguridad. Como si crearan un escudo alrededor de ella para que nada pudiera pasarle. Nunca se había sentido así.

Nunca.

Nunca había sentido ese cariño que le demostraban, aunque algo torpemente, Ron y Harry. Nunca se había sentido querida, apreciada. Jamás alguien se había preocupado ni en lo más mínimo por ella.

Por eso no iba a dejar que la separaran de ellos nunca.

Había encontrado un hogar, había encontrado una familia.

Y ahora… nada ni nadie se la iba a quitar.

* * *

**O **

* * *

Algo ocurriría.

Nunca en su vida, o al menos lo que recordaba de ella, se había sentido tan intranquilo. Desde que había comenzado a caer el sol se revolvía constantemente si estaba sentado y caminaba sin poder parar si se hallaba de pie, además, por alguna razón desconocida para él, husmeaba a cada instante el bosque que había a su alrededor, como si…

Como si esperara algo.

—Tú también lo sientes…—dijo Hermione, más como una afirmación que como una pregunta. Harry se volteó, sorprendido. Sin embargo luego asintió, percibiendo que un extraño nudo se formaba en su garganta.

—Yo…—musitó, intentando explicar lo que sentía—… Es como si… No sé, me siento… feliz… pero a la vez triste… Es… extraño.

Hermione le sonrió amablemente, apoyando su mano en el hombro del muchacho de ojos verde esmeralda. Harry a su vez le devolvió la sonrisa, agradecido.

—De qué hablan?—preguntó Ron, mirando a los dos, con recelo. Sintió un leve cosquilleo que nacía desde su interior y que se movía hasta sus puños, con la particular necesidad de golpear cualquier cosa, como si algo hubiera despertado dentro de sí luego de permanecer escondido por muchos años. Una extraña voz en su cabeza susurró _"que lo suelte, que lo suelte!"_

La chica soltó a Harry volviendo a revisar el fuego, que peligraba por la nieve que cubría el suelo y Ron soltó un suspiro casi imperceptible, aliviado.

Repentinamente, Harry sintió la urgencia de salir de ese claro, de caminar un rato. Resopló, pensando en que tal vez así se apaciguaría la conmoción que lo sacudía.

Ron y Hermione los miraron extrañados al verlo irse sin explicación, sin embargo no dijeron nada. Cada uno de ellos era más extraño de lo común, y comprendían que a veces se pudieran hacer cosas que podrían parecer extrañas al resto del mundo, excepto a ellos. Aunque entre sí no lo sabían, el hecho de que tuvieran una historia similar y la misma clase de problemas, los unía inconscientemente.

El pelinegro salió a caminar, pisando fuertemente el suelo, para que sus huellas quedaran marcadas y así pudiera volver cuando quisiera hacerlo. Entonces, tranquilo, respiró hondamente, meditando sobre lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días.

Era increíble como todo lo ocurrido parecía haber estado premeditado, como si hubiera ocurrido a propósito. A pesar de todo, mientras caminaba, no pudo menos que agradecer al destino: si no se hubiera extraviado nunca habría conocido a Ron y a Hermione… Nunca se había sentido así con alguien, nunca había logrado conversar con alguien si no era para preguntar algo o para hablar por un asunto de trabajo. En tan sólo dos días se habían convertido en lo más importante para él… En tan sólo dos días!

O era que estaba tan desesperado de querer a alguien que se había encariñado con los primeros que había podido?

Cuando ya se hubo alejado bastante del claro en donde acampaba, el bosque comenzó a hacerse más silencioso, como si intentara develarle algo, como si de pronto los acontecimientos que ocurrían fueran más interesantes.

Entonces, como si aquello fuera una señal divina, se quedó quieto, expectante.

En ese mismo instante, un sonido de forcejeo llegó a sus oídos.

Extrañado, caminó ligeramente, siguiendo el ruido.

Se abrió paso entre los matorrales, moviendo los brazos y piernas y alzó la vista para ver lo ocurría.

Sorprendido, vio como los ojos azules de una mujer se clavaban en los suyos, taladrándolo con la mirada. La mujer apartó la vista de él, indiferente, y se concentró en intentar sacar su pie de entre unas rocas.

Harry fue hacia ella y se agachó con la intención de ayudarle, levantando con esfuerzo una pesada roca. Se volvió hacia la mujer, sonriente, pero su gesto se fue desvaneciendo lentamente al ver la frialdad con que la chica lo miraba.

—Tienes complejo de héroe?—preguntó, con un tono que denotaba molestia—. Acaso escuchaste mi llamado de doncella en aprietos? Qué yo sepa no pedí tu ayuda.

Harry abrió la boca para decir algo, sorprendido, pero la mujer de cabello negro azabache y ojos fríamente azules prosiguió su perorata.

—Estaba a punto de sacar mi pie, no tenías porque entrometerte—dijo con voz cortante—. Supongo que no eres el guardabosques, no? No tienes ese ridículo uniforme… Eres algún depravado? Por que si es así te advierto de inmediato que soy cinturón negro.

Harry la observó con las cejas levantadas de incredulidad. Enojado, se volteó y caminó en dirección al camino de vuelta al campamento.

Lamentablemente para él, antes de que pudiera andar un par de pasos, sintió que lo arrinconaban a un árbol, a la vez que algo puntiagudo se posaba en su cuello, justo en un lugar demasiado cercano a su preciada yugular.

—Hey!—protestó.

—Nunca le vuelvas la espalda a alguien—le espetó la pelinegra—. Hay quien no tiene reparos en atacar por la espalda…

—Eso veo—murmuró Harry, quedamente.

La mujer no le hizo caso.

—Si no quieres salir mal parado deberás responderme unas cuantas preguntas… primero…—dijo, sin esperar a que el chico le rebatiera—. Quién eres y quienes te acompañan?

—Me llamo Harry Potter—respondió Harry, molesto, rodando los ojos, lo que no le permitió ver la expresión de sorpresa de la chica—. Me acompañan Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Hubo un segundo de silencio.

—Oye…—comenzó a decir Harry, mirando con recelo la navaja de doble filo.

—Ron cuánto?—lo interrumpió Ginny, frunciendo el ceño.

Harry se exasperó. A buen término lo había llevado su paseo!

—Weasley!—exclamó—. W-E-A-S-L-E-Y!

—Oh…—musitó la mujer, pareciendo triste por alguna razón. Bajó los brazos—. Bueno, siento haberte hecho esto—dijo, después de un momento.

Retrocedió, pasándose una mano por el cuello, en un gesto de cansancio. De pronto se palpó el cuello, como si se diera cuenta de algo, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se agachó, revolviendo las hojas y la nieve.

—Buscas esto?—preguntó Harry, levantando un collar de platino con una piedra verde en el centro.

—Si!—exclamó la chica, aliviada, yendo hacia él con la mano extendida.

Harry le dio el collar, sin embargo aprovechó la situación y la tomó por las muñecas, arrancándole la navaja de las manos y juntándole las manos por la espalda.

—Ahora tú contestaras mis preguntas e irás conmigo hasta el campamento—le susurró Harry al oído.

La mujer intentó zafarse, pero Harry fue más fuerte.

—Primera pregunta...—la imitó, Harry—. Cómo te llamas y que haces paseando por la espesura del bosque y no por su sendero?

—Es obvio, no?—preguntó, intentando soltarse una vez más. Finalmente, viendo que no lograba nada, desistió.

—Estoy aquí porque vine hasta acá y me perdí, eso es todo—respondió, de mala gana—. Y mi nombre es Ginevra. Ginevra Wheezle.

—Se pronuncia igual que…?

—Si—lo cortó Ginevra—. Se pronuncia igual que Weasley.

Los dos quedaron en silencio. Entonces, mientras Harry la conducía a un lugar que no conocía, Ginny meditó amargamente sobre lo que se había percatado hace un segundo.

—_"Tal vez por eso nunca encontré a mi familia"—_pensó la chica, tristemente_—"Tal vez no soy Ginevra Wheezle… Tal vez sea… tal vez siempre haya sido… Ginevra Weasley"

* * *

_

Como ha estado?

Bueno... aohra todo comienza a develarse un poco más... Llegó Ginny... Que está muy cambiada... Tiene el cabello negro, no pelirrojo, lo que dificultará un poco más para que la reconozcan... Hubiese sido muy evidente que fuera demasiado parecida a Ron y casi con el mismo apellido, no?

Espero actualizar luego... Oigan, no se olviden de dejar **MUUUUUCHOS REVIEWS!**

Por favor!

Bueno... me despido para no aburrirlos más...

**Morgan Quid**

Adoptada por Herms Weasley

Hermana de Demian Quid

Esposa de Harry y amante de Ron


	4. Promesas

Hola!

Vamos, que la caprichosa "Inspiración" no ha querido desaparecer! Escribí un cap extralargo de mi otra historia (por si quieren leerla, se llama **"La Batalla Final: Ginny v/s Cho"**y es algo nada que ver con esta... eso si... las parejas típicas para mi... creo que saben cuales son, no?... esto es propaganda pura y dura... pero no le hace mal a nadie ) y ahora escribí otro para esta... que me encanta!

Jjajaja me fascinan mis historias... a lo mejor no porque sean un primor de fanfictions... pero el hecho de que salgan de mi propia mente me produce una sensación extraña.

Weno... ahora contestaré a mis amados reviewers...

**Manzanita Roja:** Como estás, wuapa! Te alegra de que halla aparecido Ginny? Pues a mi igual, jeje! Ni loka pongo a Harry con la arpía de Cho, Por Merlín! Te gustó lo del apellido? Es que se presta para confunsiones, verdad? Así se les hace más difícil descubrir todo el embrollo... A mi me fascinan esos tortolos de Ron y Herms... amo esa pareja! Jjajaja... un fanfic preferido sin preocuparte de que lo deje a medias? me alagas! no te decepcionaré, te lo prometo... o eso espero. Con respecto a la publicidad... pero chica... eso ni siquiera se pregunta! me fascinaría que fueras mi publicista oficial, jeje! Yap... que debo dejar espacio para las otras contestaciones... amo tus reviews y tu apodo! Kisses para ti! Ojalá te guste el cap... Dewa Matta!

**Natty:** Ojalá que te siga gustando. Grax por tu comentario!

**Herms Weasley:** Amiga! Te gustó el cap? Pues genial... tu opinión es sagrada para mi, bella! Jjajaja... lamentablemente tengo que colocar a una Ginny o "Ginevra" más violenta de lo normal... pero es por una razón específica... si fuera pura miel al pobre de Harry se le haría demasiado fácil enamorarse de ella, no crees? Weno... Ron esn este cap se entera de lo de Herms... pero aún no reacciona bien... Tiene que procesar mejor la información... Ya verás! Kisses para ti... te kiero muxo!

**Adarae:** Mmm... para responder a tu pregunta... Ginny es la que peor quedó después de que perdieran la memoria... y eso se ve reflejado en cada centímetro de su cuerpo... Si te fijas en un detalle de este cap, verás que de a poco su color "original" va a ir volviendo... Además, si fuera pelirroja, todo sería muy fácil, no? Ojalá me sigas leyendo. Besos!

**Alisse:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el cap... Me costó un montón escribirlo! Te parece raro que Ginny haya perdido la memoria? Pues... Verás... Lo que ocurre que cuando la pierden... a eso de los 17 o 18 años, ella ya era parte del grupo... ya no era un trío, sino un cuarteto. Entonces todo esto de la memoria le afectó también... pero de todas maneras, si te fijas, es la que más recuerda. Besos para ti!

**Rosely:** Jjajaja... grax por tu review! Para responder a tus dudas... Sólo te puedo responder acerca de la edad Tienen alrededor de 27 o 28 años... perdieron la memoria justo saliendo de Hogwarts... Espero que sigas leyendo y que te guste este cap... Kisses!

**Nidra:** Que bueno que te guste mi fic! Te confunde? Bueno... todos perdieron la memoria y se encontraron en un bosque... claro que no es una casualidad! Pero claro... el motivo de que se hayan encontrado puedes verlo, en parte, en este cap. Por algo se llama "Promesas" no? Ojalá te siga gustango, bella! Kisses para ti!

**Piby Weasley:** Oh! Gracia por decir que mi historia es original! No sabes lo que emociona leer eso, jejeje... Por supuesto que la continuaré... aquí estoy de nuevo, no? Espero que le guste el cap. Besos!

**disclaimer:** Ya sé que esto no es mío... pero porke! Si antes había escrito una historia que se llamaba Darry Sotter! era un niño de descubría que tenía poderes... Rowling me plagió... créanme!

**Nota:** Este cap no es muy largo... es más bien cortito. Ojalá que les guste de todas maneras... DEJEN REVIEWS!

**

* * *

**

_Capítulo 4_

_Promesas_

**

* * *

**

_Aunque todo sea oscuro…_

_Aunque mil años pasen entre nuestras vidas._

_Piérdelo todo…_

_Tu felicidad, tristeza y sentimientos…_

_Pero aún así vive._

_Porque algún día estaremos juntos._

_Algún día estaré yo contigo._

_Te lo juro…_

_Es una promesa_

**«**Junto a Ti**»

* * *

**

Realmente no le agradaba.

No le agradaba nada.

Era tan… fría… tan indiferente con todo y con todos. No hablaba nada, no demostraba ningún tipo de sensación o sentimiento. Si no la hubiera escuchado hablar alguna vez o si no la hubiera visto comer habría jurado que era una estatua.

Una escalofriante estatua.

Era como si no hubiera nada feliz en ella, nada humano. No comprendía que una persona pudiera ser tan seca y arisca… no lo entendía para nada. Estaba fuera de él.

Ni siquiera él mismo… durante tanto tiempo solo. Sorprendiéndose a sí mismo se había dado cuenta de que no había perdido ninguna extraviada capacidad para relacionarse, para ser feliz por pequeñas cosas… Pero ella… Por qué sería así? Qué le había ocurrido para que estuviera de esa forma? O siempre había sido así?

Y si era así… como había podido sobrevivir de ese modo?

Algo escondía esa chica, pero no podía decir si era bueno o malo. No era muy bueno descubriendo los secretos de la gente, pero extrañamente podía sentir que esa chica de cabello negro, de piel blanca y con pecas que suavizaban un poco sus frías facciones, escondía algo. Sentía que algo le faltaba… sentía que…

Sonrió imperceptiblemente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. De un momento a otro había comenzado a analizar a alguien a quien no conocía y que le desagradaba de sobremanera. Él nunca hacía eso!

Los efectos extraños que a veces la gente podía causar en uno mismo…

Miró por última vez a la extraña Ginevra Wheezle.

Y en ese momento vio como unos reflejos rojizos aparecían entre las raíces de su cabello, sin prestarle atención a ese singular detalle.

* * *

**O **

* * *

Ese lugar le recordaba algo confuso, que no podía describir bien que era. 

Esos aromas, esos colores, esa sensación… estaba segura de que ese lugar lo había visto antes… tal vez hace años, o en alguna vida pasada. De todas maneras… había estado en él.

Esa chica, Hermione… había intentado entablar conversación con ella. Y el pelirrojo, el "Weasley", la había mirado un buen rato antes de saludarla normalmente para después irse a buscar frutos silvestres, ya que el alimento comenzaba a acabarse para el trío de extraños que se había encontrado en el bosque por "casualidad". Y el chico de ojos verdes… el que tenía esa extraña marca en la frente… él…

Harry Potter… no le había dicho nada. Absolutamente nada desde su "primer encuentro".

No tenía nada contra ninguno de los tres, pero no le nacía hacer vida social con nadie. Nunca había dicho más de dos palabras a nadie, nunca había hecho el intento de entablar alguna amistad ni de conocer a alguna persona. Desde el día en que había aparecido en medio de los campos de Irlanda se había valido absolutamente por si misma, sin la ayuda de nadie. Tal vez eso resultaba extraño e intimidante para las otras personas… Pero no conocía otra forma de ser.

Al menos no la recordaba.

Tampoco le interesaba recordarlo.

En un principio había intentado buscar algún dato… alguna persona… pero luego se había rendido. No sacaba nada con intentar recuperar un pasado que había olvidado por alguna razón. Si no recordaba nada era por algo. Al menos eso era lo que se esforzaba en creer cada vez que se acostaba en cualquier lugar al que llamaba "hogar", pero que realmente no lo sentía así. Era a lo que se aferraba cada vez que, como flash backs, algunos momentos que había vivido en lo que parecía una eternidad llegaban a su mente sin más.

A veces recordaba cosas… lugares… extraños rayos de luces que surcaban el aire… palabras… frases… promesas…

Promesas…

_**FLASH BACK**_

—_Oh… como no me di cuenta antes!—exclamó un pelirrojo, con expresión dramática._

_Una joven de cabello castaño y otro de pelo negro rieron sin poder evitarlo._

—_No nos dimos ni cuenta y ya se había inmiscuido en todos nuestros asuntos—agregó la joven castaña, con una falsa sorpresa—. Ya no somos un trío… somos un cuarteto!_

_La joven pelirroja rió con expresión inocente. El chico de cabello negro le pasó un brazo por la cintura._

—_Vamos, señorita…—le susurró al oído—. Dejemos a estos dos solos…_

_Después de excusarse con el pelirrojo y la chica, caminaron hacia el linde de un bosque, cerca de una cabaña._

—_Por qué me trae a este lugar, señor?—preguntó inocentemente la chica, riéndose con expresión traviesa._

—_Es que…—el chico se acercó a ella y le tomó un mechón de cabello, inspirando su aroma—. De pronto me urgió decirte que te quiero… Y…_

—_Y qué?—preguntó la pelirroja, dándole un corto beso en los labios._

—_Y que te amaré para siempre… Ginny. _

_**FLASH END**_

Frases…

Recuerdos que ya no volverían.

Palabras…

Y Promesas que se habían hecho en vano.

* * *

**O**

* * *

Ron observó quedamente a la chica de cabello negro que había aparecido de pronto con Harry. Su rostro… su forma de caminar, de sentarse, de tomarse las manos mientras caminaba… se le hacía tan cercano… 

Pero, de alguna manera, tan lejos de él…

Había un abismo extraño que separaba a esa chica del resto… Pero no sabía porque. Intuía que su llegada presagiaba que algo importante ocurriría, pero no supo bien que era. Su mirada y su forma de actuar lo desconcertaba… Parecía una serpiente: fría, astuta y retrocediendo para asestar el primer golpe.

Sin embargo… algo en el fondo le decía que…

Que eso sólo era una excusa, una hábil y trabajada máscara.

Era extraño lo que le hacía sentir esa mujer… le producía una casi incontrolable sensación de protección. Como si quisiera que nada le ocurriera, como si quisiera que todos supieran como era verdaderamente…

Sería una obsesión? Sería…?

Por que sentía la urgencia de abrazarla? Por que quería ir y decirle que ya todo estaba bien? Porque ver su rostro frío y cubierto de pecas le producía un sentimiento de ternura… diversión… de pertenencia, de lazos?

De… familiaridad?

Por qué entre las raíces de su cabello podía ver retazos de un rojo brillante demasiado similar al suyo? Porque esas pecas eran tan iguales a las de él? Porque la forma de sus ojos le recordaba a él mismo cuando se miraba al espejo?

Y… por qué al ver a esa muchacha fría y seca… le parecía que había encontrado por fin un lugar… un sitio…

Un hogar?

* * *

**O **

* * *

Haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios que había hecho Harry esa tarde, decidió ir hacia la chica, Ginevra, e intentar una vez más entablar una conversación. No podía tolerar que ellos tres estuvieran felices mientras ella se sentaba sola en el árbol más apartado de ellos en el claro. 

Armándose de valor e intentando no prestar atención a la fría y escrutadora mirada de la chica, se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado, tratando de omitir el hecho de que la mujer hubiera puesto los ojos en blanco en cuanto hubiera hecho eso.

—Eres Inglesa?—preguntó Hermione, de sopetón.

Ginevra miró a Hermione como quien mira a un peludo bicho que se está acercando demasiado a ti. La observó de abajo hacia arriba despectivamente y luego la miró a los ojos.

—No, Irlanda—respondió, secamente.

Hermione suspiró con decepción al ver que su intento no estaba resultando.

—De qué parte de Irlanda?—preguntó amablemente, de todas maneras.

Ginevra Wheezle cerró los ojos, intentando juntar paciencia para no golpear a la fastidiosa de Hermione.

—Hermione…—dijo, con una forzada cortesía—. Por qué mejor…?

Intentó completar la frase con un simple y eficaz _"no te vas al carajo y le preguntas a tu abuela de donde viene?"_, pero simplemente se dio cuenta de que no podía. Algo se lo impedía.

Confundida por lo que le había ocurrido, miró a Hermione, como pidiéndole una explicación, pero la chica la miró expectante, esperando su respuesta.

—Yo…—dijo Ginevra, respirando con dificultad—. Prefiero… Prefiero no hablar de eso, Her… Hermione. Por qué no me cuentas tú mejor de donde eres?

Asqueada con su propia amabilidad, intentó decirle algo hiriente, algo que hiciera que desapareciera ese rostro amable y sonriente.

Pero… no pudo.

—Hermione, acompáñame a buscar frutos!—exclamó Ron, desde el otro lado del claro. La castaña miró a la pelinegra, excusándose con una mirada y luego fue hasta el pelirrojo, para después internarse en el bosque.

Y mientras eso ocurría, la chica de ojos azules se tomó la cabeza con una mano, intentando tranquilizarse y respirar tranquilamente.

Algo había ocurrido.

En diez años nunca había hablado con alguien a menos que estuviera obligada a hacerlo. Como el día anterior, en el que se había visto obligada a intercambiar unas cuantas palabras al encontrarse con ese idiota de Potter.

Y… había sido amable con Hermione!

Amable!

Algo grave ocurría… algo grave le estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo momento.

Sintió la necesidad de llorar… Pero se obligó a no hacerlo… No podía demostrar debilidad… no podía…

No podía darse el lujo de sentir.

Había sobrevivido mucho tiempo sin la necesidad de hacerlo.

No comenzaría a hacerlo ni ahora…

Ni nunca.

Era una promesa…

Una promesa…

* * *

**O **

* * *

—Mañana es Navidad—dijo Hermione, mientras recogía unas bayas silvestres para ayudar a Ron. 

Esa época del año siempre la había deprimido. Era triste ver a todas las personas ocupando sus cosas nuevas e intercambiando regalos cuando nadie se había preocupado por ella.

Era totalmente deprimente.

Pero… Mañana… Sería la primera Navidad que pasaría acompañada. La primera. Tal vez no recibiera ningún regalo… Pero el simple hecho de estar con personas a quienes le tenía estima era algo maravilloso.

—Qué pena que no puedas estar con las personas que quieres…—dijo Ron, después de un momento—. Debe ser horrible pensar en que la gente que te ama te está buscando y que tu no puedes hacer nada…

Hermione lo miró fijamente y logró captar algo de envidia en su tono de voz.

—Ron…—musitó, yendo hacia él—. Yo… yo no tengo familia… No tengo amigos… no conozco a nadie. Nadie me echará de menos esta Navidad… Nadie me querrá hacer siquiera un pequeño regalo… Nadie se acordará de que existe alguien que se llama Hermione Granger y que está absolutamente sola…

Una lágrima comenzó a bajar por su mejilla, pero ella la apartó violentamente. Sin embargo después otras lágrimas más comenzaron a surcar su rostro pálido por el frío. Se dio volteó para que el pelirrojo no la viera llorar, pero su amigo se colocó enfrente de ella y la abrazó fuertemente.

—Ya… Tranquila…

El pelirrojo sabía que no era un experto en cuestiones sentimentales, pero por alguna razón le parecía que un abrazo y unas palabras tranquilizadoras harían que la chica se sintiera mejor.

—Pero es que es tan duro!—exclamó Hermione, con amargura, sollozando aun más—. No tienes idea… No te imaginas… Puedes ponerte en mi lugar e intentar imaginar lo que sería despertar de pronto en un lugar que no conoces, recordando solo un nombre que ni siquiera sabes si es tuyo, sin nadie a quien recurrir… Puedes imaginar lo que es vivir diez años absolutamente sola? Puedes…?

Ron la obligó a separarse un poco de él y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. De qué estaba hablando la chica? Diez años? Sin recordar nada?

—Eres amnésica?—preguntó Ron, sintiendo que el mundo se movía muy rápido a su alrededor. Se sintió mal de pronto, pero respiró hondo y abrió los ojos para encontrar la mirada de Hermione.

—Si…—susurró la chica, escondiendo una vez más su cabeza en su pecho, sin dejar de llorar.

Escuchando los sollozos de su reciente amiga, se preguntó cuántas personas iguales a él habrían en el mundo. Y sonrió tristemente ante las burlas que les imponía el destino.

Detrás de los ojos azules de Ronald Weasley un sentimiento de esperanza comenzó a nacer en ese mismo instante. Aunque él no se diera cuenta.

Habían sido tantas decepciones al buscar a su familia… habían sido tantas noches llorando las que había pasado al no poder recordar… Habían sido tantos días sin ganas de vivir por tener que sufrir en una vida tan condenadamente maldita y que no disfrutaba para nada… Que había olvidado cualquier sentimiento de felicidad, de ilusión… Había perdido la capacidad de amar. Había perdido cualquier tipo de esperanzas.

Pero ahora… en el momento en que Hermione y Harry habían entrado por una simple casualidad en ese bendito bosque…

Todo había cambiado, quisiera o no.

Abrazando a Hermione, rodeado de árboles y nieve, de pronto sintió que todo estaba bien.

—Ya pasó Hermione…—dijo, después de un rato, en el que los sollozos de la chica se habían apaciguado—. Ahora no estás sola… estás con Harry… Hermione, tú… tú estas conmigo.

* * *

_Espero que no les haya parecido mal!_

_Ojalá hayan captado la escencia del cap... promesas... una de las razones por las que ocurrió la casualidad de que estos chicos se encontraran en un bosque._

_Si no entienden me envían un review y les contesto. _

_Me ha gustado la última parte del cap... entre Ron y Herms... a que son bellos?_

_Weno... ustedes ya saben... un breve click en GO y yo soy feliz por una semana entera... un mes... un año! toda la vida!_

_Los amo..._

_**Morgan Quid.**_


	5. Una Vez en Diciembre

Hola... bueno... no me demoré tanto en actualizar, no? Si piensan lo contrario me justifico en que pasé una crisis emocional al leer dos fics muy largos y muy buenos, cuyo final fue casi demoledor para mi.

Pero primero a los reviewers

**Manzanita Roja:** Bella! No me digas tantas cosas lindas, que me ruborizo! XD Ron ya no tiene esa actitud tan troglodita porque diez años de dolor lo han hecho madurar mucho, pero me encanta como sea! Amo esa pareja! Tienes mucha razón con respecto a Ginny... que chica! Pero weno... en este cap verás algo que sorprenderá a varios . No puedo encontrar la manera de agradecerte la publicidad que le haces a mi fic... te adoro! Ojalá te guste este cap... Jjaja tus palabras a Cho son muy duras! jeje... como si yo no pensara lo mismo... Como dices tú... Dewa Matta!

**HauntedCris:** Que bien que te haya gustado el fic! Intento actualizar lo más rápido que puedo... y hay una pista en este cap a lo que dijiste en tu review . Ojalá sigas leyendo y enviando tus comentarios... Gracias!

**Piby Weasley:**Ojalá que te guste este cap! No sé si esté tan cargado de sentimientos... pero tiene sus momentos . Con respecto a las promesas... creo que tienes una muuuy buena teoría. Ojalá sigas leyendo y me mandes un review que tal te pareció, si? BESOS!

**Herms Weasley:** Amiga! Con respecto a la reacción de Ron... tienes razón... uu creo que me quivoqué.. pero bueno... un error lo comete cualquiera, no? XD Ginny es la que peor lo pasó por algo que verás más adelante... y bueno... estoy dejando pistas en este cap, no? Ojalá puedas mandarme un review... Besos para ti!

**Ardeth: **Muchas gracias por tu review... jeje, ustedes hacen que me ponga demasiado contenta y después mis padres me miran raro... pero no importa... ojalá te siga gustando y que me envíes otro review!

**Lil Granger:** Jeje... al parecer fuiste la primera que descubrió quien era esa chica de cabello negro... ni a mi se me hizo fácil reconocerla... XD... Despreocúpate: la chica no es una maleante . Tiene una historia... más dolorosa que los demás.Ojalá te guste este cap, me envíes un review y te siga gustando mi fic, Besos!(con respecto a los apellidos... es que los dos se pronuncian de la misma manera... la chica al aparecer en Irlanda sólo recordó la pronunciación de su apellido y por alguna razón pensó que era Wheezle y no Weasley)

**Adarae:** Ojalá te guste este cap. Besos!

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío... si lo fuera no sería ni la mitad de bueno de lo que es y ni la mitad de bueno que ustedes quisieran que fuera.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 5

**Una Vez en Diciembre**

_Aunque oscuros y fríos sean tus ojos…_

_Tu mirada me parece la más dulce,_

_Aunque tu voz sea seca y cortante…_

_Suena en mi oído y me estremezco,_

_Aunque tus manos frías toquen mi piel…_

_Un calor invade mi cuerpo,_

_Aunque muchas veces esos labios me contesten mordazmente…_

_Son los más dulces que nunca haya probado,_

_Y aunque no quieras aceptarlo…_

_Dejarás que quite esa coraza, para poder así entrar en tu corazón…_

**«Besos de Serpiente»**

**María Vivanco

* * *

**

—Quieres que te preste una manta?—preguntó Harry.

La chica de cabello oscuro estaba pálida. Aún más pálida de lo normal, sin contar que tenía en los labios un leve matiz púrpura y que se abrazaba a si misma en un vano intento de darse calor. Parecía enferma… Pero, más que eso… parecía…

_"Triste",_ dijo una voz en la cabeza del chico de la extraña cicatriz.

Ginevra lo miró, evaluando la proposición. Por una lado tenía mucho, pero mucho frío… Pero por el otro… No quería seguir aceptando la ayuda de ese trío de extraños con los que había tenido la desgracia de toparse. Lo único que quería era irse de ahí cuanto antes.

—No—respondió al final, secamente.

Vio como el chico de gafas hacia rodar los ojos ante su descarado comportamiento, pero no le prestó atención. Lo único que le interesaba en ese instante era lo que le estaba ocurriendo a ella. Necesitaba irse de aquel lugar… eso la estaba poniendo verdaderamente enferma. Se sentía débil, levemente aturdida… se sentía… triste.

Sabía que eso no era una buena señal. Nunca se había encontrado en esa situación. Es que de pronto una angustia gigante se había apoderado de ella… Y se estaba desesperando al no encontrarle un fin a esa condición. Odiaba no tener el control de lo que le ocurría a ella y lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Siempre había sido así. Siempre había manejado su vida de forma metódica y sistemática. Nunca se salía de lo predeterminado, de lo normal… la única vez que lo había hecho era esta vez. Había salido corriendo a un bosque que apenas conocía… y tenía enfrente de ella los malditos resultados.

Odiaba a la gente impulsiva… y se estaba odiando a si misma por haberse dejado arrastrar por eso.

Se levantó a duras penas del tronco que le servía como asiento, a un lado de la fogata. Aún estando cerca del fuego el frío le atravesaba la piel. Tiritando se abrió paso entre la nieve. Necesitaba caminar… que el viento le golpeara en el rostro para poder despejar su mente y sus pensamientos…

—A dónde vas? No deberías ir sola por ahí con este tiempo…—dijo Harry, sorprendido al ver que la chica salía del claro con paso tambaleante. No podía salir del campamento! No estaba en condiciones! O es que quería morirse de hipotermia en la nieve?

Ginevra lo miró con los ojos cargados de furia, sintiendo un ligero mareo al hacerlo.

—Ocúpate de tus asuntos—le espetó la chica, dándole la espalda.

Harry resopló con disgusto. Era tan desconcertantemente insoportable!

Observó como la chica se perdía entre los árboles, con paso inseguro. La mujer no tenía botas y su chaqueta era demasiado delgada para el clima. Disgustado consigo mismo, se levantó apartando la vista del libro que leía y se internó en el bosque, siguiendo sigilosamente las huellas que había dejado la chica. La vigilaría por si le llegaba a ocurrir algo… pero ni en sueños dejaría que lo viera; no quería que pensara que se preocupaba por ella y menos aún que se burlara de él por lo que hacía.

La chica por su parte, en vez de sentirse mejor, se sentía cada vez con menos fuerzas. Se sentía angustiada por un motivo que desconocía y tenía la incontrolable necesidad de llorar. A duras penas se dirigió a un tronco caído y se sentó ahí, cubriéndose la cara con las manos y notando que unas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas. Intentó apartárselas, pero seguían cayendo más y más… Entonces se dio cuenta de que nunca se había sentido tan mal… que nunca había sentido una soledad tan grande, tan abismante… que nunca nadie se había preocupado de ella…

Y repentinamente un sollozo amargo se escapó de entre sus labios.

Harry no pudo ahogar la exclamación que se escapó de su boca al ver a la chica tan frágil, tan "humana". Ni en sus más alocados pensamientos hubiera esperado verla expresar algún tipo de sentimiento que no fuera indiferencia…

Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que había echo… y fue demasiado tarde cuando se percató de que la chica lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados.

Ginevra abrió la boca, con indignación.

—Qué haces aquí, idiota!—gritó echa una furia, levantándose tan repentinamente que perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de rodillas en la nieve. Harry, preocupado, fue hacia ella con intención de ayudarle, pero la chica retrocedió y lo apartó de un manazo—. Apártate de mi!

La chica se levantó a duras penas del suelo, volteando su cabeza en un vano intento de hacer que Harry no viera que había estado llorando.

El chico la observó con preocupación.

—Déjame ayudarte, Ginevra…—le dijo.

—No necesito tu estúpida ayuda!—gritó ella con odio, intentando alejarse de él.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y corrió un poco para ponerse enfrente de ella.

—Mírate!—le gritó, enojado—. Te encuentras mal! No puedes aceptar una ayuda aunque sea una vez en tu jodida vida!

—Yo…—comenzó a decir la chica, pero de pronto sintió un mareo muy fuerte y se tambaleó, cuando a Harry como soporte.

—Necesitas ayuda!—le apremió el chico.

—No necesito…—susurró ella, tambaleándose una vez más. Todo le daba vueltas—. Tu estúpida ayuda…

Harry sintió que, inevitablemente, una sonrisa se le formaba en los labios. Dios! Estaba mal y aún así se ocupaba de hacerte sentir un idiota!

La chica se apartó de él un segundo, pero entonces una fuerte puntada en el pecho le hizo doblarse de dolor. Harry vio como abría muchos lo ojos, mirándolo con una intensidad y un sentimiento incapaz de describir, entonces, sin más, la mujer se desvaneció.

Harry la alcanzó a tomar entre sus brazos, haciendo gala de unos reflejos que ni él sabía que tenía. Sujetándola con fuerza, se quedó un momento sin saber que hacer.

La observó un segundo, fijándose en el rastro que las lágrimas habían dejado sobre su piel y en la expresión triste de su rostro. Luego pasó uno de su brazos debajo de las piernas de la chica y la levantó del suelo con relativa facilidad, sorprendiéndose de que fuera tan liviana.

Pero, en ese momento, al ver así a la chica, algo como un flash atravesó su mente, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y que se tomara con fuerza la cabeza, en un intento de apaciguar el fuerte dolor.

El fuerte dolor…

_**FLASH BACK**_

—_No!_

_Todo ocurrió muy rápidamente… la cara de ella, sonriéndole con emoción, un rayo color plateado, una expresión de sorpresa… y luego…_

_Silencio._

_Cayó a un lado de la chica, sin poder creer lo que veía, sin poder decir nada… De pronto sentía que algo en él se partía en mil pedazos y sintió que todo le daba vueltas._

_Miró el rostro de la pelirroja, viendo con dolor como perdía de golpe todo su color y vida. La chica abrió un poco su boca, intentando decir algo, pero la voz no le salía._

—_Ginny…—susurró Harry, desesperado al ver que la chica cerraba los ojos—. Ginny, mírame!_

—_Creo… que… es tarde…—musitó Ginny, apenas._

_Harry sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas al escuchar esas palabras. La chica suspiró con dificultad, mirándolo dulcemente, pero con dolor reflejado en su rostro._

—_La… lamento que esto… haya… o-ocurrido…_

—_No! Ginny! ESCÚCHAME!—gritó Harry, desesperado—. Escucha! Tienes que ser fuerte! Tienes que… tienes que aguantar… nos queda tanto tiempo para estar juntos, Ginny… no me dejes ahora… justo ahora… _

_Un sollozo salió de su boca, y una lágrima de sus ojos cayó entre los cabellos color fuego de ella._

—_Lo siento tanto…_

_El chico de ojos verdes negó con la cabeza. No podía estar ocurriendo eso… no podían arrebatarle a Ginny justo cuando todo había terminado… justo cuando todo había concluido… después de tanto tiempo, tanto dolor… no podían arrancarle a Ginny justo en ese momento… No podían…_

—_Voy… voy por ayuda—le dijo Harry a la chica—. No cierres los ojos… no… no dejes… Voy a traer a Dumbledore, Ginny, y verás que todo estará bien…_

—_No te… no te vayas…—susurró Ginny, sintiendo miedo por primera vez aquella noche—. No… no te vayas de mi lado…_

_Pero entonces, los ojos de la chica se abrieron con un rictus de dolor y sorpresa… Y luego su mirada se apagó, y la mano que sujetaba al chico para que no se apartara de ella cayó sin fuerza, a un lado de él._

—_No!—gritó Harry._

_Algo terrible lo atravesó. Un dolor que nunca había pensado sentir le hizo doblarse ante la chica y al momento siguiente un llanto desesperado se oyó en el silencioso bosque. Se inclinó ante la chica y besó suavemente sus labios, para luego derrumbarse de dolor sobre ella, perdiendo el sentido._

_Pero entonces una luz extraña envolvió el cuerpo de la chica, brillando de manera singular durante un instante, para luego desaparecer, sin dejar ni un solo rastro._

_Ginny Weasley había desaparecido para siempre._

_Y en ese momento, una voz se escuchó suavemente en torno al chico. Una voz que repitió una frase débilmente, hasta apagarse._

_Una voz que decía…_

—_Con amor, junto a ti… Una vez en Diciembre._

_**FLASH END**_

Harry abrió los ojos.

A lo lejos sintió los gritos de Ron y Hermione. Estaba oscuro… cuánto tiempo había pasado?

—Ron! Hermione!—gritó, con esfuerzo, intentando levantarse. De pronto recordó lo que había ocurrido hace un rato en el bosque y miró a su alrededor, encontrando a Ginevra, que estaba espectralmente pálida. Algo desagradable sintió al ver así a la chica.

Fue hasta ella y le tomó una mano.

Entonces, recordó que por primera vez en diez años había visto un recuerdo de su pasado… un recuerdo del que ya no se acordaba de nada… Excepto…

Excepto esa frase… «Una Vez en Diciembre»…

Un terrible escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza al recordar esa frase.

En ese instante vio como la figura de Ron y Hermione se dibujaban ante él, musitando cosas difusas, que no alanzaba a entender.

Entonces fue demasiado para él. Y, aún de la mano de la chica, perdió cualquier noción de tiempo y espacio y se sumió en la oscuridad.

* * *

**O**

* * *

—Se pondrá bien—dijo Hermione, preocupada, mirando el cuerpo de Harry, que aún estaba inconsciente. Era muy extraño lo que había ocurrido… muy extraño.

Observó a Ginevra, que se encontraba envuelta en una frazada, al lado de la fogata, al igual que Harry. Ron había puesto unas mantas para colocar a los dos, para que estuvieran cerca del fuego y pudieran recuperar el calor y la conciencia. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver la expresión de Harry y la de la chica… Parecían tan…

—Parecen tan tristes, verdad?—preguntó Ron, sentándose a su lado, observando a Harry y a la pelinegra—. He visto a gente inconsciente… pero nunca había visto esa expresión en la cara de alguien…

Hermione asintió suavemente. Sin embargo sintió que lo que decía no era del todo cierto… algo en su cabeza le decía que si había visto esa expresión. En alguna parte… algún lugar…

Hace muchos años…

Bajó la cabeza.

Después de lo que había ocurrido en el bosque, en el momento en que le había contado a Ron su pasado, se había sentido inmensamente aliviada. El abrazo del chico… sus palabras… su presencia… era tan tranquilizadora…

Se encontró pensando que le gustaría que la volviera abrazar y eso la descolocó un poco. Negando con la cabeza se levantó del lado del chico y se dirigió a Harry y Ginevra.

Se arrodilló junto a ellos, intentando ver alguna mejoría, pero seguían igual. Observó especialmente a Ginevra… que le había ocurrido para que fuera de esa manera? Qué cosa tan terrible le habría ocurrido para ser así?

Suspiró.

Volteó su cabeza y vio que Ron se encontraba frente al árbol que ellos dos habían traído del bosque. Vio que en su rostro había un dejo de melancolía y nostalgia.

Se acercó al chico y se paró a su lado sin decir nada. Luego lo miró.

—Crees que alguna vez recuperarás a tu familia, Hermione?—preguntó Ron, mirándola a los ojos, con tristeza—. Crees que alguna vez lograrás recuperar todo lo que perdiste hace diez años?

Hermione meditó un poco la pregunta que le había hecho el pelirrojo. Se dio cuenta de pronto que hablar con él de ese tema no le hacía daño. Sino al contrario.

—Muchas veces pienso en que sería mejor dejar todo atrás y comenzar mi vida sin pensar en todo lo que ocurrió—dijo la chica, con sinceridad—. Pero… sabes? Siempre, aunque no quiera y no sepa, hay una esperanza en mi… algo que me dice que recuperaré lo perdido… y que ese día seré tan, tan feliz…—miró hacia la nada, absorta en sus pensamientos—. Siento que ese día llegará… lo sé… y, aunque a veces todo sea muy duro, sé que la espera y todo lo malo que he vivido algún día valdrá la pena…

Ron miró a Hermione con una sonrisa flotando en sus labios, aunque sus ojos no parecían tan alegres como su rostro quería hacerle creer a la chica. El pelirrojo le pasó un brazo por los hombros a la castaña, sintiendo nuevamente ese aroma tan peculiar y tan… "mágico" que siempre la envolvía. Miró hacia el cielo estrellado y echó un vistazo una vez más a la estrella que tanto lo reconfortaba en noches tristes y melancólicas, como esa.

Hermione miró también hacia el firmamento, y pareció estremecerse al mirar la estrella que siempre la hipnotizaba, que le hablaba de noches tranquilas, de sentimientos olvidados…

Respiró profundamente.

Como deseaba… como anhelaba que su sueño se hiciera realidad…

—Nunca has pensado al observar una estrella que alguien más puede estar mirándola?—preguntó de pronto Ron, con voz profunda—. Nunca has imaginado que justamente hay alguien más mirándola… y que se acuerda de ti?

—Y que esa persona llora por no tenerte? Y que se consuela pensando en que, al mirarla, está más cerca de ti?—repuso a su vez, Hermione, percatándose de que su corazón se desbocaba al sentir los azules ojos de Ron tan cerca de ella.

Se quedaron mirando, ajenos a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, intentando decirse algo sin palabras… intentando decirse algo que sólo sus almas entendieran…

Pero, repentinamente un grito quebró el silencio de la noche.

* * *

**O **

* * *

—HARRY! HARRY!

Ginevra se incorporó impetuosamente del suelo, con una mirada extraña en sus ojos. Respiraba agitadamente y miraba a su alrededor, desorientada.

Hermione y Ron pegaron un respingo y fueron rápidamente hacia ella, atónitos por su comportamiento. Ginevra seguía pálida y ojerosa, pero había recuperado algo más de color.

—Ginevra… estás bien?—preguntó Ron, sintiendo la necesidad irresistible de hacerle sentir mejor—. Harry estaba en el bosque y te encontró inconsciente…

La chica se volteó hacia él violentamente.

—Ron?—preguntó ella, mirándole y abriendo muchísimo los ojos, que de pronto se le habían llenado de lágrimas—. Oh, Ron!

La chica se echó a los brazos del pelirrojo, dejando a éste con la boca abierta, al igual que Hermione. Ron no atinó a nada más que pegarle torpemente en la espalda. Sin embargo… sintió una calidez especial al abrazar a la pelinegra.

La chica se separó de él, llorando a lágrima viva.

—Ron… a sido horrible… horrible!—sollozó.

El pelirrojo miró confundido a Hermione, que miraba a Ginevra con la mirada perdida.

La castaña abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, intentando decir algo, sin embargo algo se lo impedía. Una emoción gigante se había apoderado de ella de un segundo para otro y no podía reaccionar.

La chica de pecas y cabello oscuro dirigió la mirada a Hermione y pegó un brinco al verla delante de ella.

—Her… Hermione…—susurró, tapándose la boca con las manos—. Sabía que ustedes me encontrarían… Oh, Dios! Gracias!…—la emoción la sobrepasó y cayó de rodillas, sollozando terriblemente. De pronto, pareció ver algo delante de ella y los sollozos cesaron de inmediato—. E… ese es Ha… Ha… Harry!

Intentó ir hacia él, desesperada.

Ron se agachó junto a la chica, que pareció perder el equilibrio. La tomó por los hombros, mirándola con extrañeza.

—Ginevra?

Ginevra había perdido el poco color que había recuperado y parecía mareada. Miró una vez más a Ron y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Ron…—susurró débilmente. Entonces sus fuerzas desaparecieron y volvió a desmayarse, esta vez en los brazos del pelirrojo.

El chico la dejó con dulzura sobre las mantas, frente al fuego. Luego levantó la mirada y encontró a Hermione con la boca abierta.

—Qué le ha ocurrido?—preguntó Hermione, recuperando el habla.

—No lo sé—repuso Ron, frunciendo el ceño ante el recuerdo de la chica abrazándole con fuerza, como si se aferrara a él—. Es muy extraño… siempre tan fría y arisca y de pronto este comportamiento, debe haber estado delirando, o algo así…

Los dos se quedaron mirando, sin encontrar una explicación.

—Ron? Hermione?—preguntó una voz, sacándolos de sus pensamientos.

Los dos chicos miraron hacia el lugar de donde provenía la voz y vieron que un desorientado Harry los miraba desde el suelo.

—Harry!—exclamaron los chicos, al tiempo que se echaban a su lado, para ver si se encontraba bien.

—Qué… qué a ocurrido?—preguntó, extrañado y esbozando una sonrisa al ver que se preocupaban por él—. Estaba en el bosque y me peleé con Ginevra… y después quedó inconsciente, entonces la tomé en brazos y la iba a traer, pero de pronto…

Se quedó cayado. Al parecer, al traer a Ginevra de vuelta al claro se había quedado inconsciente y había recordado algo… había visto muchas imágenes que ya no recordaba… pero si se acordaba de una voz… de una voz que le decía algo, una frase… _«Una Vez en Diciembre»_…

—Te desmayaste, eso es todo—dijo Hermione, pasándole una taza con café—. Debe haber sido por el frío… pero ya estás mejor. Eso es lo importante.

Harry le sonrió débilmente.

—Vaya momento eligieron los dos para ponerse mal, eh?—bromeó el pelirrojo. Harry miró a su alrededor y vio que Ginevra aún estaba inconsciente. De repente se dio cuenta que la sensación de frialdad que sentía por ella se había esfumado. Recordó como la había encontrado llorando en el bosque, tan sola…tan abatida…

—No ha tenido ninguna mejora?—preguntó Harry, refiriéndose a la chica.

Ron y Hermione cruzaron una mirada.

—Bueno… ella despertó hace unos segundos, Harry—dijo Ron—. Fue… muy extraño.

Harry lo miró, interrogante.

—Cuando despertó vio a Ron y se le echó en los brazos, como si le conociera de toda una vida…—dijo Hermione, mordiéndose el labio—… Y, al verme a mi, se echó a llorar de forma que nunca había visto a nadie, mencionando algo como que la habían encontrado…

Harry observó a sus dos amigos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Pero eso no es todo…—agregó Hermione, mirándolo con intensidad—. Ginevra se despertó gritando un nombre.

Harry la interrogó con la mirada.

—El nombre que gritaba… era el tuyo, Harry… El tuyo.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado.

Dejen reviews

Quid Morgan


	6. Magia de Navidad

Sé que me he demorado un montón... pero es ke intentaba escribir algo medianamente decente y no me salía... además me fui de vacas a celebrar mi cumple y no puedo escribir en otro que no sea mi compu... pero ayer llegué de mis vacaciones y estoy aquí subiendo un cap... _**el día antes del estreno de HP6!**_

(Nunca había estado más ansiosa en mi vida... me cuesta incluso escribir... que nervio, por Merlín!)

A los reviewers les contestaré abajo, si?

**Disclaimer:** Nada de esto es mío, excepto la trama, que se me ocurrió al ver las películas "Anastasia" y "La Era de Hielo" (si se preguntan que similitud hay entre esta historia y la Era de Hielo la respuesta es: ninguna. Es sólo que al verla por décima sexta vez se me ocurrió esta historia, aunque no tengan nada que ver las dos)

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 6

**Magia de Navidad**

_**«**Cuando todo comience_

_Cuando todo se vuelva extraño_

_Cuando mi alma se vuelva tuya_

_Y todo lo que haya sido se vuelva algo vano._

_Espera tranquilo bajo aquel sauce,_

_Espera tranquilo que un día regresaré._

_Aquel día recordaré lo que un día fuimos…_

_Tomaré tu mano…_

_Y nunca más la soltaré**»**_

****

**"Pensamientos escondidos"**

**Ginevra Wheezle**

* * *

Se despertó deseando poder dormir un poco más. Se sentía muy a gusto… la fogata, el sonido de los árboles… esa extraña calidez…

Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con una escena que se repetía desde ya varios día… una fogata, un árbol plantado y adornado el día anterior en una suerte de intento de árbol de Navidad que realmente se veía muy bello y tres personas. Dos de ellas, Ron y Hermione, amigos suyos desde hacía unos pocos días y la otra, Ginevra, que dormía apaciblemente cerca suyo… y que comenzaba a ser un misterio extraño y confuso para él.

Bostezando miró a su alrededor y dio un respingo al ver su mano entrelazada con la de la chica de cabello negro con unos reflejos rojos que nadie sabía de donde habían aparecido. Se soltó rápidamente de ella y la miró frunciendo el ceño.

Durante unos segundos la observó sin poder despegar su vista de ella. Qué le había ocurrido ayer? Por qué se había desmayado? Por qué motivo había actuado de manera tan extraña al despertar? Y… Por qué razón había despertado gritando su nombre?

Se rascó la nuca, confundido.

Debía dejar de pensar en todas esas cosas o terminaría consumiendo su cerebro. Siempre había sentido una extraña atracción por los misterios sin resolver… sin embargo nunca había sentido, como en ese instante, que la pista que resolvía todo ese caso estaba enfrente suyo, sin poder ver que era realmente.

Y eso le irritaba.

Levantó la vista al cielo nublado y vio como una ave blanca como la nieve planeaba por sobre las copas de los árboles. La miró un momento, como hipnotizado, hasta que, sorprendido, vio que traía algo muy grande entre las patas y que a su lado una pequeña lechuza le ayudaba.

Con los ojos abiertos como platos, vio como dejaba caer cuatro paquetes envueltos en papel de regalo bajo el pino adornado.

La lechuza blanca volvió su cabeza hacia él y clavó sus ojos ambarinos en los suyos, mientras la pequeña lechuza comenzaba a revolotear sobre la cabeza de Ron, causando que su amigo se revolviera en su saco.

Sin saber porque, esa escena le pareció familiar.

—Vete a la lechucería, Pig—rezongó Ron, entre sueños.

La boca de Harry se abrió de sorpresa.

¿Pig?

¿A dónde había escuchado ese nombre?

En ese instante la lechuza blanca levantó el vuelo, planeando hasta apoyarse en su hombro, dejando a Harry estupefacto. La blanca y magnífica ave le mordisqueó un dedo, de una forma que parecía «cariñosa» y luego levantó una vez más el vuelo, perdiéndose en el cielo, en compañía de la lechuza pequeña, que la siguió.

Por un instante creyó que estaba soñando, pero se restregó los ojos y siguió viendo los regalos bajo el árbol. Sin podérselo creer aún se pellizcó, pero aparte del dolor no pasó nada más. Lentamente, como si temiera que al acercarse al árbol los paquetes fueran a desaparecer, caminó hasta llegar al pino. Se agachó, conmocionado, y observó cuatro nombres en cada uno de los paquetes.

Al levantar el paquete que tenía su nombre, vio como una pequeña tarjeta de un material que parecía pergamino caía al suelo. La tomó entre sus manos, tembloroso y pudo ver unas palabras escritas en él.

«_Para Harry, Ron, Ginevra y Hermione… por siempre en nuestros corazones»_

* * *

**O**

* * *

Despertó de pronto, al escuchar un susurro ahogado proveniente del pino que habían plantado con Hermione el día anterior. Se incorporó, entornando los ojos y vio a Harry, paralizado, con un paquete extraño en una de sus manos.

Un paquete que se le hizo insólitamente conocido.

—Harry?—lo llamó Ron.

El chico no se movió. Ron se incorporó, preocupado, y fue hacia Harry, que parecía ido.

—Harry?—repitió, inquieto.

El chico de los ojos color esmeralda miró a Ron, confundido. Sin saber muy bien porque, escondió el pergamino en un bolsillo de su pantalón disimuladamente y le señaló al pelirrojo los tres regalos que había bajo el árbol.

—Hay un regalo para cada uno—musitó Harry quedamente. Vaciló ante la opción de decirle a su amigo que los habían traído dos lechuzas, una de las cuales Ron había llamado «Pig», sin embargo desistió de decirle todo eso… no quería que pensara que estaba loco o que veía alucinaciones.

Aunque los regalos estuvieran frente a ellos y fueran reales…

Los dos se miraron un segundo, sin decir nada y al momento siguiente rasgaron el papel de regalo de los paquetes que llevaban sus nombres y ante ellos aparecieron dos chalecos. El de Harry, de color verde botella y el de Ron de color azul oscuro.

—Es mi color favorito…—musitó Ron, apenas, mirando su regalo.

—También el mío—repuso Harry, viendo el suyo.

Ron acarició la espesa lana de su chaleco, sintiendo una indescriptible nostalgia al hacerlo. Quién había puesto esos chalecos ahí? Y… quién los había hecho para ellos? Quién los conocía? Quién le conocía a «él» si no tenía a nadie más que a si mismo? Ni Harry ni Hermione podrían haberle regalado eso, ni hablar de Ginevra… estaban en medio de un bosque.

Se pasó una mano por la cara, confundido.

—Hola chicos…—murmuró una voz a sus espaldas—. Feliz Navidad.

Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla a Harry y después a Ron, que pareció salir del trance en que se encontraba.

—Feliz Navidad Hermione—susurró el pelirrojo, pasándole el regalo con su nombre.

La chica observó el paquete sin disimular su asombro.

—Qué demonios es esto?

Harry y Ron sonrieron levemente, intercambiando una mirada cómplice.

—Digamos que el viejito pascuero los dejó aquí—dijo Harry, simplemente—. No vale la pena devanarse los sesos en qué es lo que ocurrió ni por saber quien los trajo—"aunque en realidad yo sepa que fueron dos pájaros muy extraños", pensó Harry, confundido por todo lo que había ocurrido—… ya está y listo. Alguien decidió regalarnos algo… aunque no sabemos quien.

—Parece raro, pero ábrelo… —dijo Ron—. Al menos te será útil…

Hermione abrió su regalo sin poder creer que eso estuviera pasando realmente. Cuando un hermoso chaleco color blanco cayó del papel a sus manos no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas. Cómo había podido ocurrir eso?

—Oh, vamos, Hermione… No llores por favor—le rogó Ron, mirando a la chica y secándole una lágrima con el pulgar. La atrajo a su cuerpo y la abrazó protectoramente.

No soportaba ver triste a Hermione.

Sintió como el cuerpo frágil de la chica se estremecía al sollozar y, preocupado, le lanzó una mirada a Harry, que observó a Hermione tristemente. Sin saber que más hacer, puso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica, para que al menos sintiera su presencia, para que supiera que al menos no estaba sola… que él y Ron estaban junto a ella… Y no sólo por el tiempo que estuvieran en ese lugar, sino que por siempre.

Entonces, en el momento en que hizo ese sencillo y simple gesto, una brisa ligera atravesó el gran bosque, deteniéndose en ese especial claro un momento, agitando gracilmente los cabellos de los tres amigos.

Entonces… en ese momento, algo extraño y difuso colmó el cuerpo y el alma de las tres personas que se hallaban bajo un pino, reencontrando esperanzas perdidas y luchando por volver a tener una vida, una familia, una ilusión por la cual valiera la pena todo el tiempo que habían estado solos.

En ese momento y sin que se dieran cuenta algo en ellos había despertado.

* * *

**O**

* * *

—Ridícula cosa…—murmuró Ginevra, mirándose así misma mientras caminaba por el bosque en compañía de Harry. No podía creer que estuviera ocupando el ridículo chaleco que Harry le había entregado envuelto en papel de regalo… ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en quien le habría querido regalar algo a «ella» del asombro. Pero bueno… al menos la cosa le servía para abrigarse un poco del frío infernal que hacía en ese condenado bosque.

Habían ido a buscar algún nido con huevos para poder comer, ya que se les había acabado la comida y ya era demasiado tarde como para poder cazar algo. Ginevra no podía evitar sentirse una troglodita del siglo XVI al no tener un refrigerador a mano o algún televisor o computador con los cuales distraerse. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a la ciudad, a la vida moderna… no soportaba estar aislada del mundo de esa manera.

Estaba molesta desde que había despertado. Se había odiado a si misma al haber logrado sentirse contenta por un diminuto segundo al recibir ese estúpido regalo… no había podido aguantar la emoción y casi se le había escapado una sonrisa…

Una sonrisa, por Dios! No recordaba haber sonreído nunca a menos que fuera sarcásticamente!

Divisó un nido en las ramas bajas de uno de los árboles y fue hacia él, sacando los huevos y metiéndolos en una pequeña bolsa que había llevado.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que Harry observaba el tronco de un gran sauce. Curiosa, se acercó a él.

—Qué piensas, Potter?—preguntó Ginevra, mordazmente—. Acaso crees que mirando a la nada obtendrás comida para los cuatro o qué?

Harry la miró, enojado.

—Miraba esto—le espetó Harry, señalándole algo grabado en el tronco a la chica, para luego darle la espalda y seguir caminando.

Ginevra se acercó a lo que Harry le había señalado.

En el tronco se podía observar tallada una «H» entrelazada con una «G» dibujada más abajo. A la chica le dio un vuelco el corazón al ver eso.

—Harry!—llamó Ginevra al chico. Sin saber por que lo hacía, detuvo al chico con una mano por el brazo, obligándolo a volverse y vio que en su rostro se veía una lejana expresión de decepción.

El chico la miró, esperando a que la mujer dijera algo, sintiéndose dolido por alguna razón. Durante un segundo había esperado que la chica reaccionara de otra manera, que fuera capaz de ver más allá de esas letras talladas, que pudiera ver la belleza y la profundidad del sentimiento que esas dos personas habían sentido al hacer eso para demostrarle al mundo lo que sentían. No sabía por qué el hecho de que ella fuera tan fría le dolía… al menos en ese momento.

—Yo…—comenzó a decir la chica, sin saber que estaba haciendo realmente—… yo…

Harry bajó la cabeza.

—Detente—le dijo a la chica—. No vayas a decir algo de lo que después te arrepientes.

Ginevra miró a Harry sintiéndose desvalida, desprotegida. La mirada del chico la atravesaba de par en par y eso no le gustaba… le daba la impresión de que podía ver cada pensamiento y sentimiento que tuviera… y eso era algo que no podía permitir.

Harry se dio cuenta de que la chica parecía confusa y se acercó a ella, sorprendiéndola al quedar a poca distancia de su cuerpo, que al lado de él parecía frágil y débil.

—Ginevra…—musitó Harry, con una voz cargada de tristeza—. Qué te hicieron, Ginevra? Quién te hizo tanto daño? Quién te hizo sufrir tanto?

Ginevra de pronto se sintió desnuda. Apartó su vista de él, consternada, pero no pudo retroceder ni dar un paso al lado. Se había quedado petrificada ante las palabras de él.

—Mírame!—le ordenó el chico.

Sintiendo un miedo que jamás había percibido su mirada se levantó de inmediato hacia él. No sabía porque le estaba ocurriendo eso… no sabía porque sentía como si en su interior algo estuviera luchando contra todo lo que era y lo que había sido durante diez años. No entendía porque sentía como si algo intentara salir de ella, como si su alma pugnara por salir a superficie… el único problema es que ella nunca se había percatado de que tuviera alma, nunca la había dejado siquiera asomarse.

Su respiración se agitó.

Harry la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió, con rabia.

—Dímelo!—gritó, fuera de sí—. Dime quién te hizo esto!

Ginny sintió que algo se agolpaba en sus ojos y que le escocían. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentía miedo. Un miedo indescriptible que estaba causándolo la persona que estaba frente a ella, haciéndole daño. Alguien había logrado hacerle daño… alguien lo había hecho…

—Déjame!—gritó, soltando un sollozo, por fin, Ginevra—. Me estás haciendo daño! Tú! Tú me haces daño!

Agitó sus brazos y logró soltarse de Harry, sin poder retener las lágrimas. Primera vez que lloraba frente a alguien. Primera vez que sentía miedo de alguien. Primera vez que alguien le hacía daño. Primera vez… que sentía algo.

Ginevra no pudo alejarse más de un paso de Harry, las fuerzas se le habían escapado de pronto y no sabía adonde habían ido. Sin poder hacer otra cosa sólo pudo quedarse ahí, frente a él, llorando amargamente y sollozando como nunca lo había hecho.

Harry no dijo nada más. Al verla llorar se había sentido extrañamente feliz. Nunca había sentido algo similar… como… si todo estuviera mejor. Como si de pronto todo comenzara a mejorar. No es que se sintiera feliz con la tristeza de ella… sino que saber que podía hacer algo tan humano como llorar le llenaba de una reconfortante sensación.

Durante mucho tiempo permanecieron así, sin decir nada más.

Entonces Harry pensó en lo que ella le había dicho.

—Yo?—preguntó, simplemente.

—Si…—musitó Ginevra, retrocediendo para alejarse de él—. Tú… tú me haces daño.

Entonces se introdujo en medio de los árboles, sintiendo un dolor terrible. Algo le agarrotaba la garganta y sentía ganas de gritar de dolor y de rabia. Sentía ganas de desvanecerse por un momento y no seguir sintiendo… no quería llorar, no quería sufrir…

No quería estar junto a Harry nunca más…

Él le hacía daño…

Le hacía daño porque era la única persona que le hacía sentir… Y cuando sentía algo… lo único que percibía era… dolor.

* * *

Primero que nada les diré que en el pequeño pensamiento del principio del cap (el ke está bajo el título) hay una pequeña pista sobre alguno de los futuros capis.

Segundo... Ginevra no recuerda nada de lo que ha ocurrido al despertar... y claramanete ni Harry, ni Ron ni Hermione le dicen lo que pasó (si le dijeran seguramente ella se reiría de ellos en su propia cara y no les creería nada).

Ahora a mis reviewers (a los que cada día amo más):

**Piby Weasley:** Tenías una absoluta razón... esta Ginevra no recuerda nada de nada y sigue siendo la misma pesada de antes... pero hay algo que comienza lentamente a surgir en ella. ueno... supongo que te habrás dado cuenta en el capi... Gracias por leerme y mandarme reviews! Lamento demorar tanto en actualizar. Besos!

**Manzanita Roja:** No sabes cuanto me haces emocionarme con cada review tuyo, por Merlín! Me halagas demasiado... jeje, pero me gusta XD. Tienes razón... la pobre Ginevra no recordó nada cuando despertó... pero al menos tuvo un leve resplandor, no? Harry... es genial él... lo amo! Aunque el pobre tendrá que seguir soportando a la gamberra de Ginevra... al menos por un tiempo más... ya veremos si recordará al menos lo que ocurrió antes de que perdiera la conciencia... pero te aseguro que no lo tratará mejor si es quese acuerda. Con respecto a la frase... si! es de Anastasia! el fic tiene algo de esa peli... que es mi favorita de las de Disney! Es que yo me vuelvo loca con esa frase y tenía que colocarla en algún lugar XD. Tenemos algo en común, no? Eres la única que se ha dado cuenta de aquel detalle . Besos!

**natty:** Ojaá te haya gustado el capi y entiendas bien lo que ocurre... tal vez pueda ser algo enredado... perola verdad es que se enredará aún más en los próximos capis XD.Aquí no hubo acercamiento entre Ron y Herms.. pero Harry y Ginny tuvieron un leve encuentro juntos, no? Te gustó? Besos!

**rosely:** Claro que lo seguiré.. no te reocupes... ojalá me sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando mi fanfic... grax por el review!

**herms weasley:** Te gustó? Que bueno! Jeje... la verdad es que si me deleito haciendo sufrir... pero es ke si fuera todo muy rápido perdería su gracia, no? Ron y herms aún no tienen flash Back juntos, pero ya tendrán su revancha en el próximo cap, o al menos eso espero. Aún no comprendes porque digo que Ginny es la que más ha sufrido? jeje... bueno... es algo que tendré que explicar pronto... tiene su explicación.. ya verás, esta pobre a sufrido mucho. Con respecto a tu teoría... Merlín... no se me había ocurrido pensar en que los cuatro están muertos... es una buena teoría! Pero me daría mucha pena verlos muertos... jeje. Bueno... tengo que hablar contigo por algo del estreno de HP6, pero no te encuentro en msn... ojalá te haya gustado el capi. Bess!

**Lil Granger:** Jajaja... No! No ha recuperadola memoria! No te preocupes! Jamás podría hacer un fic tan corto... esto de la memoria da para rato... aún quiero que se enamoren entre ellos, que sufran un poquito... incluso me he planteado en no hacerlos recuperar la memoria en este fic y dejarlo para una secuela...pero tengo que ver. Ojalá sigas leyendo y que te siga gustando mi fic, gracias por leerme!

**Alisse:** Gracias por tu review! Fue corto pero muy efusivo . Ojalá te siga gustando mi fic y que te haya gustado este cap. Besos!

**Celia:** Amiga! Jajaja... que bueno que te dé por leer mis otros fics, me haces sentir halagada! Menos mal que te ha gustado... lo de Ginevra tendrá que esperar... al despertar no se ha acordado de nada... Bueno... conversamos luego, me tienes que contar como sigue todo con respecto a "tu-sabes-que" (jeje..). Besos!

_Ojalá les haya gustado el cap y que me envíen reviews. Por favor... lamento haberme demorado, pero deben comprenderme, si?_

_**REVIEWS!**_

_**Se despide con un beso, y muy ansiosa por el estreno de HP y El Príncipe Mestizo...**_

**Quid Morgan.**


	7. Desierto y Oasis

Me demoré un poco para escribir este cap y (para variar) me costó mucho escribirlo... es ke lo terminaba, lo laía y lo borraba porque no me gustaba como quedaba...No me gusta publicar cualquier cosa... prefiero demorarme un poco y hacer algo de mejor calidad... porke, está buena la calidad de esta historia o no? Díganme... para así seguir mejorando, me falta mucho para escribir como quisiera .

A mis reviews:

**Rosely:** Ah que es muy triste? Y lamentablemente seguirán sufriendo durante un buen rato... todo sea por un final en el que puedan ser felices... o no?

**Alisse:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado el capi! Pff... es ke a Harry le ha entrado duda y a lo mejor después de digna a mostrarlo, pero ahora realmente está más preocupado de otras cosas... está un poco confundido! Jajaja.. te dio risa Ron? Sabes? escribí muchas veces ese capi.. pero esa parte nunca varió! Deja un review, si? Besos!

**Manzanita Roja:** Wuapa! me halagas mucho! jeje.. pero me encanta Ojalá esto te siga gustando! Ginevra.. a que es genial, eh? Ahora comenzará a plantearse ciertos cambios.. quien sabe que hará al final! si es ke es impredecible hasta para mi! Jeje... Ron y Hermione tienen una historia media rara que se me ocurrió de pronto... me encantan esos dos! no puedo esperar yo misma a que se junten! Ah! te cuento? jeje... me he leido ya el Misterio del Príncipe! jeje (la verdad es ke lo compré y me lo terminé al otro día XD), me gustó mucho! el amor flotaba en el aire y Lord Kakadura se llevó todos mis aplausos! XD Ya niña.. me estoy alargando demasiado! Como dices tú... dewa matta! (espero ansiosamente tu review! jeje.. me encantan!)

**Lil Granger:** Jeje... este capi es más largo! me he esforzado un pokito más para que no lo encontraras tan corto! Ya verás que hay un par de chispas amorosas que se prenden... si estos chicos están destinados los unos a los otros... es lo que más me gusta de todo! XD Me dejas un review, si? Besos!

**Piby Weasley:** Pues tus cabos se están atando bien! Jeje... ya verás cuando y como, no te impacientes... esto tiene que ir con calma porque o sinose nos acaba el fic y no quiero que eso pase todavía XD La señora Weasley es genial... lo único que puedo decirte es que ahora les han llegado porque están acercándose a los que realmente son... antes de que se encontraran no tenían identidad... no eran ellos mismo! (si se los había mandado años atrás, pero nunca llegaron a destino porque recién ahora están recuperando su esencia...). Ginevra sigue reaccionando... aunque de una manera distinta... se está planteando algunas cosas... Ya! Te cuento demasiado! Besos! Déjame un review, si?

**Herms Weasley:** Amiga! Sabes? quería hablar contigo para ivitarte al evento del lanzamiento del libro seis... bueno, será para otra, no? Por fin va a llegar la respuesta a tu pregunta sobre Ginny... al menos una parte o una pista de ella... Falta un poco para saber que perdieron la memoria... pero ya llegará el momento... primero deben ocurrir algunaz otras cositas por ahí XD Bueno... ojalá te guste el capi y que actualices luego tu historia! ke estoy esperando! . Besos!

**Disclaimer:** Si, si... no os estáis hartos de leer que esto no es mío? Todo el mundo lo sabe!así que no lo digo más.

**Comentarios:** Bueno... les cuento... en este capi Ron y Herms se darán cuenta de que extrañamente la vida se empeña en juntarlos y separarlos... Todo y flash back incluido. Veremos que ocurre con Ginevra.. quien comienza a meditar... y descubriremos algo más sobre ella, además de su temor al sufrimiento. Algo muy importante. Harry por su parte tiene miedo de sus propios sentimientos... Ginevra o Ginny? Un destello de magia! Pero aún más destellos de amor... Los dejo con mi historia:

**

* * *

**

CAPÍTULO 7

**Desierto y Oasis**

**«**_Te he perdido mil veces._

_Te he amado otras mil diez._

_Te he odiado por cada vez que te he amado,_

_Pero jamás he podido separarme de ti._

_Cuando mis vidas se acaben,_

_y haya olvidado todo lo que una vez fuimos…_

_Sólo mira mis ojos,_

_Susurra despacio mi nombre…_

_Y estaré una vez más junto a ti_**»**

**Para Hermione**-** Ronald Weasley

* * *

**

—Ginevra!—exclamó Hermione, preocupada, al ver pasar a la chica hecha un rayo hacia la tienda. No estaba completamente segura, pero habría jurado ver que la mujer estaba llorando.

Y… eso era algo preocupante, ya que no la había visto demostrar ningún tipo de expresión humana desde que estuvieran ahí, ya desde hacía varios días. Bueno… si había visto expresiones que demostraran que era una persona… pero habían sido momentos en que no estaba dentro de sí misma, momentos de los que la misma Ginevra no se acordaba.

Corrió hacia ella antes de que pudiera introducirse en la tienda y la tomó por el brazo, obligándola a volverse. Ron miraba a las dos chicas con preocupación, ya que por la expresión asesina de Ginevra, se podía decir que Hermione corría un riesgo casi mortal. Podía adivinar que a Ginevra no le gustaba nada que la vieran de ese modo… tan débil…

Tan vulnerable.

—Qué te ocurre!—preguntó Hermione, preocupada, al ver el rostro de la chica surcado por las lágrimas. Pudo notar como el cuerpo de Ginevra aún se estremecía al soltar leves sollozos y no se le escapó el hecho de que su pelo pareciera un poco más rojo que hacía unas horas. Cómo es que podía cambiarle de esa manera? Eso no era normal… parecía casi… casi…

Casi mágico.

—Suéltame!—chilló Ginevra, soltándose de la mano de Hermione con furia—. Deja de entrometerte en mis asuntos! No hacéis nada más que arruinarme la vida tú y tus estúpidos amigos!

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, entre sorprendida y enojada.

—Ah, si?—preguntó sarcásticamente, indignada—. Y qué hay de los cuidados que tuvimos contigo cuando quedaste inconsciente por quién sabe qué motivo? Acaso te hemos tratado mal? Acaso… acaso te hemos herido de alguna manera?—a su pesar, Hermione se iba enfadando más con cada palabra que decía—. Pues, no! Tú eres la única en este bosque que no ha hecho más que ofendernos y despreciarnos!

—Entonces échenme de aquí—la desafió Ginevra, intentando no seguir derramando lágrimas y no sollozar ante la opresión inexplicable que sentía desde que había estado discutiendo una vez más con Harry—. Échenme si eso es lo que quieren!

Hermione la observó un segundo, intentando tranquilizarse.

—Pues no—repuso, con expresión altiva—. Porque esa es la clase de cosas que sólo una persona carente de sentimientos haría! No podemos dejarte a la suerte en este bosque, que está lleno de criaturas y además es tan helado! Te podrías morir! Claro… pero tu no lo comprendes, verdad? Porque esa es la clase de cosas que tú harías!

Ginevra retrocedió un paso, intentando mirar a la castaña con odio, pero descubriendo a su pesar que en el fondo, muy en el fondo de ella, le dolía el hecho de que la chica creyera eso de ella… podía ser arisca, podía ser fría… pero nunca haría algo tan… tan… insensible… algo tan…

Algo tan como ella.

Ginevra, incapaz de soportar más emociones aquel día, se volteó y caminó a la tienda.

—Detente!—gritó Hermione, enojada—. No he terminado de hablar contigo!

Ginevra le hizo caso omiso, y ni siquiera se volteó a verla. Ron, preocupado, sintió de pronto que algo, una energía extraña, comenzaba a invadir el claro, algo muy difuso… algo…

Hermione sintió que una furia increíble la invadía sin saber porqué y siguió gritando:

—Detente, maldita sea!—caminó hacia Ginevra con rabia, pero la chica aún no se detenía—. Detente! Para, te digo! Detente! _IMPEDIMENTA!_

Ron, Ginevra y ella misma abrieron mucho los ojos al escuchar esa simple palabra.

No supo porqué esas palabras salieron de su boca… no supo porqué levantó su mano como si estuviera empuñando algo al decirlo… sólo supo que de pronto preció perder cualquier fuerza que tuviera y cayó pesadamente al suelo, alcanzando a ver que, sin saber porque, Ginevra se detenía de golpe, como si repentinamente la hubieran congelado mientras caminaba.

Esas palabras habían hecho que Ginevra no pudiera moverse.

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

Ron observó con la boca abierta de incredulidad lo que había ocurrido.

Impedimenta?

Por qué esa palabra le sonaba tanto? Dónde la había escuchado?

Por qué Ginevra no podía moverse?

Ron intentó hacer algo, pero su cabeza era un hervidero de preguntas y imágenes difusas que cruzaban su cabeza sin poder verlas bien siquiera. Miró confundido a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba tendida en el suelo, haciendo que su cerebro reaccionara. Se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia ella, percatándose de que Ginevra de pronto recuperaba la movilidad de su cuerpo, pero se quedaba simplemente de pie, observando a Hermione entre sorprendida y conmocionada.

Se agachó al lado de la castaña, para quedar a su altura y la miró preocupado.

—Hermione, estás bien?—preguntó, inquieto.

Hermione levantó la cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos y asintió levemente.

—Si, estoy bien, gracias…—susurró, débilmente.

Súbitamente, al percatarse de lo que habían dicho, los chicos se observaron con los ojos muy abiertos, como si de repente comprendieran algo.

_«Estás bien?»_

_«Si, estoy bien, gracias…»_

Un hospital… unas palabras… un encuentro casual… un nombre…

****

FLASH BACK

_Alguien gritaba un nombre…_

_La cabeza le daba vueltas vertiginosas y no podía dejar de escuchar esos gritos insistentes… esos gritos que sentía que le desgarraban todos sus pensamientos, que impedían que pudiera pensar en otra cosa…_

_Intentó abrir los ojos… pero tenía miedo de hacerlo. Qué ocurría? Qué estaba pasando?_

_De pronto, se dio cuenta de que estaba recostado en algo mullido y sintió un aroma que no distinguía. Movió un poco sus manos a su alrededor y se percató de que se encontraba en algo como una cama, pero no sabía donde podía…_

_Dónde se encontraba?_

_Esa pregunta golpeó tan fuertemente su conciencia que sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, intentando encontrar una respuesta para su mente atribulada. Miró su entorno y se percató de que estaba oscuro, probablemente sería más de medianoche. Durante unos segundos parpadeo rápidamente para acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad y reconoció la sala de un hospital._

_Pero… por qué estaba ahí?_

_No recordaba haber tenido algún accidente…_

_No recordaba haber estado ahí antes… _

_Frunció el ceño, mirando el cielo a través de la ventana que se encontraba cerca de él. Se levantó de esa camilla en la que estaba, quitándose algunas mangueras y cosas extrañas que tenía y fue hacia ella, sintiendo una extraña atracción._

_Al pararse junto a la ventana y sentir el frío aire por una pequeña rendija que había sido dejada abierta para que circulara aire, sintió que sus pensamientos se clarificaban un poco. Entonces, al mirar hacia el firmamento y observar una de las estrellas que lo adornaban, escuchó una voz en su cabeza que decía un nombre._

_Ron Weasley…_

_Al escuchar ese nombre supo de inmediato, por una misteriosa razón, que era suyo. Cerró la ventana y se observó a si mismo en el reflejo, pero había algo extraño en su imagen. Algo que no le cuadraba… algo… algo andaba mal…_

_Por qué esos ojos confusos que veía no los reconocía?_

_Por qué al mirarse las manos, al tocarse el cabello… sentía extrañamente que no era él? Qué ocurría?_

_Intentó llamar a alguien para que lo ayudase, pero ningún nombre venía a su cabeza…_

_Se dio cuenta que de pronto su respiración comenzaba a agitarse y las manos comenzaron a temblarle. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y se quedó de pie, incapaz de decir nada, incapaz de comprender nada. Se había dado cuenta de que no sabía que hacía ahí. Que no sabía quien era, que no sabía donde estaba. Estaría en medio de Australia y estaría en Norteamérica? Qué fecha era?_

_Qué día de la semana?_

_Cuántas noches había pasado en aquel lugar?_

_Qué estaba ocurriendo? Por qué no recordaba…?_

_Al formular esa pregunta, su cerebro pareció quedar en blanco. La respuesta que se dio a sí mismo fue tan dolorosa y tan horrible que sintió que las fuerzas se le iban y se dio cuenta de que necesitaba salir de ahí… necesitaba escapar… necesitaba saber quien era…_

_Quién era!_

_Mareado, se dirigió a la puerta y, mirando hacia ambos lados, se dio cuenta de que no andaba nadie. Salió al pasillo percibiendo como el frío piso le hacía sentir escalofríos y caminó sin saber a donde iba. Todos los pasillos parecían iguales… las puertas eran idénticas, excepto en el número que tenían y todo estaba desierto. Con miedo por lo que le estaba ocurriendo, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas que no sabía si realmente le pertenecían o si eran de una persona desconocida para él… no comprendía nada… no podía entender lo que le había ocurrido._

—_Ah!_

_Una exclamación quebró el silenció y le hizo caer. Cayó sobre alguien, amortiguando el golpe con sus manos y abrió los ojos, para ver qué había ocurrido._

_Unos ojos familiarmente castaños aparecieron ante él, sorprendiéndolo._

_Se levantó de un salto del piso, dándose cuenta de que su corazón daba un brinco al ver a una chica de aproximadamente su edad frente a él, mirándole interrogativamente. _

_Por qué esos ojos se le hacían tan conocidos?_

—_Estás bien?—preguntó, susurrando._

_La chica le siguió mirando con extrañeza y asintió levemente._

—_Si, estoy bien, gracias…—susurró, a modo de respuesta._

_Ron le tendió una mano y la chica la tomó de inmediato, incorporándose. _

—_Soy Hermione—musitó la chica, después de unos momentos en los que se habían mirado sin poder decir nada y en los que sus manos continuaban tomadas, sin darse cuenta. Ese cabello pelirrojo, esos ojos azules… porque le hacían sentir tan bien de pronto? Por qué de repente había olvidado que estaba escapando de ese horrible lugar?_

_Ron la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, incapaz de comprender porque el nombre «Hermione» le sonaba tan familiar. _

—_Yo… yo soy Ron—respondió el pelirrojo, sintiendo inexplicables ganas de llorar._

—_Ron…—repitió ella, susurrando con extrañeza._

_Se quedaron mirando por unos segundos, sin decir nada. Súbitamente Ron se percató de que su mano aún estaba entrelazada con la de la chica, pero no le importó. Se sentía tan bien que no quería soltarla. Le daba la impresión de que si lo hacía, algo horrible sucedería. _

_Hermione se quedó de piedra al sentir que un inexplicable sollozo se escapaba de sus labios y que una lágrima silenciosa comenzaba a resbalarle por la mejilla. Por qué se sentía tan mal?_

_Por qué sentía la urgencia de no irse nunca más de aquel lugar, sólo si estaba con la compañía de aquel misterioso chico?_

—_No llores!—le suplicó Ron, sintiéndose culpable sin saber porque. Observó la expresión angustiada de la chica y se acercó a ella sin pensarlo, abrazándola con fuerza, como aferrándose a ella, como queriéndole decir en un mensaje silencioso e inexplicable que no se marchara, que no se fuera…_

_Que no se fuera una vez más._

_Un ruido lejano los sacó a los dos del extraño trance y se separaron, cohibidos._

—_Tengo que irme—susurró, Hermione, horrorizada._

_Ron sintió las inexplicables ganas de decirle que no se fuera, que se quedara junto a él, pero la voz parecía no salirle. Sentía la inexplicable necesidad de decirle que no sabía quien era, que había despertado hace unos momentos y que no recordaba nada de su vida, que inexplicablemente la necesitaba, que le hacía sentir tan bien, tan contento, tan extraño y feliz a la vez… a pesar de que se hubieran encontrado hace unos segundos siquiera…_

_La chica se separó de él, retrocediendo como sin querer._

_Ron alzó una mano, intentando detenerla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, la chica de los ojos color miel ya se había volteado y corría por un pasillo, en dirección a una puerta que ponía «SALIDA»._

_Nunca más la volvió a ver._

**_FLASH END_ **

—Hermione?—preguntó Ron, sintiendo que su cabeza iba a explotar. Había pasado mucho tiempo pensando en esa misteriosa chica… hasta que por causas del tiempo había terminado por olvidarla y enterrarla en un lugar muy recóndito de sus pensamientos… nunca se había parado a pensar… a recordar… a preguntarse…

Hermione se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que ocurría y creyó que se iba a morir en el momento en que reconoció los ojos azules del pelirrojo que una vez le había abrazado en un hospital, sin siquiera conocerla. Cómo había sido tan idiota? Cómo había sido tan estúpida?

—Por… por qué te fuiste?—preguntó Ron, más dolido de lo que nunca se había sentido—. Ni siquiera … ni siquiera…

—Lo siento—sollozó Hermione—. Lo siento, tanto, Ron!

Ron se quedó frente a ella, olvidando todo lo ocurrido, sin poder pensar en nada más que en ese recuerdo… Cómo habría sido todo si ella se hubiese quedado junto a él en ese momento? Si se hubieran vuelto amigos? Cómo podían ser tantas coincidencias las que los unían? Cómo?

Se miraron a los ojos un segundo y, por un momento, a Ron le pareció ver en los ojos de Hermione la misma angustia que había visto hacía diez años atrás. Esta vez se acercó a ella sin timidez y sin miramientos y la abrazó tal cual lo hiciera años atrás.

No supo si habían estado así un segundo o varios siglos de eterna felicidad, sólo se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba junto a él una vez más y que nunca se había sentido más feliz en su vida.

Es como si hubiera recuperado de golpe casi toda su vida.

—Sólo te pido…—susurró el chico, separándose un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos—. Sólo te pido que esta vez… que esta vez no me abandones, Hermione.

—Jamás…—musitó Hermione—. Jamás, Ron.

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

Ginevra comprendió que debía salir de ahí en aquel momento. No tenía derecho a presenciar algo tan íntimo, tan bello. No se sentía capaz de hacer más daño, de arruinar más cosas… Se sentía horrible. Era eso lo que se sentía al tener sentimientos? Siempre era así?

Siempre era puro dolor? Siempre eran ganas de llorar?

Dónde estaba la felicidad que proclamaban todos? Dónde?

O era que ella no merecía ser feliz?

Qué estaba mal con ella? Por qué era de esa manera?

Cerró los ojos, intentando recordar…

Qué era lo que había ocurrido aquel año…?

Sería la causa de todo…?

Ginevra sabía que tenía 28 años, por los exámenes médicos que le habían hecho y que le habían determinado esa edad sin error posible.

Y hace diez años había despertado un día cualquiera en medio de un gran campo, en Irlanda.

Pero… por las investigaciones que había hecho y de todos los datos que había logrado juntar, había deducido, sin equivocación posible, que había desaparecido a los diecisiete años, no a los dieciocho. Entonces… había un año de su vida en el que había estado en algún lugar… algo había ocurrido en el transcurso de tiempo entre sus diecisiete y dieciocho años…

Había un vacío inexplicable en su vida.

Cada vez que intentaba recordar y forzaba su mente, sólo recordaba un resplandor azul y dolor. Sentía que había sufrido horriblemente… que había sentido mucho temor… y que clamaba por un nombre, pero no alcanzaba a recordar cual era… sólo percibía que lo repetía una y otra vez, incesantemente, vanamente, en un intento de que la salvaran del infierno que estaba viviendo.

Durante un año alguien la había escondido en algún lugar y la había hecho sufrir como a nadie, la había hecho padecer cosas terribles.

Eso era lo único que sabía.

Sería por eso que no podía ser feliz?

Sería por eso que era tan fría, tan insensible…

Era una persona mala?

Tal vez.

Sin embargo…

A pesar de que se lo negara a si misma, sabía que algo dentro de ella clamaba por no ser así… clamaba por sonreír una vez más, por dar un abrazo fuerte a alguien, por sentirse querida… Por sentirse amada…

Por qué no lo intentaba?

Perdería algo si lo hacía?

Si… sabía que perdería… si sufría una decepción más ya no habría ninguna esperanza para ella, lo sentía así. Sabía que si lo intentaba y fracasaba iba a sufrir padecimientos terribles, iba a sentirse peor que en todos esos años de absoluta soledad, iba a querer morir de dolor… No se sentía capaz de soportar eso.

Sabía que no era fuerte, sabía que se derrumbaría si algo salía mal.

Se recostó, deprimida, en medio de un lugar con césped, intentando no pensar en nada… intentando no pensar en lo feliz que sería su vida si pudiera tener el valor de cambiar, de mostrarse tal cual era… intentando no pensar en todo lo que había sufrido durante diez años, intentando no pensar en los ojos de Harry, que se le aparecían a cada instante, a cada momento, como si quisieran decirle algo…

Reprocharle… pedirle…?

No sabía con exactitud…

Sólo quería mirar el cielo y perderse en su celeste firmamento… sólo quería volar… ser una nube y vagar en el aire, incesantemente… danzar junto al viento… ser un alma errante perdida en el tiempo, donde nada importara… donde sólo hubiera paz…

Sólo quería soñar una vez más con aquel castillo que siempre veía por las noches, incesantemente… en donde se sentía protegida, acogida, querida… sólo quería percibir la sensación que la embargaba cada vez que lo veía… cada vez que podía sentir la presencia de alguien que la amaba… de alguien que haría lo que fuera por ella… de alguien que lloraba por no estar con ella… alguien que la necesitaba…

Sería tan bello poder ir siquiera una vez a ese lugar y perderse en él para siempre… vivir en un mundo de sueños, donde todo podía ser como ella quería… donde nadie la trataría mal, donde nadie la haría sufrir, donde ella no causaría el dolor y la ira de nadie… donde nada malo pudiera ocurrir…

Su mente vagó durante unos instantes hasta llegar al momento en que Hermione le gritó esa inusual palabra… su cuerpo se había paralizado por completo… y una sensación tan extraña le había recorrido… una sensación familiar, pero que le había abandonado cuando había recuperado la movilidad de su cuerpo.

La misma sensación que sentía cuando iba a ese castillo, junto a la compañía de esa persona.

Suspiró.

Relajó sus facciones y su rostro adquirió una expresión suave, tranquila.

Podría algún día disfrutar de algo tan simple como una amistad? Podría percibir aunque fuera por una vez la sensación extraña de un suave beso?

Su rostro se contrajo. Una lágrima salió de sus ojos y cayó en el verde césped.

La respuesta fue dolorosa.

No.

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

Se dejó caer en un pequeño claro rodeado de césped. Una pequeña cascada caía a su lado y llenaba sus pensamientos, tranquilizándole, calmando un poco sus emociones. Se sentía horrible. Sentía como si le oprimieran fuertemente algo en su interior. No recordaba haberse sentido tan mal en mucho tiempo… al menos desde…

Al menos desde que no pensaba tanto en su misterioso pasado.

Sabía que había sido un idiota, sabía que había tratado de una manera terrible a Ginevra… pero es que la rabia le había cegado… el dolor le había nublado los pensamientos de una manera extraña… No sabía porque, pero la ironía, el sarcasmo y la frialdad de Ginevra le hacían daño, le herían de una forma que nunca hubiera creído posible.

Le dolían realmente mucho.

Al menos desde el día en que se había desmayado, cuando la llevaba hacia el campamento entre sus brazos, en el momento en que había parecido tan vulnerable, tan profundamente triste, en el momento en que su cara no estaba dirigiéndole una mirada de desprecio, sino de necesidad. Por qué desde ese día no podía dejar de pensar en ella? Por qué colmaba sus pensamientos?

Todo era tan confuso.

Todo era tan extraño…

A veces podía ver el rostro de Ginevra riendo en un lugar parecido a aquel… a veces podía verla abrazándolo tiernamente, a veces podía ver, en pensamientos que no sabía si eran sueños o ilusiones de la realidad, como ella tomaba su mano… como le miraba de una forma tan especial…

Por qué veía esas imágenes?

Por qué al verlas se sentía tan feliz de pronto?

Qué ocurría con ella? Por qué le importaba tanto lo que hacía, lo que decía, lo que pensaba…? Por qué le gustaría que no fuera tan fría con él? Por qué le gustaría que dejara que él se acercase, aunque fuera un poco, para intentar reparar el daño que le habían hecho?

Por qué…?

Por qué, a veces, en sueños oía su voz, clamando por su nombre una y otra vez, incesantemente? Por qué al despertar cada noche después de esas pesadillas encontraba una vez más su mano entrelazada a la de ella?

—Ginny…—susurró, sin querer.

Abrió mucho los ojos.

Qué había dicho…?

Ginny?

Por qué ese nombre le sonaba tanto? Por qué en ese instante le latía tan rápida y dolorosamente el corazón?

Ginny?

Ginny?

Por qué esa palabra llenaba sus pensamientos?

Por qué al pronunciar ese nombre… la cara de Ginevra aparecía en su mente?

Por qué sentía… que… al pronunciar ese nombre… todo podría ser mejor… todo podría cambiar…?

Cerró los ojos una vez más, dejándose llevar por los sonidos que lo envolvían.

Tenía tanto miedo de sentir algo así… de admitir…

Tanto miedo de que lo separaran una vez más de las personas a quienes había aprendido a querer…

Tenía tanto miedo de amar…

De amar…

A Ginevra…

* * *

Oh! Les gustó el capi? Pues si es así o si lo encontraron malo, pueden dejarme su opinión en **GO!**

**Please... que necesito de_REVIEWS!_ para vivir...**

**XD**

Les tengo que avisar que hoy, lunes seis de marzo, a ocurrido lo horrible, lo espantoso! He entrado al cole... ¬¬... Así que probablemente se me hará un poco más difícil subir capis... pero no os preocupéis! ke dejaré todo mi tiempo libre para continuar la historia! incluso descuidaré mis estudios y repetiré de curso con tal de subir un cap!

(Mi madre lee esto y les juro que me mata... XD)

Bueno.. en fin... soy una niña de 15 años que depende del permiso de su madre para estar en el compu y de los profes que me mandan deberes...

Sin embargo jamás dejaré de escribir! Pongo a Dios por testigo!

Ya.. mejor me voy... el colegio me hace mal... hace que escriba puras ranciedades!

_Morgan Quid..._

_o Quid Morgan..._

_Hermana de Diggory Quid..._

_Amiga del único fan de Cosmos ..._

_Hermana adoptiva de Herms Weasley..._

_Huérfana de Nacimiento._


	8. Carry On

**Hola! Aquí estoy nuevamente... me demoré mucho, lo sé... pero tengo mis excusas... en el otro capi se las detallo mejor, porke es muy tarde y mañana tengo que ir al cole y encima tengo un exámen horrible!**

**Ya... aquí les dejo sus contestaciones... MÁNDENME REVIEWS! porque o sino me deprimo y menos escribo-... uu'**

**HauntedCris:** Con la miel en los labios? Wow! nunca me habían dicho eso! grax! Ojalá que este capi no te dejé un sabor amargo . Besos! Espero otro review! Y espero que te guste... XD

**Nagini86:** No te preocupes... que estoy descuidando mis estudios y todo lo más que puedo para escribir! ojalá te sigas intrigando y que este cap te guste! besos para ti, grax por el review!

**Manzanita Roja:** Mi manzanita referida! Este ron tienes razón: es impredecible... ya verás como sigue todo después de este capi... Ginevra... ah! esa chica es genial! pero va a ocurrir algo que... oh.. dolerá un poquito.Ya verás como sigue todo...Ah!1 el sexto me ha encantado! estoy toda contenta con el enredo amoroso que ocurrió! por fin! Oh! Eres de Chile? no te creo! ero si yo vivo por aquí, en Stgo! XD Ojalá te guste el capi, eh? me dejas tu opinión sincera, como siempre! Dewa Matta, querida!

**Alisse:** Ojalá te siga gustando!1 jeje... tienes razón, cada vez se acercan más! Me dejas un review comentando, ya? Besos!

**brisa2006:** Muchas gracias por tu review! me ha encantado! Oh... no sabes lo que me cuesta escribir con tan poco tiempo... pero como es lo ke más me gusta siempre trato de hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. Ojalá mi historia te siga gustando! Besos!

**herms weasley:** Hola! Ya me leí tu historia! Jeje... pervirtiendome? ya era hora de que alguien lo hiviera, no:p

**Piby Weasley:** Me alegra de que te haya gustado el cap! A mi también me da pena Ginevra... y lo que pasará después de este cap... oh, Merlin... Ah! Me consuelo a mi misma pensando en que todo se arreglará al final... aunque es hasta para mi angustiante saber como continua todo! Jaja... de colegiala a colegiala? uh... intenté seguir escribiendo como pude sin taner malas notas XD Pero ahora se viene lo peor: las pruebas! Ya... seguiré escribiendo a pesa de todo. Besos!

**Ardeth:** Weno... de Ron y Herms en este capi sólo se va a dar un momentito... en el prox capi tal vez tengan más dedicación y momentos que les gustan a ustedes XD. Luego se van a seguir sabiendo cosas... en este mismo capi se sabe algo! Ojalá te guste! Esto del cole es hirrible, no? Y... mejor me voy. Besos!

**RoSittS:** Gracias por enviarme review! Sigue leyendo!

**Lil Granger:** Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el flash back! jeje... te estas adelantando!1 jajaja... pero bueno... ya verás como sigue todo entre la parejita que tanto te gusta... si! el sexto en esa materia es genia, no? yo igual me desahogo en mis capis por falta de esos momentos! Ojalá te siga gustando mi historia! jeje... y bueno... el colegio es horrible, no? Sobre todo si se entromete en mi tiempo para escribir... Mmm.. ya! mejor me voy... besos! déjame otro review, please!

**Adarae:** Aquí vas a ssaber como continúa todo! Ojalá te guste, nop? Besos! Gracias por el review!

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 8

**Carry On**

_**Desearía poder **_

verte una vez más

_**Y tocar tu mano suavemente, como antes.**_

_**Sentir que ya nada importa si estás junto a mi…**_

_**Saber que sólo estamos tú y yo.**_

_**Pero no puedo escapar de todo esto…**_

_**Y me tendré que ir una vez más, sin ti.**_

_**Sin embargo espérame,**_

_**porque aunque me tarde toda una vida…**_

_**lograré un día regresar.**_

_**Para ti- Ginevra

* * *

**_

Era como si flotara en medio de nada… se sentía suave… liviana… ajena a cualquier sensación que pudiera recibir. Jamás se había sentido de tal manera, pero se daba cuenta de que era realmente tranquilizante… curiosamente clarificador.

Parecía nadar en un mar de pensamientos y recuerdos… no sabía porque, pero notaba que muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese mismo instante. Era como si pasara por un gran y amplio pasillo, muy acogedor, muy reconfortante, en donde había unas especies de pantallas por donde pasaban imágenes a toda velocidad. Intentó ver una, pero no alcanzaba a ver nada realmente.

Se sintió decepcionada.

Siguió caminando, impacientándose un poco, hasta que llegó al final. Había una puerta… y por alguna extraña razón, tenía la impresión de que en ella recaía algo muy importante. Curiosa, intentó abrirla, para ver que había al otro lado, sin embargo el pomo no se movió.

Se impacientó aún más.

Probó con más fuerza, pero la puerta seguía sin moverse, luego se cargó contra ella con todo su peso, pero tampoco ocurrió nada.

Entonces, en el momento en que intentaba abrir la puerta, algo calló de su cuello, dado los bruscos movimientos que había estado haciendo.

Se agachó para recoger su collar de platino, que en medio contenía una piedra esmeralda muy bella y lo tomó entre sus manos, con cuidado.

Se sobresaltó al levantarse y mirar hacia el frente suyo.

La puerta estaba abierta.

Tragando con dificultad, se adentró en una habitación muy oscura, pero que luego de unos segundos se convirtió en luz… colores verdes y cafés se mezclaron, confundiéndose, hasta que de pronto todo se desvaneció, dando pie a la bella imagen de un bosque… un castillo… una presencia…

Algo estaba ocurriendo…

_**FLASH BACK **_

_—Eso… no abras los ojos, eh?_

_Ginny rió graciosamente, dejándose llevar. Llevaban caminando mucho tiempo y se había percatado de que Harry la había llevado al interior del Bosque Prohibido._

_—Ahora si?—preguntó ella una vez más._

_—No!—exclamó Harry._

_El chico la condujo con cuidado unos pasos más y luego la hizo detenerse._

_—Primero que nada… quiero que sepas que te amo, Ginny… que te quiero más que a nadie—dijo Harry, seriamente—. Lo sabes, no?_

_—Por supuesto—dijo la chica, sonriendo levemente._

_—Entonces abre los ojos, pequeña Weasley—le murmuró Harry al oído, a la pelirroja._

_La chica abrió los ojos, ansiosa, y vio un gran árbol ante ella. Era inmenso, bellísimo. Sus hojas eran entre doradas y verdes y su tronco tenía la madurez exquisita de la vejez. Entonces bajó la vista y se fijó en algo que había grabado._

_—H… y … G—susurró ella, sintiendo que repentinamente algo muy intenso y grande se extendía dentro de ella—. Oh, Harry!_

_Se volteó para quedar frente a él y lo abrazó con fuerza._

_—Nunca, nadie… jamás…—dijo Ginny, entrecortadamente, sin poder expresarse como quería—. Yo… Oh, Harry!_

_Se separó uno centímetros de él y luego juntó sus labios a los suyos. Por un segundo no pudo describir lo que sentía… pero súbitamente se dio cuenta de que no hacía falta describirlo. _

_El sentirlo era suficiente…_

_Y sabía que Harry comprendía lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento._

_Juntó su mejilla junto a la de él, sin besarlo por unos minutos. Sólo cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente, aprovechando aquel momento. Deseó que el tiempo se detuviera por un instante y que nunca se acabara ese momento… no podía sentir nada más que el golpeteo furioso del corazón de él contra el suyo… no podía percibir nada más que la nieve que caía en torno a ellos… todo era tan blanco… todo era tan puro… seguramente al otro día la nieve se habría convertido en algo oscuro y sucio… pero en aquel segundo todo era perfecto. La primera nevada del año. Ella junto a él, sin nadie que los separara…_

_Qué más podía pedir?_

_Se separaron al cabo de un rato, muy lentamente._

_—Tengo algo para ti—susurró entonces, Harry, con voz ronca._

_La chica lo miró, asombrada._

_—Toma—le susurró Harry, tomando la mano de ella entre las suyas y depositando un paquete angosto y largo en su mano. Ginny lo abrió, curiosa y no pudo evitar soltar un grito extasiado de felicidad al ver lo que había dentro._

_Un bellísimo collar de platino tan fluido que parecía agua entre sus dedos había caído del paquete. Tenía una diadema de esmeralda y atrás estaban grabadas las dos letras que también estaban en el árbol: "H y G"._

_—No hace falta decir que esto significa que quiero estar siempre junto a ti, no?—murmuró Harry, acariciando su cabello—. No hace falta que te diga que jamás dejaré que nada nos separe, verdad?_

_Ginny miró los ojos de Harry intensamente. Nunca hubiera imaginado poder estar así junto a él… jamás hubiera pensado que podrían estar juntos… y, a pesar de todo, a pesar del sufrimiento, de la guerra, de las tristezas… estaban ahí, los dos…_

_Juntos._

_—No… no hace falta, Harry—respondió Ginny, acariciando su mejilla—. No hace falta… porque sé que siempre estaremos juntos. Sé… que siempre… pase lo que pase… nada, absolutamente nada… podrá separarme de ti._

_**FLASH END**_

Despertó súbitamente de su extraño sueño. Se levantó, entumida por el frío y caminó sin saber muy bien hacia donde sus pies la llevaban. Al cabo de unos momentos se detuvo, intranquila, y alzó la vista del suelo, confundida ante lo que acababa de soñar…

«H y G»

Qué significaba todo eso?

Qué… qué ocurría?

Se tomó el cuello y se sacó el collar que llevaba puesto, mirándolo intensamente por unos instantes.

Alzó la vista y, ante su asombro, vio un gran árbol ante ella, imponente, bello… era el árbol que Harry le había mostrado hacía unas horas… era el árbol que había visto hace unos segundos… en un sueño.

Ahí se encontraban las letras… «H y G».

Bajó una vez más la vista hacia su cadena y notó como su cabeza comenzaba a confundirse.

Por qué de pronto había sentido la necesidad urgente de gritar al viento que ella aún tenía aquel collar… que jamás había podido deshacerse de él… que por alguna razón le parecía que algo lo ataba a ella… aunque no sabía qué…

Nunca había podido deshacerse de él… lo tenía desde que tuviera uso de razón… y, aunque muchas veces había pasado por problemas económicos y si hubiera vendido aquel collar habría obtenido una buena suma, jamás había podido venderlo… para bien o mal era lo único que la ataba a su difuso y turbulento pasado.

Y ahora… todo eso que había visto… era sólo su imaginación?

Tenía tanto miedo de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo…

La cosas se le iban de las manos… y eso jamás lo debería haber permitido.

Por qué ocurría todo eso? Por qué no podía continuar su vida como antes, cuando no necesitaba a nada ni nadie para vivir… cuando todo y todos le daban lo mismo… cuando no era feliz, pero tampoco sentía aquello tan horrible a cada segundo, desde que comenzara a sentir algo, aunque fuera sólo un poco.

Se levantó sin saber como y caminó automáticamente, sin saber como podía hacerlo, cuando tantas cosas atravesaban su mente, enturbiándola.

Fue en ese segundo… en el que se alejaba de aquel árbol y dejaba su collar en un bolsillo de su pantalón, cuando una frase resonó en su oído.

_«Sé… que siempre… pase lo que pase… nada, absolutamente nada… podrá separarme de ti»._

Entonces, al escuchar esas palabras… al escuchar esa voz tan conocida para ella, sin saber quien era en realidad, una lágrima cayó de sus ojos, sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Una sola lágrima.

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

—Me preocupan—murmuró Hermione, nerviosa, llevándose una mano a la boca para morder sus uñas.

—A mi también…—respondió Ron, inquieto.

Se miraron, preocupados, intentando transmitirse tranquilidad vanamente.

Ron observó atentamente a Hermione, que se mordía las uñas con urgencia, intentando descargar su preocupación con ellas. Vio como la castaña bajaba su mano, intentando no atrofiarla y se dio cuenta de que se mordía el labio inferior, con expresión angustiada.

Ese gesto le pareció extrañamente conocido.

Frunciendo el ceño, se puso de pie. Ya no aguantaba más estar ahí. Tenían que hacer algo.

—Iré a buscarlos—declaró. Fue con rapidez hacia la tienda y salió unos segundos después de ella con una linterna en la mano. Dio un par de pasos y se paró frente a Hermione.

—Ni siquiera sabemos si están juntos, lo cual no creo posible—musitó Hermione, nerviosa.

—No importa… intentaré encontrarlos a los dos en ese caso—repuso el pelirrojo, con expresión seria—. Es demasiado peligroso andar de noche por el bosque Hermione… si no vuelvo dentro de una hora…

—Perdón?—lo interrumpió Hermione, de pronto, enderezándose—. Y te crees que yo me voy a quedar aquí, esperándote, mientras me muero de angustia por saber que pasa?

Ron la miró, sorprendido.

—Pero…

—No, nada de peros—lo cortó la chica, respirando agitadamente—. Iré contigo Ron.

Ron se quedó tan sorprendido que no atinó a contradecirla.

—Entonces vamos…—dijo, simplemente, después de unos segundos.

Se internaron en la espesura del bosque, intentando ver algo. Sin embargo la oscuridad era demasiado densa y la linterna apenas le servía para tener una visión a un par de metros a su alrededor.

—No sientes un leve sentimiento a deja vu cada vez que recorres este bosque de noche?—dijo Hermione, de pronto, intentando decir algo entre el silencio denso que se cernía sobre el lugar—. Me da la impresión extraña de que ya he estado aquí… pero lo dudo… sólo llevo uno o dos meses viviendo en Londres…

_«Al menos desde hace diez años hasta ahora… no sabes como era todo antes que eso»_ dijo una voz en su cabeza.

Ron la miró, extrañado.

—Creí que era el único que lo sentía—dijo, serenamente.

Se dirigieron una sonrisa tímida, que les hizo sentirse un poco mejor entre tanta oscuridad. Las sombras de los árboles se veían realmente amenazadoras bajo la leve luz de la linterna y los crujidos de sus pies al caminar les hacía sobresaltarse de vez en cuando.

De pronto un crujido detrás de ellos quebró el silencio.

Los dos chicos se dieron vuelta, con miedo. No se movieron y escucharon, atentos.

Otro sonido les llegó hasta los oídos.

Hermione sintió como el miedo comenzaba a expandirse por cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Escuchó, alerta y expectante, con cada uno de sus nervios en suspenso.

De pronto sintió como la mano de Ron rozaba la suya, buscándola.

No supo muy bien por qué se sintió un poco mejor.

Entonces, mientras miraba de reojo su mano entrelazada con la de su amigo, una silueta apareció entre los árboles.

Pero no era grande, ni alta. Era la silueta de una persona delgada y de estatura media.

Un cabello entre negro y rojo apareció dibujado entre los arbustos.

Hermione no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa, aliviada.

—Ginevra!—exclamó Ron, aliviado también. Soltó la mano de Hermione y fue a abrazar a la chica.

Ginevra se quedó inmóvil y de piedra al sentir el abrazo de Ron. No supo que hacer ante ese gesto y abrió mucho los ojos, percatándose de que era reconfortante. Muy reconfortante.

Era como si una corriente cálida hubiera recorrido en un segundo cada rincón de su piel, haciéndole sentir algo extraño y exquisito en el estómago. No pudo caber en su asombro cuando su cara se movió en un amago de sonrisa.

Sin embargo, sin poder evitarlo, alzó sus manos y apartó al pelirrojo de ella, asustada por la sensación que le había producido.

Ron la miró, dolido. Hermione fue hasta él, fulminando a Ginevra con la mirada y apoyó una de sus manos en uno de los hombros de su amigo.

—Vamos Ron—murmuró la chica, escueta—. Hey… tu vas al claro, supongo, no?

Ginevra le devolvió la mirada a Hermione, que la observaba, como desafiándola a decir alguna cosa que no alcanzaba a comprender—. Supongo que no tiene caso preguntar si has visto a Harry, no?

Ginevra la miró, sin comprender.

—Harry?—preguntó, con voz ronca.

Hermione la observó extrañada ante la respuesta de la chica.

—Harry no ha vuelto al campamento desde que tu y él salieron por la mañana—repuso Ron, quedamente.

Ginny sintió como si una loza gigante y pesada cayera sobre su estómago, dejándola sin aire.

—No… no ha vuelto?—preguntó, sin comprender—. Pero… si…

No halló que más decir. Las palabras se habían arremolinado en su boca y no encontraba ninguna que pudiera expresar algo adecuado para lo que sentía en ese momento… le podía ocurrir algo, qué le había ocurrido? Por qué no había vuelto?

—Vas o no con nosotros?—preguntó Hermione, impaciente.

Ginevra dudó.

Si encontraban a Harry… no sabía si sería capaz de ver una vez más la decepción en los ojos de él… no sabía porque, pero esa mirada le dolía demasiado. Demasiado…

—Si—dijo, al final, sin poder evitarlo.

Había algo que le impulsaba a ir.

No sabía qué podría ser… en realidad no sabía porque hablaba de forma amable, ni porque tantas cosas se confundían en su cabeza. Su inconciente se estaba apoderando de todo su ser, inevitablemente.

Siguió a los dos chicos unos pasos más atrás. Podía ver como se vez en cuando se miraban, sonriéndose levemente, infundiéndose valor, cariño. En cambio ella miraba a su lado y sólo veía oscuridad…

Soledad.

Mientras caminaban, mirando a su alrededor, atentos, perdió la noción del tiempo. Sólo sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo y que sus piernas comenzaban a agarrotarse. Sentía el cuerpo entumecido, bajo el chaleco de lana blanca que tenía puesto… El que había recibido por Navidad de parte de alguien… alguien que se había acordado de ella…

Mientras pensaba en esas cosas no se dio cuenta de que Ron y Hermione se habían detenido, y que ella había seguido caminando por otro lugar, inmersa en sus pensamientos… no se dio cuenta de que algo la seguía, no se dio cuenta hasta que…

Sintió que una corriente tibia de aire le llegaba por sobre su cabeza.

Se detuvo de golpe, asustada. Algo estaba detrás de ella. Sintió que el miedo se apoderaba de cada rincón de su cuerpo y percibió como sus sentidos se paralizaban, horrorizados.

No supo si había sido un segundo o un instante solamente pero a ella le parecieron siglos de eternidad, mientras intentaba voltearse y ver que era lo que se encontraba detrás de ella.

Apenas pudo mover su cuerpo unos centímetros, pero fue lo suficiente para ver que era lo que ocurría.

—Oh… oh… por Dios!—susurró entrecortadamente, sintiendo que el terror se apoderaba de ella. Intentó moverse, pero sus pies no le respondía. Intentó gritar, pero sentía como si de súbito le hubieran cortado su capacidad de hablar.

El lobo de dos metros, erguido y amenazador, con unas garras enormes y colmillos que parecían dagas de siete centímetros de largo la miró a través de sus ojos ambarinos.

El animal levantó una enorme zarpa y se abalanzó violentamente sobre ella.

Ginevra alcanzó a reaccionar, y torpemente dio unos pasos hacia atrás, enredándose en las raíces de un árbol y cayendo sobre el suelo, golpeándose la cabeza fuertemente.

Todo a su alrededor se nubló aterradoramente. No tenía que perder la conciencia o estaría perdida! Entre la oscuridad borrosa que había a su alrededor pudo ver al lobo agazapándose para un nuevo ataque y supo de inmediato que estaba perdida.

Al ver al animal saltando sobre ella pudo ver como los acontecimientos de aquel día pasaban como un flash difuso por su mente, sumiéndola en una bruma de sentimientos incontrolables. Lo último que alcanzó a ver fue el color dorado de la mirada del lobo.

Pero… esa no era una mirada normal…

No era una mirada animal…

Era una mirada… que le recordaba a la de…

—Remus…—susurró la chica, apenas, antes de que el animal la destrozara con sus garras.

Ante su estupor y desfallecimiento vio como el animal se detenía de súbito ante su ataque. Se le quedó mirando extrañamente, como asustado, y luego se echó a su lado, sin hacerle daño alguno.

Ginevra intentó levantarse, sin embargo nada de ella respondía.

—Ginevra!

Una voz… tan reconfortante… tan…

—Harry…—susurró apenas, esbozando una sonrisa dolorosa—. Harry… estás aquí…

Abrió levemente los ojos, observando la mirada dorada de un gran animal.

Y cerró los ojos, para no ver la mirada angustiante de él, de Harry, de Harry Potter.

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

Se quedó de piedra al ver al gran animal a un lado de la chica. Observó a Ginevra y al animal, confundido, sin saber que hacer.

Entonces el animal se incorporó y lo observó, mansamente, con una mirada que más parecía humana que animal.

_«Canuto… colagusano… Lunático… Cornamenta…»_

Harry cerró los ojos, extrañado por las palabras que cruzaban su mente.

_«James… Lily… Sirius… Remus…»_

El chico volvió a abrir los ojos, mirando fijamente el dorado color de los ojos del gran lobo.

_«El hombre-lobo difiere del lobo común…»_

—Ginevra…—murmuró Harry, tomándose la cabeza con fuerza.

Intentó moverse, sin embargo la mirada extraña del animal le habían paralizado. Por qué esos ojos le sonaban tanto…? Por qué…?

El lobo dirigió su mirada asustada a Ginevra y luego aulló muy fuerte. Con dolor.

Harry entonces estiró su mano, tembloroso, para tocar al animal.

Pero éste huyó, internándose en la oscuridad.

Harry se quedó arrodillado, frente a Ginevra, sin saber que hacer. De pronto, como saliendo de un trance, miró a Ginevra y se dio cuenta de que la chica se agitaba, intentando abrir los ojos.

—Harry…—susurró la chica, medio-inconciente—. Harry…

La chica alargó su mano, a tientas y de pronto encontró la mano de Harry, apretándola con fuerza.

Al tocar la mano de Ginevra Harry se percató de que algo vertiginoso y abrumador se extendía por todo su cuerpo. Abrió mucho los ojos, embargado de emoción, y luego miró a Ginevra, que abría lentamente los ojos.

—Estás bien?—preguntó, alarmado, al ver que su boca se curvaba en un rictus de dolor al mover su cabeza para poder mirarlo mejor a los ojos.

Ginevra intentó decir que si, sin embargo la emoción inusual que se había apoderado súbitamente de ella no la dejó. Intentó asentir, pero todo le dolía demasiado. Entonces miró simplemente a los ojos verdes del chico y supo que no necesitaba decir nada.

—Harry…—susurró, apenas, alegrándose de que el chico no la mirara despreciativamente ni con ira, ni con el dolor que tan mal le hacía a ella—. Harry… estás aquí

Harry no supo que decir. Sólo apretó la mano de la chica entre la suya.

Y sintió que ya todo estaba bien.

No pudo decir cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero supo que le hubiera gustado poder congelar aquel momento para siempre, sin saber porque. Mirarla a los ojos y ver sus ojos claros, sin secretos y sin desprecio por un momento, parecía lo único que le importaba en aquel instante. De pronto la oscuridad se volvía luz y el miedo se transformaba en esperanza… y ya nada más importaba…

No podía sentir nada más que su mano junto a la de ella y sus miradas cruzándose, sin decir nada.

Entonces los ojos de Ginevra se llenaron de lágrimas.

Un vago sentimiento a despedida inundó el momento.

Fue en ese instante en que Harry tomó bruscamente respiración, conciente de que algo extraño ocurría.

Ese… aquel momento…

Ya lo había vivido una vez.

—Harry—susurró Ginevra, una vez más—. Harry… estás aquí… Por fin… conmigo…

La chica levantó su mano lentamente a su cuello y arrancó algo de ella, tirando con fuerza. Entonces acercó su mano a la de Harry, por última vez.

El chico pudo sentir algo fluido entre sus manos.

Pero entonces algo ocurrió.

Todo se volvió negro.

Y cayó en la oscuridad, inevitablemente.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado! Que me costó sudor y lágrimas!

ESPERO REVIEWS!

Con sueño, se despide...

_**Quid Morgan**_

_**Hermana de Diggory Quid...**_

_**Hermana de Herms Weasley...**_

_**Esclava del Pirata de los Mares Perdidos...**_

_**Amiga del único fan de cosmos o**_

_**Huérfana de Nacimiento.**_


	9. El Albergue de las Miradas Perdidas

Hola!

Esta vez no me demorado tanto en actualizar, ven? Eso se debe a que la primera ronda de pruebas está llegando a su fin y que un feriado bendito se instaló en mi vida para poder sentarme tranquila frente al compu y debanarme los sesos en escribir algo medianamente decente para esta historia, que me trae de cabeza! Ya... no les cuento más los pormenores de mi vida: los dejó con la contestación a sus review! ke me encantan y me suben mi últimamente decaído ánimo.

**RoSittS:** Wow! Tu review fue muy... explícito! XD Gracias por tus breves y consisos comentarios . Besos!

**Nagini86: **Jajaja te has kedado pirada con tu pequeño remsie? ah... en este capi no tiene aparición... y realmente no sé si volverá a aparecer... pero al menos su breve actuación fue aceptada. XD Así ke no sabes ke ocurre? pues akí dejo un par de pistas... tal vez puedas entender un poco más... ojalá te guste y ke sigas intrigada! . Gracias por leerme! Ojalá mi fic te siga gustando.

**naru-nanu:** Que bueno que te haya gustado! jeje... dejar en suspenso es genial! XD Me hace creer que al menos tendrán un poco de intriga para seguir leyendo . Akí te enterarás al menos a medias de qué está ocurriendo... y de kien lo hizo... bueno... sale en los primeros caps, creo, no? p Ojalá te guste este cap y me sigas leyendo!

**Alisse:** De veras te ha gustado? Pues que bien! Ojalá te siga gustando... ufff... con respecto a lo de Gin todavía falta bastante, pero ya llegará, no te imapcientes. Ojalá te siga gustando todo esto! . Besos!

**Piby Weasley:** No entendiste! O.O No! no desapareció por culpa de arrancarse la cadena, no te preocupes! eso más bien es una opción para que Harry la pueda encontrar! si es ke la encuentra... Remus no alcanzó a atacar a Gin, de nuevo no te preocupes... la chica lo hizo reaccionar antes de que el lobito pudiera hacerlo. Akí dejaré algunas respuestas a tantas preguntas! ojalá te kede claro . Uf... esto de las pruebas me trae realmente mal... es horrible! akí aparece un personaje decisivo... ojalá te guste el capi! ya que te gusta Ron y Herms... verás como Herms cmienza a pensar cosas con respecto a ellos dos XD Ginevra no será la mala en este cap... y no lo ha sido! bueno.. tal vez un poquito XD Jajaja... así ke estudiar? pues ve!1 O.O Uhhh yo debería estar estudiando en vez de actualizar... bah! al carajo el colegio! Besos! Déjame un review para comentar y sobre tus pregutnas! XD

**Manzanita Roja:** Mi reviewer favorita! te ha gustado lo del árbol? mmm.. se me ocurrió en esos lapsus de locura que se dan cuando estás así como vegetando en tu cama XD jaja... tienes razón! aquel árbol se puede encontrar en justo ese lugar! Te has dado cuenta, eh? Ojalá que este cap satisfaga un poco tus dudas... pero dejará otras tmb... eh! soy de La Florida.. . Yo que pensaba que tu eras de espeña o algo así XD Wow! si promocionas mi fic, pues genial!1 gracias por todo lo ke has hecho por mi y por mi fic, de verdad! Lamento no haberte respondido antes por otro medio... es ke esto del cole hace ke se me olvide todo.. uu Ojalá me cuentas más sobre eseproyecto y lo de la música del fic XD. Besos! Ojalá te guste el cap!

**Ardeth:** Jeje... gracias por tu review! actualicé lo más pronto que pude, en serio XD Ojalá que te guste! ah... el cole mata nuestra inspiración y nuestro amado tiempo libre... hay que formar el Frente de Liberación ante el Odiado Colegio! see! ... uf... lamento eso... pero es ke estoy estresada... Besos para ti... me dejas un review, si? XD

**Lil Granger:** Te gusta que el amor florezca, eh? pues bien... por aquí Herms va pensando en ciertas cosas con respecto al tema... no mucho, pero lo suficiente . Tienes razón... pobres... todo confundidos... pero bueno, ya se irán desconfundiendo, no? Besos! gracias por el review! ojalá te guste el capi p

**herms weasley:** Hermana adoptiva mía de mi! Jajaja.. see.. Ginevra se va dulcificando paulatinamente.. pero ya veremos como sigue todo después de esto. Pues ya me leí tus últimas actualizaciones y ya sabes que es lo que pienso de ellas! me encantan tus poemas! y ahora que los vas mezclando con fics, aún mejor! Te quiero mucho! hablamos luego, si? Ojalá te guste el capi! Por supuesto ke te dejé un review! .

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 9

**El Albergue de las Miradas Perdidas**

_«**Mirarte tantas veces bajo un cielo estrellado**_

_**Ver como desapareces inexplicablemente entre mis manos…**_

_**Extrañarte cada noche, **_

_**Necesitarte a cada segundo**_

_**Querer tocar tu piel, besar tus labios**_

_**Simplemente estar cerca de ti…**_

_**Cuando estaremos juntos?**_

_**Cuando mis sueños se harán realidad?**_

_**Tendré que esperar eternamente?**_

**_Tendré que desearte por toda la eternidad?»_**

Palabras Pasadas e Impensadas**"-** Harry Potter

* * *

Sentía como si hubieran pasado siglos… como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para todos y hubieran transcurrido miles de edades de la tierra para él. Se sentía vacío, se sentía completamente solo.

Y sólo había transcurrido un día…

Qué había ocurrido? A qué lugar había ido Ginevra?

Sólo sabía que Ron y Hermione lo habían encontrado inconciente en el lugar donde había encontrado a Ginevra… con el único detalle de que la chica no estaba en el momento en que ellos habían llegado. Todas las cosas que tenía habían quedado en el campamento, pero no había rastro de ella.

Al parecer…

Se había ido…

Pero siquiera pensar en tal idea le resultaba insoportable.

Qué había ocurrido?

Por qué se sentía de esa manera?

Jamás había podido sentir absolutamente nada por nadie… nunca había tenido un mínimo de cariño para ninguna persona… pero aquel bosque, aquel maldito bosque había cambiado todo.

Era una maldición o una bendición todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo?

Por qué no podía parar de pensar en ella, en la última mirada que le había dirigido, en sus últimas palabras… no podía creer que ella se hubiera ido, que se hubiera marchado… le resultaba imposible pensar en que ella se hubiera podido ir cuando estaba herida… si ni siquiera se había llevado sus cosas… qué era lo que realmente había ocurrido?

Por qué ese sentimiento le resultaba horriblemente conocido?

Quería verla una vez más… sólo una vez más…

Qué había hecho ella para hacerlo sentir de esa manera? Cómo en tan poco tiempo había logrado causar esa cadena de sentimientos en él? Cómo su frialdad, desprecio e indiferencia podía haber tenido ese efecto?

Ginevra… aquel nombre llenaba sus pensamientos de manera abrumadora… Y ahora que no estaba ella… ahora que seguramente jamás la volvería a ver…

No podía dejar de pensar en ella…

Pero…si se había marchado… por qué le había pasado aquel collar antes de marcharse?

Hubiese querido tener algo con qué retroceder el tiempo y arreglar todo…

Se llevó las manos a la cara y escondió su cabeza entre sus rodillas, sintiendo un dolor indescriptible, que le embriagaba con su tal intensidad. No quería seguir pensando en ella… no quería nada más que seguir su vida, como si ella nunca hubiera entrado en ella…

Como si nunca la hubiera encontrado…

Como si nunca hubiera existido…

Como si nunca…

Como si nada…

Quería tanto seguir siendo feliz… seguir teniendo una vida normal dentro de lo que pudiera… desearía todo antes que sentir lo que sentía en aquel momento… hubiese dado cualquier cosa… su vida… su mundo… todo…

Qué habría ocurrido si ella se hubiese levantado mientras él había estado desmayado y hubiera quedado inconciente en medio del bosque? Si alguna criatura la hubiera atacado? Quién se daría cuenta si ella estuviera herida?

Quién?

No podía reaccionar, pensar en otra cosa… sentía como si una mano le estuviera tomando el corazón y lo estuviera apretando con ira, con odio… como si le estuvieran quitando el aire hasta quedarse sin respiración… como si ya nada importara… como si ya no hubiera salida…

Sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas impotentes e intentó detenerlas, intentó hacer que no escaparan de sus ojos. Pero no pudo…

Sentía tanto dolor…

Quería ver sus ojos, su rostro… todo…

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, intentado apresarlo vanamente.

Entonces las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por su rostro sin que pudiera evitarlo…

Tan sólo quería despertar un día más y ver que ella, inexplicablemente, le había tomado la mano mientras dormía, como había ocurrido tantas veces en los últimos días.

Sólo una vez más… una sola…

Si tuviera esperanzas… si hubiera algo que le diera alguna, siquiera vana, ilusión…

Cerró sus ojos, intentando no pensar más… sin embargo al hacerlo una tormenta difusa de imágenes recorrió su mente y sus pensamientos a velocidad de vértigo…

Aquel dolor…

Aquel sentimiento de perdida…

Aquella despedida…

Aquel nombre que recorría sus pensamientos una vez más… _Ginny_…

Era todo parte de algo… era todo parte de un momento…

Aquello que estaba sintiendo lo había vivido ya una vez…

Lo había vivido una vez junto a una chica llamada Ginny.

Pero… importaba realmente eso en aquel instante?

Tenía importancia ponerse a recordar ahora cualquier cosa sobre su pasado?

Valía la pena algo, cualquier cosa…

… Si ya no estaba Ginevra?

* * *

**O **

* * *

—Algo no está bien en todo esto—murmuró Ron, apretando la mandíbula, preocupado. Hermione le devolvió la mirada, también angustiada, sintiéndose culpable. Ginevra se habría ido por ella? Por el modo en que la había tratado?

Se dejó caer en un tronco volteado que había en torno a la fogata, a modo de asiento.

Quería que ese día acabara… quería dormir y olvidar todo lo ocurrido en las últimas 48 horas que habían pasado… peleas, recuerdos, partidas, sucesos extraños… sobre todo aquel suceso…

Había logrado apartar aquel momento durante bastante tiempo, pero no podía seguir evitándolo más…

Aquella palabra, _"Impedimenta"_, ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos.

Aún recordaba la manera en que se había sentido… el torrente vertiginoso de sensaciones que le habían recorrido el cuerpo al decir pronunciar aquellas sílabas… como si hubiese encontrado algo que había perdido hace mucho… Por qué Ginevra se había quedado paralizada al decir ella esas palabras?

Qué había ocurrido?

Había sido algo… algo… incluso le daba vergüenza admitir la palabra que podía definir lo que había sentido, pero… lo que sentía, lo que había sentido… Había sido algo… algo _«mágico»_.

Se ruborizaba sola al pensar algo tan cursi… sin embargo algo en ella asimilaba tan bien esa palabra que le daba escalofríos… que diablos significaba todo eso? Hasta el momento no se había dado cuenta realmente… pero… eran tantas cosas raras las que estaban pasando… tantas casualidades extrañas…

Qué resultaría eso?

Tenía miedo de que algo pudiera salir mal para ellos tres… y tener que sufrir…

Siempre había deseado amigos como Harry y Ron… pero que ocurriría si se separaban?

Ella no podría aguantarlo… se habían vuelto demasiado importantes para ella. Y eso le perturbaba. Sobre todo… sobre todo él…

Sobre todo Ron…

Le miró, apesadumbrada y confundida, y pudo notar la preocupación de su amigo… Desde el primer momento había notado algo extraño entre Ginevra y Ron… que sería?

El pelirrojo siempre se preocupaba de ella demasiado… era… extraño…

La cabeza le iba a explotar al tener tantas cosas en la mente… quería escapar un momento… ser una nube y vagar… quería… quería dejar de pensar… demasiadas conjeturas en tan poco tiempo no le hacían muy bien.

Pero… por qué esa extraña punzada en su estómago al pensar que Ginevra y Ron pudieran tener una conexión… "especial"?

Por qué esas ganas de abrazar a Ron… consolarlo como él lo hacía con ella… porque tan cobarde? Por qué tan insegura? Por qué no iba y se sentaba a su lado, como tanto deseaba?

Por qué? Por qué? Por qué?

Por qué tantas preguntas habían surgido, de pronto?

Por qué al tener tantas preguntas sentía que estaba siendo realmente ella misma?

Por qué…

Por qué sólo quería entrelazar su mano con la de Ron y cruzar sus miradas…?

Por qué eso le hacía sentir tan bien?

* * *

**O **

* * *

Vio como Hermione miraba hacia la nada… parecía confundida por algo… parecía querer hacer alguna cosa… pero no sabía el que.

A veces… cuando miraba a su amiga… sentía como si supiera exactamente lo que pensaba… como si la conociera de toda una vida. Como si tan sólo observando sus ojos pudiera conocer hasta sus secretos más profundos…

Sin embargo… había algo que enturbiaba aquello. Había una sombra en los ojos de Hermione.

Había algo confuso… un vacío que no acertaba a comprender. Vacío que él mismo había descubierto en su propia mirada, al mirarse tantas veces en el espejo.

Las únicas veces que sentía que ese vacío se llenaba era cuando estaba con ella. Y… una u otra vez lo había sentido con Harry… y con Ginevra también.

Nadie más le había hecho sentir aquello.

Y ahora una de esas personas desaparecía…

Era por esa sensación que se sentía tan mal al saber que algo había ocurrido con Ginevra… a pesar de su frialdad, de su indiferencia, había, de cierta manera para él, algo cálido en su mirada.

No podía comprender que se hubiera ido, no le cabía en la cabeza realmente… Él y Hermione, segundos antes de que se desvaneciera, no la habían visto con tal intención.

Y si se hubiese ido se habría llevado sus cosas, pocas, pero suyas al fin y al cabo. Toda esa situación le daba mala espina. Y encima que Harry parecía completamente ido… como si de pronto se le hubiera ido su vida entera con la partida de Ginevra…

Aquella chica había trastornado todo.

Pero… para bien o para mal?

No conocía la respuesta a aquella pregunta, lamentablemente…

Suspiró profundamente y miró, agobiado, el firmamento oscuro e infinito que se extendía sobre él. Qué ocurriría después de salir de ahí?

Después de salir de aquel bosque?

Podría volver, tranquilo, a su vida normal? Podría enfrentarse comúnmente a los problemas normales de cualquier persona? No sabía por qué motivo, pero le daba la impresión que por la simple razón de haber caído en aquel lugar, algo había cambiado. Algo lo había hecho distinto a todos los demás.

Tal vez fuera la coincidencia de encontrarse con aquel extraño grupo de personas, tal vez fuera por las situaciones que estaban viviendo, tal vez por los sentimientos que ahora estaba experimentando, o por los sucesos extraños que habían ocurrido…

Tal vez fuera sólo su imaginación…

Tal vez sólo quisiera ser desesperadamente distinto a la gente normal… tal vez siempre había buscado encontrar alguna diferencia entre él y el mundo y al estar ahí, la había encontrado… Sin embargo…

Había algo más…

Podía presentir…

Podía presentir que le faltaba descubrir algo más en aquel lugar…

Tal vez algo más sobre sus pensamientos, sobe sus sentimientos, sobre su pasado… Quién podía saber si ni él lo sabía?

Lo único que sabía, por ahora, era que el encontrar a la desaparecida Ginevra no era un asunto simple, menos aún poco importante… Parecía ser… que esa chica tenía un valor mucho más importante para ellos de lo que simplemente sospechaban siquiera.

* * *

**O **

* * *

Dónde estaba?

Abrió sus ojos, sintiendo sus párpados pesados, muy pesados.

Miró a su alrededor, extrañada.

Y él bosque? Y el lobo? Y Harry?

Confusa, se puso torpemente de pie. Estaba en un lugar oscuro, un lugar negro… no veía nada… Sería un sueño? Una pesadilla? Por qué no estaba en el bosque? Por qué estaba en aquel lugar?

Por qué ese lugar le sonaba tan horriblemente conocido…

—Hola?—susurró, ahogadamente, con la vana esperanza de que alguien le respondiera.

Pero su única respuesta fue el pesado silencio que se cernía amenazadoramente sobre ella.

Se sentó, abrazando sus rodillas, apoyándose en una pared oscura, intentando tranquilizarse.

Intentando no tener miedo.

Por qué estaba ocurriendo eso?

Cerró los ojos, viendo sólo más oscuridad. Se tocó el cuello.

Su collar no estaba.

Se lo había pasado a Harry. Pero… por qué? Tal vez temía lo que iba a ocurrir? Tal vez quería dejarle a él una señal? Tal vez quería decirle algo? Tal vez había sido una manera extraña… de decir adiós?

Pero… por qué?

—Harry…—susurró, asustada ante tanta oscuridad. No sabía porque repetía su nombre, pero le hacía sentir un poco mejor al menos—. Harry… por favor…

Su susurro se perdió en el aire, haciéndole preguntarse si de verdad lo había dicho.

Soltó un sollozo, que sonaba frío, como ella…

Indiferente, como ella.

Cerró la boca. No quería oírse a si misma. Odiaba la manera en que parecía carecer de sentimientos, de emociones y sensaciones. Por qué no podía expresar desesperación, si toda su mente bullía en caos? Por qué no podía expresar miedo si cada uno de sus nervios estaba absolutamente tenso ante la dolorosa oscuridad que había en torno suyo?

Apretó su mandíbula.

No quería decir nada.

No quería escuchar algún susurro vacío, carente de cualquier sentimiento.

Sólo podía oir su propia respiración, que se agitaba cada vez más, a cada segundo, consternada, impotente, asolada ante tantas cosas…

No…

De verdad… sinceramente, tenía que aceptar que podría soportar cualquier cosa, cualquier situación… podría cambiar y ser otra persona, podría hacer lo que fuera… pero no quería sentir más dolor… no quería sentir más miedo…

Quería saber lo que era ser feliz… de verdad quería sentirlo… quería… quería amar.

Pero… realmente no amaba?

O… si lo hacía?

Abrió los ojos de golpe.

Y su boca se abrió, apresuradamente, atropellándose en las palabras, con urgencia de gritar algo, un nombre.

Tomó aire profundamente y se levantó de un salto, angustiada.

—HARRY!

Se echó hacia delante, apoyando sus manos en sus rodillas, agotada, como si hubiese echo un esfuerzo gigantesco.

—_Nuevamente gritando en vano?_—susurró una voz fría, de algún lugar cercano a ella.

Ginevra levantó la cara de golpe, asustada.

—Quién anda ahí?—preguntó, implorante, intentando apegarse a la pared, retrocediendo a tiendas, con las manos estiradas, como un ciego.

—_Deberías recordarme…_—susurró la voz, quedamente—. _Un año completo juntos no es algo menor en una vida… menos en la tuya, no? _

Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, horrorizada.

—Quién eres!—gritó, furiosa, sin atreverse a caminar en dirección a la voz, que se burlaba de ella en el silencio frío que había en el lugar—. Quién eres! Muestra tu cara! Sal de tu escondite, maldito cobarde!

Aguzó el oído, intentando escuchar algún sonido que delatara la posición del hombre… sin embargo no pudo escuchar nada. Y luego de unos segundos nadie volvió a responder.

Entonces no pudo más.

—Déjame tranquila!—exclamó levemente, desmayadamente. No quería más nada… sólo pedía un poco de paz—. Déjame en paz, ya… por favor…

Cerró los ojos, intentando ver algo que no fuera horror… algo que no fuera desesperanza… Intentando ver una mirada… el reflejo de una mirada verde… verde esperanza.

Pero entonces sólo pudo oír un grito seco que atravesó el silencio, y un rayo azul cruzó la habitación en un solo segundo.

—_Crucio!_

Una vez más… dolor… dolor… dolor… todo era sufrimiento… todo era heridas… todo era pensamientos inertes… todo era abatimiento, todo suciedad, todo muerte, todo lágrimas, todo dolor…

Una vez más dolor…

Y dolor…

Luego una pausa…

Una pausa entre el sufrimiento y el siguiente…

Se dejó resbalar al suelo, inerte, esperando.

—Harry… ayúdame…—susurró Ginevra, apenas. No supo como, ni porque… pero su voz sonaba distinta, extraña, llena de algo que no había sido capaz de expresar nunca en una palabra—. Ayúdame…

No sabía que ocurriría… pero sabía… tenía la certeza… de que algún día, aunque fuese lejano, Harry acudiría a su llamado.

Y todo cambiaría…

Y todo…

Todo estaría bien.

Todo habría acabado…

Ya no más dolor, no más lágrimas, no más nada.

Todo…

Todo sería distinto…

Junto a él.

Entonces cayó en medio de la habitación, sola.

Desmayada… abatida…

Esperando.

Esperando una vez más en medio del infierno.

* * *

**Que tal?**

**Les ha gustado?**

**XS**

**Ah! déjenme reviews, por favor!**

**Este cap ha quedado un poco corto... pero no quise alargarlo innesesariamente, sólo por rellenar. Prefiero escribir poco y bien, que mucho y una sarta de tonterías. XD Ojalá mi esfuerzo haya valido la pena. Que les ha parecido?**

**Dudas? reclamos? comentarios? Déjenlos en el botoncito GO! Que está abajito!**

**Besos!**

**_Quid Morgan_**


	10. El Infierno Genera Sombras

**Sé que demoré mucho y lo lamento... pero mi inspiración llega a ratos y mi inercia vegetativa por internet me atrapa sin poder luchar contra ella. Les responderé a sus review que me alentan cada día. Muchas gracias! les debo mucho:**

**giuly:** Muchas gracias por el comentario y perdóname por el reclamo... no es fácil sentarse a escribir, menos cuando haces todas las cosas que debo hacer yo... uu Pero juro que trato de escribir lo que más puedo... ten en cuenta que estoy con tres fics en contrucción. XD Gracias por tu review! sigue reclamando y tal vez actualice más luego .

**Nagini86: **Aquí te enterarás de quien es! XD Para que no te comas las uñas! (yo tmb me las como uu). Aunque tal vez este capi te deje algunas dudas más... ya verás que todo se liará el próximo capi. Muchas gracias por tu review! Besos para ti!

**Lil Granger: **Aquí te enterarás de quien hizo tal cosa! Lamento haber tardado... pero... tengo tantas cosas que hacer que no siempre puedo sentarme al computador "tranquila" para poder ponerme en el trance que necesito para escribir... Aquí tienes algo de Ron y Herms... aunque no sé si lo definiría como "acción" .. Es que estos dos nunca han sabido reconocer a tiempo sus sentimientos, no? Besos para ti! Ojalá te guste el capi!

**RoSittS:** . Tienes muuucha razón: Hermione, a pesar de haber perdido la memoria, sigue igual de insegura... ya verás a lo que llega en este capi por eso! Jeje... a mi iwual me cuesta decidirme... a veces quiero que recuperen la memoria y a veces no... pero siempre termino decidiéndome por lo segundo! ya veremos que pasa al final! Por supuesto que no me kejo! me encantó tu review! jajaja... tus pastillas? ya verás ke las necesitarás después de este capi...! Besos para ti!

**fiorella:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi! Acá te enteras de quien era tal chico, no te preocupes!

**herms weasley:** Mi hermana! Jeje... ya ves que no es quien piensas! . Tengo algo mejor preparado jeje... mi cabeza y sus retorcidas ideas... pues ya verás que ocurre en los sgtes caps... no te quiero decir nada, para no embarrarte las sorpresas XD Tanto tiempo que no hablamos! el colegio mata... ¬¬ Bueno... me avisas cuando actualices cualquiera de tus poemas o fics! Besos! Te quiero un montón!

**naru-nanu: **Jeje... a mi me encanta tu entusiasmo con mi fic! Ya verás como siguen las cosas... cada vez más raras. Me alegro muuucho que te guste mi fic! si... pobre Ginevra... ya verás como termina todo en este capi... bueno, te dejo... Besos! Gracias por tu review! me encantó!

**principita:** De verdad te gustó? ke bueno! Espero que no hayas cambiado de opinión a pesar de haberme demorado! uu jeje, de verdad a veces no entiendes? XD jaja... bueno... aquí sabrás quien es ese que grita "crucio"! Ya verás que pasó para que perdieran la memoria... wow.. muchas dudas, eh? Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado mi fic, ojalá lo sigas leyendo. Oh! yo viví hasta hace cinco años en concepción! pero ahora vivo en stgo. Jeje... besos para ti!

**Piby Weasley:** Suspenso! ya verás como viene este capi! Hermione sigue con sus dudas y Ginevra... sigue sufriendo, la pobre. De ron y Harry no hay mucho en este capi... Tienes razón: la vida es todo menos sencilla... menos para estos cuatro! Me alegro de que te haya gustado! los sueteres llegaron en paquetes por separado, pero en las mismas lechuzas... . jaja... pues consideraré la idea de Ron y Herms! XD ya te enteras ahora de quien es ese sujeto! Aunque planteará nuevas dudas... y algo que supongo no se esperan. Besos para ti! me encantan tus reviews!

**Adarae:** Jeje... ya verás! XD

_**Comentario:** El próximo capi que venga tal vez sea un poco extraño... pero servirá para que vayan atando cabos al fin. He enviado muchas preguntas, pero pocas respuestas. Por darles algunas pistas les diré que Ginevra carga con un error sobre sus hombros... un error que cambió su vida y que ahora le pesa... pero que no recuerda._

_Espero que les guste y que me envíen REVIEWS!_

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 10

**El Infierno Genera Sombras**

_**«**Nada es como parece…_

_Nada._

_Vidas extrañas, momentos equivocados…_

_Decisiones erradas, caminos separados._

_Temer. Olvidar. Amar. Traicionar._

_Y la tierra como única espectadora del verdadero escenario._

_Maldigo las decisiones, maldigo mi ceguera…_

_Maldigo mi vida…_

_Maldigo mi estupidez y maldad._

_Maldigo mi antigua vida…_

_En la que por mi oscuridad…_

_Te perdí**»**_

**Umbra_- _Ginevra Wheezle

* * *

**

No… no sería correcto, sin embargo sería lo menos doloroso para todos.

Hermione guardó rápidamente todas sus cosas en su bolso. No llevaría comida… ella sabía arreglárselas con raíces y frutos del bosque, y sabía que Harry y Ron no, así que prefería no llevarse nada. Abrió la tienda con cuidado, apretando fuertemente la mandíbula, intentando mantenerse firme en su decisión.

—Debo hacerlo—murmuró para ella misma—. Debo irme…

Sin mirar hacia atrás, se incorporó y salió al exterior, donde se podía ver el mismo escenario desde hacía un tiempo. Una fogata, leña acumulada en un rincón, algunos troncos desparramados a modo de asiento… una pequeña carpa que era suya y en la que dejaban la poca comida que guardaban…

—Me voy…—susurró, mirando el paisaje a su alrededor—. Me voy…

No podía dejar que todo se fuera haciendo más grande, más incontrolable.

Sabía, tenía la certeza de que mientras más tiempo permanecieran ahí, más difícil sería volver a una vida normal, a una vida que no se podía vivir en aquel lugar. Porque aunque quisieran, era imposible… Cada uno debía tener su mundo… cada uno debía tener su propia realidad, que estaban dejando de lado por un simple encuentro en un bosque.

Debía seguir el ejemplo de Ginevra y marcharse de aquel lugar…

Pero… eran tan difícil… No podía creer que en tan poco tiempo hubieran ocurrido tantas cosas. No podía creer que en tan poco tiempo, hubieran podido surgir tantos sentimientos que jamás había sentido… Jamás.

Pero debía marcharse… aunque luego se sintiera una basura por hacerlo… aunque rompiera la promesa que le había hecho a Ron… Con suerte, tal vez, algún día se volvieran a encontrar, como hace diez años en un hospital, como hace unas semanas, en aquel bosque… Pero ahora… Ahora debía marcharse.

Porque tenía miedo.

Tenía miedo de sufrir. Era una cobarde y una egoísta por marcharse por eso, pero…

Prefería sentirse culpable antes de que sus sentimientos se volvieran incontrolables y ya no pudiera vivir sin las personas que se habían vuelto tan importantes para ella. Pero la pregunta que surgía fugazmente en su mente y a la que no quería prestarle atención era… realmente podría vivir en aquel momento sin ellos? Podría vivir tranquila pensando en que los había perdido por simple pánico, por simple cobardía?

Prefería no responder tal pregunta… tenía clara la respuesta, pero jamás la aceptaría.

Se acomodó el bolso con su ropa.

Dio un par de pasos, sintiendo como se le oprimía el corazón por cada parte de sí misma que movía, dejando atrás al lugar que la había acogido por algún tiempo. Cada paso que daba era más doloroso que el anterior… cada paso más angustioso, más…

—Hermione!—exclamó una voz, sorprendida, tras ella.

Hermione se quedó quieta, paralizada por la culpa.

Se volteó, lentamente.

—Hermione… Qué estás haciendo?—preguntó Ron, mirándole con los ojos cargados de consternación, traición y dolor.

—Me voy…—susurró Hermione, levantado la mirada. La decisión estaba tomada. No podía arrepentirse—. Yo… me voy de aquí.

Le dio la espalda y dio un par de pasos, alejándose del claro.

Luego, corrió.

Ron la miró con la boca abierta, sorprendido. Se quedó quieto, por unos segundos y luego salió tras Hermione, corriendo para alcanzarla.

—Hermione, detente!—gritó Ron.

La castaña aceleró el paso, mordiéndose la legua para aguantar las lágrimas que asomaban por sus ojos. No miró hacia atrás… No quería flaquear ahora que había logrado alejarse tanto. No quería arrepentirse, y sabía… tenía la certeza de que Ron podría hacerla volver. Sólo él tenía el poder para hacerlo…

Sólo él… Pero…

_"Pero"._

Aquel tiempo junto a ellos, Harry y Ron, había sido lo más maravilloso que le había ocurrido. Sin embargo ya era hora de despertar de aquel sueño. Aquello no podría durar para siempre, y era hora de que lo comprendiera, aunque fuera a la fuerza.

—HERMIONE!

Ron corrió, desesperado, hacia Hermione. Pero la chica no paraba de alejarse de él. Corría con una rapidez asombrosa.

—Vete, Ron!—gritó Hermione, apartando a manotazos las ramas y arbustos que surgían a su paso. No hizo caso a las heridas pequeñas que se le iban formando en su cara y en sus brazos al chocar contra los árboles, que ponían sus ramas y raíces a su paso, como si quisieran impedir su partida. Sólo quería huir… huir y vivir una vida real de una vez por todas.

Debía haberlo comprendido hacía bastante tiempo… Nunca debería haber dejado que aquella situación se prolongara tanto. Ahora sufriría demasiado. Estaba segura de que al llegar a la ciudad y comenzar de nuevo, su vida sería horrible. Y se castigaría cada día por haber perdido lo más maravilloso que podía haber ganado en toda su vida… Pero al final se resignaría… Y quien sabía si algún día pudiera conocer a personas tan maravillosas como las que había conocido y no torturarse cada día en pensar en lo que había abandonado.

—Hermione!

Ron hizo un último esfuerzo y corrió como no lo había hecho en toda su vida. No podía permitir que Hermione se fuera… ya lo había hecho hacía diez años… y no dejaría que volviera a ocurrir… No podía volver a perderla. Hermione… la quería demasiado… la necesitaba… la…

No supo cuanto tiempo había estado corriendo, pero de un momento a otro vio caer a Hermione y la alcanzó de un salto, antes de que pudiera seguir corriendo.

—Hermione… No te vayas!—exclamó, jadeando, tomándola por un brazo.

—Suéltame!—chilló Hermione, respirando entrecortadamente—. Suéltame Ron Weasley!

—No!—gritó Ron, tomándola por ambos brazos—. Me lo prometiste Hermione! Prometiste que no te irías nunca más!

De un momento a otro un silencio cayó entre ellos dos, haciendo audible sólo el sonido entrecortado de sus respiraciones cercanas y agitadas.

Hermione bajó la cabeza, incapaz de mirar a Ron a los ojos.

—No comprendes Ron…—susurró, Hermione, intentando zafarse del pelirrojo—. No comprendes nada!

Se soltó, furiosa y lo miró a los ojos, con tristeza, con cansancio.

—La vida que llevamos en este lugar no es real!—exclamó Hermione, haciendo ademanes impacientes con sus manos—. Nada de esto es normal! Necesito tener algo real a lo que asirme, entiendes? No comprendes que algún día deberemos separarnos y que es mejor que sea ahora, cuando podemos sufrir un poco menos que después, cuando sería horrible? Cuándo ya no pudiéramos sobrevivir los unos sin los otros? Has visto como está Harry, te has visto tu mismo por la partida de Ginevra? Te imaginas como sería si dejamos pasar más tiempo?

Hermione se volteó y caminó en dirección contraria a él, intentando alejarse a pesar de que sus lágrimas le indicaban que no debía hacerlo, a pesar de que todo en ella le pedía a gritos quedarse en aquel lugar.

—Valdría la pena…—murmuró Ron.

La chica se detuvo de golpe, abriendo mucho los ojos.

—Valdría la pena sufrir por ti, Hermione.

«_No digas nada, por favor, Ron… no digas más…»,_ imploró Hermione, por dentro, abrumada por el peso de su dolor.

—Si pudiera retroceder en el tiempo… volvería a este lugar mil veces más… Porque encontrarte a ti… no sabes cuánto he agradecido por haberte encontrado una vez más, Hermione Granger… Y si nos separamos y no vuelvo a saber más de ti… sabré que el dolor que siento por eso vale la pena… y sabría que podría sufrir una y mil veces los padecimientos más terribles si eso significara estar siquiera un segundo más junto a ti…

—No digas nada más, Ron, por favor—imploró Hermione, cubriéndose la cara con las manos, impotente—. No sigas, por favor…

—Entonces quédate!—suplicó Ron, alcanzándola, colocándose frente a ella, rogándole con la mirada—. Quédate, por favor, Hermione!

Hermione lo miró por un segundo, observando una vez más los ojos azules de Ron… Recordaba la primera vez que los había visto… hacía tantos años…

Recordaba cada momento que había pasado junto a Ron y no podía creer que a pesar de los años y a pesar de todo, pudiera estar viéndolo una vez más… que pudiera sentir una vez más su aroma…

Cerró los ojos, sin saber que hacer.

—Tengo tanto miedo, Ron…—susurró.

El pelirrojo esbozó una sonrisa.

—Quién no tiene miedo, Hermione?—preguntó, con simpleza—. Todos tenemos miedo… un paso en falso… un segundo de más y nuestra historia puede cambiar al completo. Pero… no puedes dejar que el miedo se interponga entre tu y tus sentimientos, tu vida… No puedes dejar que el miedo te impida disfrutar de lo que te hace feliz.

La castaña levantó la mirada.

—Pero yo no puedo ofrecerte nada, Ron… no tengo nada…—murmuró, confusa—. Sólo me tengo a mí… Sólo me tengo a mí…

El pelirrojo se acercó un poco más a ella, acortando su distancia apenas a unos centímetros.

—No te pido nada Hermione—susurró él, simplemente—. Sólo… sólo bastas tú.

_«Sólo bastas tú…»_

El pelirrojo se alejó de ella, con pesar, y dio un par de pasos en dirección contraria a ella.

—Es tu decisión—murmuró—. Ahora tú debes decidir.

Entonces se perdió entre los árboles, caminando en dirección al claro, donde había encontrado mucho más que a simples personas, donde había encontrado una vida.

Vio como Ron se alejaba. Y aunque pudiera seguirlo, la sensación de despedida no la abandonaba. Aunque pudiera estar junto a él… todo dentro de ella ardía en confusiones extrañas, y no la dejaban tranquila, no la dejaban en paz.

Y debía tomar una decisión.

Tenía que decidir…

Ahora sólo le quedaba decidir si quería que aquella vida también fuera de ella.

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

Cuanto anhelaba ver una vez más la luz del día.

Allí, en aquel lugar vacío de todo, no podía pensar ni sentir bien. No oía nada, no olía nada, no conseguía tocar algo de una superficie que fuera distinta a lo demás… No sabía si se había vuelto sorda, ciega, muda… pero al estar en aquel lugar, a oscuras, sin saber cual era la realidad y qué cosa era parte de un sueño o una pesadilla, no tenía certeza de nada…

Era como estar en un limbo interminable…

Como haber muerto y no saberlo.

Era curioso que justo en el momento en que estaba aprendiendo a vivir de verdad, todo le hubiera sido vedado. Era como si el destino, o la vida, o las simples casualidades estuvieran en su contra. Seguramente se reirían cruelmente de ella… _"Querías vivir? Querías ser feliz? Jaja! Pues no te dejaremos!"_

Otra vez.

Habría sido una persona feliz antes de aquel año fatídico y vacío de su vida?

Había tenido alguna familia, a alguien a quien hubiera amado?

Y si había un alguien…

Si hubiera existido un _«alguien» _para ella_…_

Por qué no la había buscado?

Porque no había acudido a sus lamentos y sufrimientos? Por qué?

Acaso nadie la había amado? Acaso nadie la había querido nunca?

Nunca…

Palabra demasiado inmensa para poder ocuparla en tal momento…

Y pensar… y creer que justo en aquel momento sentía más esperanza que en todos esos años oscuros que había vivido aislada del mundo y de las personas… Pues tal vez había vivido en la tierra, había caminado por las ciudades y había conversado con la gente… Pero en realidad había estado escondida dentro de ella misma… escondida detrás de un manto que se había apoderado de ella, cual parásito inmundo cubriendo su alma…

Ojalá pudiera ver por un segundo las estrellas…

Sonrió, cansada.

Seguramente jamás tendrían una admiradora tan triste como ella.

Pero Ella… ella… quién era ella realmente?

Lo único que sabía de si misma era que ya no podría serlo más. Nunca podría volver a ser la misma que fuera once años antes… nunca podría volver a ser la misma que un día había amanecido en un verde y basto prado irlandés, prometiendo y perjurando al mundo que jamás volvería a sentir nada por nada y por nadie, que jamás… jamás podría amanecer un día sin odiar al universo entero y a la vida misma, por haberse ensañado tan vilmente con ella.

Porque seguramente había cambiado.

Porque ya no odiaba a nadie más que aquel ser que le había arrebatado lo que había alcanzado a rozar, siquiera un poco, con la punta de sus dedos.

Aquel ser…

Pérfida representación de todo el dolor que padecería ese mismo día y todos los que vinieran… hasta que se aburriera de su juego cruel… hasta que la dejara libre para volver a robarle la vida de las manos justo cuando hubiera alcanzado efímeramente la difícil felicidad…

Efímera y difícil felicidad que había sentido al sentirlo a él junto a ella por unos segundos…

Que ironía…

Que ironía haber entrado a aquel bosque, que ironía haberse encontrado con aquel hombre de ojos verdes que había comenzado siendo amable, que ironía que le hubiera abierto, sin saber, un mundo extraño en el que no todo era oscuro, en el que no todo era maldad…

Que ironía estar pensando en él justo en aquel momento… Una vez más.

—Que ironía…—musitó, a la densidad del silencio.

Cómo poder decir algo a aquella fría habitación? Cómo poder expresar lo que sentía?

Cómo expresar, como decir… tantas cosas…

—_Llegó una nueva hora para tu dolor_—musitó la misma voz que se presentaba todos los días, sin variar.

Cómo soportar…?

—_Crucio!_

Cómo pensar…?

—_Jajajajaja!_

Cómo ser…?

—_Duele, verdad? Crucio! Jajajajaja… CRUCIO!_

Cómo…

—_Sufre, Ginevra… Sufre!_

Cómo seguir viviendo…?

No soportaba más…

Un sollozo se escapó de sus labios.

Tanto dolor…!

Otro sollozo.

Tantas cosas…

Sintió como sus oídos amenazaban con explotar y como su corazón se estremecía con cada arremetida de dolor. Era insoportable. Era demasiado para ella…

—Basta…—susurró, apenas.

El dolor cesó al instante.

Entonces algo se acercó a ella, que sólo pudo ver el reflejo de unos ojos grises que la miraban como dos pálidos ópalos en la oscuridad.

—_Basta, Ginevra?_—preguntó aquella fría voz—. _Basta?_

—Por favor…

—_Por favor?—_preguntó nuevamente la voz—. _Me pides algo, Ginevra?_

Pero la chica ya no respondía. Había caído una vez más, inconsciente.

Sin embargo, una última súplica se escapó de sus labios, sin saberlo.

—Por favor… Malfoy.

* * *

**que tal?**

**Necesito reviews!**

**Morgan Quid**

_Hermana adoptiva de Herms Weasley..._

_Buscadora del equipo de Quidditch..._

_Poseedora de un Extraordinario en las MHB._


	11. Y Todo el Pasado, ¿Puede Recuperarse?

Lamento haber tardado tando, de verdad que lo siento mucho... pero... soy de Chile, y en estas últimas semanas los estudiantes secundarios, como yo, hemos estado en protestas, tomas y paros debido a la educación ineficiente que reina en el sistema educacional chileno. Yo, personalmente, estuve y fui parte de la organización de la toma de mi colegio... y no tuve tiempo hasta ahora para ponerme a escribir...

Pero espero les haya gustado.  
Hace tiempo tená ganas de escribir un capítulo así, lleno de flash backs... y bueno. La verdad es ke nunca un capítulo logra convencerme del todo... ojalá que de todas maneras les guste a ustedes. Muchas gracias por los reviws, de veras que son lo más maravilloso que me puede ocurrir luego de días agotadores y no muy buenos.

Ah! mm... bueno: al subir un capi la otra vez, me llegó una advertencia. En ella me decía que no podía seguir respondiendo los reviews en los mismos capis... así que comenzaré a ocupar el reply... Ah... aún no sé que haré con los anónimos... u.u Pero ya encontraré algo que hacer, don't worry!

Besos a todos, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, POR FAVOR! REVIEWS!

Los deja, su fiel escritora...  
Morgan Quid

(o simplemente Camila XD)

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 11

**Y Todo el Pasado¿Puede Remediarse?**

_**«**…Y al despertar pude ver el cielo,_

_Resplandeciente, bello, como nunca lo había visto._

_Y es que por primera vez había vivido,_

_Por primera vez había sentido lo que era amar._

_Y no era doloroso, no era tortuoso, ni mucho menos terrible,_

_Era maravilloso, exquisito, alucinante._

_Pero entonces alguien vino y me arrebató aquel amor,_

_Y desde entonces lo busco…_

_Desde entonces lloro día y noche, en busca de venganza por aquel ultraje…_

_No era el amor lo que hacía sufrir…_

_Era la sensación de no tenerlo,_

_De haberlo perdido**»**_

Descubriendo**"- M.Q.**

**

* * *

**

_Harry, Harry, Harry. Toda su vida se resumía en eso. Por años todo había girado en torno a él, por siglos no había tenido ojos para nadie, en vano esperando una atención que jamás había llegado… hasta ahora. Sin embargo…_

_Algo había cambiado dentro de ella. Había esperado sentir algo más, pero… entonces porque aparecía él y todo parecía adquirir un matiz más oscuro y excitante? La vida era más emocionante a su lado, todo se veía bajo una nueva y atrayente perspectiva._

_Su cabeza era un lío._

_Y sin embargo no podía dejar de pensar en Harry. No podía. Había creído que podría estar junto a otra persona, pero jamás había podido separarse por completo de él. Trataba de no verlo, de huir de él, pero la buscaba, le repetía palabras que la hacían caer en un espiral de confusiones y todo quedaba en nada. De nuevo a donde estaba._

_Quién habría creído aquello de la tímida y pequeña Weasley? Desde cuándo había dejado de ser una persona inocente para transformarse en algo de lo que nadie estaría orgulloso? Dónde había quedado todo lo aprendido por sus padres… lo aprendido por su familia?_

_Jugaba una partida peligrosa. En cualquier momento la podían descubrir… y prefería no pensar en las consecuencias que aquello podría llegar a acarrear… _

_Pero debía olvidarlo… Había tomado una decisión, había escogido un camino. A pesar del amor, también existía un rencor velado por la injusticia. Años junto a él… años para finalmente quedar en nada… abandonarla sin siquiera preguntar… Debía apartarse de él._

_Además… él no era de los que dejaba libres a las personas así como así, menos por su peor enemigo. Si estabas con él, lo estabas para siempre. Lo había dejado en claro en cada una de las palabras que le repetía a diario._

_No…debía dejar definitivamente de pensar en él._

_Cada día, cada noche._

_Se volteó y observó atentamente el rostro de él en la penumbra. Su rostro pálido destacaba fantasmagóricamente en la oscuridad del lugar. Sonrió, fríamente. A pesar de todo, junto a él podía llegar a ser todo muy tranquilo, bello… Sin embargo, siempre faltaba algo. Lo corroboraba ese pesado vacío que sentía._

_Vacío que parecía llenarse de pronto al ver a Harry._

_Tal vez no lo lograría olvidar nunca? No lo tenía claro, pero al menos estaba segura que su felicidad no estaba junto a él. Porque también lo odiaba. Tal vez sólo estaba con Malfoy para hacerlo sufrir tanto como le había hecho sufrir a ella… era una venganza…_

_Una amarga venganza._

_Arriesgaba mucho, lo sabía, porque estaba en medio de todo. Justo en la delgada línea que separaba el juego del verdadero peligro. En medio de una batalla, en medio de ambos bandos._

_Debía escoger al cual caer._

_**o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Algo no estaba bien en ella.

Algo no encajaba… No tenía claro el qué, pero tenía una vaga sensación, un leve dejo de arrepentimiento, de dolor, de saber que había hecho daño. Escondía un secreto que ni siquiera ella recordaba. Intentaba esforzarse en recordar… pero nada. Nada ocurría. Y se torturaba pensando en horripilantes cosas por las que ahora pagaba con cada segundo de dolor, por cada instante en aquel lugar.

Debía lograr escapar de allí. Debía huir. Tenía que hacerlo, cuanto antes. No podía esperar más. No podía seguir , porque o sino se volvería loca, desquiciada.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándose en la oscura pared, cansada, adolorida.

Confundida.

Intentaba no pensar en nada, pero muchas cosas se colaban en su pensamientos… Cómo estarían los chicos? Estarían preocupados, indiferentes? Qué estaría pensando Harry? Que estaría haciendo él en aquel momento?

Le recorrió un escalofrío al abrirse la puerta y sentir el viento helado llegar hasta ella.

Una vez más…

Esperó, cerrando los ojos.

Segundos… tres, dos, uno…

Apretó sus párpados al acabarse el tiempo, sin embargo el dolor no llegó… o era que estaba tan acostumbrada a él que ya ni siquiera lo sentía?

Se atrevió a abrir un ojo. Luego abrió el otro. Delante de ella, aquel hombre la miraba con intensidad. Lo presentía. Él emanaba odio y crueldad. Sin embargo, entre todo aquello pudo descubrir algo extraño, un sentimiento de dolor.

A aquel hombre le dolía hacer lo que hacía.

Sus ojos pestañaron con agotamiento. Sus parpados se cerraban sin que pudiera evitarlo. Cabeceó unos momentos, hasta que el hombre se movió un poco frente a ella y todos sus músculos parecieron ponerse en guardia, involuntariamente.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o**_

—_Te amo, pecosa, no lo olvides nunca—dijo él, mirando con atención su rostro, a su lado._

_Ginny esbozó una sonrisa. Sonrisa no del todo sincera, con un dejo de amargura._

_Harry aparecía volando entre sus pensamientos, sin que pudiera evitarlo. Odiándose por eso, se acercó violentamente a él y lo besó con rabia. Pensando en Harry, sabiendo que no era él el que estaba en aquella cama, a su lado._

—_También te amo—mintió, fríamente._

_Había decidido a que lugar caer…_

_Había decidido a quien abandonar._

_Malfoy la observó atentamente._

—_No me mientas nunca—dijo, con un tono que no deja lugar a dudas—. Jamás, está bien?_

_Ginny frunció el ceño._

_Asintió._

_Pero el recuerdo de Harry aún no desaparecía._

_Aún no desaparecía._

_**o.o.o.o.o.o**_

—Te dije que no me mintieras—susurró fríamente, aquella voz—. Te lo dije.

Ginny parpadeó, sin saber que decir ante aquellas palabras. De que hablaba aquel hombre?

—No entiendo…—comenzó a decir, sin comprender. Pero aquel sujeto se adelantó a sus palabras. Se acercó a ella de un salto, pegándole una bofetada para callarla, empujándola al piso.

—Te lo dije, Ginny. Te lo dije.

Confusiones, brumas, pensamientos.

_¿Ginny?_

* * *

**O**

* * *

—_Ella no es la misma—musitó Hermione, bajando la cabeza. Le dolía admitir aquello, pero no podía seguir intentando descubrir por si misma lo que había ocurrido con su mejor amiga. Necesitaba ayuda._

_Más que mal, ella era hermana de su novio y había sido novia de Harry._

_Había sido._

_Ron no había dicho nada, sólo la observaba._

—_Si… es verdad, también lo he notado—admitió, sorprendiendo a la castaña, que esperaba una negativa de parte del pelirrojo._

_Se miraron por unos segundos, sin decir nada. Las palabras sobraban en aquellos momentos._

—_Es injusto—dijo Hermione, dolida._

—_Más aún para mi, es mi propia hermana—dijo Ron, agachando la cabeza—. Si hubiese escuchado esto hace más tiempo me habría pasado al lado de los mortífagos antes de aceptarlo. Pero debo ser realista… algo ocurre._

_Hermione asintió, incómoda._

—_Vigilarla?—preguntó, con los nervios en tensión._

_Ron asintió._

_Entonces partió rápidamente a través del retrato, hacia los Invernaderos, en donde la había visto hacía unos minutos siquiera._

_Corrió hasta llegar a los límites el bosque. Entonces, sigilosamente, se paró a observar una cabellera pelirroja que se introducía furtivamente en uno de los invernaderos._

_Se acercó, mirando a su alrededor, hasta llegar a unos cinco metros._

_Abrió los ojos sorprendida._

_Harry y Ginny?_

_Besándose?_

_**o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Decisiones.

Por alguna razón, sentía que no eran su fuerte realmente.

Qué debía hacer ahora?

Miró a su alrededor, angustiada.

Entonces, el bosque, sin saber como ni porque, le entregó una respuesta.

Debía…

Marcharse…

Sus manos cayeron a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sin vida. Incapaces de tener algún tipo de expresión. Sus párpados se derrumbaron sobre sus ojos, incapaces de sostenerse a si mismos. Sin embargo, sus lágrimas no cayeron. No pudieron caer por su rostro.

Era tanto el dolor que sentía, que fue incapaz de recordar o sentir como llorar. Lo había olvidado. Ya nunca más derramaría ni una sola gota de sus ojos… o al menos hasta que alguien pudiera devolverle la vida que perdería a partir de aquel segundo.

Se agachó, sin fuerzas y tomó sus cosas.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o**_

—_Cuidado!—gritó Ron, aterrorizado._

_Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, hasta llegar donde Hermione y apartarla del camino de aquel asesino haz de luz verde._

_Temblando, se levantó de un salto, como pudo, creando un escudo en torno a ellos, un escudo de invisibilidad, para que no los vieran._

—_Aléjate de mi!—susurró Hermione, al ver como Ron se acercaba para ver como se encontraba—. Aléjate de mi!_

_Llorando, angustiada, intentó deshacer el encantamiento de Ron, sin embargo no pudo. Temblando, viendo a su alrededor, con miedo, vio como Ron la miraba dolido._

—_Por qué, Hermione?—preguntó, apenas en un susurro—. Por qué huyes de mi? Te hice algo? Te hice daño?_

_El pelirrojo cayó de rodillas, sin comprender. Miró hacia el suelo y después de unos segundos una lágrima cayó en él._

_La castaña deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder acercarse al pelirrojo y abrazarlo, decirle que lo amaba, decirle que todo había sido una mentira, pero no pudo. El miedo a que algo pudiera pasarle… El miedo a que ya nunca más estuviera ahí, junto a ella… Prefería perderlo de su lado que a perderlo para siempre…_

_Debía rehuir de él para poder tenerlo aún._

_De pronto, algo hizo que sus oídos retumbaran y el sonido característico de un crujido, como bien había leído unas veinte veces en su libro de encantamientos avanzados, le indicó que el encantamiento de Ron había sido quebrado._

_Al desaparecer el conjuro, al menos unos veinte encapuchados se materializaron a su alrededor, dejándola sin aliento._

_Uno de ellos apunto a Ron, pero ella se echó sobre él, cubriendo su cuerpo con el de ella._

—_No puedo dejar que te vayas…—susurró la castaña, aterrorizada, en su oído—. Te amo, Ron! Te amo y no puedo dejarte, no puedo… _

_Reprimió un sollozo, con el presentimiento de que aquello más que un simple enfrentamiento más, era una despedida._

_Una larga y difícil despedida._

—_Vaya, vaya… que tenemos aquí…—dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, con sorna—. La parejita del año… comadreja y sangre sucia!_

_Hermione sintió la furia que emanaba de Ron y se apretó aún más junto a él._

—_No podrás hacernos nada, ni tú ni tus compañeros—dijo Ron, orgullosamente, apartando a Hermione con esfuerzo y levantándose para quedar a la altura del hombre que había sido responsable de la desaparición de su hermana, un año atrás—. Tu amo desapareció y una simple emboscada no puede detenernos… mucho menos vencernos!_

_Tomó la mano de la castaña, con fuerza._

—_Yo pelearé… tú huye, tú debes vivir—murmuró Ron._

_Hermione negó con la cabeza, apretándose aún más contra su cuerpo._

—_Si tu mueres… como voy a vivir yo?—preguntó, llorando._

_Él la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. Pelearían. Lucharían hasta el final y Por Dios ante testigo juraba que vivirían para contarlo._

_A pesar…_

_A pesar de que el vago sentimiento de despedida aún persistía entre ellos, en la manera de aferrarse el uno al otro, en la forma de mirarse por, sin saberlo, última vez._

_**o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Ella y Ron habían creído que el destino se encargaba de juntarlos… pero que ocurriría si en realidad no habían sido más que casualidades? Si en realidad el destino se encargara de separarlos? Tenía la impresión de que aquello era más cierto… Ya que por alguna razón sentía que aquello ya se le hacía familiar.

El dolor, todo…

Ya era la segundo vez que se separaban… y ahora que lo pensaba, las dos veces habían sido por su culpa. Habían sido su decisión.

Por qué ese miedo a estar junto a él? Porque no le daba miedo estar junto a Harry, lo que temía era a Ron. Qué ocurría con él, con su presencia, que causaba tanto temor en ella?

Tenía miedo al dolor, al sufrimiento, a la misma separación. Temía que mientras más tiempo estuviera con él, mientras más cerca, más sufriría al separarse de él. Porque siempre tenía la vaga impresión de que algo les separaría para siempre… y en cambio, si ella se iba antes de que su relación se tornara más peligrosa, siempre existía la posibilidad de volver a encontrarlo, de volver a estar con él.

Volver a encontrarlo por simple casualidad.

_**o.o.o.o.o.o**_

—_Terminamos, esto se acabó!—exclamó Hermione, sintiendo como su estomago se encogía de dolor—. No quiero estar más contigo. Ya no te quiero… ya… ya no te amo._

_Bajó La cabeza, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos. Incapaz de voltearse y sólo irse. Incapaz de alejarse más de Ron. Incapaz de hacer nada._

_Un silencio incrédulo cayó entre ellos dos, quebrado solamente por el tic tac del reloj de la sala de la casa en que vivían._

—_Mientes—dijo Ron, acercándose a ella, de pronto, tomándola por sorpresa. La tomó por ambos brazos, obligándola a levantar la nublada mirada—. Mientes!_

—_Yo no miento—susurró ella, perdiéndose entre la transparente mirada azul de Ron, que la observaba con dolor—. Tú lo sabes… No miento!_

_Se miraron unos instantes, luego Ron la soltó, derrotado._

—_No… nunca has mentido—declaró, amargamente—. Nunca._

_Otro silencio, incapaz de contener las palabras que de ambos pugnaban por salir._

_Hermione se volteó y fue hacia la puerta. Debía irse, marcharse… No podría soportar que mataran a Ron, no. Y si alejarse de él era el precio por su vida, debía hacerlo._

_Abrió la puerta, sintiendo como algo se quebraba dentro de ella al hacerlo. Algo no estaba bien en todo eso. Algo le decía que aquello era más peligroso que incluso quedarse con él. Pero no hizo caso. Jamás había confiado más en su corazón más que en su cabeza. _

—_Si sales por esa puerta te arrepentirás!—exclamó Ron, incapaz de no hacer nada. Algo no encajaba… como algo así podía desvanecerse de pronto?—. Quizá hoy no, quizá mañana tampoco, pero pronto y para el resto de tu vida!_

_Hermione cerró los ojos, apretando tan fuerte sus puños que sintió como sus uñas se clavaban dolorosamente en sus palmas._

_Se detuvo unos segundos, vacilante, en la puerta._

—_Lo siento…—susurró._

_Entonces, dando un portazo, la puerta se cerró tras ella._

_**o.o.o.o.o.o**_

Caminó, sin saber exactamente hacia donde ir. Incapaz de hilar alguna idea, algún tipo de pensamiento coherente.

Se recriminó a si misma. Sólo era su amigo, uno de sus mejores y únicos amigos. No debía sufrir por él como si fuera el amor de su vida, como si sin él no pudiera vivir. Porque debía poder.

Había vivido diez años sin nadie. Ahora debía volver a hacerlo.

Porque sólo era un amigo. Una persona que sólo había visto dos veces en toda su vida…

Y debía dejarlo. Lo haría… Y volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces mientras ese temor existiera en su interior. Ese temor horrible a perderlo, a quererlo…

Ese temor terrible a amarlo.

* * *

**O**

* * *

Esperó. 

Horas, segundos, minutos interminables.

Pero en el fondo de él, había sabido lo que ella haría desde el momento en que se había alejado de ella. Aquello había sido una despedida. Y le dolía… le dolía tanto que se creía incapaz de soportarlo… La quería mucho, demasiado… Realmente demasiado.

Llegó hasta el desierto claro, incapaz de mirar a cualquier lugar, ya que cada centímetro de ese campamento estaba lleno de recuerdos, de momentos que serían imborrables, para siempre.

—Ron?

Se volteó, abatido, con la cabeza gacha. Harry lo miraba desde la tienda, si cabe incluso peor que él. Hace días no comía ni dormía bien. Extrañas pesadillas no dejaban en paz a su amigo.

Harry se acercó a él.

—Qué ocurre?—preguntó, inquieto—. Dónde está Hermione?

Al escuchar ese nombre sintió que algo se quebraba dentro de él. Sus ojos se empañaron al instante y sus hombros cayeron, abatidos, en expresión de debilidad y dolor. No comprendía lo que ocurría… No podía entender la magnitud y la importancia de los sucesos que estaban ocurriendo… Todo giraba demasiado vertiginosamente, pero él sólo quería parar. Detenerse un momento…

Pensar…

—Se ha ido…—musitó, como si fuera otra persona. Su voz salía, sin embargo no entendía sus propias palabras al completo. De pronto, sitió que su amigo lo sostenía con un abrazo, intentando reconfortarlo—. Se ha ido, Harry… Se ha ido!

Entonces, de pronto, captó la magnitud de sus palabras.

Por primera vez en su vida, la sensación de soledad que cargaba tan fuertemente se hizo presente completamente sobe sus hombros. Estaba solo… completamente solo… Hermione se había ido… Se había ido para siempre… y ya no existía nada más para él…

Nada…

_**o.o.o.o.o.o**_

—_Harry!—exclamó Ron, terriblemente pálido y sudoroso._

_Harry alzó la cabeza entre el tumulto de gente que había en la Sala Común y, al ver a su amigo en aquel estado, se escabulló rápidamente entre todos y se acercó a él, preocupado._

—_Qué ocurre Ron?—preguntó Harry, extrañado—. Por qué estás así?_

_El pelirrojo tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor, vigilando que nadie estuviera escuchando cerca._

—_La amo._

_Harry se quedó momentáneamente perplejo. Definitivamente, no esperaba esas palabras._

—_Qué?—preguntó, confuso._

—_Sabía que no lo ibas a entender…—susurró, nervioso, retorciéndose las manos, angustiado—. No lo entiendo ni yo! Ella se puso a hacer sus deberes, como siempre, y yo empecé a cotillear en sus cosas. Y de repente, sentí esa estupidez que por lo visto le da a mucha gente!_

_Se pasó una mano por el cabello, nervioso._

_Harry lo miró sin comprender._

—_Qué sentiste?—preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. _

—_Que la quería—susurró, abriendo mucho los ojos—. Merlín! Me da vergüenza hasta decirlo._

_Harry se quedó un par de segundos con la boca abierta. Aquello se parecía mucho al episodio de los bombones de chocolate con los que se había intoxicado su amigo…_

—_Ron…—murmuró Harry—. Estás bien?_

_El pelirrojo asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza, pero un segundo después negó con violencia._

—_A ver… no estoy entendiendo nada…—dijo Harry, sonriendo un poco, por lo ridículo de la situación—. Explícame por favor…_

—_Que quieres que te explique!—gritó Ron, haciendo que todos los que estaban en la Sala Común se quedaran viéndolo—. Me di cuenta de que la amo Harry! Amo a Hermione!_

_El retrato de la Señora Gorda se había abierto dos segundos atrás, dejando ver a una chica de séptimo curso, con un espeso cabello color castaño._

_Ella se quedó viendo a Ron con los ojos muy abiertos._

—_Qué?_

_Parecía una telenovela. Todos los de primero a séptimo observaban, anhelantes, aquel momento que llevaban esperando por mucho tiempo. Ya fuera porque querían que sus gritos y peleas pararan de una vez por todas o porque, como Harry, sabían desde hacía mucho que aquello ya no tenía sentido: debían admitirlo._

_Ron se volteó, con un tono tan pálido que asustó a Harry. _

_Abrió la boca vacilante, acobardado ante la mirada de su mejor amiga desde hacía siete años._

—_Eso—dijo, acercándose a ella, después de unos momentos—. Te amo, Hermione Granger. Perdóname no haberme dado cuenta antes… pero Te Amo._

_Se miraron a penas separados por unos centímetros, por un par de eternos segundos._

_Y de pronto, tímida y torpemente, se besaron por primera vez en su vida._

—_Por fin me he dado cuenta… de que te amo._

* * *

_**Les ha gustado?**_

_**Ha valido la pena ocupar su tempo en leer esto?**_

_**Mienta! diga que le gustó para hacer feliz a esta pobre chica!**_

_**U.U No... por favor... hablando en serio XD Dejen reviews con sus sinceras opiniones. Los quiere, Camila.**_


	12. Seven Seconds

**Hola! **Sé que tardé miles de años en actualizar y de verdad que lo siento! Pero es que la inspiración de pronto decidió irse y no tuve más remedio a esperar que volviera... porque escribí cosas horribles! al menos quería subir algo con un mínimo de decencia!

Ojalá el capi no les parezca terrible y horripilante! u.u

Mmm... no sé que clase de capi es... porque no es transición ni acción propiamente tal... bueno... es que el fic tampoco es acción propiamente tal, así que... en fin. Ni siquiera yo sé muy bien como es mi fic... Espero que no lo encuentren tan obvio... y... tiene un sólo flash back con todas las de la ley...

Sólo eso.

AH! Y Gracias a Pottercita... quien me inspiró con las canciones de su fic. Sin **Again** (lenny kravits), **White Flag** (Dido... gracias a esta canción! es buenísima!), **seven seconds** (Neneh Cherry and Youssour) y **Hide Your Love Away** (Pearl Jam), este capi no hubiese existido.

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 12

**Seven Seconds**

_Si una vez creí que todo podía mejorar…_

_Y el mundo cerró la puerta, dejándome en oscuridad…_

_Si creí alguna vez que todo podía cambiar…_

_Y todo quedó en silencio, _

_Ignorando mis plegarias._

_Si olvidé que todo se debía al rencor y los sufrimientos…_

_Y jamás recordé a tiempo… _

_Y tiembla mi vida…_

_Tiembla mi vida en mis dedos…_

_Puede arreglarse el hecho de haberme dormido entre sufrimientos…?_

_Puede recuperarse el tiempo?_

_Puede enmendarse una vida?_

**Sin nombre

* * *

**

Tan poco tiempo… tantas cosas…

Cuánto podía cambiar una vida entera en un par de segundos, en un par de minutos, en días y semanas? Cuántas decisiones tomadas le habían hecho ser el hombre que ahora era…? Cuantas casualidades predeterminadas le habían causado alegrías y dolores?

Qué significaba el hecho de que ahora estuviera solo, con la cabeza revuelta de pensamientos y emociones, con los ojos abiertos en una tienda en medio de un bosque, consciente de tantas cosas y nada a la vez…

Con la certeza de que algo muy importante se acercaba a su término y sin poder despegarse de aquel atormentante sentimiento…

Se incorporó y se quedó mirando un punto del plástico verde de aquella tienda.

A su lado, un poco más allá, vio que Harry hacía lo mismo.

Ahora quedaban sólo ellos.

Bajó la cabeza, cansado, y cerró los ojos.

Estaba agotado de todo. Hubiera preferido no haber ido nunca allí ahora que veía como todo se derrumbaba. Maldito destino… Se empeñaba en hacerle de la vida algo imposible. Acaso jamás podría comenzar algo y llevarlo a buen término? Qué tenía que hacer para poder seguir viviendo y no sentirse tan… tan…

Inútil… Vacío… Solo.

Suspiró.

Tampoco ahora había encontrado la respuesta.

Una corriente hizo ondear las paredes de la tienda nuevamente. Desde afuera llegó el sonido de las copas de los árboles chocando entre si. Suponía que la fogata que se había mantenido encendida todo el tiempo que habían estado allí se había extinguido finalmente.

Como todo.

Como todo en aquel lugar…

Sonrió tristemente al pensar en la triste y patética imagen que debía representar en aquellos momentos. No tenía nada. Pero le era imposible dejar ir todo. Le era demasiado tormentoso desencadenarse de todo lo que en aquel lugar había encontrado. Prefería morir allí mismo antes que querer olvidarse de tantas cosas…

De lo único que le había pertenecido en todo lo que recordaba de su vida…

Sin embargo y a pesar de todo, en aquellos momentos era lo único que podía hacer por si mismo. Era la única manera de seguir viviendo. La única forma de continuar.

Entonces, que decisión debía tomar ahora?

Angustiado, se levantó y salió. El aire estaba frío y le empujaba, pero inclinó el cuerpo, dio unos pasos y se sentó en una roca. Levantó la mirada al cielo oscuro y observó a la estrella que le había acompañado durante años. Se le ocurrió de pronto que tal vez Hermione podría estar viéndola también, y eso le hizo sentir un poco mejor..

Sonrió, tristemente.

Si, la amaba.

Si, la había dejado ir.

Entonces sintió que algo le ahogaba y que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Cómo odiaba extrañarla… como le gustaría que estuviera ahí en ese momento…

Apretó la mandíbula, intentando calmarse. Pero, cuando ya no pudo más, cerró los ojos y unas gotas bajaron por su rostro, cayendo sobre su ropa.

Su cuerpo entero se estremeció al escaparse un sollozo de su boca.

No quería aceptar que tal vez jamás podría ser tan feliz como en las últimas semanas. No quería percatarse de que lo más probable era que aquel momento sólo quedara inserto en su memoria, atormentándolo cada día, cada segundo. Y… no quería creer que seguramente nunca más volvería a ver a Hermione, a sentir su aroma, a sonreírle…

Si tan sólo pudiera hacer que el tiempo volviera en si mismo… pudiera regresar al momento en que Ginevra había desaparecido, desencadenando todo lo que vendría después y pudiera enmendarlo todo…

Si tuviera la capacidad de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado…

Pero ahora…

Ahora debía olvidarla, debía hacerlo. Era tiempo de tomar decisiones, de elegir entre ciertas cosas… y ahora escogía no seguir sufriendo.

No por ella. Ya no.

Abrió la boca, vacilante y se puso de pie.

Le había prometido no volver a dejarlo… y lo había hecho… a pesar de todo, lo había hecho…

Lo había hecho, a pesar de…

—Adiós, Hermione—susurró.

Entonces volvió a la tienda. Doblado por el viento, por la lluvia que había comenzado a caer, por el dolor que sentía.

Se puso su sweater rojo oscuro y se metió en su saco, sintiendo el aroma fresco de la lana.

Al menos alguien, en algún lugar del mundo, pensaba en él.

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

Siglos. Le parecía que habían pasado siglos desde que se marchara.

Caminó un trecho más, antes de caer al suelo. Sus piernas ya parecían de gelatina y habían comenzado a flaquear por el cansancio. Se levantó dificultosamente y buscó un lugar donde dejarse caer un rato. Necesitaba descansar, llevaba caminando todo el día en aquel suelo irregular y con un bolso grande a cuestas.

Se sentó, a la sombra de un árbol.

Si sólo pudiera flotar lejos de allí…

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la brisa helada acariciando levemente su cara.

Dejó caer sus manos a sus lados, inertes. Sólo quería parar unos segundos. No hacer nada, no pensar en nada, no sentir nada. Quería ser nada.

Tanteó el suelo con sus manos, suavemente, sintiendo el tacto húmedo de las hojas en el suelo.

De pronto, ellas tocaron una simple vara de madera, seguramente caída del árbol en el que se hallaba recostada.

_«… Una bonita varita de Vid, con un poderoso núcleo de fibra de Corazón de Dragón… varita poderosa, señorita Granger…»_

Extrañada, tomó aquella varilla con su mano.

Aquel gesto…

Hizo girar el insignificante objeto entre sus dedos, sin saber muy bien porque. Repentinamente se le ocurrió que estaría bien pronunciar unas raras palabras. Sin poder evitarlo, como si fuera lo que más deseaba en el mundo, la agitó del aire. No supo si fue casualidad o no que justo en ese segundo cayera (_¿o apareciera?_) un fruto sobre su regazo.

Sorprendida, dejó caer aquel trozo de madera.

Frunció el ceño, sintiéndose débil de pronto. Se abrazó a si misma al estremecerse y sus ojos se entrecerraron con suspicacia.

Había significado algo aquello?

Había sido algo más que un fatuo gesto?

_«…Lo estás haciendo mal… debes pronunciar "gar" más fuerte y claro… deja de girar tus brazos como un molino, mírame: "Wingardium Leviosa!"…»_

Asustada, sacudió su cabeza. Qué era aquello que se imaginaba haciendo, recordándose o imaginándose con unos diez y once años haciendo… haciendo algo parecido a…

Magia…?

Se levantó de un salto.

Recogió sus cosas y comenzó a andar rápidamente. Debía ser producto del sueño… sólo era cuestión de cansancio… tal vez hasta lo había soñado… Sin embargo, a pesar de que tal vez sólo fuera una ilusión, quiso salir de ahí cuanto antes.

De pronto, comenzó a correr.

Respirando con agitación y agarrándose un costado, se detuvo de golpe al llegar frente a un letrero que decía _"Prohibida la Entrada, lugar en Derrumbe"_.

Sintió que algo le decía que había olvidado hacer alguna cosa en algún lugar. Pero extrañamente, una parte de ella sabía que no era así, una parte de si misma le decía que se quedara ahí, aguardando… esperando…

_«… Si algún muggle viera Hogwarts, sólo vería unas ruinas y recordaría que debe hacer algo en algún otro lugar. Sólo se puede llegar porque se sabe que se está ahí. No puede aparecer en mapas, pues es Inmarcable…»_

Levantó la mirada, confusa.

Frente a ella, varios cientos de metros más allá, se extendía una planicie cubierta de césped. Divisó un lago y una cabaña. Más allá, imponiéndose ante todo, vio unas ruinas antiguas de lo que parecía un castillo.

Bajó la mirada y cerró los ojos.

_«… Y miró hacia atrás, percatándose que la Última Batalla comenzaría de un momento a otro… y observó el castillo imponiéndose, majestuoso, como un estandarte de valentía y temple para ellos, infundiéndoles el valor, la esperanza… Podría ser la última vez que viera Hogwarts, con sus torres y ventanas iluminadas… pero, tomando la mano de Ron, a su lado, se dio cuenta de que si así fuera, ya no necesitaría ver nada más para poder ser feliz… pues ya lo tenía todo, ya no necesitaba de nada más… nada…»_

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, con la mirada nublada.

Ante ella, un imponente castillo apareció ante sus ojos.

Dejó de respirar en ese segundo.

Avanzó, vacilante y anhelante, unos cuantos pasos.

Pero, de un momento a otro, tuvo miedo.

Silenciosamente, dio media vuelta y corrió hasta perderse en la espesura del bosque. Había sido sólo una ilusión… había imaginado ver un castillo… había imaginado… Corrió y corrió, con más miedo del que había sentido en toda su vida.

_«Mmmm… una mente brillante, muy inteligente, como no había visto en años, oh, si… pero hay mucho corazón, mucho valor… orgullosa, audaz… podrías pertenecer a Ravenclaw… pero realmente prefieres… definitivamente quieres ser una GRYFFINDOR!…»_

Cayó de bruces.

Se levantó con dificultad. Estaba llorando y temblando. Escondió su cabeza entre sus brazos, aterrorizada y se maldijo mil veces. Se odiaba a si misma… es que acaso nunca podía tomar las decisiones correctas…? Es que acaso siempre, por una estúpida razón, elegía justamente lo que peor le hacía sentir, lo que más le hacía sufrir?

Por qué temía tanto? Por qué era tan cobarde?

Por qué ocurría todo eso… por qué aparecían esas palabras en su mente…?

_«… ¡Papanatas¡Llorones¡Baratijas¡Pellizcón!…»_

Levantó la mirada, viendo apenas a su alrededor.

Ante ella, sólo veía árboles y tierra…

Sólo veía miedo y soledad…

Podía esconderse, podía pretender que nunca había ocurrido nada… pero algún día debería aceptar que no siempre su cabeza tenía razón, que a veces su alma, su espíritu, podían más…

Algún día debería aceptar que huir había sido un error… algún día debería aceptar que no era una persona común y que debía aceptarse como tal… algún día debería darse cuenta de que nada era lo que parecía y debería darse cuenta de que… alejarse del lugar que la había acogido y del hombre que la había ayudado tanto…

Había sido el peor error que pudiera cometer en toda su vida.

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

Los dos se miraron, sin decir nada.

Harry sostuvo la mirada de Ron, cansado.

Quedaba algo por lo que quedarse ahí, ahora? Valía la pena seguir en aquel lugar, insistiendo? Ya no servían las excusas de que los vendrían a buscar, de que tarde o temprano los encontrarían. Hace tiempo estaban allí sólo porque se sentían a salvo, refugiados de todo. Pero los muros irreales que habían forjado durante aquel tiempo se habían derrumbado y habían sido devueltos violentamente a la realidad.

Habían vivido un sueño. Un bonito sueño.

Pero ahora debían despertar.

Y ya no valía la pena el preguntarse a cada segundo que hubiera pasado si todo hubiera sido de otra forma…

Ron comprendió al instante lo que pensaba Harry.

Abrumado, se sentó en el suelo.

—Supongo que este es el final… no?—preguntó, con voz temblorosa. Cada uno de los momentos que allí había vivido regresaron a su mente, dolorosamente. Sintió deseos de llorar. De gritar. De intentar. Pero sus fuerzas se habían ido. De pronto… sin haberlo notado.

Harry se sentó a su lado, y asintió.

Durante unos segundos ninguno dijo nada.

—Han pasado semanas…—musitó Ron, con la voz seca—… pero me parece que hubiera estado siglos en este lugar. Se me hace terrible tener que irme… pero supongo que era inevitable…—sonrió, triste—. Un error mío… se me olvidaba que lo bueno suele durar poco…—la voz se le quebró—…Olvidaba que…—Sus palabras se ahogaron entre las paredes de su garganta, dolorosamente agarrotadas. Miró a su mejor amigo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas—… Nos volveremos a ver algún día? Podría volver todo a ser como en el último tiempo? Por qué todo tuvo que terminar así, Harry?

Harry bajó la cabeza. No sabía la respuesta a la última pregunta, y a las demás… No quería decirle que si… no quería jurar en vano. Las posibilidades a que algún día pudiera ser todo como hasta hace unos días eran escasamente posibles. Sobre todas las cosas, no quería quedar con un recuerdo amargo de despedida… prefería quedarse con los momentos en los que había disfrutado…

Preocupado, se percató de que ya los consideraba un pasado lejano, aún cuando apenas habían pasado unos días desde que ocurrieran.

Extrañas cosas tenía el tiempo…

—No lo sé…—susurró, sin saber que más decir—. En este momento no sé que decirte, porque ni siquiera sé que pasará conmigo…—tomó aire, y lo miró a la cara—. Como prometerte algo de lo que no estoy seguro? Como decirte algo que quisiera más que nada en este mundo que fuera verdad, sabiendo que es más que nada una mentira?

Por unos segundos sólo se miraron. Pero de un momento a otro, sin poder evitarlo, se abrazaron fuertemente, sin despegarse el uno del otro.

Después de un rato, ambos se separaron.

Harry fue el primero en levantarse. Se sacudió y tendió una mano al pelirrojo, que la tomó con fuerza y se levantó también.

En el lugar ya no había rastro de que alguna vez hubiera estado alguien en aquel lugar. La tienda se hallaba guardada, la fogata se había extinguido hace bastante tiempo y la comida había desaparecido. Volvía a ser un simple claro en medio de un bosque. Pero ya nunca volvería a ser nada. Se encontraba en la memoria de ellos, en la memoria de los que habían vivido allí.

Las cuatro personas que alguna vez habían vivido allí…

Se miraron, una última vez. Sabían que había sido una despedida. No se reprochaban nada… Sabían que aquello era y siempre había sido inevitable, aunque sólo recién vinieran a darse cuenta de aquello… Pues no se podía vivir de esa manera. No pertenecían realmente a aquel lugar.

Tanto tiempo… tantos momentos… tantas conversaciones…

Ahora todo era nada.

—Nos volveremos a ver?—preguntó Ron.

Harry lo miró y sonrió. Levemente, casi sin notarlo.

—Algún día, cuando menos los esperemos—repuso Harry, con voz queda—. Es una promesa.

Entonces ambos se dieron la espalda.

Ambos dieron un par de pasos, vacilantes, fuera de aquel lugar que los había albergado por lo que parecía una vida entera.

Y cada paso se transformó en un segundo de olvido, de transformar el presente en recuerdos amargos.

Ambos se marcharon de aquel lugar, sin saber que hacer ni siquiera a donde ir.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

Si todo lo que he sido no me ha servido nada… si jamás he logrado nada… si no tengo ni jamás tuve nada… No sería más fácil prescindir de mi misma en estos momentos? Separarme de mi cuerpo e irme lejos, a donde ya nada pudiera hacerme daño… donde yo no pudiera hacer daño a nadie…?

Pues poco a poco voy perdiendo todo lo que soy… todo lo que fui…

Lentamente me voy volviendo una coraza desprovista de cualquier cosa. No sé como evitar que cada partícula viva que aún había en mi salga de mi cuerpo y se pierda entre tantas cosas, sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

Si estoy tan agotada, tan harta… valen la pena mis esfuerzos, mis súplicas?

Sólo quiero que esto termine, que se acabe de una vez por todas, de cualquier manera. Estoy dispuesta a enfrentar cualquier cosa… sólo quiero que esto llegue a su fin…

Como me gustaría desaparecer… desvanecerme con el aire, con el agua, con la tierra… y no volver a sentirme tan mal, tal culpable de hechos de los que no soy responsable en estos momentos. Solamente deseo poder ser feliz durante un instante, sólo un segundo…

Sólo un momento… por favor…

Suplico en vano, a nadie… Pues nadie me oye, nadie nunca escuchará mis palabras. Porque… le importo realmente a alguien? Significo algo para alguna persona? No. Soy sólo nada en el mundo. Absolutamente nada. Que sentido tiene todo esto… si sólo quiero rendirme y perderme en el espacio que queda entre el tiempo y el olvido… si ya no me importa nada, sólo dejar de ser…

Dejar de ser de una vez por todas…

Y a pesar de querer para todo esto, no puedo creer que aún existan esperanzas dentro de mi… Inconsciente masoquismo de parte mía al creer que tal vez pueda tener algún tipo de redención. Confío innegablemente en que tal vez pueda abrir los ojos y no ver más oscuridad y soledad. Son sólo esperanzas… simples esperanzas…

Pero me mantienen viva…

Me mantienen aún con vida…

Si tan sólo…

Si tan sólo estuviera aquí para poder decir aunque sea una vez lo que realmente siento… sé que soy una cobarde… pero tal vez, sólo tal vez podría conseguir el valor de mostrarme por una vez como ahora soy… podría conseguir la entereza y el temple necesario para pedir ayuda y para dar las gracias…

Pero no está…

No está, maldita sea!

Y ahora… ahora sólo queda seguir esperando un posible redimiento a la vez que aguardo por una oportunidad más. No quedan más alternativas… es sólo lo que me espera… Esperar. Esperar una vez más…

No sé cuanta confusión y destrucción dejé al marcharme… No sé…

Qué habrá ocurrido? Aún me recuerda…?

Aún no se da cuenta de que lo odiaba por abandonarme… por dejarme hace tantos años ya… Le guardaba rencor, si, pero le quise tanto…

Y si ahora pudiera verlo…

Sabría que el tiempo en realidad no pasa para mi. Que su recuerdo vive como si no hubiera pasado un solo segundo. Sabría actuar y decirle…

Sabría…

Sólo pido que esta vez… que esta vez pueda encontrarle, que esta vez pueda encontrarme y que no pasen nueve o diez años más, aguardando por él en silencio, guardando rencor con cada minuto que no le veía en las calles, o frente a mi puerta, entrando por la reja, avanzando por mi jardín.

Sólo pido que esta vez sea distinto.

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

Ya había acabado. Todo había terminado.

Ahora debía comenzar todo de nuevo, solo.

Nuevamente.

Cada paso que había dado durante aquellos diez años había sido doloroso. Cada sonrisa insulsa, cada flirteo con alguna chica le había recordado su situación de persona errante y perdida, sin rumbo fijo ni dirección alguna. Cada ciudad en la que había estado había sido un burdo intento de cambio, cada avión, un estúpido vuelo en busca de algo que jamás había podido encontrar.

Tal vez…

Tal vez ya debiera dejar de buscar. Sólo debía aprender a convivir con su propio cuerpo, su propia confusa mente. Antes lo había intentado y no había salido bien, pero ahora… ahora, a lo mejor, podría ser distinto.

Sólo debía intentarlo, sólo…

Debía desistir de forzar su mente en busca de vestigios que pudieran encaminarle a su pasado. Se había agotado con tantos intentos vanos. Se había hartado.

Miró a su alrededor.

Aquel bosque había sido su último esfuerzo, su intento final. Y había fracasado. Estrepitosamente.

Pero…

No quería pasarse su vida entera amargado. Sólo quería una vida normal, en la que nadie pudiera hacerle más daño. Había sido fuerte muchas veces, pero ahora sólo deseaba ser débil por unos momentos y dejarse caer entre los brazos que cualquiera pudiera ofrecerle. Ya no le quedaba nada, pues entonces debía comenzar una nueva vida, de cero.

No tenía mayores sueños y aspiraciones. Lo único que poseía era una cuantiosa suma de dinero en un banco del cual ni siquiera sabía pronunciar bien el nombre. Dinero era lo único que tenía, sin embargo, a diferencia de lo que los demás pudieran pensar, esto jamás le había hecho sentirse mejor. No tenía a nadie con quien disfrutar una cena en Venecia, nadie podía acompañarle en una excursión por Los Alpes suizos, menos aún alguien con quien pasar una noche divirtiéndose en Las Vegas. De que valía tener todo eso?

Todo en aquellos diez años había sido una porquería.

Si tan sólo…

Lo único que en su vida había valido la pena se le había escurrido entre los dedos de sus manos. Y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. Se había hecho tantas ilusiones… tantos planes… pero todo había quedado en nada. Y ahora sólo le quedaba ver como todo se caía alrededor de él. Sólo le quedaba ver como cada uno de ellos se había ido por su camino, siguiendo su vida normalmente, mientras él seguía siendo incapaz de seguir adelante, sin tener el poder de enterrar cada segundo vivido en ese lugar que le había brindado todo lo que había deseado por años.

Y ahora volvía a no tener nada. Volvía a ser nadie en medio de todo.

Si tan sólo pudiera engañarse a si mismo… si tan sólo pudiera pretender que aquello no había significado nada… Pero le era imposible. Sabía que, en el fondo, aquello que había vivido determinaría su vida como nada lo había hecho. Y es que había encontrado a algo más que personas.

Había encontrado a alguien a quien querer. Incluso a alguien… a alguien a quien…

Pero ella… ella se había marchado.

Dónde estaría?

Sonrió irónicamente. Se había prometido no volver a pensar en Ginevra.

Pero es que era imposible…

Se quedó absorto, pensando una vez más en ella. De una manera especial, la extrañaba. Necesitaba poder escuchar su voz fría y cortante. Necesitaba poder ver en sus ojos el reflejo de alguien que pedía silenciosamente ayuda, a pesar de negarlo.

Si tan sólo…

Se habían dicho cosas hirientes. Se habían odiado, se habían peleado decenas de veces. Pero, aún así, a pesar de todo… Había algo extraño en ella. Algo distinto a los demás, que le hacía que fuera imposible despegarse de su recuerdo.

Miró a su alrededor.

Tenía que encontrarla… tenía que verla aunque fuera sólo una vez más.

Levantó la mirada, sintiéndose distinto repentinamente. Aquel lugar, aquel estado… como de una conciencia lejana… le recordaba…

Mmm…

Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba recordar aquel lugar.

Un manicomio no era precisamente agradable… menos aún cuando sabes que no tienes porque estar ahí… Sin embargo…

Abrió mucho los ojos.

—Merlín…—susurró, abriendo, asombrado su boca.

Algo en su cerebro se preguntó porque había dicho Merlín, en vez del común _«Dios, mío!»,_ pero en aquel momento eso pasó a segundo plano.

Ginevra, Ginevra… Qué ocurría con ella? Quién era ella?

Porque tenía un recuerdo tan lejano, que de pronto le había venido a la cabeza… en el que aparecía

…_ella?_

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Una de las enfermeras vestidas pulcramente de blanco lo dirigió a una silla, en torno a una mesa redonda, en donde habían sentadas unas cinco personas más. Por lo que sabía, dos de ellos eran retrasados mentales, una mujer de unos veinte años (aunque era difícil precisar) tenía, al parecer, síndrome de Dawn, un hombre sólo estaba con la vista fija en el techo, babeándose un poco y una muchacha de cabello oscuro tenía la cabeza gacha._

_Se sentó frente a la chica de cabello negro, sin prestar atención a ninguno de los que estaba sentado con él. Porque él no pertenecía a aquel lugar. No tenía nada anormal por lo que estar en ese frío edificio, rodeado de personas enfermas, dementes._

—_Bueno… excepto el mínimo hecho que ni siquiera recuerdas quien eres—repuso una sensata voz en su cabeza, irónicamente._

_Se deprimió un poco ante el comentario de su conciencia, de voz mandona y enérgica. Tal vez si estuviera un poco loco… no sabía si era normal que escuchara a su conciencia hablar tan claramente como él la oía. A pesar de todo, incluyendo su amnesia, sabía que no tenía porque estar en un manicomio. Su mente estaba perfectamente bien, a su parecer. _

_Aburrido, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, miró distraídamente la televisión. Pasaban una película. Todos los que estaban alrededor de la tele miraban embobados aquella caja de donde provenían colores y sonidos extraños para todos, excepto para él. Tenía sueño. Si bien escupía todas las pastillas relajantes y calmantes que les obligaban a tomar a todos, de los somníferos que les inyectaban por las noches no podía escaparse. Así que debía pasar todos los días entre el sueño y la conciencia._

_Todos los días, en un extraño limbo._

_Amargamente pensó en como diablos planeaban los doctores hacerle recordar algo si atontaban su mente con tanta estupidez química. Lo que necesitaba él era libertad… era volar… era salir de aquel lugar…_

_Irse, marcharse de una vez por todas._

_Buscar quien demonios era, a que lugar pertenecía._

—_Harry…—dijo una voz a sus espaldas._

_Repentinamente, una luz se prendió en su cabeza. Harry… aquel nombre le sonaba de alguna parte… _

_Se volteó y vio a la chica de cabello negro observándolo._

_Un ligero estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo al mirar a aquella chica._

—_Qué has dicho?—preguntó Harry, en voz baja. Tal vez ella no le respondería nada… pero algo le impulsaba a intentarlo._

—_No… es que… —sacudió su cabeza, confundida y le miró, con un dejo de angustia—. La televisión… —señaló el televisor que había metros más allá._

_Harry miró el aparato y vio que en la pantalla estaba el nombre de la película que estaban dando: "Cuando Harry conoció a Sally"._

—_El nombre… ese nombre…—dijo la chica, mirándolo fijamente._

_Entonces, como si le hubieran quitado un velo de los ojos, recordó._

_«Mi nombre es Harry… Harry Potter…»_

_Abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido._

—_Qué pasa con ese nombre?—le preguntó él, con la garganta seca._

_Se miraron a los ojos, por unos segundos. Él, Harry, volvió a sentir aquella extraña sensación en un sector cercano a su estómago._

—_No… es que me recuerda algo—murmuró la chica, bajando la mirada. De pronto, se enderezó y le miró fríamente—. Quién eres tú? No pareces estar chiflado, como la mayoría en este lugar._

_El chico se sorprendió con el tono de ella. Alzó una ceja._

—_Soy…—no pensaba decir "No recuerdo mi nombre". Además… por alguna razón, sabía que el nombre que había recordado, Harry Potter, era el suyo—. Harry. Mi nombre es Harry._

—_Qué coincidencia—dijo ella, esbozando una sonrisa irónica—. Pero yo no me llamo Sally… mi nombre… es Ginevra._

_Ginevra…?_

_Ginevra…?_

—_Pues… bienvenida a bordo, Ginevra—dijo Harry, sonriendo levemente, al tiempo que algo extrañamente doloroso se extendía en él ante el contacto de su mano con la de ella, al saludarse—. Bienvenida al otro mundo._

_«Bienvenida a mi mundo», pensó._

**_FLASH END _**

Ginevra… Ginevra…

Si no era simple coincidencia haberla encontrado…? Si significaba algo más que una simple persona…? Si el recuerdo constante de sus ojos y su rostro eran tan importantes, incluso vitales, para él…

Tenía que encontrarla. Necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba reformular preguntas que había decidido no hacer nunca más…

Debía encontrarla… debía verla… sólo una vez más… Porque no podía seguir engañándose tanto. No era sólo una persona que había encontrado y que le producía tanto dolor y sufrimiento al tiempo que le podía hacer más feliz de lo que había sentido nunca…

Era mucho más que eso… era recordarla cada día, sin poder sacarla de su mente… era pensar a cada instante en ella…

Era Ginevra.

Y ahora, debería trazarse el propósito más importante que había tenido en toda su vida…

Debería encontrarla… como fuera…

Debía ver una vez más a Ginevra.

* * *

Espero que el cpai no les haya parecido malo... Y.Y No quería decepcionarlos... pero si no les ha gustado, me envían un howler o un Avada Kedavra virtual y asunto terminado. 

Se despide.

**Camila o Morgan Quid.**

**Hermana de Herms Weasley.**


	13. Crónicas del Árbol que nos Vio Crecer

**Holas a todos! **

Si... me demoré, lo sé. Pero priemro tenía que escribir la historia de mi vida, ordenarla un poco y luego seguir con mis fics... me he esforzado en este capi... y la verdad es que... si me gustó. No es un primor, pero quedé conforme con el resultado... y no quise corregirlo más, porque o sino, corría el riesgo de que perdiera su esencia

Como Herms Weasley (gracias hermana!) me dijo, me estaba evocando demasiado al cuento entre parejas y había dejado de lado un poco a la cuestión de la amistad, que me interesa mucho. Así que lo retomé un poco. Ojalá les agrade. Este capi es casi el doble de largo de lo que acostumbro hacer... ojalá no les aburra...

Ems... denle las gracias al grupo británico _"Keane"_ por este capi... fueron mi fuente de inspiración.

AH! UNA cosa importante! Gracias, de evrdad... muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews a lo largo de este fic... por primera vez he llegado a los **100 reviews**! estoy muy contenta! los amo!

Y... **DEJEN REVIEWS**... ya sé que a veces no los merezco... pero iwal... u.u Por Caridad! XD

_un saludo especial a Alisse... la única a quien no puedo devolver reviews por el reply... _

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 13

**Crónicas del Bosque que Nos vio Crecer**

_**«…**Surgiendo desde la tierra, aquel aroma me recuerda a ti._

_Me hace pensar en todo lo que fuimos, en todo lo que alguna vez vivimos._

_Sin embargo, al ver alrededor, ya nada es como antes._

_La tierra cambió y las hojas son más oscuras,_

_Y las flores se burlan, al intentar buscar aquel lugar que fue de nosotros._

_Supongo que crecimos._

_O que cambiamos y ya no queda nada más que aceptar._

_Hace tantos años prometimos estar siempre juntos…_

_Hace tanto tiempo no solía creer que estaría tan solo…_

_Pero, aún quedan esperanzas._

_Pues el bosque, nuestro bosque, ha cambiado…_

_Pero no ha muerto. Aún vive…_

_Aún guarda el recuerdo de nuestra amistad._

_Aún guarda el recuerdo de nuestro amor**…»**_

**"Crónicas del Bosque que Nos Vio Crecer"**

**Ron Weasley.

* * *

**

Bueno…

Qué quedaba ahora por hacer?

No mucho en realidad. Pero… en fin. Debía seguir caminando, intentando no parar. Sabía que si se detenía, el peso que sentía se haría enorme y ya no podría levantarse, así que siguió adelante. Sin importarle la carga que ejercía su bolso sobre sus hombros ni el dolor en el costado que sentía desde hacía un par de horas. Había soportado cosas peores.

De hecho… estaba soportando cosas peores.

Nunca, ni en un libro o en alguna película, recordaba haber visto a alguien tan perdido como él. No tenía idea donde estaba. Se hallaba totalmente desorientado. Sólo caminaba, con la esperanza de encontrar algo. Alguna pista, cualquier cosa. Sólo quería sentir que hacía algo, para no sentirse inútil, para variar. Quería hacer algo… para no pensar con claridad…

Para perder la maldita lógica que le decía a cada instante que jamás encontraría nada y que era mejor que fuera a dormir tranquilamente a alguna cama cómoda, en algún hotel de Londres. La otra opción era perder el otro extremo: su maldito optimismo, que le entregaba esperanzas por montones.

Sólo…

Era sólo que no quería tener certezas. Pues las certezas creaban expectativas, y las expectativas, decepciones.

Y las decepciones prefería evitarlas, al menos por ahora. No quería sufrir vanamente. No de nuevo. Ya le bastaba con toda la situación en que se había visto envuelto repentinamente. Sonrió. Y pensar que siempre había anhelado tener aventuras, poseer historias que los demás no tuvieran… Era algo un tanto irónico.

Pues su vida misma era totalmente distinta a la de los demás.

No muchos podían jactarse de una amnesia que nadie comprendía y de la que había sólo dos casos más en el mundo, casualmente esas personas eran Ron y Hermione.

Ahora… Sólo buscaba algo por inercia, por necesidad. Pero no conscientemente. Su conciencia solía jugarle malas pasadas, así que era preferible renegarla a un lugar adusto de su mente, por ahora.

Por ahora…

Bostezó.

Estaba agotado y se sentía solo. Horrible combinación.

Aún peor, estaba el hecho de que siempre le había hecho sentirse mal caminar por un bosque sin compañía. Como si tuviera la costumbre antigua de estar con gente en ellos… como si estuviese acostumbrado a estar con alguien. Tal vez fuera así un día, hace muchos años… o tal vez sólo es que se hallaba tan desesperado, que se sentía solo a cada momento y en todo lugar.

Lo segundo era mucho más factible, pero prefería pensar en la primera opción, era más reconfortante, al menos.

Si… era… reconfortante pensar en que un día lo había tenido todo. Inquietante, pero agradable a fin de cuentas. Pensar en que nunca se había sentido solo… pensar en que había tenido una vida. Pues ahora no la tenía. Aquello que vivía era más bien morir. Y era algo ilógico, pero extrañamente tenía sentido… el moría la vida, era simplemente eso.

Cómo sería ir en ese momento junto a alguien? Cómo sería sentirse acompañado, que alguien lo apoyara y le dijera que iba a poder encontrar a Ginevra, que todo estaría bien… que nada podía salir mal, pues estaban juntos, unidos…

Qué se sentiría?

_«…—Voy a usar la capa invisible—dijo Harry—. Es una suerte haberla recuperado._

—_Pero nos cubrirá a los tres?—preguntó Ron._

—_¿A… nosotros tres?_

—_Oh, vamos ¿No pensarás que te vamos a dejar ir solo?…»_

A veces, aunque le daba vergüenza admitirlo, le daba por imaginarse a si mismo en situaciones en donde tuviera a dos amigos (que eran como versiones pequeñas de Ron y Hermione. Incluso le daba risa, porque imaginaba a Hermione con unos inmensos dientes delanteros y de pronto aparecía algo así como una Ginevra de cabello pelirrojo que extrañamente resultaba ser algo así como una hermana de Ron) que lo daban todo por él, en cualquier situación, en cualquier momento.

Y le daba por pensar en aquellas cosas, dándoles miles de vueltas, imaginándolas de mil formas distintas… Por qué por más que intentaba dejarlo todo de lado, como si no importara o no tuviera importancia, no podía? Estaba condenado a su pasado y a su presente, quisiera o no. Que ocurría si de pronto se encontraba con un espejo que le mostrara lo que más deseara en aquel momento?

Qué le mostraría? Qué lograría ver?

O… tal vez… Tal vez no viera nada. Tal vez ni siquiera un objeto pudiera comprender que pasaba realmente con él… A lo mejor era sólo que no sabía que querer. O era que lo sabía, pero quería creer otra cosa…

Quién sabía, si ni siquiera él lo tenía claro?

«…_Entonces lo miraron, sonriendo. Y lentamente, Harry fue observando los rostros de las otras personas y vio otro par de ojos verdes como los suyos, otras narices como la suya, incluso un hombrecito que parecía tener las mismas rodillas nudosas de Harry. Estaba mirando a su familia, por primera vez en su vida…_

_Los Potter sonrieron y agitaron las manos y Harry permaneció mirándolos anhelante, con las manos apretadas contra el espejo. Sentía un poderoso dolor, mitad alegría, mitad tristeza terrible…_

_Y de pronto, en medio de todos, las figuras de tres personas apareciendo de la nada… un pelirrojo, una chica de pelo enmarañado y una joven de cabello rojo y ojos color miel_…»

Si era cosa de admitir…

Deseaba, por sobre todas las cosas…

Sólo deseaba estar una vez más con ellos.

Porque no toleraba saber que los tenía y los había dejado ir. No soportaba la idea de haber matado la única ilusión que había podido permitirse durante años… No toleraba la idea de ser tan idiota. Tan ciego…

Porque si tan sólo no estuviera solo… si tan sólo todo pudiera volver a ser como antes… si aún tuviera a Ron y a Hermione junto a él… todo sería tan distinto, tan fácil… Pero no tenía a nadie. Por los errores cometidos… Por la soledad auto impuesta.

Pero no… No… Ron le había hecho hacer una promesa. Algún día volverían a estar juntos. Algún día nadie los separaría. Y ya nunca volvería a sentirse solo. Nunca volvería a caer. Y si caía… Si se perdía en la bruma, si ya no guardaba esperanzas y lo perdía todo…

Siempre estarían allí. Siempre…

Lo sabía. Extrañamente, lo sabía…

_«…Si quieres matarlo, primero deberás matarnos a nosotros…»_

Porque… habían sido lo mejor que le había ocurrido. Porque se daba cuenta de que sin ellos no podía ser nadie. Dependía de ellos, pues eran parte de él. Y no comprendía como podía haber soportado tanto tiempo sin nadie. Sin ninguna compañía más que alguna chica de paso. Nadie importante, ninguna persona. Pues había vivido con gente, mas nunca se había sentido acompañado.

Jamás se había sentido tan a salvo, como lo había estado con ellos.

Porque sus imaginaciones se harían realidad… y…

Un día…

Un día serían ellos tres.

Serían nuevamente Harry, Ron y Hermione…

_«…Y si algún día dejamos de estar juntos, nunca dejaremos de estar presentes en lo más profundo de nosotros. Pues el recuerdo de lo que hemos vivido juntos jamás nos abandonará, siempre nos mantendrá unidos, aunque no lo queramos, hasta el fin de los días… como un eterno resplandor… por siempre…» _

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

No podía dejar de extrañarse ante el hecho de hallarse tan tranquila cuando habían ocurrido tantas cosas que normalmente la dejarían con los nervios de punta, seguramente hecha un ovillo, con los ojos cerrados, balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás.

Últimamente era una contradicción viviente.

Pensó un poco. Hacía un tiempo que no se sentía tan segura… De hecho, sólo desde que había entrado en aquel lugar había logrado tener un poco de estabilidad. En la ciudad solía pretender que lo tenía todo bajo control… pero nunca había sido así realmente.

Siempre fingía. Por comodidad, tal vez… o sólo por miedo a ser dañada.

Pero ahora, ahora que había aprendido a no pretender… que ocurriría cuando saliera de aquel lugar y tuviera que volver a la vida Real? A la vida cotidiana y perfectamente monótona que había llevado durante tantos años?

No podía retroceder… no podía volver a ser lo que había sido. Ya no sabía como. Habían derrumbado sus defensas, sus escudos y los habían hecho desaparecer. Y ahora sólo quedaba ella, bajo todas las cosas que había creado para protegerse, sólo quedaba ella.

Nada más, nada menos.

Cómo haría ahora para volver a elegir sólo lo que le convenía, lo que le causaba un menor esfuerzo? Ahora que había aprendido tanto de si misma… ahora que había logrado comprender lo que era la verdadera seguridad, la verdadera fortaleza… después de aquel tiempo junto a Ron y Harry…

Si tan sólo tuviera un poco más de fe, un poco más de carácter o fuerza… Si dejara de huir… Era decepcionante ser tan cobarde. Ser tan… Nada. Pues no era nada. Nadie. Era casi burlesco. Y, incluso sabiendo como era, no hacía nada por cambiar. Pues…

Pues aunque no era lo correcto, era lo fácil…

_«…Debemos escoger entre lo que es fácil y lo que es correcto…»_

Abrió los ojos, de pronto.

Observó las copas de los árboles, arriba de ella, recortando la figura blanca del cielo nublado. Se percató de que el aroma del césped mojado, como si estuviera recién cortado, envolvía la escena y se sintió más tranquila. Sonrió, nostálgica… aquel era uno de sus aromas favoritos. Por eso le había encantado tantas veces pasear de mañana por los barrios residenciales en donde había vivido tantas veces. Sola, siempre… mirando las casas en donde familias enteras despertaban, mientras ella estaba afuera.

Consigo misma como única compañía.

Se arrebujó en su chaleco de lana.

Si hubiera algo que le hiciera sentirse con la seguridad de perseguir sus sueños, las cosas que quería… Qué cosa, que situación podía entregarle aquel valor que le faltaba para vivir, para enfrentar las cosas sin salir huyendo, aterrorizada?

Giró sobre si misma y quedó boca abajo en el suelo. No quería mirar el cielo. Por alguna razón, al mirarlo abiertamente se sentía avergonzada de si misma. Sentía todo el peso de sus malas decisiones… Sentía el peso de ser Hermione Granger sin saber quien realmente era… sentía…

El maldito peso de la soledad que aguantaba.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Los tres se hallaban recostados cerca del lago._

_Era el último día de Junio y aún estaban allí, sin poder abandonar Hogwarts. Sin poder dejar el castillo. Ella se hallaba en medio de los dos. Con los ojos abiertos, sin decir nada, observando las figuras de las pocas nubes que se iban tan rápido de aquel lugar, como huyendo de algo. No hablaban mucho, porque con la compañía de unos y otros bastaba._

_Era un perfecto día de verano. Y aún no podía entender como podían estar tranquilos. No frente a todo lo que esperaba. Era maravilloso, pero extraño._

—_A veces creo que siempre me parece ver la figura de un perro grande en las nubes—dijo Harry, de pronto, a su derecha—. Siempre me pasa… aunque este último tiempo más que nunca._

_Un thestral pasó volando, lejos de ellos, cerca del bosque. Sólo Harry pudo verlo._

—_Aún lo extrañas tanto?—preguntó Ron, con voz queda._

_Hubo un leve silencio. A lo lejos sintieron el sonido del Calamar Gigante sumergiéndose en el lago._

—_Todos los días—murmuró Harry—. A veces se me olvida… pero… es como si lo llevara a cada segundo junto a mi. Como si…_

_Su voz se perdió._

—_Cuánto puede durar el dolor de perder a alguien?—preguntó Hermione, extrañada—. Cuándo pasa…?_

—_Dudo que pase alguna vez—repuso Harry—. Puede menguar un poco, puede que ya no sea tan intenso como en un principio. Pero nunca acaba… Nunca. _

_Se quedaron nuevamente en silencio. Pero esta vez era expectante. Distinto. Lleno de cosas no dichas._

_Hermione se incorporó súbitamente, con los ojos brillantes de lágrimas._

—_Hermione!—exclamaron Ron y Harry, asustados, incorporándose rápidamente._

—_Qué te ocurre?—preguntó Ron, tomándole una mano con fuerza, casi sin darse cuenta._

_Ella los miró, acongojada._

—_Jamás soportaría perderlos…—susurró Hermione, asustada—. Saben que no podría… Y… lo que se aproxima…—paró un segundo, intentando calmarse—. Estamos tan tranquilos… y no puedo creer que ya no volveremos al castillo, que no veremos a los que queremos… y que sólo nos tendremos a nosotros. Vamos en busca de algo más… ya no es una Piedra Filosofal, no es un prisionero fugitivo de Azkaban, ni un Basilisco… se trata de Voldemort, del mismísimo Voldemort… y en cualquier segundo podríamos acabar muertos. En cualquier momento… Pero no puedo soportar esa idea. No puedo!_

_Su voz se quebró y bajó la cabeza._

_Harry se quedó con los ojos abiertos, mientras Ron abrazaba a Hermione, intentando tranquilizarla. _

_Tenía tanta razón…_

_Salió de su trance y abrazó fuertemente a sus dos amigos. Y se quedaron así, juntos, mucho tiempo. Nada más importaba. Ni siquiera Voldemort, ni siquiera el temor a la muerte, menos aún el hecho de dejar atrás lo que había sido una vida entera. Sólo importaba el hecho de que estaba juntos_

_Y lo estarían por siempre…_

—_Cabe alguna posibilidad de que alguna vez podamos separarnos?—preguntó Ron, sonriendo levemente, intentando disimular las lágrimas que pujaban por salir de sus ojos—. Crees que existe la más mínima opción de que podamos librarnos los unos de los otros?_

_Hermione negó, sonriendo levemente._

—_Jamás podría dejar que algo les ocurriera—dijo Harry, mirándolos a ambos con intensidad—. Cómo dejarlos ir si han sido lo único bueno que me ha pasado en toda mi vida? Cómo… cómo vivir sin ustedes, si durante todos estos años he dependido cada segundo de su compañía, de su presencia… Si somos un complemento. Somos los tres, no puede ser de otra forma… Ron, Hermione… Incluso si tuviera que elegir entre una vida con ustedes y otra con mis padres… Ustedes serían siempre la primera opción para mi. Ante todo… Yo…—paró un segundo y se limpió un poco las lágrimas—. Sé que no acostumbro… a decir… Pero… los quiero. Los quiero más que a nada, más que a nadie._

—_Oh, Harry!—exclamó Hermione, abrazándolo fuertemente, sollozando—. Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo! _

—_De eso se trata, Herms—dijo Ron, acariciando su mejilla con una mano, y con la otra tomando el hombro de Harry, con fuerza—. De temer. Sin temor no existe aprecio. Pero se trata también de saber superar aquel temor y no dejar que te guíe. Sólo que te aconseje. Porque… debes temer por las personas que quieres. Debes preocuparte por las personas que amas…_

_Entonces los tres se quedaron en silencio. Apoyándose los tres, juntos._

_Como siempre había sido. Como siempre iba a ser._

_**FLASH END**_

Pero… no.

Soledad… aquella palabra ya no era justificable. No lo era.

Soledad? Cuándo había hallado a dos personas que habían cambiado su vida y su manera de ser por completo? Soledad? No. Aquella palabra sólo se estaba volviendo un pretexto para encubrir la realidad de su situación. Era una mentira.

Pues no estaba sola. Los tenía a ellos. Siempre había sido así, aunque sólo ahora se hubiera percatado de aquello. No podía encontrarse sola, cuando había sido ella la que había intentado arrancarlos de sus pensamientos sin lograrlo, cuando ella había sido la que los había dejado solos.

Y ahora… ahora que se daba cuenta de que lo único que importaba era estar con ellos…

Era demasiado tarde?

Tal vez… Pero, sin embargo, no le importó. Pues tenía la certeza de que al final de las cosas, estarían juntos. Algún día. Algún día sabía que los encontraría. Sabía que aquel día ya no temería más y que todos sus miedos se esfumarían para siempre, pues había comprendido que ya no necesitaba más. Había comprendido que no importaba nada más…

Sólo ellos…

Sólo Harry… y Ron.

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

No podía… realmente no podía seguir así. Haría lo que fuera, cualquier cosa, pero lo único que quería es salir de aquel lugar. Anhelaba un soplido de aire fresco… necesitaba sentir la libertad que le confería el aire libre. No podía soportar más…

Era sólo una persona. No una máquina que pudiera soportarlo todo. No era infalible y debía aceptarlo… debía reconocer que era débil, que era simplemente… humana. A pesar de todo. A pesar de que nadie la viera como tal.

Qué no daría por poder sentir nuevamente? Por estar afuera y vivir realmente? Lo daría todo, incluso un último suspiro de vida…no quería, realmente no quería vivir de esa manera. Ya no.

Ya no…

Respiró profundamente, tosiendo a continuación. El aire viciado de la habitación le hacía respirar con dificultad y el hecho de haber dormido tan poco las últimas noches había afectado las defensas de su cuerpo, por lo que se había enfermado. Suponía que sería un resfrío… nada grave, en comparación a lo que vivía allí…

Y es que nada podía compararse a lo que estaba pasando. Nada.

Todo era terrible, todo era doloroso. Y quería dejar de sentir, dejar de ser…

Dejar todo. Porque todo se le hacía demasiado… no quería seguir viviendo una vida que no valía la pena. Ya estaba harta. Harta. Tal vez sólo era demasiado tarde para pedir segundas oportunidades. Tal vez sólo no existían. De cualquier manera… ya no le importaba.

Y es que quería encontrarle el sentido a las cosas, pero no lo lograba. No lo lograba. Pero debía hacerlo! Porque era imposible que nunca nada hubiera tenido sentido. Debía encontrarlo… Debía ser parte de ella. Como en todos.

O tal vez… tal vez lo hubiese tenido en otra vida, una que ya no era suya…

Una vida que…

—Te rindes, Ginny?—dijo aquella voz, en su oído—. Te rindes esta vez?

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo la presencia de aquel hombre junto a ella. Sintiendo las ganas de él de tocarla, de rozarla, siquiera. Sintiendo las ansias contenidas… la rabia reprimida… la furia controlada…

—Me rindo…—susurró Ginevra, suavemente, casi sin querer decirlo—. Me rindo…

El hombre soltó una risotada fría. Cruel.

—Qué fácil es dañarte, Ginny…—dijo, él, con un leve tono decepción en su voz—. Antes no eras así… Antes…

Se calló de pronto.

Ginevra pudo notar, estremeciéndose, como su mano acariciaba con suavidad el aire que rodeaba su rostro, sin llegar a tocarla. Notó la frialdad quemante que emanaba de su mano, quedándose paralizada, de pronto.

Draco, Draco, Draco… porque creía saber el nombre de aquel hombre? Por qué parecía entender tan bien sus gestos, aún cuando no los viera, aún cuando…?

No entendía nada… no sabía que diablos ocurría…

Y entonces sucedió.

De pronto sintió que ya no podía abrir sus ojos y que su cuerpo se trasladaba a otro lugar. Se sintió súbitamente a campo abierto, como si las paredes del lugar que la albergaba hubiesen desaparecido de pronto. Su cuerpo se relajó, recostándose sobre lo que parecía hierba fresca, y pudo sentir contra su espalda y sus piernas y brazos, la humedad del césped recién bañado por el rocío matinal.

Cómo había aparecido allí? Qué ocurría, quién era él? Por qué…?

Sonrió, anonadada. Sin poder creer lo que ocurría.

Era de mañana, aún.

Sintió ganas de llorar, de pronto. Todo le pareció extraño, y el no poder ver nada le desesperaba. Quería mirar, quería saber… Quería todo. Quería…

Quería ser libre… por última vez…

—Recuerdas este paisaje, Ginny?—dijo Draco. Al parecer estaba de pie, pues su voz llegaba desde arriba—. Recuerdas que ocurrió en este lugar?

Entonces, musitando unas palabras que no alcanzó a escuchar claramente, sus ojos se abrieron de pronto, deslumbrándose por unos segundos ante la luminosidad del paisaje. Hace tanto no veía el cielo… hace tanto no veía el césped sosteniendo sus pasos…

Miró a su alrededor.

Un prado enorme se extendía en torno a ella, y a lo lejos veía unas ruinas extrañas de lo que parecía un decadente y antiguo castillo. También divisaba lo que parecía un bosque lejano y sombrío.

Súbitamente, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

Aquel lugar… Tenía un sentimiento fuerte de Deja Vu al mirar a su alrededor y observar cada detalle de aquella escena. Había estado allí. Lo sabía.

Pero… cuándo…?

Se incorporó torpemente, cerrando los ojos, intentando aferrarse a algo. Cundo estuvo de pie los abrió y lentamente subió la cabeza. Tenía miedo. Jamás había sentido tanto terror. Pero necesitaba no tener miedo. Necesitaba fuerzas.

Miró al hombre que la había mantenido encerrada por lo que le habían parecido siglos de su vida.

Su boca y sus ojos se abrieron con pánico. Retrocedió, dándole la impresión de que su cabeza iba a estallar de pronto. No podía despegar los ojos de aquella mirada, pero jamás unos ojos le habían causado mayor pánico, mayor terror. Quiso huir, pero el hombre la aferró por ambos brazos, impidiéndole moverse, aun cuando pudiera. La miró largamente, recorriendo cada centímetro de cu cuerpo. No parecía tener otro propósito en aquel momento, ni había parecido tener algún otro en toda su vida, por la forma en que la observaba, pacientemente, violentamente.

Parecía amor… pero un amor enfermizo, cruel. Casi morboso.

—No te irás—dijo suavemente, acercando su boca a su mejilla, rozándola apenas. Su aliento olía a tabaco, sin embargo no era un aroma desagradable—. No te irás esta vez.

Ginevra no habló. No podía decir nada. Todo en ella bullía en confusión. Por una parte le temía y le odiaba… Pero… una parte de ella parecía querer aferrarse a él. Pero de manera extraña, de manera fría. Respiró, entrecortadamente y entonces, más calmada, sintió que las manos de él le transmitían algo extraño. Y se sintió culpable, como si ella tuviera la culpa de todo lo que ocurría…

Como si fuera la causante de todo…

—Has cambiado—le espetó él, mirándola intensamente, con un dejo de tristeza en su voz—. Has cambiado mucho. Será algo superficial solamente? Será que en realidad bajo ese manto aparente… sigues siendo la misma? Lo eres, Ginny?

_«…No…»_

—Quién eres?—preguntó Ginevra, con tono duro, a pesar del dolor y del miedo que sentía—. Quién eres y por qué me traes aquí?

El sonrió con suficiencia.

—No sabes quién soy?—le preguntó, mirándola con gesto irónico y amargo—. No lo sabes?

Se acercó a ella, obligándola a acercarse a él. Juntó sus labios y la obligó a besarlo. Ginevra intentó resistirse, intentó caer allí mismo y olvidarlo todo… quería que todo parara… quería que todo acabara… Quería que sólo todo se detuviera y pudiera ser libre una vez más…

—No…—sollozó, quebrándose—. No…

Se separó de él, retrocediendo un par de pasos, cayendo a continuación en la hierba. Negó con la cabeza y se pasó el antebrazo por la boca, intentando quitar el sabor amargo de los labios de él. Intentando borrar desesperadamente las imágenes que no cesaban de aparecer en su cabeza…

Intentando…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_El silencio siempre se instalaba entre ellos. No decían mucho, al menos ella no. Solía sólo escuchar sus palabras, con cierta indiferencia, con un dejo culpable dentro de su cuerpo. Odiaba en lo que se había convertido, sin embargo era la única manera que había encontrado de mitigar el dolor que sentía._

_La única forma de…_

—_Nunca amé a nadie, sólo a ti—dijo él, con voz ronca. Ginny sabía que no acostumbraba a declarar tan abiertamente las cosas que sentía y el estar conciente de ello le hizo sentir aún peor—. Y lo sabes. Lo sabes Ginny._

_La pelirroja lo miró, sin decir nada. Sabía que mentirle no era una posibilidad, así que calló, como siempre. Una vez más prefiriendo el silencio. Una vez más…_

_Sabía que no podía pretender amarlo, pues era imposible. Porque se había congelado, había dejado de sentir. No quedaba nada, aún cuando nadie pareciera notarlo. Sólo Draco. Sólo él sabía._

_El rubio se acercó a ella y la besó lentamente, fríamente, de la única manera en que sabía y podía. La única forma en que la dureza de ella se lo permitía._

—_Por qué lo haces, Draco?—preguntó ella, mirando a la nada, con los ojos empañados, vacíos—. Por qué?_

—_Porque cada beso es la única manera de demostrarte que te amo—susurró, dolido—. Por favor, Ginny… Hazme creer, al menos, que me quieres. Miénteme, finge. Haz lo que sea, Ginny, por favor… Pero hazme creer por un segundo que me amas…_

_Ella agachó la cabeza._

_No podía… no podía…_

_Se quedó mucho tiempo sin decir nada, en silencio, hasta que vio que él cerraba los ojos. Suspiró, cansada, escuchando el silencio que tanto amaba._

—_Al menos…—susurró Draco, de pronto, durmiéndose—. Al menos… piensa en él…_

_Piensa en él?_

_Piensa en… Harry?_

_**FLASH END**_

—Aquí prometiste, Ginny… Aquí me juraste no volver a quererlo, no volver a amarlo…—Ginevra escondió la cabeza entre sus brazos, intentando no seguir escuchando—. Y aquí mismo rompiste tu promesa… En este mismo lugar…

—Cállate!

—Pero jamás lo tendrás, Ginny. Porque eres mía. Sólo mía… Puedes pretender estar junto a él, puedes pretender volver a verlo… Pero el no vendrá, no vendrá. Porque yo me encargaré de que jamás te encuentre, de que jamás vuelva a verte… Porque me perteneces, Ginny, me perteneces!

—Mentira… Mentira!—gritó Ginevra.

—Mentira es todo lo que me dijiste!—gritó él, fuera de si—. Mentira es todo lo que me prometiste! Mentira era todo lo que decías, Ginny, mentira era tu vida entera!

—No, no, no!—chilló Ginevra, desesperada, incapaz de seguir soportando todo eso—. NO!

_**FLASH BACK**_

—_Qué te ocurre?—preguntó Harry, de pronto, con semblante preocupado._

_Ginny no le respondió. Se limitó a mirarlo a los ojos, sin decir nada. Él había creído que iba a ser todo igual? Qué siempre seguiría siendo la misma ilusa, la tonta que lo esperaría por siempre? No… podría haberlo sido, pero se había cansado. Se había hartado. Y ahora todo era distinto._

_Como lo odiaba… como lo detestaba… con toda su alma…_

—_Ginny, por favor…_

_Harry dio unos pasos hacia ella, pero la pelirroja levantó su varita, apuntándole, amenazante._

—_Ya no, Harry—dijo, cansada y triste—. Sabes que ya no…_

_Lo miró a los ojos, perdiéndose en el verde que intentaba sumergirla. Pero apartó la vista. No volvería a caer… no volvería a ser… nunca más… Nunca más…_

_Harry bajó la cabeza, abatido. Ginny no se acercó ni se permitió sentir compasión. Sólo se quedó de pie, observando la imagen deprimente y vulnerable de la única persona que le había dado tanto para quitárselo todo. Dejándola sin nada. Dejándola sola, en medio de nada. Completamente abandonada…_

_Era la hora de él…_

_Jamás había creído poder sentir tanto resentimiento y odio hacia alguien… jamás habría podido creer en lo que ahora se convertiría. Estaba a punto de caer de la línea que mantenía todo a salvo. Estaba introduciéndose lentamente en lo oscuro, en el lado que no permitía vuelta atrás. Pero es que el sentimiento de venganza era tan inmenso que se hacía insoportable._

_Quería verlo sufrir… gritar… quería verlo en una catarsis de dolor de la que jamás pudiera salir…_

—_Has cambiado tanto, Ginny…—susurró Harry, de pronto—. Tanto…_

_Fue como si le hubieran dado una bofetada._

_Ginny dio unas zancadas y lo abofeteó con toda la rabia que podía sentir. Harry se quedó con la cabeza volteada, con su mano en su mejilla, anonadado._

—_Cómo te atreves… Cómo puedes ser capaz…!—susurró Ginny, ahogadamente, con los ojos abiertos de dolor—. Cómo, Harry Potter, cómo!_

_Harry no dijo nada._

_Se quedó en silencio, mientras se oían las respiraciones agitadas de ambos. _

_De pronto, él levantó la cabeza._

—_Desde cuándo estás con Malfoy, Ginny?_

_La pelirroja abrió los ojos, sintiéndose desnuda de pronto. Lo sabía… lo sabía todo… Se quedó de pie, sin poder articular palabras. Harry siempre había tenido el poder de ver siempre a través de ella… Y ahora la había descubierto. Como siempre…_

_Como siempre…_

—_Tu vida es una mentira, Ginny—musitó Harry, acariciando su mejilla, para luego tomar entre sus manos su cabello—. Una mentira… Y lo sabes._

_Entonces dio media vuelta, dejándola así, como siempre, desarmada e incapaz de decir algo. Incapaz de decir palabras que no significarían nada, de palabras que no tenían importancia…_

_Ginny se quedó de pie, sin poder moverse, mientras Harry salía de la habitación, dejándola sola. Abandonándola una vez más._

_Ella bajó la cabeza, aturdida. Pero súbitamente supo que aún estaba allí._

—_Esas mentiras… esas mentiras harán que algún día ya no seamos los mismo, Ginny—dijo Harry—. Todo será distinto… Y nos convertiremos en extraños. En extraños… por siempre._

_**FLASH END**_

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

Cada paso que daba era como una nota cada vez más trémula y triste de una melodía. 

Con cada paso se alejaba más del lugar que tanto había querido. Con cada paso volvía a la inevitable realidad… aquella realidad tan asfixiante… tan…

Caminaba un poco, se detenía, intentaba retroceder, pero seguía adelante. Había repetido tal esquema a cada instante, intentando convencerse de que… de tantas cosas… Volar, caminar, flotar… todo era lo mismo. Jamás había odiado a sus piernas y pies tanto como ahora.

Jamás había aborrecido más a su mente, por alejarle de lo que más amaba…

Sueños, pesadillas… todo era lo mismo. Todo se volvía gris, perdiendo los colores que habían adquirido. Ojalá perdiera aquella frialdad que lo envolvía cuando quería creer que ya no quedaba nada más… Ojalá perdiera aquella frialdad que congelaba cualquier esperanza que pudiera tener…

Y la carretera seguía, interminable. No se divisaba nada más. De pronto le parecía que el camino podría seguir así eternamente y que él no se percataría de ello. Tal vez estuviera en otra dimensión, en otro mundo y él no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Pero qué importaba todo eso realmente?

Si se había perdido así mismo de un segundo a otro. No quería pensar en las cosas que había dejado. No quería pensar en nada. Sólo caminar. Caminar y no detenerse, hasta llegar a un lugar al cual poder aferrarse.

Un lugar seguro…

Pero estaba tan cansado…

De pronto, sintió el ruido inconfundible de un auto por la carretera. Se sobresaltó un instante… era como si fuera difícil aceptar que algo tan común, tan "real" como un auto aún pudiera introducirse en su vida.

El automóvil disminuyó la velocidad de pronto. Él, sorprendido, siguió caminando. Pero se detuvo en cuanto vio que el auto también se detenía.

Una mujer rubia lo miraba desde el auto, con los ojos como platos.

Ron, extrañado, se quedó de pie, expectante.

La mujer abrió la puerta del carro y se bajó. Dio unos pasos algo torpes y se acercó a él, mirándolo fijamente, escrutando cada centímetro de su rostro.

—Puedo ayudarla en algo?—preguntó Ron, incómodo ante la mirada de aquella mujer.

Ella pareció salir como de un trance y le sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

—No… Puedo ayudarte yo a ti?—preguntó ella, mirándolo con sus ojos azules, algo saltones—. Es peligroso andar solo por la carretera totalmente solo. Vas a algún lugar? Si quieres puedo llevarte.

Ron se sorprendió. Por lo general una persona, y menos aún una mujer, no haría eso. Se alegró un tanto, ya que así podría dejar más rápido todo aquello… Le atormentaba ver aquel bosque con cada paso que daba.

—Voy… La verdad es que llegué hace poco a Inglaterra y aún no tengo lugar donde quedarme—dijo Ron, subiéndose al automóvil—. Supongo que un hotel…

—Yo… voy a Ottery St. Catchpole—dijo ella, lentamente, como evaluando su reacción—. Si quieres puedes quedarte en algún hotel de allí.

_Ottery St. Catchpole…_

De dónde le sonaba…?

—Está bien—respondió Ron, tragando, súbitamente nervioso. No tenía la menor idea de donde quedaba aquello, pero realmente no le importaba.

Ella encendió el motor y puso el pie en el acelerador. Ron se puso a observar los detalles del carro. Vio que bajo el espejo retrovisor tenía colgado un especie de collar de corchos algo extraño. Junto a él, habían unos aros con forma de rabanito.

De pronto, sonreír se le hizo irresistible.

—Entonces, señor desconocido…—dijo ella, sonriéndole—. Cómo te llamas?

—Ron, Ron Weasley—repuso él—. Y tú?

Ella sonrió de forma misteriosa.

—Me llamo Luna—dijo, suavemente—. Me llamo Luna Lovegood.

* * *

Si! haciendo su aparición espectacular, llega a este Capi, Luna Lovegood!

mm.. aún no sé muy bien la importancia de ella... pero ya lo decidiré... no creo que su rol sea pasajero, así ke acostúmbrense a ella. Wow... Ron salió del bosque... y va hacia Ottery St. Catchpole.. pueden aparecer cosas interesantes... a... no sé que rumbo toma esto... mi inspiración es tan... extraña... ¬¬

De verdad... DEJEN REVIEWS!

Y esop.

Ginny... Ginevra... me da la impresión que todo le pasa a ella. S


	14. Black

He demorado meses, lo sé. Pero cada uno tienes sus problemas y responsabilidades... Piensen en que la próxima semana tengo cuatro pruebas imprtantes y dejé todo el estudio de lado sólo para escribir este capi. Tuve un problema de inspiración gigante para el capi de "La Batalla Final...", por eso me demoré tanto. Porque voy en orden. Después de este capi, me corresponde escribir Missa.

Este capi es casi el doble de lo habitual. Por alguna razón ahora escribo más palabras XD Antes el promedio por capi eran dos mil y algo... este tiene casi seis mil!

Espero que les guste. A mi, en lo personal si me gustó. Es distinto. Quizá porque hay nuevos personajes y nuevos contextos. Incluso algunas cosas desconcertantes, pero no me quieran matar!

Los quiero a todos!!

PD: Lo que más me instó a la inspiración fue la canción que lleva el nombre del capi: La canción Black, de pearl Jam. Traduzcan ese último parrafo y morirán!! es terrible T.T

Y... el cpai va dedicado a mi hermana Herms... que leyó el principio del capi como primicia XD Perdóname por no poder leer tus cosas ayer!! es que o sino no llego a temirnar el capi hoy

Ah!!! Hubo alguien que me dejó review y no pude repsonderle, porque no me aparecía en la pag del reply. Su nick era Camille. Muchas gracias por tu comentario.

Los dejo.**

* * *

**

Capítulo 14

**Black**

"…_I know someday you'll have a beautiful life…_

…_I know you'll be a star…_

…_In somebody else's sky…_

…_But why can't it be mine**…"**_

**Black-Pearl Jam

* * *

**

_**Flash Back**_

_—Cómo llegamos a esto?_

_Unas notas discordes de un piano y una batería sonaban, a pesar de todo, armónicamente para ellos. Eran tan distintos… pero juntos hacían una armonía extraña. Como aquella melodía. Como todo a su alrededor, en realidad. _

_—Situaciones—respondió ella. No tenía ganas de hablar realmente. Se sentía terrible. Sabía que no podía hacer nada para reprimir tal cantidad de sentimientos que le impulsaban a volver una y otra vez donde él, pero era lo que más deseaba. Lamentablemente, lo que más deseaba._

_Él se quedó mirando tranquilamente la ventana. Eran tan distintos el uno del otro… tan diferentes, desiguales. Como había llegado a aquella posición, como él había preguntado? En que momento había terminado por caer en aquella vorágine tan extraña y que tanto se le iba de las manos?_

_Asustada, se acerco a él, pero se arrepintió en el último momento y sólo se quedó a su lado. No podía abrazarlo. No podía acercársele. Se sentía sucia. Se sentía distinta. Tan distinta que le era imposible volver a cuadrar en aquel mundo limpio y puro construido por las personas que tanto la habían cuidado. Pero aquel mundo, aunque hermoso, había resultado demasiado falso para la cantidad de anhelos de realidad que siempre había tenido. _

_—Qué puede hacerse ahora, Ginny Weasley?—preguntó él, acongojado—. Que podemos hacer ahora, en este momento?_

_Cambio de melodías. Sonaban violines. Siempre le habían gustado los violines, aunque su música siempre había sonado desgarradora. El violín era el instrumento más melancólico que conocía. Bajó la mirada, a pesar de todo, sus ojos seguían teniendo la mala costumbre de desbordarse. Pero sólo por él, sólo por él._

_Vida… estaba tan ávida y falta de vida… y él podía dársela, pero no sabía como pedir. No sabía como rogar por ella. Qué decir? Cómo hacer para hacerle entender eso? Para hacérselo saber de una vez por todas…? Se llevó una mano en la boca y se mordió una uña, nerviosa. Había perdido las palabras, la capacidad de expresar… Lo había perdido todo, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos._

_Y sólo ahora captaba el tamaño de las consecuencias._

_Harry se volvió y le sonrió, a pesar de todo. Le tomó la mano y la apartó de su boca. Le limpió una lágrima y lego otra y las demás que le siguieron. No se acercó a ella. Estaban demasiado lejos, hace demasiado tiempo. Y no era el momento de solventar distancias. Aunque eso era lo más escalofriante de todo. Pues no sabía si el tiempo no había llegado o si ya había pasado._

_—Sirve de algo, todo esto?—preguntó Ginny, encogiéndose en si misma, en sus miedo y en su propio insignificante cuerpo—. Puedo solucionar mis errores de alguna forma, Harry? Puedo hacerlo?? No puedo con esto, no puedo con la culpa!! Pensé… —bajó la voz, hasta hacerla casi un susurro—… Pensé que sería fácil… Pero…_

_Harry se separó bruscamente de ella. La miró duramente._

_—Eres una más, Ginevra Weasley—le dijo él, molesto—. Una más que ha caído. Sabes? De todas las personas, eras la que me parecías más fuerte, más invencible. Cómo fue que te convenciste para algo así? Cómo fue que te involucraste con… con él? Si tanto lo odiaste siempre, si tanto lo detestaste… Si tanto…_

_Se detuvo. No quería sonar a reproche, aunque ya lo había hecho. Pero como no reprocharle!! Era su única arma frente a ella! Recriminarle cada uno de aquellos errores, para al menos hacerle sentir tan mal como se sentía él. Como se sentían todos por culpa de ella. Por culpa de ella y sólo ella. _

_Culpable de tantas cosas… De tantos fracasos inexplicables…_

_—Por qué Malfoy, Ginny! Cualquier otro… pero porque él!_

_Ginny se derrumbó. Se derrumbó literalmente, y él tuvo que retenerla para que no cayera en el suelo. Y sintió su aroma ahora tan distinto, entremezclado con un perfume que no era el suyo, que era de otro. Con una esencia que no era suya, que era de otro. Con marcas y caricias que ya no eran de él, sino de otro._

_—Te fuiste. Y ni siquiera miraste hacia atrás, preguntándote a quien herías y a quien dejabas. Y te odié más que a nadie en el mundo, por abandonarme justo cuando más te necesité. Por dejarme justo cuando construía lo que había sido lo más malditamente hermosos en toda mi vida—dijo ella, entre susurros, sin poder sostenerse—. Te odié y aún te odio porque simplemente el amor no fue suficiente, porque eres tu y no a otro, a pesar de todo, al que amo… te odié y te odio porque eres tu y porque sé que eras así y a pesar de todo, todo lo que amo de ti es lo que odio!_

**_Flash End_

* * *

—Ginevra, Ginevra… Abre los ojos… Ginevra, abre los ojos!**

Levantó un párpado pesadamente. La luz era demasiado fuerte y le obligaba a cerrar su visión. Sentía tanto sueño… Porque no podía quedarse así, tal cual, por siempre? Qué tenía de malo? Porque era tan importante despertar en ese momento, si quedaba tanto tiempo para hacerlo…

—Vamos… Abre los ojos.

Hizo un esfuerzo y abrió sus ojos, parpadeando para acostumbrarse a los resplandores de sol que se colaban por las ventanas y que le reconfortaban los músculos entumecidos por alguna razón. Se desperezó, sintiendo el cuerpo contracturado. Se sentía como si tuviera todos los huesos desencajados y luego de varios estiramientos pudo sentirse mejor. Entonces miró a su alrededor y observó la pieza en donde estaba con atención.

Era un dormitorio matrimonial. Ella se encontraba en una cama de dos plazas y media. En la pared, que hacía de respaldo había un cuadro grande y de colores vivos. Al mirar por la ventana se dio cuenta de que se veía algo amplio y celeste. Al escuchar con más atención pudo comprobar que eran olas chocando contra la costa. No se sentía muy bien, pero al menos se encontraba descansada.

Entonces se abrió la puerta y por ella entró un hombre. Llevaba una bandeja de madera en las manos. En ella había dos tazas humeantes, un plato con tostadas y mantequilla y vasos de cristal con jugo de naranja natural.

—Buenos días—dijo él, sonriendo ampliamente. Su piel era pálida y la miraba dulcemente. Dejó la bandeja a su lado y se sentó junto a ella. Ginevra lo miró con desconcierto. Quién era él? Y qué diablos hacía ella allí?

Él se dio cuenta de la confusión de su cabeza y la miró, preocupado.

—Sé que estás confundida, que no entiendes que te ocurre. Pero por favor, come esto que te traje. Aún estás débil—dijo él, rogándole con la mirada. Le acarició una mejilla, causándole un escalofrío extraño y se levantó con su taza en la mano. Al parecer aquel recibimiento hostil no había sido lo que esperaba, pero no parecía enfadado.

Él fue hacia la puerta. Ginevra aprovechó de apreciar su fisonomía mientras caminaba. Era delgado y parecía cansado, como agotado. Tenía ojeras y el pelo le caía lacio. Sin embargo parecía satisfecho o alegre por alguna razón. Entonces, mientras observaba sus manos, se dio cuenta de que tomaba el pomo de la puerta, para salir de la habitación y dejarla sola.

—Quién eres!?—preguntó ella, ansiosa, antes de que él saliera.

Él se dio vuelta. Sonrió, algo triste.

—Soy yo, Ginevra. Soy Draco. Soy tu esposo. No recuerdas?

**

* * *

**

O

* * *

Cámaras, voces, luces, flashes…

—Lo encontramos! Tras semanas, lo hemos encontrado! Ahora está a salvo, señor!

Manos que lo tomaban, hombres y mujeres de uniforme… Micrófonos, un revuelto enorme de gente atosigándolo a su alrededor mientras alguien intentaba voltearlo en una camilla. Finalmente alguna persona consiguió acostarlo y lo llevaron en andas hacia una ambulancia.

No entendía que ocurría a su alrededor.

—_Hace mucho tiempo lo buscaban, señor Potter… es un milagro que aún siga con vida… como lo logró?_

—_Deberían dejarlo descansar tranquilo…_

—_Debe estar shockeado, porque no le dan un calmante para que se duerma?_

—_Qué es lo que aprieta en la mano con tanta fuerza?_

—_Porque no habla? Habrá sufrido alguna experiencia traumante?_

El sonido de una sirena taladrándole los tímpanos… Tubos, mangueras, suero, que tranquilizantes, que calmantes, que miles de drogas para estabilizarlo… pero si él sólo quería quedarse, quería encontrar a Ginevra y quería… no quería anda más… Porque todo estaba girando tan rápidamente?

El auto corría a velocidad de vértigo, mientras manos iban y venían por su pecho y sus brazos y sus piernas. Se sentía como atontado y no podía moverse, porque sus extremidades se hallaban como dormidas, seguramente por efecto de alguna de las cosas que le habían introducido en el cuerpo. Escuchaba voces preocupadas y comentarios susurrados, como si estuviera en su lecho de muerte y de pronto todo le parecía como de alguna dimensión desconocida para él.

Y cada vez se sentía más lejano, como aparte. Lo estaban alejando del lugar que había llegado a amar. Le alejaban de todo lo que había logrado descubrir y ser sólo gracias a aquel lugar y sus misterios. Le alejaban de su hogar, y con aquello lo enviaban a un exilio desagradable e incómodo.

Y todo daba vueltas, tan rápidamente…

—_Tiene familia a quien avisarle de su regreso?_

Todo parecía tan lejano…

—_Tiene familiares en Inglaterra, señor Potter?_

La pregunta atravesó su conciencia pesadamente. No. No tenía a nadie.

—_No…_

Se durmió, entonces, intranquilo. Aún así percibió cada cosa que le hacían y supo que no estaba bien. Se dio cuenta de que algo se encontraba mal y que por eso había un revuelo tan grande. Y tal vez así fuera, porque se sentía como mal. Como incompleto. Algo estaba mal.

Pero era su cuerpo? Era su cuerpo el dañado?

Bueno… qué importaba aquello, al fin y al cabo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se permitió cerrar los ojos y descansar un segundo y disfrutar un segundo de paz que pronto ya no tendría, como nunca había podido ser. Y dejó sus intentos de moverse y sus intentos de recuperar su conciencia perdida.

Una vida tranquila, fuera de todo problema… una vida fácil y sencilla, en la que no existieran preocupaciones… o una vida distinta, tal vez sola, tal vez sólo sin perseguirla. Tal vez ella estuviera bien lejos de él, descansando en aquel momento. No sabía que estaría haciendo, puesto que no sabía que hora era, pero estaba seguro de que se hallara donde se hallara, ella estaría bien.

No sabía que haría ella. Pero al menos ahora ya no era una carga sufrir por saber como estaba y pensar en su destino. Incluso podía ser que estuviera con alguien y que todas las cosas que había pensado eran equivocaciones. Incluso todo podría haber sido un sueño y que nada hubiera sido real… sólo un sueño… sólo fantasías… y que lo hubieran encontrado sólo horas después de la expedición…

Tantas posibilidades para una sola causa… Tantos caminos para sólo un destino…

Podría ser sencillo o difícil. Podría escoger y si elegía lo más sencillo podía ahorrarse tantas cosas… ahorrarse dolor, sufrimiento, frustraciones y búsquedas inexpertas, inútiles, falsas y desgastadoras. Tal vez al elegir lo más sencillo sólo estaría escogiendo un poco más de alegría que de sufrimiento. Pero qué excusas tenía para elegir todo aquello…?

O no necesitaba nada más que sólo quererlo?

Entonces la ambulancia se detuvo y se abrieron las compuertas. Y luego luces y fotos y miles de luces y colores y olores y recuerdos dolorosos. Y preguntas y palabras y personas que querían verlo. Cámaras que lo perseguían… odiaba todo aquello. Detestaba toda aquella atención. No era un objeto que pudieran exhibir sin más. Era una persona, Por Dios!

—Harry… Soy yo! Sally!

Sally? Quién era Sally? La única Sally que conocía era la de aquella película… aquella película, en aquel psiquiátrico…

Oh, no…

Aquella pelirroja… aquella mujer en aquel horrible lugar… Ginevra… eran idénticas… eran… la misma persona!

Abrió los ojos y abrió la boca, para descubrir que periodistas y todo el mundo se volvían locos de frenesí al ver que reaccionaba. Y le gritaban preguntas y cosas sin importancia, mientras una mujer de ojos claros lo miraba preocupada, a su lado. Quién era? Pero que importaba nada… que importaba todo cuando… Ginevra? Ginevra en su vida antes de todo aquello?

Qué diablos andaba mal en su vida? Por qué tantas casualidades, por amor de dios?

Entonces llegaron hasta las puertas de una clínica inmensa y corrieron con él por los pasillos, mientras esa mujer no se despegaba de él. Y se sentía como Tom Cruise, mientras lo llevaban a la clínica y cantaba una canción de Joan Osbourne que le había encantado desde que viera esa película…

—…What if God was One of us… Just a stranger one of us…

Alguien rió. Él también lo hizo. Miró y vio que era esa mujer, Sally, la que se reía. Y lo miraba, divertida. Había una extraña complicidad en sus ojos, como si supiera algo de él que nadie más conociera. Pero no la recordaba… de dónde habría salido?

Algo se detuvo y quedó quieto, en una habitación. Todos salieron y sólo quedó ella.

—No te acuerdas de mi, verdad?—suspiró ella, tomándole una mano. Lo miró largamente, pestañeando cansadamente—. Bueno… no es que haya sido importante en tu vida. Pero supuse que al menos te acordarías… Nunca lo hubiera pasado tan bien en Venecia si tu ni hubieras estado conmigo, Harry Potter.

Y entonces la mente se le iluminó, como si le hubieran quitado un pesado manto de los ojos.

Si. Ella! Cómo no recordarla… Sally. Sally… y su cabello oscuro… Sally y sus ojos celestes… Sally y su piel morena, y su voz suave, y sus manos que tan bien conocían de él. Sally y una semana de ensueño. Pensaba que lo había soñado, pero allí estaba Sally.

_Su_ Sally?

—Alguien pensó en llamarme cuando desapareciste—dijo ella, sentándose a su lado—. Al parecer me tenías en un lugar importante de tu libreta y no con todas las otras chicas—su miraba brilló un momento—. Pensé que finalmente uno de esas expediciones locas que haces te iba a costar la vida, pero hostigué un poco a la policía y se esmeraron un poco más en tu búsqueda. Y aquí estás, Harry. Y ahora yo voy a cuidar de ti.

Sin saber que decir ni que discutir cerró los ojos. Alguien iba a cuidar de él? Alguien se había acordado de él y había hecho que lo encontraran… y ahora ella estaba allí, a su lado, tomándole una mano y apretándola con más fuerza de lo que seguramente quería, incapaz de no demostrar ansiedad, ni preocupación.

—Sally…—susurró Harry. Ella se inclinó a él abriendo mucho los ojos, mientras se le llenaban de lágrimas de ansiedad—. Sally… Gracias.

Y se durmió tranquilamente, mientras Ginevra parecía desaparecer de su mente. Se durmió profundamente, y por fin, por primera vez en su vida, alguien velaba de su sueño y lo acompañaba en aquel momento. Creía que nunca se había sentido más perdido… pero al menos ahora estaba perdido y alguien lo buscaba.

Y lo había encontrado.

**

* * *

**

**O **

* * *

Paseaba por Londres. Tenía que llegar a Diagon Alley, pero no había podido ocupar la Red Flu porque justo aquel día la estaban fiscalizando y nadie podía viajar. No estaba acostumbrada a tomar aquellos trenes extraños ni esos automóviles amarillos, pero finalmente caminaba por Charing Cross y luego llegaría a aquella tienda entre una librería y una tienda de música que escondía todo un mundo dentro de ella.

Alegremente, prestaba atención a las vidrieras tan llamativas que habían y que tenían tantas cosas bonitas. Unas cosas gigantescas mostraban imágenes de lo mismo. Cómo era que se llamaban?? No se acordaba… hace mucho ya no estaba Hermione ni Harry para enseñarle en nombre de todas esas cosas muggles tan extrañas…

Tragó, aguantando las lágrimas, pensando en los que faltaban. Su hijo… su hija!! Dónde estarían ahora? Dónde se los habría llevado el aire, alejándolos tanto? Porque había ocurrido todo eso… y los necesitaba tanto, tanto! Nada era igual, todo era un poco peor sin ellos…

Pero había que seguir. Y había que vivir, sobre todo. No podía decaer. Ya lo había hecho años atrás y las consecuencias habían sido una familia totalmente desintegrada que sólo luego de musíos años y esfuerzos y lágrimas había logreado tener algo de aquella alegría que siempre los había caracterizado. Habían caído muy bajo, pues el golpe los había pillado totalmente desprevenidos. Pero habían aprendido a convivir con todo aquello…

Habían aprendido.

Un poco decaída, volvió a sonreír. Necesitaba mantenerse conciente de que nada sería peor que ponerse triste en aquellos momento. Volvió a mirar las vidrieras para distraerse y observó unas cuantas cosas que le encantarían a Arthur. Aunque algunas eran bastante caras, pero desde que Fred y George ayudaban en casa, ya hace mucho tiempo, su situación se había vuelto bastante más holgada, por no decir cómoda y tranquila.

Los sobresaltos de la pobreza ya se habían acabado para los Weasley, sobre todo luego del ascenso de su marido, desde las múltiples tiendas de sus hijos y los aportes mensuales de Charlie y Bill. Aunque con el progreso también había legado un poco la soledad. Ya ninguno de sus hijos vivía en casa y La Madriguera, otrora llena de gente corriendo, gritando y con explosiones extrañas , ahora se encontraba silenciosa y en extraña calma. Ni siquiera los gnomos molestaban, ya que se habían alejado de esa casa que súbitamente se había vuelto tan aburrida. Pero suponía que era normal. La casa sólo se alegraba cuando llegaban sus nietos e hijos a alegrarle los días, en aquellas fugaces tardes de verano.

Era por eso que soportaba todo en silencio. Era por eso que aguantaba los sollozos y las lágrimas en las noches de lluvia, como el día en el que sus hijos y una parte de su vida desaparecieron. El día en que algo se llevó parte de lo que más amaba en el mundo. Nunca había podido superarlo, pero convivía ya casi en armonía con el sentimiento de pérdida. Y es que… cómo aceptar una pérdida tan grande, tan terrible…?

Entonces, cuando ya divisaba El Caldero Chorreante, con sus vidrios algo sucios y su aspecto destartalado, cuando miró por una de esas vidrieras… cuando vio una de esas cajas que mostraban imágenes… fue entonces cuando vio un tumulto de gente con objetos extraños en las manos. Fue en ese momento que vio a un hombre en medio de ellos, inconsciente y con los ojos cerrados. Un hombre de cabello azabache, con rasgos que conocía también y el mundo se detuvo.

El mundo paró en aquel instante.

Y él llevaba uno de aquellos suéteres que tanto conocía y que tantas veces había enviado, año tras año, a pesar de recibirlos de vuelta, excepto aquella navidad. La más reciente de todas.

Allí estaba él y no podía creerlo.

Era Harry.

**

* * *

**

**O **

* * *

Había llegado al límite de aquel bosque. Y ya empezaba a dejarlo atrás. No importaba ya cuanto hubiera vivido allí. Ya era etapa terminada. Ante ella aparecía el mundo y se aferraría a él con uñas y dientes. No dejaría que nuevamente desapareciera entre sus dedos.

Era un pueblito insignificante, bello y delicioso. Con casas distintas y algo extravagantes. Tenían dos, tres, cuatro y hasta cinco chimeneas coronando los techos y habían vidrieras de colores vivos. Una casa grande y escalofriante coronaba la calle principal y no se veía movimiento. Aunque quizá fuera porque nevaba copiosamente.

Se estaba congelando.

Caminó a duras penas, enterrándose en la nieve y buscó algún lugar en el que refugiarse. Casi todas las tiendas estaban cerradas, pero a lo lejos divisó algo que parecía un restaurante o algo parecido. Un cartel que colgaba mostraba un nombre también extraño para el local.

"Las Tres Escobas".

Caminó hacia allá y abrió la puerta, sintiéndose un poco ajena. No había mucha gente, de hecho hacían unas seis o siete personas en todo el lugar. Fue hacia el fondo y se escondió de las miradas, sentándose en una mesa arrinconada que gracias a Dios quedaba oculta detrás de un gran árbol de navidad que aún no sacaban, a pesar de haber pasado ya bastante tiempo.

Sintió un ruido de tacos y observó a una joven muy atractiva. Se detuvo junto a un joven que le preguntó por el estado de su madre, que se llamaba Rosmerta y le preguntaba si la atención del lugar se le hacía muy pesada. Puso atención a cada palabra, intentando develar algo del lugar en el que estaban, pero no escuchó nada que le sirviera. Se encontraba totalmente perdida y sin nada de dinero, excepto aquella moneda de oro que guardaba desde que tenía memoria, sin saber de donde diablos la había sacado. Pero de que le servía el oro si lo que necesitaba eran billetes?

Escondió la cara entre las manos y sintió el ruido de los pasos de la joven que se acercaba. Cuando la sintió a su lado levantó la cabeza y la miró. Era atractiva y poseía una sonrisa clara y sincera. Como esas que ya no quedaban en el mundo que ella conocía.

—Tome la carta—dijo la joven, suavemente—. Había estado aquí antes?

—N-no precisamente—repuso Hermione, con voz baja—. De hecho, ando un poco perdida. En qué lugar está todo esto?

La joven se sorprendió y pareció alarmarse. Observó sus pantalones por alguna razón, como buscando algo.

—Tiene dinero?—preguntó, de pronto.

Hermione enrojeció.

—Y-yo… mire, sé que no es lo normal, pero tengo esto—abrió su bolso y buscó frenéticamente aquella moneda gigantesca. La tomó y se la mostró a la vendedora—. Es todo lo que tengo… me sirve de algo?

La joven sonrió, algo confundida. Al parecer le causaban gracia sus palabras.

—Por supuesto! Esto es dinero, señorita… en que mundo vive?—sonrió afablemente—. Mire… me parece que usted tiembla un poco. Si quiere le traigo una cerveza de manteca para que se recomponga, bueno?

Hermione asintió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Luego de un rato la mujer volvió con una botella grande y una copa y se alejó. La castaña vació parte de la botella en la copa y se sirvió. Era delicioso! Conocía aquel sabor, pero no sabía de donde. Era lo más maravilloso que había probado!

Aquella cerveza de mantequilla le recompuso los ánimos y se sintió un poco mejor. Aún se sentía ajena a aquel lugar, que parecía a mitad de camino entre un pueblo normal y una ciudad aparecida de un cuento. Miró por la ventana y observó la nieve caer, mientras se preguntaba en como diablos llegaría a Londres si estaba tan lejos de allí.

La puerta se abrió y entró un tropel de personas cubiertas con túnicas de colores verde esmeralda, púrpura y azules profundos y bellos. Los miró por entre las ramas del pino adornado exquisitamente y escuchó sus voces lejanas, sintiendo que se sentía un poco mejor. Entonces le vinieron unas ganas enorme de llorar y reprimió un sollozo.

Estaba tan sola… Ni siquiera sabía como conversar con alguien. Había perdido cualquier capacidad para entablar alguna relación con alguna persona. Se había vuelto recelosa y desconfiada… Perspicaz e incrédula. A cada segundo desaparecía un poco más. Y es que no se podía vivir en tal estado de soledad. No era justo y menos aún saludable.

Extrañaba tanto a Harry… y a Ron. Ron! Donde estaba Ron… estaría bien, estaría acompañado, estaría solo, como ella, preguntándose que diablos hacer? Ron… estaría pensando en ella como lo estaba haciendo ahora ella misma? Estaría preocupado por su destino, por su maldita mala suerte? O sería tanto su decepción y rencor con ella que ya la habría olvidado?

En todo caso, bien se lo tenía merecido. Por buscar algo mejor y encontrar sólo la nada misma. Porque no había nada mejor que encontrar a alguien y ser feliz con ella. El intentar volar más alto le había costado caro. Y sólo por sus miedos, sólo por sus temores y anhelos de falsa realidad.

—No creo que podamos hacer una pronta excursión a Hogsmeade con este tiempo tan horrible—dijo una mujer surcada por profundas arrugas. Tenía un porte elegante y una expresión severa, pero sincera—. El hombre al lado de ella, diminuto, le respondió algo con una voz chillona. Al frente de ellos había un hombre gigantesco, que bebía de lo que parecía un balde. Los tres le sonaban de alguna parte, pero tal vez sólo era imaginación suya, porque si alguna vez los hubiera visto los recordaría, eran lo menos común y corriente que podía existir.

Pero, por las palabras de la mujer, algo había entendido. Se encontrado en un pueblo llamado Hogsmeade.

Aquel nombre también le sonaba.

Al acabarse su cerveza espumosa y exquisita, pagó a la vendedora y ésta le devolvió dinero. Unas monedas de plata y otras diminutas de bronce. Le preguntó si con eso podía pagar una noche allí y ella le respondió que si. Que costaba más caro, pero que no podía dejarla abandonada a su suerte con aquel tiempo. Le dijo algunas cosas sobre que la Red Flu estaba siendo revisada por los del Ministerio (será en ministerio de transporte, pensó Hermione, pensando en que la red flu sería algún método distinto de transporte en aquel puerto) y que no era preferible volar (aunque no entendió porque decía eso, se quedó callada.

Se levantó y fue hacia el lugar que le había indicado la joven para quedarse. Pasó delante de un hombre que la miró extrañado y que se refregó los ojos al verla, para después negar la cabeza y sonreír, como si hubiera visto a un fantasma. Hermione, algo asustada, pisó un escalón, que al entrar en contacto con ella comenzó a girar. Sorprendida por aquella tecnología en un lugar tan rústico, cayó hacia atrás y tuvo que afirmarse en una silla para no caer. El local quedó en silencio, pero luego volvió a su habitual ajetreo. Fue entonces, cuando estaba a punto de subir, que escuchó la voz de aquella vieja mujer.

—Molly fue a verme esta tarde. Estaba muy alterada y tuve que darle unos calmantes. Creía haber visto a Harry por medio de esas televisiones muggles…

Muggles?

El gigante pareció deprimirse completamente al escuchar el nombre "Harry". Bajó la cabeza y pareció a punto de llorar. Hermione reprimió el impulso de ir a consolarlo y sonreírle, para que supiera que todo estaba bien.

—He soñado tantas veces que están aquí, con nosotros…—dijo el hombre, a hipidos—. Pero he perdido las esperanzas… Aunque siempre lo voy a extrañar. Ese trío y Ginny hicieron demasiado por mi. Cómo olvidar a Harry, a sus once años, cuando lo saqué de la casa de los Dursley… o recordar cuando era sólo un bebé y lo llevaba durmiendo sobre la motocicleta de Sirius…

La voz se le apagó y La mujer y el hombre diminuto se pusieron a consolarlo. Para ese entonces Hermione ya había pisado el escalón y subía escaleras arriba, para abrir violentamente su habitación (si hubiera estado más conciente de lo que hacía, no habría pasado por algo el hecho de que la puerta se había abierto antes de que ella pudiera siquiera tomar el pomo de la puerta) y se tiró sobre la cama, cubriéndose la cabeza con las almohadas que habían.

Dónde estaba?

Por qué todo en aquel lugar le resultaba tan conocido?

**

* * *

**

**O **

* * *

Luna. Así se llamaba ella. Era muy simpática y alegre. A veces hacía cosas extrañas, pero se encogía de hombros y aceptaba todas sus extravagancias. Se sentía mejor, como más saludable, tal vez. Ella no tenía televisores, ni casi nada electrónico. De alguna forma misteriosa prendía la cocina, porque no veía fósforos por ninguna parte. No tenía refrigerador, pero todos los alimentos que tenía se conservaban perfectamente y nunca se podrían. No tenía jugos de naranja o piña, pero tenía refrescos de calabaza, que eran exquisitos. Si quería beber, no bebía coñac, ron o whisky, sino hidromiel con alcohol, whisky de fuero, o vino de elfos, cosas que jamás había probado ni visto en toda su vida, pero que sin embargo eran exquisitas.

Tenía un palo de madera que llevaba para todas parte y que decía que le ayudaba con sus cosas, aunque no sabía de que modo. Tenía lámparas, pero no habían interruptores. No tenía radio, pero había una cosa que tocaba música extraña. Era como vivir en otra dimensión. Porque, por cierto, vivía con ella.

Cuando estaba triste, ella intentaba hacerle sonreír y siempre lo conseguía. Cuando se sentía mal, lo llevaba a pasear por el pueblo en donde vivían y se distraía. Ella no le preguntaba sobre su pasado, pero quería saber que quería hacer de su futuro.

Así era Luna. Era como un rayo de luz luminoso y refrescante.

Y podría haberse quedado allí por siempre si no fuera porque a su mente volvía la imagen de Harry, Ginevra y Hermione recurrentemente. Sobre todo Hermione, con sus ojos tristes y miel, con su cabello castaño y suave. Y su piel pálida y armónica. Con su voz susurrando promesas falsas e incumplidas.

Y la esperaba inevitablemente, sentado frente a la ventana mientras caían lluvias leves. Y en las noches no dejaba de tener sueño donde todo incluía su presencia. Y no podía dejar de acudir a su recuerdo. Y eso era lo único que le impedía poder estar tranquilo en aquel lugar. Porque aunque se había marchado de su añorado bosque, los recuerdos vividos allí siempre estaban presentes.

Estaría bien ella, sonriéndole a la vida o algún otro que pudiera darle todo lo que quería, aquella vida real y segura que tanto amaba? Era lo más probable. Debía estar sonriendo, olvidándolo, mientras él la recordaba cada vez más. Hermione… Hermione Granger. Era detestable la forma en que aquellas dos palabras gobernaban de tal forma su vida.

Y las caricias y abrazos de Luna no eran suficientes para hacerle olvidar, a pesar de su paciencia y sus cuidados. Incluso los besos suaves con los que le despertaba por las mañanas. Incluso sus ojos alegres.

Porque en cada beso, en cada caricia, en cada movimiento de ella, había algo de Hermione que era imposible borrar. Pero era inútil intentar algo más que recordarla, puesto que ya todo se había acabado, todo lo que no había sido, incluso.

—Quería hablar contigo—dijo la voz de Luna en su oído, abrazándolo por la espalda. Él se volteó a ver su cara y se resignó a la certeza del comienzo de las preguntas. Más que mal, eran desconocidos. A pesar de conocerse en tantos aspectos en tan poco tiempo.

—Dime.

Ella le tomó una mano y lo dirigió hasta el salón. Se sentó a su lado, acariciando su rostro, para luego besarle en los labios. Se separó de él, bajando la cabeza. Luego lo miró gravemente, como nunca lo había hecho. En aquella faceta tan seria que desconocía le pareció aún más extraña.

—De qué huías, Ronald?—preguntó ella, algo triste—. Y por qué lo hacías? No me interesa saber más que eso. Es la única verdad que te pido.

Ron se paró y fue hacia la ventana. Se quedó en silencio unos momentos y luego la enfrentó. Era verdad. Le debía, al menos, aquella explicación. Por traerle hacia él una vida que desconocía, que jamás había hecho parte de él. Una vida tranquila y en paz.

—Me perdí en aquel bosque y encontré a tres personas que, como yo, se hallaban perdidas—dijo, con voz ronca—. Primero se fue Ginevra—Luna abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pero Ron no lo notó—. Luego, a pesar de que le pedí tanto… aunque… Se fue Hermione—Luna se levantó de pronto—. Y cuando la situación no daba para más… yo y Harry…

Escucho un grito ahogado tras él. Se volteó preocupado.

—Te ocurre algo?

—No, es que… me ahogué con el jugo, es todo—repuso Luna, señalando el jugo de calabaza que sujetaba entre sus manos para que no temblaran—. Continua, no te preocupes.

—Bueno… fue ahí cuando comencé a huir. Porque no quería sentirme peor de lo que estaba. Ellos se convirtieron d un día para otro en mi familia… y perderlos así no fue agradable, sobre todo… Bueno…

Calló. Se sentó frente a ella y le tomó las manos, que estaban frías.

—Pero no quiero huir más, Luna. Quiero dejar de vivir como lo hacía antes. Quiero intentar ser feliz, darme una oportunidad a mi mismo— tomó aire—. Y sé que tu puedes ayudarme. Ya lo has hecho.

Ella se acercó a él, sonriendo levemente. Suspiró al abrazarlo y tocar su piel. Aspiró su aroma y se dio cuenta de que no le pertenecía. Aquel pelirrojo nunca había sido suyo, siempre había pertenecido a ella. Y ahora, incluso sin memorias, seguía siendo así. Pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Algo le había hecho encontrarlo y ahora, en ese momento, no estaba Hermione. Estaba ella.

Acercó su boca a los labios de Ron y lo besó lentamente. Deslizó sus manos por su espalda y se inclinó para empujarlo de espaldas en el sillón, quedando sobre él. No supo cuando sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de él, ni cuando súbitamente se encontró sin su chaleco de lana. No se enteró cuando se encontraba sin zapatos, cuando su solera se volvió un estorbo y él la quitó suavemente.

Esa noche, Ron Weasley le pertenecía.

No estaba Hermione para poder impedirlo.

Pero la verdad era que si estaba. En cada pensamiento, en cada suspiro, en cada detalle y centímetro de su cuerpo. Estaba en cada partícula de él, en cada fibra. En toda su mente, en todo, hasta en el aire que respiraba, el agua que le recorría todos los días, en cada bocado y hasta en cada una de todas las estrellas que ese día observaban con aprehensión lo que ocurría en aquella casa tan apartada y presente ene. Tiempo.

"…_I know someday you'll have a beautiful life…_

…_I know you'll be a star…_

…_In somebody else's sky…_

…_But why can't it be mine…"_

* * *

_Don't Kill me!!!_

_T.T_

_XDD_

_Eso fue este capi, deje su review después de la señal... TUUUUU!!_

_Ahora!_

_Morgan Quid_


	15. Un día sin Moverme Hasta la Noche

He demorado meses y tengo motivos, razones, justificaciones... no sé si querrán leerlas, pero al menos se las debo... Intenté temrinar rapidamente un fic (y no lo he logrado temirnar) para evocarme de lleno a esta historia... pero al final sólo logré dejar la embarrada con los cpais y actualizaciones. Me afectó una sequía de inspiración bastante terrible... y desde que entré al colegio no tengo ni tiempo para verme en el espejo. Llego todos los días a las diez de la noche... además tengo que estudiar para las pruebas y asistir a diversos talleres... Pero tuve libres cuatro día y este es el resultado: un capi.

Tal vez los decepciones, no lo sé. Es cortito y es para que no se olviden de los personajes. Creo que este es el trampolín para todo lo que viene después. Ojalá sea de su agrado. Sino, me lo dicen, para que me sienta muy mal, ya que me lo merezco.

En fin, no sé... tal vez ni se dignen a enviarme un comentario... entenderé. En un principio este capi se iba a llamar Six Months Ago, pero encontré uno más acorde.

Para los que no recuerden mucho lo ocurrido, aquí les dejo un pequeño resumen: _Finalmente, Harry, Ron, Hemrione y Ginevra han salido del bosque. Hermione a ido a parar a Hogsmeade, donde escucha algunas cosas... Ron termina viviendo con Luna, Harry es encontrado por Sally, una antigua "amiga" y Ginevra se encuentra de nuevo sin memoria, pero esta vez se encuentra con que está casada. Casada con Draco Malfoy. Molly Weasley divisa a Harry en una vitrina. Allí, los televisores muestran a reporteros siguiendo la aparición de Harry con vida saliendo del bosque y acompañado por Sally... Ahora, en el capitulo actual, muestran los acontecimientos seis meses después._

Ahora tan sólo me queda agradecer los reviews de todas las personas que han seguido esta historia. Ojalá lo sigan haciendo.**

* * *

**

Capítulo 15

**Un Día sin Moverme Hasta la Noche**

_**"...** Pero tu debías extraviarte:  
los pájaros se comían las migas  
que sembraba para señalarte el camino**..."**_

**Fragmento de "La Ventana Abierta", de Jorge Teillier

* * *

**

Seis meses… En seis meses pueden pasar dos estaciones. Puede construirse la base de una vida, puede destruirse otra. Las sensaciones, los sentimientos… Considerando que todo puede cambiar en segundos, es extraño pensar en todo lo que podría pasar en tanto tiempo.

A pesar de todo, en esos seis meses de su vida todo había sido igual. Los días junto a la ventana, a veces un fin de semana cerca del mar… las semanas enteras despertando, comiendo, durmiendo. Pero la noción de que estar así no estaba bien no se le quitaba de los hombros, de sus pechos. Para ella eso no estaba bien.

Miró a un lado. Todos los días el mismo rostro. Porque a su lado, apaciblemente, dormía él.

Incluso a él no podía acostumbrarse. Ni al olor de los muebles. No lograba acostumbrarse a la que se suponía era su casa, su hogar. Sonaba raro pensar en aquella casa para la palabra hogar. Era raro todo eso.

También era raro pensar que tendría que pasar allí el resto de su vida.

**o 0 O 0 o**

—Una vez me pediste que te regalara primavera en invierno—musitó Harry, mirando por la ventana hacia la ciudad—. Y no lo entiendo.

—Qué no entiendes?—preguntó ella, sacando algo que seguramente sería delicioso del horno. Se incorporó con la bandeja en la mano cubiertas por guantes de cocina. De pronto, le pareció que ella le estaba ofreciendo la magnífica vista de un posible futuro.

Futuro. Estaba pensando en futuro.

—No… no entiendo porque prefieres primavera.

Ella frunció el ceño. Y luego le sonrió. Radiante. Siempre se veía radiante. Tan feliz, tan plena.

—Porque yo soy primavera, Harry—le dijo, acercándose a él, quedando a su altura, mirándole fijamente, con el color verde primavera en sus ojos—. Porque si tú eres invierno, yo soy primavera.

—Soy invierno?

—Si.

—Entonces cántame. En primavera se canta. Como los pájaros.

—Ya te he cantado. Lo he hecho en la mañana.

—No. No me has cantado—Harry la miró, ofendido—. No me cantas, nunca lo haces.

Ella se separó de él y se dio vuelta, cogiendo un pastel, llevándoselo a la boca. Y lo tragó rápidamente al sentir que él se acercaba. Y se dio vuelta.

—Si tú cantas para ella. En la ducha, en las noches. Por qué tengo que cantarte yo a ti?

**o 0 O 0 o**

Era cierto que hasta tenía miedo de las calles y de las casas, y de todo lo que ocurría afuera. De la gente, que tanto miraba, escrutando. Pero ahora, que se encontraba solo, sabía que salir a dar un paseo era un asunto indispensable.

Debía aprovechar el día. Nublado.

De esos días en los que no hay nadie en las calles. En los que todo el mundo cocina en casa. En las que se visitan a los abuelos. Días grises, casi siempre. Por esos motivos debía salir.

Y abrió la puerta y salió. También salió del jardín y quedó parado en la vereda, observando las demás casas, iguales a la de Luna. Sin diferir en el más mínimo detalle.

Era uno de esos días en los que se deseaba caminar al revés. Y tal vez retroceder. O escuchar música deprimente. Y llorar por tiempos pasados que deberían, al menos, haber sido mejores. Pero sólo podía caminar hacia atrás, y no lo hizo. Porque decidió avanzar.

Era un pueblo pequeño, ese, el de Ottery Saint Catchpole. Con sus tiendas provinciales, el centro lleno de bancos y el edificio de correos, y la plaza central, con calles aledañas llenas de bazares de confites.

Fue justo cuando compraba chocolates cuando vio pasar a una pareja de señores ya mayores. Una mujer y un hombre. Con cabello rojizo, como él. Sintió simpatía inmediata, era extraño ver a gente pelirroja, como él.

Y de pronto se encontró luchando por salir de la tienda. Pero en la prisa, los guardias pensaron que pensaba llevarse los chocolates sin pagar. Y cuando salió, sólo alcanzó a divisarlos muy lejos.

Cuando la mujer, a lo lejos, se dio vuelta y lo mirara directamente a los ojos, sólo atinó a paralizarse.

Cuando un grito atravesó el aire, por alguna razón, sólo atinó a correr.

**o 0 O 0 o**

Le encantaba morder el tallo de las uvas, para que la boca le quedara con ese sabor a mucre.

Le gustaba viajar en tren, lo sabía. Y mirar por la ventana, como ahora. Y que el sol le llegara en la cara, como ahora. Después de todo… era sólo viajar en tren, sin destino muy fijo. Está bien, viajaba a Londres. Pero… en fin. No valía la pena pensar ahora en esas cosas.

Extrañaba el invierno.

Las gotas, el cielo perlado. La nieve en las manos.

Tenía pena. Algo así como ganas de llorar. Afortunadamente no había nadie más en ese vagón. Había llorado tanto que seguramente habría asustado al posible compañero o compañera de viaje. Y no necesitaba que la miraran raro, no en eses momentos. Se sentía demasiado vulnerable.

Un poco inestable, también.

La próxima estación sería Ottery Saint Catchpole.

**o 0 O 0 o**

Odiaba saludar a la gente en la calle.

Se dirigió con pasos pausados hacia el kiosco más cercano, a unas tres cuadras de allí. Iba mirando la acera, con la cabeza gacha, intentando no atravesarse con nadie más. Entonces de nuevo, como todos los días, tomó el diario de siempre y pagó con las monedas de siempre. Sonrió al vendedor (como siempre), pero esta vez no volvió a casa. Decidió sentarse en un banco del parque y leer alguna cosa interesante.

Lo que fuera para distraerse de aquel ambiente raro y perfecto que bañaba las casas que conformaban Privet Drive.

**o 0 O 0 o**

—Sonríe!

El flash lo deslumbró por un leve segundo. No había alcanzado a sonreír, pero ahora lo estaba haciendo. De repente se encontró con Sally sobre él, intentando separarlo de aquel libro que estaba leyendo. Logrado su objetivo, la mujer se quitó de encima y sacó uno de los pasteles que había preparado en la mañana.

Le tendió uno.

El manjar le quedaba en los dedos.

Y volvió a sonreír.

—Delicioso—logró decir, con la boca llena de bizcocho y delicioso dulce de leche—. Exquisito… sublime!

Ella hizo rodar los ojos.

—Adulador.

Se tendió sobre la manta roja, que contrastaba con el césped verde oscuro. Cerro los ojos y al abrirlos lo miró.

—Extraño que me mires—le dijo ella, de pronto.

Harry se tendió a su lado, apartando la canasta. La miró a los ojos.

—Siempre te miro.

—Pero… En fin, olvídalo…

—No, por favor…

Harry sostuvo su rostro con una mano y la obligó a mirarle.

—A veces te quedas sentado en la ventana, Harry. Por horas.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—Te molesta? No me había dado cuenta.

Ella suspiró. Se zafó de él y se sentó, para quedar a su altura.

—Te sientas, te sientas horas. Y no dejas de mirar. Como si esperaras, Harry. Siempre esperas. Esperas algo que no puedo darte. Porque no soy yo a la que esperas. Quién hace que esperes, Harry? A quién esperas?

Harry tragó saliva y endureció su cara.

—A nadie. No espero a nadie, Sally.

**o 0 O 0 o**

—Están muertos…

—Y si no lo están, Arthur… Y si no lo están!

La Señora Weasley volvió a romper en llanto, desconsolada. Y Arthur Weasley volvió a sentarse junto a ella. Volvió a abrazarla e intentar darle ánimos. No podía fallarle ahora. No ahora.

—Tranquila… tranquila, Molly…

Un sollozo llenó la habitación. Y se sintió desconsolado y con ganas de llorar también. Pero ahora no podía. Más tarde, tal vez…

Diez años…

Si, tal vez eran los diez años, la conmemoración de todo, lo que hacía que su esposa cayera en ese estado de histeria, la que le hacía ver visiones de Harry, de Ron. Por suerte no le había tocado a él también. Por suerte… Aunque al menos, si fuera como Molly, si los hubiera visto, al menos imaginariamente… a Ron, a su Ginny… y a Harry, a Hermione…

Tan jóvenes, por Merlín… con tanta vida…

Cerró los ojos. Pero no pudo aguantarse las lágrimas. Porque a él también le dolía. También a él.

—Lo vamos a superar. Te prometo que lo haremos.

Molly se separó de él. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la cara pálida.

—Pero no quiero, Arthur. No quiero superarlo. Siento que si lo supero los voy a perder, los voy a olvidar. Y no soporto esa idea! Porque el recuerdo es lo único que me queda de ellos. De mis hijos, por Merlín… No lo aguanto. No aguanto verlos, por todas partes… Y si están vivos… Y si están con vida, Arthur??

Su voz se quebró nuevamente.

—O siquiera encontrar sus cuerpos… para tener la certeza de algo y no vivir sólo en posibilidades…

Abrazó nuevamente a su esposo y escondió su cada.

Si tan sólo tuviera la certeza de algo…

Pero los había visto. Y en el fondo, no podía dejar de pensar…

Y si estaban vivos?

**o 0 O 0 o**

El gordo obeso de la casa del frente le saludó en un gesto digno de ballena que intentaba parecer sexy.

Prefirió fingir que no lo había visto y volvió su vista al diario.

Detestaba a esa gente… cómo era que se llamaban? Ah, si… los "Dursley". Tan esnobs, tan groseros, tan imbéciles. La única un poco cuerda era la mujer del Obeso padre y madre del Obeso hijo. Era lo contrario a ellos. Alta, delgada, rubia, de ojos claros. Una inglesa promedio. Siempre la miraba de manera seria, como si la conociera de algún lado.

Ella esperaba no haberla conocido nunca. No por ella, por su familia.

Bostezó.

En realidad estaba aburridísima. No le interesaba mucho el acontecer nacional. Por más que pasara las páginas sentía que había algo detrás de todo eso, que le faltaba algo detrás de todas esas noticias. Como la sensación que uno tenía cuando iba a otro país y quería conocer las noticias de su país y no la de otro.

Extraño.

Leyó su horóscopo, aburrida, y luego intentó distraerse con la farándula. Pero tampoco logró quitarse esa sensación que se le había instalado en los hombros. Como de aburrimiento. Y monotonía. Y desprecio por toda esa gente que regaba sus jardines con tanto ahínco, intentando hacerlo parecer más lindo que el de todos. Ella no se preocupaba del suyo.

Se refregó los ojos.

Qué haría todo el día? Qué haría _todos_ los días?

Algo desesperanzada, dio vuelta una vez más la página.

Quería ser como esa gente, la de la página de Vida Social. Todos sonrientes.

Bueno. Todos estaban sonrientes, excepto un hombre. Tendría aproximadamente su edad y estaba serio. Su acompañante, al lado, sonreía radiante, pero él no.

Cómo se llamaba…?

Buscó el nombre en el pie de página.

Algo con Potter.

**o 0 O 0 o**

Era un café pequeño y acogedor.

Tomó un sorbo de tu taza y sonrió de placer al sentir el gustó del chocolate caliente. Tomó una galleta y se la llevó a la boca. Su tren se había retrasado unos minutos, así que debía aprovechar el tiempo… qué mejor que seguir pensando en un lugar como aquel?

Miró por la ventana.

Ya era tarde. Estaba oscureciendo.

El cielo presentaba tantos colores que no pudo despegarse de la vista natural por varios minutos. Siempre le habían hipnotizado esos paisajes. Entre nubes… entre la Luna… entre el sol…

Cuando sería el día en que dejaría de huir… cuándo se sentaría en un lugar para no separarse de él y no huir…?

Más allá de la ventana vio a una mujer de cabellos rubios. Sonreía abiertamente, como si no le hiciera falta nada. Avanzó unos pasos y abrazó a alguien. Era un hombre alto.

Porque esa silueta se le hacía tan familiar?

Escupió el último sorbo de chocolate y se atragantó. Tosió varias veces y cuando pudo abrir bien los ojos los faroles de la calle ya se habían encendido. Y pudo ver los cabellos rojos de él. Y su nariz, y sus manos. Y sus pies, piernas, brazos.

Su sonrisa. Pues sonreía. Le sonreía a ella.

Y la cabeza le bullía. Porque no podía ser que estuviera a metros de él. No podía ser que justo ahora estuviera besando a otra, frente a ella. No podía ser que… Se paró.

Fue al mostrador, dejó un billete en la mesa y cogió su bolso. Salió casi corriendo del local y las piernas le fallaron. Pero tenía que correr y marcharse. Rápido. Lejos.

Sabía que de pronto ellos se habían separado. Sabía que alguien la estaba mirando con los ojos muy abiertos. Y sabía que el tren se iba en un par de minutos. Sabía que tenía que correr para alcanzarlo. Y para huir de ese lugar.

Sabía que alguien hacía el ademán de perseguirla. Sabía que alguien detenía a esa persona.

Sabía que Ron era el que había gritado su nombre, también.

Pero no se detuvo.

**o 0 O 0 o**

Estaba muerto, eso pasaba. Pasaba que no estaba viviendo. Que se había encerrado en alguna cosa y vivía otra vida, algo extraño. Y ahora se encontraba expectante, con la sensación de que algo ocurriría. Con la sensación de que algo faltaba.

Aún al besar a Luna la sensación de pérdida no le abandonaba. Aún con ella se sentía un poco muerto. Y era por eso que no despegaba sus labios de ella. Porque era triste pensar que un beso estaba muerto.

Y pensaba en que tal vez un beso con Hermione le daría vida. Y sería vivo. Y toda la muerte, todo lo oscuro, toda la noche en la que había estado inmerso todo ese tiempo se disiparía. Porque lo sabía. Porque la amaba. Porque sabía que la amaba.

Se separó de Luna.

Vida, muerte. Sonaba como a vacío. Quería marcharse. Irse de allí para siempre.

Tomar un tren, perderse…

Se volteó, pensando en todo aquello.

Y entonces, sonriendo, incrédulo, porque no podía ser que eso estuviese ocurriendo, dio un paso involuntario, como atraído. Porque no podía ser. Simplemente no podía ser que la mujer que corría calle abajo fuera Hermione. Pero era ella. Y lo sabía por la estela que de pronto descubría y que había dejado con su presencia. Porque ella siempre lo llenaba todo y cuando se iba siempre se notaba el vacío que dejaba.

Y gritó su nombre, pero alguien le detuvo al comenzar a dar pasos inertes.

Se quedó de pie, como muerto.

Porque no podía ser… y sin embargo estaba allí. Corriendo, como muerta, también, como él.

Era Hermione.


	16. Pride will tear us both apart

**Hola!!! **Esta vez no me he demorado taaanto. Ahora que temriné mi otra historia, por fin voy a tener el tiempo para subir esta y Missa de ´forma más continuada. Ahora, este capi no es muy largo... pero hay muchas cosas importantes. Y hay respuestas!! Varias. Creo que el fic entró en su fase más crítica.

Ojalá les guste, sólo les puesdo decir esto. Ah!! y por favor, nunca crean que voy a dejar una historia botada. Puedo demorarme, pero nuncca dejo las cosas a medio temirnar.

* * *

**"Pride will tear us both apart"**

"…_And I don't cry for yesterday  
There's an ordinary world  
Somehow I have to find  
And as I try to make my way  
To the ordinary world  
I will learn to survive**…"**_

* * *

Cuando subió al tren, se sentó en su asiento, puso su cabeza entre las rodillas, hubo calmado su pulso, hubo cesado sus lágrimas y su respiración se hubo acompasado, tuvo recién tiempo para pensar. O no pensar. El tren se iba, ella se iba.

Acaso de nuevo lo dejaba todo atrás.

"Persígueme", pensó.

Pero él no la perseguiría. Porque él no era como ella, él no era traicionero, ni falso ni tan cobarde. Él estaba con ella, la otra. Quien fuera. Él no abandonaba a la gente como ella, como sus manos, sus pies, todo, hasta su mente. Perra vida.

Maldito, mil veces maldito por hacerle perder la respiración de esa manera. Por saber que era lo indicado, lo arriesgado, lo necesario. Y no dejarle otra opción que huir, siempre. Por ser su punto exacto, su punto de equilibrio o desequilibrio.

Maldito Ronald Weasley con su mirada azul y transparente y doliente o tormentosa.

Tomó su bolso. Y se puso de pie. Caminó por el pasillo del tren.

Estúpido.

Sólo caminó, hasta el final del tren. Incapaz de tomar el valor. Incapaz de tomar por una vez alguna decisión difícil en tu vida. Y el viento le reclamó. Pero ella sólo se quedó de pie, bien afirmada a la baranda, viendo como todo se alejaba. Ottery Saint Catchpole, la posibilidad de una vida, Ron.

Todo de nuevo.

**o 0 O 0 o**

Ron no estaba preparado. No estaba preparado para lo que ocurriera en ese momento. No para que cada una de las piedras de la calle se levantara súbitamente, no para que levitaran durante unos segundos para luego caer. Ron no estaba preparado, al parecer Luna tampoco.

Él no estaba preparado para saber de antemano que todo eso provenía de él.

Porque lo sabía. Y no podía ser otra cosa. Magia. Y no entendía, no entendía nada. Recordó que Hermione había estado allí hace unos segundos pero, por supuesto, ya era demasiado tarde. Hermione se había ido de nuevo. Y a él ya no le importaba.

Giró sobre sí mismo para quedar frente a Luna, que tenía la boca abierta de impresión. Ahora que iba a pensar ella? Le iba a botar de su casa. Y estaría de nuevo en nada. Estaba agotado. Agotadísimo.

—Cuidado—dijo Luna, de pronto. Justo antes de que vacilara sobre sus pies. Había estado a punto de caerse. Luna lo sujeto a tiempo.

—Yo…

—No digas nada, Ron. Vamos a casa.

El que Luna dijera eso en ese momento fue extraño. Él no sentía que la casa de Luna, con sus secretos y recovecos, fuera su hogar, no, nunca lo sería. Pero era extraño, totalmente extraño escuchar a alguien decirle "vamos a casa". Era la primera vez que se lo decían.

Fue por eso tal vez que le invadió un cariño tan grande por ella en esos segundos. En su peor momento. Le ayudó a entrar, a sentarse en el sillón y se agachó frente a él, para quedar a su altura. Luna no era Hermione, nunca podría serlo. Pero Luna estaba allí. Hermione no.

—Yo… no sé que pasó, Luna—dijo Ron, intentando explicarle—. No puedo entender, yo…

—No importa, Ron…

—Pero si importa… tu, tú viste lo que ocurrió?

Luna se levantó y asintió, de mala gana. Cerró los ojos, como meditando alguna cosa. Al final le miró y metió su mano dentro de sus ropas, como si buscara algo. Ron la miró extrañado.

—Tengo que…

Luna no alcanzó a terminar la frase. Había sacado una vara larga de madera.

—… Mostrarte algo.

**o 0 O 0 o**

Harry tenía la certeza que los días que pasaba con Sally eran lo mejor que podía tener y a lo que más podía aspirar. Era un secreto, pero quería que ese secreto se quedara con él.

Nada se comparaba con pasear con ella por Londres, aún con ese frío.

Y cogerle la mano.

Sentarse en un café, terminar discutiendo por estupideces y temas importantes, de algún modo. Escuchándola hablar apasionadamente sobre política, oírla reclamar por la falta de café en el país, por el exceso de té. Mirarla a los ojos, sonrientes.

Luego, llegar a casa, acostarse a su lado.

Sally le volvía loco. Porque era perfecta.

Sonrió para sus adentro y le pasó una mano por la cintura. Le miró por el rabillo del ojos y ella copió su gesto, sonriendo. Era la envidia del mundo. Nadie sabía de donde había aparecido este Harry Potter que se había robado el corazón de la dueña de la cadena de cafés más importantes de Europa, invitada a todas las fiestas importantes de la ciudad, conocedora de las personalidades más glamorosas. Harry nunca se sentía cómodo en todas esas reuniones, pero estaba con ella y eso era lo importante.

Continuaba con su vida y eso era lo importante.

—Ya va a comenzar a nevar—observó Sally, mirando el cielo con ojo crítico.

—Me gusta la nieve…—comentó Harry, imitando su gesto.

—A mi también…

Cuando quedaban en silencio después de aquellos breves diálogos, Sally siempre se carcomía los sesos pensando en que era lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Harry. En momentos de silencio, Harry siempre se lamentaba no poder hablarle a Sally de todas las cosas que le pesaban.

Pero al final era mejor silencio que palabras que no servían.

—Harry…

"_Aquí vamos de nuevo"._

Sally se detuvo y lo obligó a detenerse también. Se paró frente a él y lo miró.

—Quiero que confíes en mi… quiero que me cuentes. Quiero que seas quien realmente eres y no lo que crees que es mejor ser para mi.

—No sé a que te refieres.

—A tus secretos. Quiero tus secretos, porque sabes que es eso lo que nos separa… eso y ella.

Harry se puso rígido.

—No existe ninguna "ella", Sally—murmuró, entre dientes, desviando su mirada a un local que se encontraba a unos metros. Estaba cerrado. Parecía abandonado, porque parecía completamente decrépito.

—Si existe—repuso ella. Le obligó a mirarle—. Si existe, Harry. Y quiero saber quien es.

Harry la miró enojado y desvió de nuevo su vista de los ojos de ella. Siempre se empeñaba en saberlo todo de él. Pero de qué valía contarle todo? Aumentarían sus interrogatorios, seguirían sus dudas. Sabía que era imposible que le bastara el presente, pero… El pasado definitivamente lo arruinaría todo.

Ginevra lo arruinaría todo.

—Vamos a casa…—susurró cansado.

Le tomó la mano y caminaron unos pasos. Un hombre salió del negocio destartalado y tropezó con él.

Fue como si le hubiesen electrocutado.

Los dos se separaron de inmediato. Y Harry alcanzó a ver unos ojos grises que le miraban con un odio profundo. Se sorprendió al mirarlo de la misma forma. Pero eso ocurrió sólo en una fracción de tiempo.

Sally siguió caminando, tirando de su mano. Y el hombre atravesó la calle, cubriéndose con un abrigo largo, apresurado. Al frente, en un café, le esperaba alguien.

Y sus piernas se detuvieron, porque él la está besando.

Estaba al frente y su cabello era pelirrojo. Y sus ojos estaban apagados. Y su cabello atraía toda su atención. Porque estaba apagado, pero relucía para él.

—Ginny…—susurró.

Sally lo quedó mirando, con los ojos abiertos, sorprendidos, comprendiendo.

Y "ella", que no cerró los ojos para recibir el beso de él, miró por sobre el hombro del hombre a Harry.

Y Harry sabe. Sabe que ocurre.

—Oh, por Merlín…

**o 0 O 0 o**

Había llegado a Londres.

Hermione suspiró, aliviada de cierta manera. Londres era un respiro. Ruidos, calles, gente. Londres era movimiento y ella iba a estar en medio de todo, ahogándose entre todo eso. E iba a ser mucho más fácil pensar en otras cosas. Londres, tan inmensa, iba a ser su salvación.

Había llegado a primera hora, en la mañana. Y se había pasado ya unas cuantas horas recorriendo en busca de un trabajo. Al Final había encontrado uno de vendedora en un café céntrico. Había hecho los trámites con el banco para arreglar el asunto de su dinero y de su departamento, que estaba en venta, ya que no había pagado desde hacía seis meses. Tuvo que sacar todos sus ahorros para poder mantenerlo, pero necesitaba un hogar. Y ese departamento era todo lo que tenía, lo único que tenía.

Cuando llegó hasta la puerta y sacó las llaves tuvo que apoyar su frente en la pared un momento, tomando aire. Todo eso significaba comienzo. Vida normal, comienzo, futuro.

Entró despacio. Todo estaba igual. La mesa apenas para dos personas, los sillones, la cocina. Incluso el libro que había dejado a medio leer aquel día en que se perdiera en medio de un paseo con compañeros de trabajo.

Todo estaba cubierto de polvo. Hermione, de inmediato, cogió la aspiradora y limpió el lugar. Ordenó, limpió, botó algunas cosas, corrió otras, abrió las cortinas, dejó que entrara luz. No era verano, Londres estaba frío, pero su luz blanquecina era reconfortante de todas maneras.

Encendió la calefacción.

Se sentó en el sillón, tomó el libro. Intentó leer pero no pudo. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza. Si tuviera la capacidad de escribir, escribiría todo lo que le atormentaba, pero sólo podía hablar y sólo tenía palabras sueltas que no tenían sentido al decírselas al vacío.

O al aire.

Porque a pesar de los días, muchos días que habían pasado desde ocurriera el incidente en Ottery Saint Catchpole, no podía dejar de pensar en eso. En el beso de él y ella. En el beso que llevaba deseando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Cómo podía admitirlo ahora? Bah, no importaba. Sabía que Ron no era para ella, que de alguna manera u otra, ella siempre saldría corriendo, asustada. Pero es que tenía miedo, miedo de algo intangible y desconocido. Miedo a perderlo.

Miedo a tenerlo y perderlo, más bien.

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, agotada. Sabía que los meses que venían iban a ser difíciles. Se sintió aún más cansada de pensarlo. Sólo quería sacarse todo de su cabeza. Cómo fuera…

Se levantó, avergonzada de si misma. Abrió un mueble de la cocina, sacó una taza cualquiera, una barra de chocolate y se sirvió un trago. Alcohol. Qué tan malo podía llegar a ser emborracharse sola a parte de ser la cosa más deprimente que existiera?

Sintió que el líquido le quemaba suavemente la garganta, mascó la barra de chocolate casi con rabia y lo engulló en unos segundos.

Ya podía imaginarse titulares imaginarios: "mujer sin familia muere de un coma etílico, con una barra de chocolate en la boca". Soltó una risotada al pensarlo. Prendió la radio y colocó una emisora al azar. Subió mucho el volumen. Sabía que al día siguiente tendría reclamos. Pero hasta los reclamos serían una manera de apegarse a la realidad, para evitar caer en divagaciones tristes, sin sentido.

Sonaba una guitarra, comenzó a moverse con el sonido, dejando que nada le importara. Sintiendo la alfombra bajo sus pies, la voz del cantante. Cómo se llamaba ese grupo? Qué importaba…

Mientras iba por la tercera "taza", se preguntó si todos los días serían así. Su casi inconsciencia no la dejó responderse a si misma. Necesitaba dejar de pensar.

Necesitaba urgentemente dejar de pensar.

**o 0 O 0 o**

Luna se rascó la cabeza, nerviosa.

—A ver… déjame pensar como hago esto…

—Hacer qué, Luna?

—Por favor, Ron. Déjame pensar…

Ron la miró entrecerrando los ojos, desconfiado.

Luna frunció el ceño y levantó esa vara. Hizo una mueca con la boca, concentrada. Parecía estar buscando la mejor forma de hacer algo. Pero… qué iba a hacer? Tenía un extraño presentimiento con todo eso. Había algo raro en _todo_ eso.

—Está bien…—murmuró Luna, después de un rato—. Quiero que sepas… no, yo… Mira Ron, no quiero que salgas huyendo. Esto, dentro de otras cosas, es algo normal. Algo que tú tienes… —apuntó al florero de la mesa de centro—. _Wingardium Leviosa!_

Ron observó absorto como el florero flotaba sobre su cabeza. Sus manos se aferraron al sillón. La garganta se le estaba secando de manera alarmante. No quería pensar la palabra indicada para lo que estaba viendo. No podía ser.

—M-magia?—preguntó con voz ronca, con los ojos como platos.

El florero se posó suavemente en la mesa.

—Magia…—susurró Luna.

Ella le miró, asustada. Ron no despegó la vista de su varita mágica.

—Cómo?

Seguía con todo eso o confesaba? Debía contarle todo o guardárselo un tiempo más? Ron no estaba preparado… Había tantas cosas que explicarle, cosas que ella misma no podía explicarle… Su justificación le bastó. Porque en realidad eso era lo que ella quería.

—Nací así.

—Y cómo puedes hacer esto, quién te lo enseñó?

—Fui a un colegio de magos.

—Y por qué pude hacerlo yo?

"Porque eres un mago. Porque no lo recuerdas. Porque…"

—No lo sé—susurró, frustrada por la situación.

—Hay otros más cómo… nosotros?

—Por supuesto.

—Quiero conocerlos.

—Para que, Ron…

—No lo sé…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio. Ron, pensativo; Luna, nerviosa. Tarde o temprano todo tendría que tomar su rumbo, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar querer que Ron no se enterara nunca de nada. Eran las ganas locas de tenerlo allí para siempre. Podría alguien llegar a entenderlo? Sabía que todo eso estaba mal, todo estaba podrido desde el inicio. Pero ella lo quería.

Si quererlo estuviera mal no podía menos que lamentarlo. Pero no iba a alejarlo voluntariamente de ella, aunque tal vez fuese lo mejor para él. No, estar con ella le hacía bien. Ella lo cuidaba, lo animaba. Ella le había dado una casa, compañía. Nadie podría culparla de nada… o si?

Sabía que si Ron llegaba a enterarse de todo y a recordar todo, lo lamentaría… Pero que podía hacer ella… que podía hacer con todas las cosas que sentía, todas las cosas que pensaba cada vez que estaba junto a él. No podía ignorarlo, no era justo para ella. No era justo para nadie…

Ron la miró, confundido.

—Impedimenta…—susurró Ron—. Es eso un hechizo?

Luna asintió, extrañada.

Ron abrió los ojos, sorprendido y dejó caer su cabeza en el respaldo del sillón. Abrió la boca, soltó una risa nerviosa. Qué diablos estaba pasando allí?

Porque recordaba ese día en el bosque. Recordaba a Hermione furiosa con Ginevra. Recordaba que Ginevra había querido marcharse, recordaba que Hermione había gritado _Impedimenta_…

Hermione también era una bruja.

**o 0 O 0 o**

No sabía desde hacía cuanto tiempo ella habría estado haciendo eso. Pero no importaba el tiempo. Sólo importaba el hecho, las causas, las consecuencias. Las variantes de todo el asunto.

Importaban las mentiras.

Importaban los años. Míseros.

Y no podía creer que estuviera todavía de pie, sin entender nada. Recordándolo todo.

No podía creer que recordara que justo ella, que justamente Ginny fuera la persona… Ella había pasado información a los mortífagos… ella había delatado a… ella había sido la causante de todo esto.

Y estaba frente a él, mirándole como si no tuviera idea, como si fuera inocente. Y estaba con él. Con Malfoy. Y no podía ser, no podía creerlo…

Respiró hondo.

Se dio vuelta, miró a Sally. Sally fue un respiro.

—Qué te ha ocurrido?—preguntó ella, apretando su mano.

—Nada. Vamos…

—Es ella…—susurró Sally, sin moverse. Miró a Harry—. Es ella. Está al frente tuyo.

—No es _nadie_—murmuró Harry con frialdad.

No, no era nadie. Quién podría ser ella, con su juego a dos bandos? Quién podría ser si había vendido a todo el mundo, si había hipotecado su vida entera y lo había perdido todo y le había arrebatado todo justo a las personas que más la querían?

No. La estaba odiando. Porque estaba ardiendo en ganas de correr hacia ella y abrazarla tanto tiempo que se le fuera de las manos. Quería apartarla de Malfoy. No podía creer que estuviera sintiendo celos.

Apretó sus puños. Apretó la mandíbula. Apretó sus ojos, su cuerpo entero.

Y Ron, Hermione… dónde estaban Ron y Hermione? Necesitaba encontrarlos, necesitaba decirles… La Señora Weasley, todo el mundo. Habían pasado casi once años. Tuvo que detenerse. Once años de vida.

Once años con dolor? Once años solo? Eso no era nada. Once años… no podía creer que fueran once años ya… Y su varita? Sus cosas? Sus amigos, familia? Dónde quedaban todos?

Sally se interpuso entre ellos dos, le tomó la cara entre las manos y le obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

—Estás a punto de llorar!—susurró ella, sorprendida—. Harry… qué está ocurriendo!

Harry se pasó una mano por la cara, consternado.

…Ella le había dado a Malfoy la dirección del cuartel de la Orden…

Se encogió un poco. Era más de lo que podía soportar.

—Maldita…—dijo, muy bajo. Qué otra palabra podía definirla? Maldita. Fría, dura. Alguien le estaba oprimiendo las ideas, los pensamientos, las entrañas. No podía pensar siquiera. Le dolía todo. Le dolía absolutamente todo. Se dio vuelta, tenía que dejar de verla.

Sally intentaba sacarlo de allí.

Apoyó sus manos en sus rodillas. Su estómago se contrajo, su boca se abrió para dejar salir un sonido lastimero.

—MALDITA!

El grito resonó en la calle. Ella le miró con los ojos entornados.

—MALDITA! MALDITA!!!

—Ya basta, Harry!—suplicó Sally—. Ya basta… No puedes hacer nada, ya basta!

Su cara crispada se relajó. Pero sentía todo su cuerpo agarrotado y dolorido. Y quería gritar, gritar y gritar para siempre…

—Maldita…

Ella todavía le miraba como sin entender. Si, por supuesto, ella se había vengado. Se había vengado de su abandono, de su lejanía, de su espera. Pero once años por venganza era demasiado tiempo. Era demasiado tiempo como para perdonar.

Once años era todo el tiempo de odio que había acumulado gramo a gramo.

Sus pies se movieron. Alguien tiraba de su mano. _Ella_ aún le miraba. Serpiente. Esa era ella. Serpiente. Traidora.

Se dejó conducir por Sally.

No logró entender en todo el camino, no logró entender al acostarse en la cama. No logró entender al otro día. Ni al mirar por la ventana.

No lograba entender que por primera vez en diez años estaba viendo las calles (tristes) de Londres.

* * *

Ojalá se me dignen a mandar un review...

Muchas gracias por leer

Morgan Quid.


	17. Vorágine

**Ojalá les gusté, ojalá lo sientan, ojalá lo lean como yo lo escribí.**

**Manden sus comentarios, por favor.**

un saludo a Alisse, a la que no puedo responderle el review por el reply

**Comentario:** Los capítulos ahora no van a ser muy largos. Prefiero los capis cortos y precisos. No me gusta alargar la historia porque si, bueno?

* * *

**Vorágine **

_"...I'll never say that I  
Won't ever make you cry  
And this I'll say  
I don't know why  
I know I'm leavin'  
But I'll be back another day..."(1)_

Miró las flores marchitas que estaban en la mesa de centro.

—Aguamenti—susurró.

Un hilo de agua cayó en el florero. Sonrió con lejanía.

Dejó la varita sobre la misma mesa y se estiró en el sofá.

Había estado considerando todos esos días en contactar a Harry. No tenía idea como hacerlo, pero suponía que era posible. Harry no era una persona muy elocuente, pero sabía que lo entendía. Y lo habían pasado muy bien juntos. Lo echaba de menos.

Igual echaba de menos un montón de cosas, pensó. Bostezó largamente y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando los pies en la mesa.

Se había hecho muy habitual pensar y no hacer nada.

De nuevo se pasó una mano por la cara, cansado de nada. Era lunes y de nuevo no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer. Se paró, angustiado, y caminó por la sala como si las paredes se hubieran vuelto más opresivas de lo habitual.

Había pasado bastante tiempo meditando la idea de marcharse, ir a Londres. La ciudad le atraía mucho más que el aburrido pueblito pueblo de Ottery Saint Catchpole, pero tampoco quería abandonar a Luna. Si ella lo acompañara sería todo más fácil, pero esta era su casa y no podía llegar y pedirle que se fuera por un simple capricho de él, no era justo.

Aunque tampoco era justo para él tener que estar allí.

Apoyó una mano en el alféizar de la ventana, miró a través de la cortina. El mismo paisaje agreste, café, plano, aburrido. Las hojas de los árboles tenían todo cubierto, pero no tenían ninguna gracia al verlas mientras estaba con un humor tan deprimente. La melancolía era para la gente normal. Y a él ni siquiera le alcanzaba para eso.

De verdad que tenía que hacer algo, lo que fuera. No tenía las intenciones de volverse loco, y eso era lo que iba a lograr si seguía más tiempo solo, sentado en un sillón, frente al maldito televisor.

**o 0 O 0 o**

—Sabía Que estarías aquí—murmuró—. No se podía esperar menos de ti.

Harry no se movió ni un ápice y respiró profundamente antes de poder decir cualquier cosa. Todo ese asunto era una muy turbio y surrealista, rayando en relato de terror y de absurdo. Hasta el escenario, Privet Drive, era escalofriante dentro de su normalidad con casas iguales y jardines brillantes, sacados de revistas de decoración.

—… Por qué?

No había otra pregunta que pudiera hacerle. Además, era eso o acabar en duelo en la que él llevaría las de perder. Más que mal, ni siquiera tenía varita. Ni idea de donde pudiera encontrarse ésta.

Malfoy enarcó una ceja.

—Esta es mi revancha personal, Potter—dijo Malfoy. Arrastraba las palabras, como siempre—. Qué más podría ser?

—De qué hablas? Revancha de qué?—preguntó Harry—. No te conformaste con transformarla en todo lo que quisiste? Con pasarla a tu lado y hacerle olvidar todo lo que significábamos nosotros en su vida?

Malfoy lo miró fijo.

—Yo, Potter? Yo la transformé?—Draco le miró con expresión indescifrable (como siempre)—. Estás seguro de eso?

—Qué quieres decir?

Malfoy soltó una risa seca.

—Ella nunca te olvidó, jamás pudo borrarte, aunque no te niego que lo quiso—Malfoy le miró destilando odio por los ojos—. Lo deseó más que cualquier cosa en el mundo… la dejaste sola, como si no sirviera. Tú la transformaste, con tu indiferencia disfrazada de preocupación. Siempre la dejaste aparte, como si no importara.

—Qué puedes saber tú de…?

—Que qué puedo saber yo?—rió Malfoy, sarcásticamente— Quién fue el que escuchó todos sus lamentos, imbécil? Quién escuchó sus llantos, sus anhelos… quién…? Tú no puedes, no pudiste ver todos sus miedos, todas las cosas…

—Así que te vengas de ella?

—De ella? No entiendes?

—Existe algo que entender, acaso?

—De ti, Potter. Por tu culpa ella nunca pudo sentir nada por mí. Por tu causa ella jamás fue libre de querer a nadie más. Ella necesitaba deshacerse de ti. Y yo lo hice. Por su bien.

Harry entrecerró los ojos. Sentía nauseas.

—Me quitaste la mitad de mi vida porque ella jamás te pudo querer?

—No. Te quité tu vida porque ella jamás me pudo amar.

—Y qué puedes saber tu de amar?

—Y tú… qué puedes saber tú de ella?

**o 0 O 0 o**

Así sobrevivía a la vorágine, al mar que la arrastraba todos los días. Era una máquina. Levantarse, bañarse, caminar, tomar el taxi, llegar al trabajo, sonreír a todo el mundo, servir miles de cafés, servir miles de bocadillos, servir miles de cosas de las que no podía estar consciente. Ah, también bebía agua y comía, para sobrevivir.

Su único segundo de vida en el día era cuando llegaba a su departamento, tiraba lejos sus zapatos de precio rebajado y mandaba al suelo su ropa de trabajo. Y de nuevo encendía la radio, de nuevo tomaba cantidades industriales de chocolate, a veces de alcohol. Lamentablemente jamás llegaba a emborracharse.

No prendía la tele, sólo se tiraba en su cama, mirando el techo y no hacía nada más que eso. Tenía la vaga sensación de que todo era un desastre, por supuesto, pero hacer de ese pensamiento una realidad clara era lo que menos se le antojaba.

Para variar, hoy era uno de esos días malditos. Se sentó en su cama, sentada apoyada en el respaldo (que en realidad era sólo la pared desnuda) y se quedó quieta, muy quieta mirando al frente, reconociendo que de verdad no podría estar peor y que necesitaba urgentemente leer un libro de autoayuda, porque ya no podía más con su vida.

Pensó súbitamente que ni siquiera tenía dinero para comprarse un libro de autoayuda. Si con suerte alcanzaba a pagar el dividendo y comprar algo de comida.

Meditaba en ese asunto, cuando se dio cuenta de que su garganta hacía un ruido raro y, o se había olvidado de como se hacía pasar el aire por sus fosas nasales, o le faltaba un poquito el aire. Su cara se crispó y se aferró a su almohada, angustiada consigo misma. Apenas abrió los ojos, mirando por la ventana, parpadeando pesadamente. Encima hacía un frío de los mil demonios y su cuerpo entero tiritaba. Así que ante su propio patetismo no pudo aguantar ponerse a llorar.

Primero, como a veces le pasaba, fue una lágrima sola. Pero al cabo de diez minutos se dio cuenta de que no podía parar. E hizo rechinar los dientes de rabia, pateó las frazadas y tiró lejos el único plato que tenía. Al sentir que se hacía trizas lloró aún más, porque ahora ni siquiera tendría donde comer.

Y abrió la ventana (aún llorando) y se aferró a la baranda deseando con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de tirarse del _no-sabía-cuanto_ piso. Deseando que el viento la arrastrara, que la lluvia la arrastrara hacia el suelo que estaba muchos metros más abajo. Pero el viento no podía y la lluvia tampoco.

Y ni siquiera ella podía consigo misma.

Así que se dejó resbalar por el piso del balcón. Y se quedó allí, con las manos aún en la baranda, mirando a través de los fierros como la ciudad prendía en luces, en más movimiento y en más vorágine. Y deseó ser ciudad y dejar de sentir por un momento.

Deseó poder acabar de una vez por todas, deseó con todo su corazón dejar de ser Hermione Granger.

**o 0 O 0 o**

"…_Fools like me…"(2)_

—Hola Neville—musitó Luna, apenas.

—Hola!—el chico se abalanzó sobre ella y la abrazó efusivamente, sonriendo—. Es genial verte!

Luna sonrió un poco y se sentó (fue más bien dejarse caer) en la silla. Neville la miró y de inmediato la miró con ojo crítico. Frunció el ceño y se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Te ocurre algo. Y es grave—declaró, en plan confidencial.

Luna asintió, derrotada.

—No es nada raro?—preguntó Neville—. Te salió mal algún experimento o descubriste que en realidad el Snorkack de cuernos arrugados no existe?

Luna negó con la cabeza. También ella se inclinó un poco sobre la mesa.

—Es algo grave—susurró.

Neville entonces se echó hacia atrás y la miró con ojos entrecerrados. En eso apareció un mozo y les pidió la orden, que consistía en hamburguesas y coca colas (que hubiera garzones en un lugar de comida rápida era un asunto bastante raro, pero bah…). Los dos eran fanáticos de McDonalds hace años, aunque era un secreto, jamás se hubieran atrevido a admitirlo a nadie más.

Luna se quedó angustiada hasta que llegó su pedido y los dos abrieron sus cajitas felices (que eran toda una ironía, pensó Luna con amargura) y le hincaron sus dientes a esas pequeñas maravillas grasosas. Masticó, tragó y recién se sintió un poco mejor.

—Ya, suelta—le apremió Neville, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida—. De veras que pareces angustiada, nunca te había visto tan normal en toda mi vida.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Es horrible. Estoy haciendo algo asqueroso, Neville.

—Tú?

—Si, yo.

—De qué clase de horripilancia?

—De la más fea.

—Ándale—susurró Neville, sorprendido. La verdad es que le había sorprendido un poco el tono extrañamente pesimista de la carta de su amiga. Pero esa cara de funeral era pasarse de la raya—. No se me ocurre que cosa horripilante podrías hacer tú.

Ella se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Recuerdas, Neville?—preguntó Luna—. Recuerdas lo que pasó hace once años?

Neville se puso súbitamente serio.

—No me digas que te bajó la pena por eso—musitó, en voz baja—. Mira… yo sé que es pésimo, pero…

—No Neville, no es eso—lo interrumpió Luna, mirándole, apremiante—. O sea, si… pero…

Se quedó pegada viendo las burbujas de su bebida. La verdad es que era horrible, no? Aunque aún estaba en sus manos hacer que todo volviese a la normalidad. Tendría que hacer de tripas corazón, pero… era lo correcto, verdad?

—Hey…

La mano de Neville agitándose frenéticamente delante de ella le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

—Comienzas a parecerte a la Hermione de tercer curso—declaró Neville, asintiendo—. Y eso es realmente preocupante.

Luna sintió una punzada de dolor cuando Neville dijo "Hermione".

—Vamos, suéltalo ya.

—EncontréaRonyloescondohacecasisietemesesencasa.

—Me lo puedes repetir? Porque juraría que acabas de decir que pareces tener secuestrado a Ron en tu casa…

—No lo tengo secuestrado, pero vendría a ser algo similar—dijo Luna, con ansiedad.

Neville sonrió.

Luna lo miró, horrorizada.

Pasaron como diez segundos de profundo silencio.

—… qué?

Los ojos de Neville parecían querer salirse de sus órbitas. Parecía que comenzaba a hiperventilar y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la mesa. Tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían vuelto blancos. Su hamburguesa había volado y la bebida se había derramado. Neville se había puesto de pie y la miraba con la boca totalmente abierta.

—Hace tiempo, cuándo volvía de mi viaje, te acuerdas? Ese que hice en auto…—Neville asintió, como ido—. Estaba por la carretera, cantando una canción, feliz de la vida, cuando vi que alguien hacía esa seña que hacen los muggles cuando quieren que uno los lleve… Y yo no iba a parar, pero de repente lo vi, Neville. Y paré y me dijo que se llamaba Ron Weasley—Luna tragó. Hace meses tenía todo eso guardado y sentía que botaba kilos y kilos de peso—. Pero me di cuenta de que él no me reconocía y no se acuerda de nada…

—Cómo?

—Parece que perdió la memoria. Incluso no sabía que era un mago! Pero el otro día la vio, Neville… la vio y yo…

Luna se echó a llorar. Neville, consternado por la noticia, sólo atinó a apoyar su mano en las manos de ella.

—Tranquila, Luna…

—Él vio a Hermione, él, de alguna manera y no entiendo cómo… sabe que existe Hermione y la quiere, Neville, la quiere, la adora!!!—se aferró a su mano—. E hizo magia… involuntaria… y descubrió que era un mago, pero sigue sin recordar nada… y qué puedo hacer, Neville? Si yo lo quiero, de veras que lo quiero y no puedo evitar que…

—Te gusta? Luna… mírame—Luna levantó la cabeza y lo miró—. De veras te gusta?

Ella asintió.

Neville retiró su mano de entre las de ella y se la pasó por la cara.

—Vaya, de veras que no me esperaba esto—musitó, agobiado—. Si Ron y Hermione están vivos… Harry y Ginny lo estarán? Luna… tenemos que decírselo a Molly. Debe saberlo. Todos tienen que saberlo.

—Lo sé…

También sabía que en cuanto todos lo supieran, en cuanto encontraran a Ron, a Hermione… en cuanto ellos se reunieran de nuevo, Ron se olvidaría por completo de ella. Y eso dolía, y no dolía poquito, dolía bastante.

A Neville también le dolía saber que a ella le dolería.

**o 0 O 0 o**

Por alguna muy, muy extraña razón, sentía que algo estaba acabando.

La sensación se había instalado en ella desde que viera a ese hombre. Lo había reconocido por la foto que viera en las páginas sociales, era ese Harry Potter. Él la había quedado viendo como si fuera un fantasma y luego parecía haberse sentido mal y había terminado gritando cosas horribles como si hubiese perdido la cabeza. Y ella sabía, sabía de alguna manera muy extraña que esas palabras habían estado dirigidas a ella.

Qué había hecho? Qué había hecho para suscitar algo así en alguien que aparentemente no conocía? Porque no estaba segura de que fuese cualquier persona. La sensación que tenía cada vez que pensaba en él no era la sensación que produce un desconocido.

Se estaba volviendo loca, absolutamente loca.

Por eso necesitaba esas caminatas. Daba lo mismo si llovía o si nevaba, ella necesitaba escapar de su casa, de su marido, de sus preguntas posesivas, de sus ojos escrutadores. Necesitaba escapar de la cocina, de la sala de estar, de todo. Y Londres la refugiaba en sus veredas y vitrinas.

Y la lluvia…

No podía dejar de creer que en realidad lo único que estaba logrando era refugiarse bajo todas las mentiras que Draco había creado para ella. Interiormente estaba segura de que todo estaba pésimo, horrible, pero no tenía las fuerzas, no tenía el empuje que necesitaba para ver las cosas como eran y no como las habían pintado para ella y su cómoda ignorancia.

Quería sentirse viva, sentirse distinta, sentir un poquito.

Pero simplemente se dejaba llevar por todos, en realidad sólo por Draco. En fin… sabía que no lo quería. A lo mejor alguna vez lo había hecho, pero definitivamente ahora no. Ahora era muy distinto. Muy distinto el escenario, muy distintos los sentimientos que estaba involucrando, muy distintas las situaciones.

Y aquel tipo para enmarcarlo todo.

Quién diablos, quién demonios era Harry Potter y que importancia tenía en su vacía vida?

Se paró en medio de la calle y se afirmó en el vidrio mojado de una vitrina plagada de libros de colores. Su mano se resbaló por las gotas y sólo fue capaz de subirse el gorro de la chaqueta, para no seguir empapando su pelo.

Respiró lento, como siempre, por si la respiración pausada le ayudaba a entender mejor las cosas. Todo aquello sólo podía ser un mal sueño. Y los malos sueños tienen sólo dos caminos: o terminan en cosas placenteras, o se convierten en pesadillas.

Se había convertido su vida ya en una pesadilla? O aún podía cambiar las cosas? Aún podía?

Las personas que pasaron a su lado en ese momento sólo la miraron muy feo por taparle la vista de los libros, pero era incapaz de dar un paso para quitarse de allí. Fue entonces que lo vio, como si fuera casualidad, como si no estuviese planeado. Pero eso no podía ser casualidad, eso debía ser algo más.

No se empeñó en gritar su supuestamente desconocido nombre. Él avanzó (tal como se imaginaba sus pasos) y llegó hasta estar cerca suyo. Harry Potter no dijo nada mientras la miraba, y ella a su vez no fue capaz de decirle absolutamente nada él.

Fue luego de varios segundos que él abrió la boca. Y su voz parecía que dolía al hablar. Porque para él también existía todo ese mundo extraño, para él también habían creado una mentira. Y por la forma en que la miraba, parecía creer que ella tenía la culpa de todo.

—Quieres un café?

* * *

**(1)** Talk Tonight, de Oasis. Gracias a Arkham Moon por esta canción. Fue precisa para la inspiración. Además, es una excelente canción.

**(2)** La canción es de Lisa Loeb. Que la escuché, vi la letra y dije: pero si esta la canta Luna Lovegood!! Me gustó la canción y ojalá la puedan escuchar.

Primera vez que no me cuesta un nombre de capítulo. Y es uno de los que más me ha gustado. Porque todo es vorágine, no?

Morgan Quid.


	18. Café Para Dos

**Vuelvo. Ojalá les guste. No sé si estoy tan segura, pero he hecho tanto cambio que era hora de subirlo. Va quedando menos para el final, no lo pueod creer.**

**No me olviden y escriban algún comentario, bueno?****

* * *

**

Capítulo 18 

**Café (para dos)**

—Los ingleses suelen preferir el té—comentó Ginny con voz queda.

—El té es para hablar trivialidades—repuso Harry.

No quería mirarlo mucho, por eso sólo bebía en silencio. Además, al parecer, él no era un gran hablador o eso le pareció después de las respuestas cortantes que obtuvo en sus frágiles intentos de conversación. Por otra parte, aún no sabía que hacía allí, aunque tal vez fuera porque a pesar de la obvia tensión entre ellos, no se sentía incómoda. Quizá era el efecto sedante del té en ella, tal vez el olor a café que emanaba de la taza de él.

—Cómo te llamas?—preguntó él.

—No lo sabes?

—Estoy preguntando, no?

—Ginevra… Ginny.

—Yo soy Harry, Harry Potter.

Ginny asintió.

Él escrutó sus ojos, como buscando alguna reacción extraña, pero ella no se inmutó. Ya sabía su nombre, no le era nada extraño. Lo extraña era la situación. Miró a otro lado y se mordió las uñas, intranquila, frunciendo el ceño.

Volvió a mirarlo.

—Vamos. Qué quieres de mí?

Harry se echó hacia atrás, en un gesto despreocupado.

—Quiero saberlo todo—murmuró, suavizando su expresión—. Quiero saber quién eres.

—Pero eso no te incumbe—repuso Ginny, contrariada.

Harry sonrió y estiró la mano hacia ella como toda respuesta. La tenía cerrada en un puño, como si allí guardara algo.

—Vamos, cógelo.

Ginny frunció el ceño y estiró su mano. En ella cayó una cadena plateada muy bonita.

—No quiero algo de ti—masculló Ginny, mirándolo fijo.

—No es un regalo—aclaró Harry, alzando las cejas—. Esto es tuyo.

—Esto no…

—Estás segura?

Ginny lo interrogó con la mirada, confundida. Justo en ese momento sonó su teléfono. Buscó atolondradamente en la cartera bajo la cortante mirada de él. Al final consiguió contestar. Era Draco.

—Aló.

—Dónde estás?

—En un café.

—Con quién?

—Sola.

—Voy a pasar a buscarte, dónde es?

—Me iré sola.

Colgó. Harry se levantó.

—Tu esposo debe estar esperándote—dijo Harry, poniendo especial énfasis en la palabra "esposo"—. Debes irte, yo haré lo mismo.

Se acercó a ella y la besó en la mejilla, dejándola sin aliento por unos segundos. Tuvo que afirmarse a la silla disimuladamente. Porque extrañamente las piernas le habían comenzado a flaquear.

—Adiós…—susurró, desvalida.

Él hizo un gesto con la mano.

Esto no iba bien.

**o 0 O 0 o**

Como ya eran las siete y treinta desabrochó su delantal y lo colgó en el perchero del fondo del camarín. Cambió sus zapatos, sacó su bolso, se puso la chaqueta gigante encima. Le dio un escalofrío, estaba fría, pero ya entraría en calor y estaría lista para protegerla del viento y la lluvia Londinense.

Cuando salió se despidió de sus compañeras con un gesto de la mano, sonriéndoles. Se puso la capucha de la chaqueta y comenzó a caminar metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Hacía mucho frío y el viento encontraba todas las rendijas posibles para entrometerse y causar escalofríos.

Su departamento quedaba a unas pocas cuadras, no muy lejos. Pasaba por la estación de trenes, por unas estaciones de metro, un par de teatros. Muchas luces, vitrinas, gente siempre, a cada rato. Había deseado tanto gente y luces el último año que ahora era extraño sentirse bien y querer llegar a su casa para encontrar un poco de espacio. La vida en conjunto podía llegar a resultar agotadora. O a lo mejor a pesar de toda la gente y de toda la luz no sentía estar acompañada. No, no estaba acompañada.

Pero eso ya no la desesperaba.

No tenía el afán triste de andar buscando parejas en cada esquina, de reclamar amigos en cada sonrisa que alguien le regalara (escasas pero existentes). Sabía que tenía tiempo, tenía mucho tiempo y las cosas no podían ser malas para siempre. En algún momento de alguna forma todo se arreglaría. Se lo merecía? No sabía ni le importaba. Su certeza sólo se reducía a saber que las cosas al fin sucederían, nada más.

Le recorrió un escalofrío al pasar por la estación de trenes.

Paró ante un kiosco, en la estación, con la intención de comprar algo para comer, estaba hambrienta. Sacó el dinero para pagar un chocolate y lo abrió allí mismo. Le dio un mordisco y se sentó. El chocolate merecía un momento de pausa para ser saboreado.

Cerró los ojos, sonrió de placer.

Cuando terminó de saborearlo abrió los ojos y se incorporó de nuevo. Dio un par de pasos y cuando iba a meterse en la tropa de gente que se agolpaba a la salida se tocó el cuello para acomodarse la bufanda y se dio cuenta de que no la tenía.

—Demonios—murmuró Hermione, girando en redondo. No estaba. No quería salir afuera sin bufanda, había un frío de los mil demonios. Desanduvo los pasos que había dado y miró atentamente cualquier señal de la bufanda azul marino. No había nada.

Enfadada caminó hacia el guardia para preguntarle si había visto alguna cosa, pero nada.

Lamentándose (era una bufanda buena en verdad, encima le había costado cara) y preguntándose porque diablos el destino quería retrasarla tanto, se dirigió a la tienda. Entró con dificultad porque había mucha gente en lo mismo que ella. Llegó al mostrador después de forcejear varios minutos con unas señoras que le obstruían el paso.

—Señora… disculpe señora, le quedan bufandas?

—No querida, el señor de allí y su novia se llevan las últimas—la señora la miró con una sonrisa de disculpa.

Hermione miró.

El señor también miró al escuchar la voz de la señora.

Maldito destino, no? Ya sabía porque le había hecho retrasarse tanto. Porque eso definitivamente no era casualidad. Era destino. Y no sabía si de los peores o de los mejores. O estaba soñando. Definitivamente era peor que un sueño remitente.

—Quédatela—dijo él, escuetamente. Tomó de la mano a la mujer rubia y la sacó de allí en un segundo.

Se quedó con la bufanda.

Wow, era así como Ron se sentía cada vez que ella escapaba de él?

**o 0 O 0 o**

Luna miró de reojo a Ron. Cómo es que Hermione Granger se las ingeniaba para aparecer de repente, sin previo aviso y dejando tantos (pero TANTOS) estragos en él! Cómo se las arreglaba! Maldita sea, Londres era una ciudad gigante, vivían millones de personas allí. Y justo en esa estación de trenes y justo ese día, esa semana y en esa tienda a esa hora exacta esos dos habían tenido que verse _de__nuevo_

Encaminó a Ron hacia un taxi sin decirle nada, sabía que era mejor así. Si le hablaba sólo sería para recibir monosílabos que de por sí serían hirientes para ella. Recibiría no-miradas que serían dolorosas para ella y los silencios… los silencios serían lo peor.

Por eso no dijo palabra. Llegaron a una calle alejada del centro, un barrio que no se veían malo, muy ordenado y bastante antiguo. Luna pagó al chofer y ambos se bajaron. Luna se acercó entonces al frontis de una casa antigua y bonita. Sacó su varita discretamente y golpeo unas cuantas veces en el portón, que se abrió al instante.

Ambos entraron. El jardín era lo más extraño que Ron había visto en toda su vida, llena de especies de todos los colores y formas y tamaños posibles. Eran todas distintas y exóticas, pero le sonaban como si las hubiera visto en algún sueño un poco olvidado. De cualquier manera no dejó de mirar el espectáculo hasta que abrió la puerta un hombre de cara afable que le cayó automáticamente bien.

—Pasen, pasen.

Ron le tendió la mano al hombre y le sonrió levemente. Él y Luna entraron a una casa espaciosa y bonitamente decorada. Era obvio que allí habría vivido con más gente, se notaba en algunos detalles. Pero ahora estaba solo.

—Soy Neville, antiguo amigo de Luna. Ella te mostrará tu habitación.

Luna le dirigió una mirada. Neville no sabía que dormían juntos. Igual asintió.

Ron siguió de nuevo a Luna por unos corredores y luego subieron una escalera que iba en espiral hacia el segundo piso. Lo instaló en su pieza.

—Gracias Luna—susurró Ron, una vez que hubo soltado las maletas. Se acercó a ella, la tomó con suavidad por el cuello con ambas manos y juntó su frente con la de ella—. Aún no sé que haría sin ti.

—Sabes que no es nada—musitó Luna. Odiaba estar tan cerca de él. No podía contener al mar de sensaciones que le provocaba tanta proximidad.

Acercó sus labios, pero Ron desvió la cara.

Auch.

—Ron… Ella es la misma…?

Él asintió.

—Quién es?

—Nadie importante.

Luna asintió. Porque demonios Ron no sabía mentir?

—Bueno… buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Luna.

Ron la acompañó hasta la puerta y luego cerró suavemente. Dio unos pasos y saltó sobre la cama. Se tiró en ella, mirando hacia el techo con las manos cruzadas detrás de su cabeza. Otra vez la había visto. Sin embargo ahora él había sido el primero en escaparse. Y la verdad es que igual se sentía peor que nunca. En realidad daba lo mismo cualquier situación, cualquier circunstancia porque siempre terminaba sintiéndose mal. Todo iba mal siempre.

Se incorporó y tomó una varita que estaba encima de la mesita al lado de su cama. En ese momento una corriente cálida le atravesó de pies a cabeza y de la vara salieron chispas rojas y naranjas. Sabía. Esa varita era de él, lo sabía. No tenía idea como, pero era una certeza.

Sorprendido, levantó el brazo derecho y murmuró unas palabras. De inmediato aparecieron unas flores de todos colores. Orchideous había dicho? Si, eso…

Una maraña de palabras atravesaron sin cesar su cabeza, llenándola. Fue como si de repente un haz de luz le alumbrara todo en ese aspecto. Hechizos, pociones, encantamientos, transformaciones, todo. Se apoyó con ambas manos en un borde de la cama, con los ojos muy abiertos, jadeando. Tuvo que contener el aliento unos segundos, comenzaba a marearse.

Magia.

Lo tenía todo en su cabeza.

**o 0 O 0 o**

—Estás bien?

Luna asintió.

Neville le tendió una botella fría de cerveza muggle. Luna la tomó con la mirada perdida en otra parte. Neville suspiró de nuevo y se sentó al lado suyo, en el sofá. Le pasó el brazo por detrás de la espalda y la obligó a recostarse en él.

—Le vamos a contar todo y será lo mejor Luna, verás que será lo mejor…

—Hoy se volvieron a encontrar, puedes creerlo?

—Con Hermione?—preguntó, sobresaltado, Neville.

Luna asintió.

—Wow…

Con mayor razón. Las cosas ya no daban para más. Era hora de que todo ese círculo sórdido se cerrara. Era hora de que las cosas volvieran a su lugar. Todo debía volver a la normalidad por el bien de todos. Incluso de él y de Luna. Ella iba a terminar siendo una de las mayores perjudicadas y eso le preocupaba.

No se dio cuenta cuando de pronto sintió que un sector de su polera cercano a su hombro se había humedecido. Apretó la mandíbula, frunciendo los labios.

—Luna, tanto…?

—Parece que si.

Se agitó silenciosamente contra su hombro. Odiaba verla llorar, pero realmente no podía hacer nada para ayudarla, sólo estar ahí y dejar que rellenase de lágrimas y mocos, tampoco es que fuera la primera vez que una chica lo hacía. Por alguna razón tendía a ser el paño de lágrimas de todas. Ginny cuando eran pequeños, Hermione también. Luego Luna, también Lavender… estaba condenado a ser el "amigo".

Y ahora debía arreglar este entuerto. Debía arreglar las vidas de Ron y Hermione, las de Harry y Ginny probablemente, la de Luna, la de Molly y Arthur, la de todos y cada uno de los involucrados en esa situación…

Y así, como siempre, debería postergar una vez más el asunto de cómo arreglar el asunto que supuestamente debía ser el principal para él: su propia pequeña y patética vida.

**o 0 O 0 o**

Sabía que Neville había guardado sus varitas y sabía que necesitaba la suya, aunque no tenía idea como conseguirla. No podía llegar y entrar a escondidas, primero porque lo podían descubrir y después porque seguramente debían estar protegidas por magia y escudos. Así que por el momento no tenía alternativa que seguir ligado al modo muggle de ver las cosas.

En todo caso, no le molestaba mucho. Pero hubiese preferido tener de inmediato su varita. Sin él se sentía un poco desprotegido. Lo estaba, de hecho. Pero ahora la sensación era latente, antes no se había dado cuenta simplemente.

Ginevra lo vio desde el otro lado de la calle y le hizo un ademán tímido con la mano. De algún modo se veían siempre. Un café, pocas palabras. No sabía porque ella venía, no sabía como Malfoy no se daba cuenta. No sabía porque él hacía eso. La verdad es que necesitaba odiarla pero era difícil viéndola tan… tan así.

La rutina era saludarse sólo con gestos, a lo lejos. Luego ella cruzaba la calle y titubeaba entre saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla o nada, eligiendo siempre la segunda opción. Después ambos entraban al café y Harry siempre tenía la tentación de conducirla a su silla tomándola por la espalda o cogiéndole una mano, gesto frustrado por él mismo. Se sentaba, ordenaban siempre lo mismo y así estaban, entre mirarse y no mirarse y hablarse y no hablarse durante casi una hora.

Pero al parecer, las cosas hoy día iban a ser un poco distintas. Había algo en el aire.

—A él no le molesta saber que estás aquí conmigo?

Ginevra levantó la cara y lo miró directamente. Harry casi retrocedió un poco de sorpresa. Esa mirada era decidida, como las de antes, diferente a las que últimamente había recibido de ella. Su respiración se agitó y contuvo apenas la mirada.

—Él no lo sabe—respondió quedamente.

Harry asintió y volvió a sorber café, esta vez un trago largo.

—Y ella?

Harry se vio obligado a mirarla nuevamente. Ginny tenía una ceja enarcada. Negó con la cabeza. Ella aprovechó el gesto y sonrió sardónicamente.

—Qué eras antes de Malfoy?—contraatacó Harry, picado.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos de inmediato. Harry contuvo el aire. Demonios.

—Nunca te dije que fuera Malfoy.

—Ah, no? Porque estoy seguro que…

Ginny se levantó de un golpe.

—Quién eres y qué demonios quieres de mi, Harry Potter.

Harry la miró desde su silla, intentando aparentar calma.

—Es demasiado complicado.

Él también se levantó y quedó a su altura. Se acercó a ella y Ginny abrió los ojos, asustada, dando un paso atrás. Pero Harry la tomó del brazo, impidiendo que se alejara más.

—Es acerca de tu pasado—le susurró.

Harry se separó de ella. Dejó dinero en la mesa y se volteó con intenciones de irse. Pero Ginevra esta vez fue tras él y lo detuvo un poco después de salir del local.

—No sé a que juegas, pero no soy _tú_ juguete—le espetó con odio destilando por los ojos, brillantes. Las mejillas se le habían encendido—. No te burles de mí, no me uses. Quiero saber porque diablos me odias y esa es la única razón por la que sigo viniendo acá todos los malditos días. Así que te exijo respuestas. Te lo exijo!!!

—No puedes exigirme nada—le espetó Harry, enfadado—. Tú no puedes.

—Sin embargo lo estoy haciendo!

Harry la agarró por detrás de la cabeza fuertemente y se acercó a ella. Ginny quiso retroceder pero era tarde, porque de repente Harry Potter la estaba besando. Y aunque quiso forcejear, era tanto el ímpetu de él y la rabia, que segundos después se encontró a sí misma devolviéndole el beso con casi la misma rabia y la misma fuerza.

—No puedes Ginny… Tú no.

Estaban separados por muy poco y era obvio que él no la estaba pasando bien. Sus ojos se veían mal. Triste, podría ser. Pero aún no tenía idea de porque ella le producía eso.

—Me vas a perdonar alguna vez?—preguntó ella, contrariada.

Harry no respondió. Parecía que iba a irse en cualquier momento.

—Yo… yo no recuerdo, Harry—murmuró Ginny—. Yo no sé…

Harry la miró y no pudo evitar ceder un poco.

—Once años, Ginny… en tu caso doce…—tomó aire—. Vas a recordar, no te preocupes. Sólo… sólo no ha llegado el tiempo. Y en cualquier caso… a veces es mejor no recordar.

Se fue.

**o 0 O 0 o**

Había llorado harto tiempo. Mañana iba a ser difícil ocultarlo, tenía los ojos hinchados, rojos y feos. Y su pelo alborotado más que de costumbre, ni hablar de su piel: tenía un tinte casi enfermizo. Todos esos eran los estragos de su nuevo encuentro-huida con Ron.

De cualquier manera, no paraba de pensar en la idea de que estaba en Londres.

Al menos mañana por la mañana ya tendría algo de descanso para recuperarse. Lo necesitaba bastante. Para distraerse, para salir, para cualquier cosa. Para meditar en alguna decisión. Una decisión que involucraba su vida, ponía en juego su felicidad. Ahora que Ron estaba en Londres las cosas cambiaban? La decisión corría de su mano. Una vez más todo estaba en sus manos. Y eso realmente apestaba.

Podía seguir igual como estaba ahora y esperar a encontrar a alguien que la quisiera. Tener una pareja, casarse tal vez, una vida normal y, por supuesto, frustrarse de porvida o podía buscarlo, podía decirle que había cometido muchos errores, pero es que sólo estaba muy asustada. Podía convencerlo de que estar con ella, con la rubia esa, no era lo correcto. Que tenía que darle una segunda, tercera o no sabía cual oportunidad. Porque nunca la habían tenido realmente.

Dejó de mirarse en el espejo para no ver sus ojos llenos de tanta tragedia y confusión. Hizo el intento de cocinar algo interesante de cena, pero terminó comiendo pan semi quemado con mermelada y el café de siempre. Su cabeza no estaba funcionando con normalidad y no lograba focalizarse en nada. Los ciento y tantos canales de la tele no pudieron distraerla ni siquiera un poquito.

Entonces, sonó el timbre.

Contrariada, se levantó del sillón y caminó extrañada a la puerta. Frunció el ceño preguntándose quien sería y tomó el picaporte de la puerta casi en cámara lenta. Giró la manija y abrió la puerta con la disposición de ver al conserje o algo así.

Pero no.

Fue como si justo encima de su cabeza explotaran luces de colores, porque por un momento sintió que se mareaba un poco. Vio puntitos brillantes de lucecitas y tuvo que pestañear.

—Hola, Hermione.

No pudo esbozar un "Hola Ron", porque, su voz se había ido.

Torpemente, se corrió y él captó el mensaje. No podía creer que estuviera entrando de verdad allí (Dios, su casa estaba hecha un desastre ese día). El corazón parecía querer salírsele allí mismo y su respiración obviamente se había desbocado completamente. De hecho, de repente le estaba costando un poco seguirle el ritmo a sus pulmones y a su diafragma, que parecían trabajar a mil por hora.

Él en cambio parecía mucho mejor y estaba actuando con una increíblemente dolorosa naturalidad.

—Te encuentras bien?—preguntó, casi preocupado.

Hermione asintió. Se dejó caer en uno de los sillones y lo miró fijamente.

Ron la quedó mirando y de repente pareció espabilarse.

—Oh! Bueno… te preguntarás porque estoy aquí…—miró a Hermione fijamente esperando algún asentimiento, pero no llegó, así que decidió proseguir—. Descubrí algo, Hermione. Y necesito hablarlo contigo porque me da la impresión de que tú estás metida en todo.

Eso era ridículo, Hermione lo miró sin comprender. De verdad no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que decía. Y tampoco entendía nada de cómo estaba actuando. Donde estaba la escena de promesas de amor eterno que se había imaginado para cuando pudieran estar en una habitación sin huir cada uno del otro? Qué era esto?

—De qué hablas?—preguntó Hermione, intentando aparentar la misma tranquilidad que él con una asombrosa dificultad. Vamos, porque Ron parecía indiferente? Una luz se encendió en su cabeza y apareció una imagen de mujer rubia. Una súbita oleada de profundo odio la invadió completamente.

—Tengo toda la impresión de que antes de once años atrás ambos nos conocíamos, Hermione—declaró Ron—. Y que ambos estábamos en una escuela de magos. Estoy completamente seguro de que ambos somos magos, Hermione.

Wow. Esto si que era diferente. Por unos segundos fue incapaz de volver a musitar otra frase, pero luego sus labios recuperaron la capacidad de separarse.

—Ah?

Ron sacó algo de un bolsillo algo oculto en su pantalón como toda respuesta y ante la cara de la castaña hizo su aparición una vara de madera pulida y brillante. Confundida, no pudo contener una risita nerviosa.

—Mira… Orchideous!

Sin poder creerlo y quebrando cada una de las leyes biológicas, químicas, físicas y de cualquier magnitud en el universo, ante sus ojos hicieron aparición estelar un ramo de flores rojas. Rosas. El olor la inundó. Las cosas de su habitación se pusieron de cabezas, las cosas cambiaron y volvió a sentirse mareada.

Bueno. Eso había sido bastante gráfico.

Fue entonces cuando se desmayó.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Morgan Quid.


	19. I Remember, say what you want

Sin comentarios. Sólo un muchas gracias eternas para la gente que sigue leyendo esto y agradecimientos especiales, con todo mi cora´zon, para los que encima dejan review. Disculpen cualquier molestia y el tiempo..

**Capítulo 19**

**I Remember****, say what you want.**

… _I __remember it well_

_There was wet in your hair_

_I was stood in stare_

_And time stopped moving__ …_

Damien Rice- I Remember

* * *

Definitivamente, cocinar era algo que no le gustaba. Pelar alimentos, vigilar tiempos, controlar la temperatura del fuego… no, era mucho más fácil coger el teléfono y pedir una pizza. O cualquier cosa a un delivery. Pero cocinar? No. Además, decían que cuando se cocina para alguien más hay que hacerlo con amor o por último cariño. Y ella no sentía ninguna de las dos cosas por el que se decía su esposo.

Esposo… esa palabra le pesaba tanto como el anillo de oro que se alojaba en el dedo anular de su mano izquierda. Era increíble como el mejor momento del día era estar fuera de su casa, fuera de ese vecindario, lejos de él. Sin mencionar el tiempo que estaba en cierto café…

Y lo peor de todo era escuchar la llave escurriéndose en la puerta, girando para luego oír un leve empujón y sus pasos al entrar por el vestíbulo. Por qué estaba allí si nada la ataba al lugar? Bueno… no tenía nada, tampoco donde ir y eso en los tiempos que corrían eso era un buen argumento, pero no suficiente. Es que él la protegía de cualquier cosa, al menos se sentía refugiada en algún lugar, no? No lo quería, lo utilizaba. Y era tan claro para ella que era un crimen. Era un crimen cometido hacia él.

No estaba orgullosa de ella por cierto, no se sentía bien. Pero era lo que había y por último, Draco debería ser capaz de verlo, no toda la responsabilidad era de ella. No podía esperar que se comportara como tal vez antes se comportaba… y pasaba el tiempo y seguía sin recordar nada… y todo ese asunto de Harry y sus múltiples recuerdos y los recuerdos que le endosaba a ella… a veces deseaba quedarse en su limbo para siempre, pero tenía claro que un día su mente se aclararía y no tenía claro si quería saber todo lo que había hecho.

Se detuvo con sus pensamientos justo a tiempo de no quemar el arroz que se estaba cocinando y para sentir los pasos de Draco entrando por la cocina. La abrazó por detrás, le dio un beso en el cuello y ella se deshizo de él so pretexto de buscar algo para el pavo que había en el horno.

—Cómo estuvo tu día?—preguntó Ginny, no realmente interesada.

—Bien… los idiotas de siempre endosándome a mi los problemas de siempre…—comentó él, sentándose en la mesita—. Y tú? Qué has hecho?

—No mucho—murmuró Ginny.

Sirvió los platos de comida y se sentó frente a él.

Pretender todo ya no estaba siendo divertido.

Comieron en silencio. Ginny nunca había sido tan conciente de la manera en la que digería su comida. Cuatro mascadas fuertes, luego cuatro más algo más despacio y tragaba. Luego de un rato bebía algo y seguía su rutina hasta acabar el plato. Lo acabó en quince minutos y luego se quedó sin nada que hacer. Se sentía ataba a la silla y a la mesa. El silencio siempre se escuchaba muy fuerte en esos momentos.

—Sabes… es extraño—musitó Draco, de repente, levantando la cabeza para mirarla—. Es que juraría haberte visto hoy en el centro.

Ginny supo de inmediato que no era una pregunta. Se preguntó si la habría visto con Harry. Se preguntó también si quizá hasta era mejor. Quizá hasta le daba una excusa para terminar con todo.

—Si, estuve en el centro.

—Y fuiste sola?

Le costó apenas una fracción pequeña de segundo tomar la decisión.

—No. Me encontré con alguien.

Las facciones de Draco se endurecieron. Pero ella sabía que él sabía.

—Bueno, espero que hayas pasado un momento agradable—musitó, con una nota de acero en su voz. Desvió sus ojos y se levantó con todos sus movimientos calculados y controlados. Salió por la puerta de la cocina como si nada.

Ginny no supo reaccionar por unos segundos, pero luego se dio cuenta de que las cosas se estaban pasando demasiado. Se levantó de un salto y cruzó en grandes zancadas las cocina para alcanzar al que supuestamente era su esposo. Se paró frente a él, conciente de que era obvio que Draco no quería enterarse de nada. Le iba a hacer daño? Importaba eso?

—Me reuní con un tipo, Draco. Con un hombre. Y su nombre es Harry—su pulso se había acelerado por la adrenalina. Podía casi escuchar la rabia de Draco bullendo bajo ese manto de aparente calma—. No te interesa saber eso? Te da lo mismo?

—De verdad quieres dejarme?—preguntó Draco, acercándose a ella mientras entrecerraba los ojos—. Si quieres hacerlo no tienes porque montar un escándalo, Ginny. No te voy a obligar a estar conmigo.

Desvió su mirada y se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Ginny sintió que se desarmaba. Se agachó frente a él.

—No entiendo las cosas, Draco. Pero tampoco tengo ningún lugar donde ir y lo sabes.

—Vas a ir con él de nuevo—musitó Draco, más para si que para ella. Levantó la cabeza y volvió a mirarla—. Cuántas veces hemos de repetir esto? Siempre regresas a él, a pesar de todo lo que haga. A pesar de todo, Ginny… Te quiere él? Cuántas veces ha seguido adelante sin ti? Ahora mismo está con otra, ahora mismo…

—Qué sabes tú?—preguntó Ginny, levantándose de un salto, con la cara crispada. Demasiada información.

Draco hizo el intento de tomarla por los hombros, pero Ginny se puso de un salto detrás de la mesita de centro. Estaba destilando odio y él parecía cansado.

—Lo sé todo, está bien? Lo sé todo—musitó entre dientes. Se estaba rindiendo, eso era obvio—. Lo sé todo porque yo lo causé todo, Ginevra Weasley… porque no eres Wheezle, eres W-e-a-s-l-e-y y no tan sólo eso… tienes unos padres que se llaman Arthur y Molly y tienes seis hermanos. Todos son pelirrojos y pobres como tu. Conoces a Potter desde los 10 años, Ginny, te enamoraste de él ese mismo año. Ron… él es tu hermano y Hermione fue tu mejor amiga en toda tu época de colegio…

La sorpresa la había dejado sin aire y no sabía cuando había tocado el suelo con las rodillas ni cuando había apoyado sus manos en su pecho, porque no podía respirar bien.

—… Y no tienes idea de nada Ginny… y lo peor de todo es que él te dejó en segundo plano toda tu vida. Y recurriste a mi… y sabes que es lo mejor de todo?—Draco se agachó junto a ella esta vez y le levantó la cabeza bruscamente, buscando sus ojos—… Sabes? Que los traicionaste a todos ellos, Ginny. Los traicionaste a todos. Incluso a mi. Ahora ándate, me cansé de ti… Ándate!

Ginny se quedó quieta, con los ojos como platos. Draco estaba fuera de sí.

—ÁNDATE!

La levantó y la empujó hacia la salida. Ginny no pudo resistirse, porque sus piernas no respondían, ni tampoco sus brazos o su cabeza. Cuando se dio cuenta, la puerta se había cerrado de un portazo, los vecinos miraban alarmados detrás de los visillos seguros de sus casas y ella seguía allí, sin saber que hacer, sin saber a donde ir. Ahora estaba sola.

Ahora no tenía ni puta idea de que diablos iba a hacer.

**o 0 O 0 o**

—Dumbledore no es una opción para ti, cierto?—preguntó Neville.

Luna bajó la cabeza, avergonzada.

—Preferiría no…

—Entiendo…—susurró Neville, un poco cansado.

Luna se paseaba tensa por el lugar. Neville sólo se pasaba una mano por la cara, intentando despejarse. Luego de un rato Luna se sentó y prendió la tele, tratando de despejarse. Pasaban una película antigua. Lo que el Viento se Llevó. La vieron entera y eso que duraba varias horas. Luego Luna volvió a pasearse, intranquila. Y Neville volvió a tratar de despejar su mente.

—Primero, deberíamos encontrar a Harry y Hermione y Ginny y hacerles ver lo que ocurre. Hacerles llegar sus varitas… Pedir ayuda a Molly y Arthur… a alguien… emmm, hacer que Ron me perdone…

—Ron te va a perdonar, Luna…

Luna se retorció las manos, nerviosa.

Finalmente se sentó, acongojada. Neville suspiró y pasó un brazo alrededor de ella, la atrajo hacia él y Luna apoyó su cabeza en su hombro.

—Odio ser como Scarlet O'Hara, Neville. Estoy tras mi Ashley-Ron desde siempre!!! Pero dónde diablos está mi Reth Butler??—Neville sonrió ante la ironía de la vida, mientras Luna no se daba cuenta de que al igual que el Reth Butler de la película, él había estado siempre enamorado de ella y siempre, y también, había estado esperando que olvidase a su Ashley o en este caso Ron… La película terminaba con una Scarlet dándose cuenta de que en realidad había amado desde siempre a Reth. Y a un Reth yéndose, porque era demasiado tarde y él ya no la quería. Eso sería un destino bastante alentador. Al menos daba algo de alivio. Pero su vida no era una película… y si lo fuera apenas sería un personaje secundario, eso ya lo habían estipulado en otra ocasión.

Comenzaba a sentirse casi enojado.

—Neville, esto es tan malditamente…

—Luna, podrías parar sólo un momento?—preguntó Neville, deshaciendo el abrazo, alejándose un poco de ella, más cansado que antes—. Todo trata de ti, siempre, Luna. De tus penas, de tus problemas, de tus rabias. No se te ocurre pensar que no eres el centro del universo? Ron está enamorado de Hermione desde siempre, aceptémoslo. Deja de darte vueltas, da lo mismo la manera en que salgas de esto, que ni siquiera es un embrollo tan grande como para ponerse así…

Luna lo miró con los ojos desorbitados. Y eso en Luna Lovegood era un poco inquietante, ya que de por sí tenía los ojos un poco saltones.

—Neville…?

—No, Luna, no digas nada, quieres? Sólo quédate en silencio un momento, por favor. No siempre voy a estar bien, Luna. No tuve un buen día y estoy cansado, sabes? Estoy agotado.

Se levantó con intención de irse a la cama. Luna corrió para pararse frente a él antes de que saliera por la puerta.

—Neville, perdóname—suplicó Luna, acongojada—. Sé que la mayoría de las veces soy un desastre y encima un egocéntrico desastre. Pero… sólo recuérdamelo con más frecuencia, si?—le sonrió. Neville no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa—. Un poco de reproche y se me bajan los humos, qué dices? Perdona por todo.

Neville sonrió, agotado. Luna se paró en puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla.

—Buenas noches—le dijo.

Neville salió de la salita y entró a su pieza, exhausto. Se tiró a la cama sin preocuparse de sacarse siquiera los zapatos. Se quedó dormido al instante. Mañana se preocuparía de todos. Era hora de descansar de todas las cosas que últimamente se estaban volviendo tan agotadoras…

Lo que cansaba en realidad era ser la única persona en el planeta que podía sentirse solo cuando estaba con Luna.

Merlín, eso si que había sonado cursi.

**o 0 O 0 o**

—Hermione?

Al escuchar su nombre sintió que salía a flote desde un mar muy, muy profundo. La cabeza le martilleaba. Sentía los mismos martillazos de una resaca de los mil demonios. La cabeza le dolía increíblemente…

—Hermione, reacciona, por favor…

Era un tono suplicante, aquel que escuchaba? Ron, lo único que quería era un tono suplicante de él. Uno más y bastaba, bastaba para hacerlo volver, para volver a antes. Sintió una mano pegándole en las mejillas. No, eso no era lo que quería… Su maldito dolor de cabeza…

—Hermione!!!

El dolor fue tan punzante que los ojos se le abrieron de pronto, desorbitados. La habitación dio vueltas. Su estómago también. Algo subió por su esófago sin avisarle con la debida anticipación y apenas alcanzó a llegar al baño. Sudorosa, pálida. Ojerosa.

Un palo de madera estaba botado por allí, como al azar. Se preguntó porque diablos Ron no había utilizado un simple _enervate_. Luego se preguntó que diablos era un _enervate_

—Qué demonios es un _enervate_, Ron Weasley?—preguntó Hermione, alzando la cabeza de la taza del baño.

Ron, que estaba a su lado (para horror suyo. Ron no se supone que debía ver ese tipo de cosas. Uy, ahí estaba el pastelito de chocolate de las siete!), la miró de manera suspicaz. Frunció el ceño. Aunque ella no sabía si por la pregunta o por el contenido que había vaciado de su estómago.

Su cara pareció pensar algo y se iluminó de pronto.

—Recuerdas? Acaso te acuerdas de tu magia?—esperanzado, se echó a un lado y cogió el palo de madera que Hermione había visto. Luego intentó hacer que ella lo cogiera. Los recuerdos de lo que había ocurrido hace unos minutos la aturdieron.

—Ron… yo no…

Se alejó de él y se incorporó enjuagarse en el lavabo. El agua despejó en parte el embotamiento y luego se lavó rápidamente los dientes. Su cerebro no reaccionaba aún, alarmado frente a la gráfica exposición que había hecho Ron y, es más, era como si de repente todo hubiese encajado con un clic bastante extraño. Pero su parte racional emitía toneladas de más racionalización para rechazar rotundamente toda esa tontería holográfica.

Ron más que mal la conocía bastante y casi podía ver esa maraña de engranajes que era el cerebro de Hermione intentado desechar todo lo que viera en la última hora: no lo iba a aceptar a menos que los hechizos le bailaran una lambada erótica frente a su nariz. Y si así era, había que encontrar la manera de forzar a esa magia a hacer su aparición estelar.

Se paró tras ella y captó de inmediato la confusión que se adivinaba en el reflejo del espejo. Por un momento (sólo un momento…) el mechón de pelo que se escapaba de su oreja le pareció una tortura. Estuvo a punto de atraparlo, pero eso habría sido su posterior perdición y Hermione tuvo el atino de moverse a tiempo. Lamentablemente su reacción fue voltearse. Y su boca se había convertido en el nuevo problema.

Acercarse un poquito era sólo inevitable…

Pero ahora fue él quien se movió a tiempo. Salió de la habitación apresuradamente. Ron se apoyó en la mesa con ambas manos, desconcertado. Hermione salió tras él y se dirigió hacia el estereo. Prendió la radio. También necesitaba organizar sus ideas. Y con silencio y una dosis especialmente fuerte de Ron Weasley no lo iba a conseguir.

—Well, you can say what you want, but I wont change my mind…—tarareó la canción de la radio distraídamente. Wow, muy irónica—…I feel the same about you… Vamos Ron, vuelve a hablarme, quieres?

Ron la miró turbado, sin duda. Pero intentó esbozar una sonrisa y se irguió, recobrando un poco la compostura con la que había llegado (y la dignidad). Dio unos pasos por la sala, relajándose. De pronto vio un libro sobre la mesa que le llamó la atención. Lo tomó y frunció el ceño al leer el título.

—Mi libro favorito—musitó Hermione, cuando vio que lo recogía—. Historia de Hogwarts. Es increíble, parece que contara hechos reales… Lo conoces? No conozco a nadie que haya escuchado hablar de él…

El nombre le sonaba de alguna parte a Ron, pero no sabía de donde.

De pronto una idea iluminó el cerebro de Ron. Se preguntó si funcionaría. Bueno… si no, él podría arreglar las cosas. Con el libro en la mano se dirigió al balcón. Hermione lo siguió suspicaz con la mirada. De pronto no pudo dejar de pensar en la cerámica mojada del balcón. No supo porque pensó en algo tan estúpido.

—Ron, que pretend…?

—Lo siento, Herms…—dijo Ron, con una sonrisa amplia. Alargó el brazo por fuera del balcón y fue a dar un paso sobre la cerámica. Cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de porque había pensado en los cerámicos mojados ya era muy tarde, porque Ron ya se estaba resbalando justo al borde del edificio. Y cuando fue a gritar, ya había comenzado a caer.

—RON!—gritó, fuera de sí.

Por qué siempre, en esas situaciones, las cosas parecían ir en cámara lenta?

No supo cuando la varita de Ron había ido a parar a su mano, ni cuando se había abalanzado al balcón. No supo porque había gritado Wingardium Leviosa (que palabras más ridículas), apuntando hacia Ron. Tampoco se enteró de cómo había salido un rayo de luz ni como Ron, de alguna manera, había logrado flotar hasta el balcón.

No supo como, pero había pasado. Al igual que la inundación de palabras igual de ridículas que Wingardium Leviosa que no cesaban de aparecer en su mente a velocidad de vértigo y que comenzaban a organizarse de una manera extraña. De pronto supo para que diablos servía "enervate".

—Oh…

Y, por segundo vez en el día y en esa misma hora, cayó desmayada sobre el piso.

**o 0 O 0 o**

Sally se veía encantadora. Llevaba un vestido amarillo hermoso. Era una perfecta anfitriona, perfecta. Y sonreía todo el tiempo, era graciosa también. Caminaba con elegancia, con esa aura de algo que tenía. La gente quedaba encandilada con ella. Igual que él.

Pero todo eso resaltaba particularmente esa noche, quizá fueran las luces o los colores. O la fiesta y el vino en su mano. La música…

Después de pasearse entre sus invitados fue hacia él, brillante, radiante. Suspiró y se sentó a su lado.

—Lo estás llevando bien, parece—dijo, sonriéndole, agradecida.

—Casi lo disfruto—repuso Harry, tomándola de la mano—. Es tu fiesta y todo está saliendo perfecto… Supongo que no puedo desentonar, no?

—Tú nunca desentonas, Harry…—respondió Sally, mirándole fijamente. Se quedó perdida unos momentos, intentando descifrar su cara, sus gestos o su mirada, pero Harry era inexpugnable, por supuesto. Le dio un beso con sabor a vino. Luego volvió a perderse con la gente.

Era difícil tratar de describir esas fiestas, cuando lo intentaba. Era todo movimiento, pero lánguido. Las luces se movían, la gente, el ruido… De alguna manera extraña no encajaba y eso que hacía su mejor esfuerzo. La gente lo ahogaba. Salió al balcón antes de ponerse verdoso.

Era todo tan… lánguido.

Se sentó un tanto alejado de los otros que estaban en la terraza. Se apoyó en la baranda viendo la perspectiva brillante de Londres en contraste al telón oscuro de fondo. El invierno en Londres debía ser seguramente más melancólico y nostálgico que en cualquier lugar del mundo. Los edificios antiguos, las calles que olían a una vejez tan señorial, tan seriamente inglesa. Todo era demasiado inglés. Quizá por eso la amaba tanto.

Las nubes agregaban un toque casi tétrico al paisaje. Comenzaba a chispear, ya se iba a colocar a llover. Era cuestión de segundos.

Unas personas se acercaron a él e intentaron entablar alguna conversación. No pudo lograr intercambiar muchas palabras, terminó excusándose entre murmullos ininteligibles. Comenzaba a asfixiarse en serio. Sonó el timbre del departamento. Bien, la excusa perfecta.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero Sally se le adelantó y cogió el pomo cuando él estaba a algo así como a dos metros del lugar. Sally abrió la puerta. El mundo se paró un momento y después fue como si todo fuera demasiado rápido o frenético.

Ginny y Sally. Ginny llevaba un vestido gris, desteñido, unos zapatos cualquiera. Su pelo estaba todo revuelto y un poco mojado. Estaba muy pálida, más de lo normal, sus pecas resaltaban. Parecía a punto de llorar. Cuando levantó la cabeza y le vio, por sobre el hombro de Sally, pareció recibir un golpe y retrocedió un paso, conmocionada. Harry miró a Sally. Perfecta.

Sally los miró a los dos, alternadamente. Pero Ginny se tapó la boca con las manos, en pose trágica. Con otra mano pareció aferrarse a sus vísceras, como si se fuera a partir en dos. Harry entendió lo que pasaba.

Dio un paso involuntario hacia ella, pero Ginny volvió a retroceder y negaba con la cabeza. Sally vio lo que necesitaba, soltó la puerta. Se acercó a Harry.

—Qué haces?—murmuró.

—Recuerda, Sally… ella recuerda.

No le hizo más caso y tomó a Ginny resueltamente por los brazos, porque parecía a punto de caerse sobre sí misma. Cuando la tomó sintió como sus pies cedían. Sabía que iba a ser el colmo para Sally, pero tuvo que alzarla. Era tan liviana…

Ginny se convulsionaba en sollozos. Toda la gente se quedó mirándolos cuando atravesaron el salón, mientras Sally se disculpaba ante todos con una sonrisa y les pedía que continuaran con la fiesta. Harry intentó no pensar en nada, pero el olor de Ginny y la forma en que lo había mirado comenzaban a torturarlo. La dejó sobre la cama.

—Yo… yo…

—Ginny, cálmate, quieres?

—Harry…—sus labios temblaron aún más—. Harry, yo…

Harry sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. Se rehusaba a volver a tocarla.

Ginny se aferró a la chaqueta de Harry. Lo vio a los ojos.

—Yo hice todo eso, Harry. Yo fui. Qué voy a hacer ahora… Cómo…

—No…

—Murieron por mi culpa… eran mis hermanos, Harry. Murieron por mi maldita culpa…

Se dobló. Harry sintió como sus garganta se agarrotaba. Sus dientes rechinaron.

—Yo no debería existir siquiera—susurró.

Harry no lo pudo evitar. La tomó por los brazos y la sacudió, igual que ese día en el bosque. Dios, sentía tanta rabia… Pero no equivalía a lo que sentía al verla así. Y aunque estuviera toda descompuesta, rota de mil formas. Aunque su ropa no brillara y su sonrisa no fuera alegre y no diera fiestas y estuviese toda pálida… aún así, aún culpable, culpable de mil formas posibles… Aún así la amaba. Y era tan verdad, tan horrible y tan insano que no podía negarse más. No importaba que tuviera a su lado a la mujer más perfecta del planeta, porque ni siquiera eso bastaba cuando veía a Ginny, cuando la olía, cuando estaba a su lado y su piel se moría por tocarla.

—Ginny, ellos no murieron.

—Qué?

No pudo evitarlo. Se acercó a ella y la besó.

* * *

Para el que quiera saber, las canciones son Say What you Want, de Texas y I Remember, de Damien Rice. Son grandes canciones... y la segunda... escuchenla por lo menos hasta los tres minutos. La primera parte es lentísima... pero la segunda parte de la canción... es, no sé, indescriptible.

Chao, nos vemos.


	20. Carnavales de Culpa

Capítulo 20

Probablemente no tenga excusas para el tiempo que me tomo en escribir un mísero capítulo. Eso de la inspiración y la falta de tiempo hacen la vida imposible. Pero si queda alguien leyendo esta historia (sé que alguno queda y gracias, muchas gracias por eso) ojalá disfrute leyendo este nuevo capi.

Por cierto, infinitas gracias a las personas que dejan sus comentarios. Los aprecio con mi vida y me animan a seguir escribiendo aún cuando estoy muetra de sueño y de deberes que hacer!

**Capítulo 20 **

**Carnavales de Culpa**

"…_No pudo evitarlo. Se acercó a ella y la besó…"_

—Harry.

El ruido de la fiesta volvió a aparecer cuando se abrió la puerta. Sintió que el estómago se le encogía de culpa. La cara de Sally se contrajo, dolida. Ginny se quedó muy quieta, sin atreverse a mover nada. Parecía que el ruido que inundó la habitación cobraba vida. En el equipo de música cambió la canción. Y la voz de Frank Sinatra llenó todo de un New York irreal.

Trompetas.

Sally salió de la habitación. Corrió casi. Harry reaccionó también casi de inmediato. Salió tras ella y la persiguió escaleras abajo cuando vio que tomaba el ascensor. Ginny corrió tras él. No sabía que más hacer. Y no se podía quedar allí.

Cuando llegó jadeando al hall de entrada, vio que Harry la había alcanzado y la retenía entre sus brazos. Sally estaba llorando y Harry parecía estar rogándole que lo perdonara. De pronto se sintió pequeña. Le dieron ganas de llorar y que a ella le rogaran algo.

Sally pareció ceder un poco y cuando levantó la vista, la vio. No parecía mirarla con rencor, sino con tristeza, sólo tristeza. Le murmuró algo a Harry. Él negó. Vio lo que decía como si lo estuviera diciendo junto a su oído. Y lo sintió muy dentro, muy hondo, muy terrible.

—No la quiero. No significa nada para mí. No más, te lo juro.

No, por supuesto. El tiempo y sus actos ya habían hecho suficiente. No le tendría ahora que él sabía como era, ahora que conocía cada detalle escabroso de su vida. Y ella no le podía recriminar nada. Y no era sólo su pasado y sus actos, sino también todo lo que ello había provocado en la vida de él, de su hermano y de su mejor amiga. Y lo que había hecho a su familia.

No iba a quedarse de nuevo. No iba a arruinar nuevamente la vida de Harry con su presencia?. Porque él tenía a Sally y su vida armada, estaba bien y sabía todo lo que le había costado llegar hasta este estado de equilibrio. No, tenía que hacer su propio camino, arreglar su vida. Pero Merlín, sentía como si la estuvieran quemando entera. Por qué renunciar, porqué ser la maldita buena de la película? Por qué no quedarse y pelearlo y aguantar hasta que su piel se le cayera de las pocas fuerzas. Por qué!

Tal vez las palabras de Harry diciendo que ya no la quería eran suficientes, tal vez eso era pelear hasta que su piel se cayera. Porque la verdad si sentía que todo se caía. Harry siempre había sido su mundo. Y ahora su mundo la exiliaba. Estaba enferma, enferma.

Le costó trabajo aspirar y espirar, con todos los ritmos que eso involucraba.

Se aferró a la chaqueta, porque no tenía nada más a que aferrarse. Aún llovía. Se mordió la lengua para no gritar cuando pasó por el lado de ambos. Intentó buscar algún consuelo en el hecho de que ahora él podría ser feliz, pero no le alcanzaba. Sus pasos eran tan torpes que se extrañaba de no haber caído desplomada al suelo. Harry, Harry, Harry. Su nombre y la necesidad, su nombre y cada parte de ella. Harry, Merlín, Harry!

Su cuerpo gimió y se contrajo en protesta cuando los cristales reflejaron la imagen de Harry abrazando a Sally decenas de veces. En cada gota, en cada pedacito. Si, el mundo se caía. Y ella se caería allí mismo también. O a lo mejor no. Porque caer habría sido algo demasiado benevolente. Y ella merecía muerte. Muerte y nada más.

No podía soportarlo. Así que corrió hacia fuera y se hundió en la calle mojada, oscura, londinense y brumosa como siempre.

o 0 O 0 o

Ron se había ido luego de asegurarse que no haría nada que atentara contra su vida ni que se volvería loca en su ausencia. Pero no era toda esa magia la que justo ahora la estaba remordiendo. La idea de Ron durmiendo en una cama con otra mujer le causaba casi nauseas, casi ganas de salir con un cuchillo a la calle, pero casi.

(Por un momento se imaginó a si misma saliendo en su pijama de ositos, gritando como loca, con su pelo revuelto y un cuchillo en la mano. No. La imagen de psicópata asesina no pegaba nada con ella)

Magia, Magia. De dónde había salido? y cómo, por Dios, cómo! Como era posible que algo así existiera, de que manera. Su cabeza era caos en esos momentos. Era un desastre casi nuclear, igual que su vida, su futuro, su pasado. Y Ron! Ron cruzaba todos esos pensamientos y toda su vida y todo su futuro, también. Todo parecía ser una constante zafada. Su vida era oficialmente caótica.

Y complicada.

Bufó, frustrada.

Se fue al baño arrastrando los pies, incapaz incluso de leer algo. Todo era preocupante y necesitaba despejarse de alguna manera. Cogió una toalla mientras recorría el pasillo y entró al cuarto. Se desvistió sin ninguna premura, mirándose en el espejo grande de arriba del lavabo. Su cuerpo también era parte de todo el misterio.

Se metió dentro de la tina y dio el agua caliente. Se dejó resbalar y se sumergió en el agua. Sus cabellos flotaban alrededor de ella como si tuvieran vida propia, igual que sus pensamientos, que fluían guiados por nadie. Todos parecían concluir en Ron.

Y en Luna. Y en su cama.

Jamás había sentido esa rabia que le estaba carcomiendo todo. Las ganas de despedazarle cada centímetro de su cara blanca, de su pelo rubio y largo y lindo. De su vida estable y segura. Odiaba a Luna, odiaba que Ron no la odiara también. Odiaba saber que ella fuera todo lo que él necesitaba. Que no la necesitara a ella para nada. Odiaba no ser el refugio de nadie.

Se metió en el agua hasta tapar por completo su cabeza. Botó el aire que ascendió en forma de burbujas y dejó su mente en blanco por un momento. Luego intentó recapitular todas las cosas que habían estado ocurriendo últimamente. Seguramente no podía quejarse de que su vida no fuera emocionante, porque todo lo que le ocurría parecía haber sido sacado de una novela ficticia bastante surreal. Lo que ahora quería hacer en realidad era una especie de fusión de todas las cosas pendientes que había dejado regadas. Y lo primero era no perder el contacto con Ron. Y encontrar a Harry. Era obvio que los tres juntos funcionaban mucho mejor que por separado.

Esperaba que los tres pensaran igual.

Salió del agua, se tapó con una toalla y se volvió a mirar en el espejo. Había dado con algo al menos. Tenía la certeza de que las cosas se solucionarían mejor y más rápido si se apoyaba en las personas que más quería y a las únicas que tenía. Si Ron estaba con otra persona, por último tendría su amistad. Y juntos encontrarían a Harry. Y volvería a ser todo como antes. Los tres juntos.

Como siempre debería haber sido.

o 0 O 0 o

Lo más probable era que ella no se hubiese dado cuenta. No con la cara que llevaba. Desfigurada, contorsionada. Ella gimió al pasar a su lado y el cuerpo de él se tensó en respuesta. Tal vez porque si simplemente. O tal vez porque le resultaba insoportable verla en el estado en que estaba.

Aún así la dejó pasar. Hundió su cabeza en el cabello de Sally y se dejó llevar al campo de violetas que su olor le ofrecía. Campos, tranquilidad. Vida y paz. Los campos eran eternos. Y él sería eterno si estaba con Sally.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo abrazándola y le asaltó la duda si la había abrazado de verdad o si a lo mejor se había estado sujetando como uno de esos perdidos que se sostienen de lo más seguro que tienen. El remordimiento le comía la consciencia. Pero sus manos y sus pies, hartos de cansancio, reclamaban un momento en la paz de Sally y sus ojos transparentes, iguales que agua. Ella era toda transparente. Ginny siempre había sido el misterio más encantador e intrigante que había conocido.

Y ahora estaba desesperado por huir de los problemas. Estaba bien y eso era algo sin precedentes. Quería ser egoísta. Quería estar bien a toda costa. Se lo debía. Se lo debía porque él nunca había sido culpable de todos los pesos que había tenido que cargar siempre. Él ya no cargaba nada. Él sería feliz.

Aún así estuviera en un mundo que no fuera completamente suyo. Aún así renunciara a la magia por Sally y su vida eterna. Aún así no volviera a ver a los Weasley y Hogwarts y a Hagrid, ni la Madriguera en verano…

Sally lo guió, tomándolo de la mano, devuelta al departamento. Se besaron en el ascensor. La gente no había captado nada de lo ocurrido y se ahorraron explicaciones. Sally no dijo nada más, sólo le dedicó una de esas sonrisas de primavera.

Y luego, lo llevó hasta la terraza, para ver de nuevo a ese Londres de luces apagadas y como a lo lejos. Todo era como una ciénaga gigante. Una ciénaga elegante y antigua. Londres llovió con más fuerza y él pensó que tal vez era porque el mundo entero iba mal. Porque él iba mal a pesar de que todo era perfecto.

De repente, le asaltó la duda de si en verdad todo aquel problema había ocurrido en esa misma fiesta. Parecía todo tan lejano. Sally apretó su mano. Pero él no pudo estrecharla más, porque su mano colgaba lánguida. Se dio cuenta, extrañado, que odiaba todo. La mano de Sally, la mirada de Sally, la sonrisa de Sally, sus invitados, su fiesta.

—Te amo—dijo, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

Falacia completa. Y ella cerró los ojos, sonriendo.

Adiós a la valentía. Adiós a todo.

o 0 O 0 o

Tocó la puerta tres veces y escuchó unos pasos precipitándose a la puerta, que se abrió de un tirón. Luego, Luna se le echó sobre los brazos y lo llenó de besos. Las mejillas, su boca, los párpados.

—Tenemos que hablar de algo importante, Ron.

Las palabras sonaron extrañas al escucharlas susurradas en su oído. Le sonó levemente a presentimiento pero desechó la idea porque sus sentidos ya estaban a tope con todo lo que había ocurrido ese día. Estaba embotado de Hermione y ahora de Luna. No lograba pensar claramente.

—Pero más tarde, si? Ahora estoy agotado, tengo muchas cosas que contarte…

Entraron. Luna le había preparado algo para cenar y comió en silencio en la cocina. Hasta cierto punto sentía que la culpa le borboteaba en algún sector de su cabeza, pero no era mucha. Se sentía demasiado anestesiado para sentir cualquier cosa.

Cuando terminó de comer no supo que decir. Súbitamente pensó que no tenía porque contar lo que había ocurrido hoy. No, ya no tenía ganas. Luna no decía nada. Ron se puso de pie. Se sentía mortalmente aburrido de repente. Se impacientó.

—Me voy a la cama—dijo, bruscamente. Luna se sobresaltó y pareció verlo por primera vez desde que saliera aquella tarde.

—… Ok.

Luna se quedó mirando la puerta por donde Ron había salido. Se sentía extraña. Era como estar viviendo la crónica de una muerte anunciada de esa extraña relación que habían mantenido durante todo este tiempo.

Se sentía culpable, además. Culpable de muchas cosas.

Levantó los platos y la copa que había sucios sobre la mesa y los llevó al fregadero. Los lavó a mano, sin ánimos para levantar su varita. De repente un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo y su cara reflejada en los platos brillantes fue desalentadora. No se sentía bien.

En realidad, pensándolo bien, hace ya un tiempo que no se estaba sintiendo bien. Un poco de culpa y un poco de algo indefinido le tomaba el cuerpo por horas, a veces hasta todo el día y no la dejaba en paz. La preocupación, los celos. El miedo de que Ron se enterara de toda su farsa… Todo era una gran gorda mentira. Y ella nunca había sido así. Nunca se había pasado tanto a llevar a si misma y su forma de ser. Todo lo que ella creía estaba siendo transgredido por lo que Ron causaba en ella.

Y amar a alguien no era ocultarle cosas, no era temer a cada segundo. No era esa necesidad enfermiza de conservarlo al lado, de…

Estiló sus manos y fue hacia el dormitorio. Se sacó la ropa y se puso pijama. Se acostó junto a Ron. Ya estaba durmiendo.

Se acurrucó junto a su espalda y absorbió su aroma cerrando los ojos.

—Soy una persona horrible—susurró, bajito, con ganas de llorar. Le pasó una mano por la cintura, abrazándose a él. Todo era insano.

Entonces, de repente, Ron se movió, se revolvió un poco entre sueños. Sabía lo que iba a pasar a continuación, porque Ron solía hablar mucho de noche, mientras dormía.

Un reloj sonó y, sin previo aviso, se acordó desde cuando había comenzado a sentirse tan mal. Había sido hace mucho tiempo, la misma noche en la que había escuchado hablar a Ron entre sueños por primera vez. Porque siempre repetía lo mismo y ese había sido el comienzo de su derrumbe, su caída, su desfallecimiento total y terrible.

Primero resopló, movió un poquito los labios y al final, casi como un suspiro, lo dijo:

—Hermione…

o 0 O 0 o

La noche le había parecido ínfima en comparación al resto del día. Tenía los músculos agarrotados, no tenía ganas de nada y ese le parecía, sin duda, el día más aburrido de toda su vida.

Eran las doce del día, era Domingo, aún no desayunaba, tenía que leer el diario (y no sólo Un diario… sino que VARIOS de ellos), Sally aún dormía y su casa era una fermentación de alcohol enfermiza de la fiesta del día anterior. Menos mal que había gente contratada para limpiar el desastre. No soportaría el olor del lavalozas. El mundo le daba vueltas. Se había embriagado en la madrugada.

Se levantó un poco tambaleante y se fue a lavar la cara en un intento desesperado de despejarse. Luego fue con los ojos entrecerrados hasta la cocina y encendió la cafetera de cualquier forma. Cuando el café cayó sobre su taza su cabeza recién comenzó a tomar forma. El olor ordenó un poco más sus pensamientos. Y la cafeína, al minuto después, comenzó a hacerle efecto en los músculos, en la cara y en todas partes. Ojalá fuera algo de Starbucks, pero no podía pedir tanto. Y no tenía ganas de salir con el frío que debía estar haciendo afuera después de la lluvia de la madrugada.

Preparó dos tazas y las llevó al dormitorio. Allí, despertó a Sally que se incorporó soñolienta pero definitivamente en mejor estado que él. Después de tomarse el café que él le había llevado encendió su Notebook y comenzó a escribir informes y redactar papeleos insufribles. Él no podía. Era casi incapacidad. Necesitaba hacer algo, lo que fuera… o por último quedarse tirado en la cama, pero _trabajar_ en algo era una tarea insalvable en esos momentos, porque en esos momentos era algo así como un desastre humano.

Así que después de acompañar a Sally harto rato sin hacer nada más que mirar el techo, decidió salir y despejarse un poco. El baño que se dio antes de ir afuera le borró los últimos rastros del trasnoche y de la amargura que llevaba a cuestas ese día y que acrecentaba con los minutos de manera insufrible. Se vistió y se puso un abrigo largo y oscuro que iba a ser perfecto para protegerse del frío. Salió haciendo un ruido sordo con la puerta y cuando llegó al vestíbulo, los retazos de la noche le llegaron de súbito. Pero no se detuvo, siguió caminando. No iba a caer ese día. Ya había tomado una decisión.

Su humor tendió a mejorar con la caminata y cuando llegó al parque estaba casi bien. Se sentó en una banca y se dejó llevar por el clima. Había niños que gritaban y reían a carcajadas a lo lejos, en los juegos y los grupos de adolescentes caminaban hablando sobre cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar. Vio montones de gentes mientras caía en algo así como una bruma espesa. El día lo superaba y supo que necesitaba un poco de sol. Luminosidad, que su ánimo rayaba en lo depresivo. Luz, por favor, luz.

Intentó pensar en todas las cosas buenas que le estaban ocurriendo, pero no logró nombrar una sola. Y de pronto, en algo así como una revelación, supo que con esta elección, todos los días serían así. Que lucharía cada día por proteger la vida que había elegido, por intentar creer que era lo mejor, que todo trataría sobre caminatas terribles, sobre domingos con ganas de hacer nada, con aburrimientos mortales que se acumularían hasta rayar en la desesperación. Y que terminaría odiando aún más a Sally, que la detestaría cada mañana, detestaría su perfección, su capacidad de todo, su amor por él. Supo que la repudiaría, la odiaría. Y el odio le subió por la garganta, asqueándolo. Estaba asqueado de todo.

Se dio cuanta de que estaba afirmando sus manos en sus rodillas para no caerse, que jadeaba. Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse, pero no podía. No podía ser que eligiera algo y al rato se anduviera arrepintiendo. No podía ser que cada cosa que hacía fuese una pésima decisión. Era pésimo en manejar su vida y ya no tenía armas para controlar nada. Se encontraba vacío y frío. No tenía nada, no era nada. Pero enfermo o todo, iba a seguir adelante con lo que había tomado para su futuro. Su vida y sus decisiones eran algo que él elegía. No algo que se le imponía. Tenía un camino y ya tenía claro cual era el mejor.

Pero, al contrario de todo lo que creía, de todas las ganas que tenía de ser feliz en este estado en el que estaba, se encontró a si mismo desesperado por tener su varita de vuelta, y pensó que daría lo que fuera por poder hacer un poco de magia. Cada pedazo de él quería volver a su mundo, empezar de nuevo, recuperar todo lo que le habían arrebatado. Dios, había recuperado su memoria y estaba jugando al tipo sufrido que ya no quería volver atrás. Pues dios, si que quería. Lo quería todo. Hogwarts, su escoba, su varita, su vida. Su vida entera. Incluso si estuviese Voldemort de nuevo molestándolo y haciéndole la vida imposible, quería la magia, quería su mundo. Quería pertenecer, porque de allí era, allí debía estar pero, maldición, allí no estaría.

No se había dado cuenta en qué momento se había puesto de pie, pero no importaba. El contraste de las cosas era casi estúpido y se sentía un imbécil. Acaso no se daba cuenta de que eso le faltaba? De que la magia era parte de él y de su esencia, de todo. Y que Sally lo amaba y lo iba a aceptar aún le dijera que era Osama Bin Laden. Su felicidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, era sólo tener la fuerza suficiente y la templanza para tomarla y aferrarla de tal manera que esta vez no se le escapara. El mundo sería suyo esta vez, no el medio en el que andaba errante y a botes. Eso se había acabado. Sería la persona que siempre debería haber sido, no una copia triste y mal hecha. Era magia y Sally, su esencia y su vida, la mezcla iba a armonizar su elección. Si, esta vez estaba en lo correcto.

El día pareció despejarse ante su nueva perspectiva. No volvió a sentarse y, en cambio, pensó en dar una vuelta al parque y comprar algunas flores para Sally. No logró dar más de diez pasos cuando, a lo lejos, vio la silueta de alguien que le sonaba.

Luna se dio cuenta de que Harry Potter estaba frente a ella cuando casi lo tenía al frente. Se quedó petrificada. Y Harry, también.

Los dos se miraron sin poder creerlo, pero Luna fue la primera en reaccionar. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó fuertemente. Harry respondió el abrazo después de unos segundos de desconcierto.

—Estás aquí, estás vivo—musitó Luna, cuando se separó un poco de él y lo miró de la cabeza a los pies, sin poder creerlo. Sabía que Harry estaba vivo, por las cosas que le había contado Ron sin saber que ella lo conocía. Pero verlo era distinto. Había sido su amigo y había desaparecido, y ahora de repente…— Harry, no puedo creerlo!

Lo abrazó de nuevo y esta vez Harry la correspondió al mismo tiempo. Sin caber en sí de alegría, la alzó en el aire y dio una vuelta con ella. Hace siglos que no se sentía así de bien.

—Han pasado tantos años Harry!

Cuando se separaron nuevamente, Luna tenía los ojos llorosos. Se tapaba la boca con una mano, embobada y no sabía si reír o llorar.

—Esto debe saberse—dijo Luna, mirándolo con intensidad—. Todos pensábamos… Arthur y Molly no va a poder creerlo…

—Luna!

Un grito cruzó el aire en ese momento. Luna se quedó de piedra y miró con los ojos como platos a Harry. Éste, al escuchar la voz, aguzó el oído.

—Es mi idea o esa es la voz de …?

La imagen de Ron apareciendo por la curva del camino cambió el escenario. Los años se esfumaron súbitamente y Harry supo que había encontrado el camino. Que había recuperado a su familia. Estaba paralizado de la impresión.

—Harry!

—Ron!

El pelirrojo abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido y paralizado igual que Harry. Pero en vez de sonreír, como Harry, se quedó viendo, extrañado, la imagen de Luna semi abrazada a él. Los miró a ambos alternadamente y Harry no entendió porque Ron parecía conocer a Luna. Habría recuperado la memoria también?

—Se conocen?—preguntó Ron, sin poder creerlo, acercándose.

Cuando Ron estaba a punto de abrazar a Harry, Luna puso cara de culpa y Ron de desconcierto. Entonces Harry supo que algo raro pasaba. Los tres quedaron mirándose unos a otros, sin ser capaces de hacer nada. Luna fue la primera en romper el silencio.

—Ron, puedo explicarlo.

o 0 O 0 o

Toda la extensión del terreno estaba cubierta de nieve.

Sus pies fueron dejando marcas a medida que avanzaba. Todo parecía al alcance de su mano, pero estaba aterrada. Porque había soñado con este momento miles de veces. Y no podía creer que esta vez fuera de verdad. El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que pensó que se le iba a salir. No podía creerlo.

Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y miró hacia la casa. La imagen de la Madriguera en Diciembre no era tan encantadora como la vista en primavera o verano, pero seguramente era la más tranquila que se pudiera imaginar. El viento moviendo despacio las hojas del árbol que estaba en el patio trasero… Los gnomos abrigados y en fila entrando a sus madrigueras, la fuente del agua congelada, las flores escarchadas…

Era como si la viese por primera vez. Era todo nuevo, porque su vida en ella parecía parte de otra vida, una anterior y lejana. La imagen de su hogar le estremeció entera y la emoción se le acumuló en el pecho, dejándola más atolondrada. Siguió caminando luego de unos segundos. Hacía frío, ni siquiera lo sentía.

Se dio cuenta, de pronto, que con esto, una parte de su vida terminaba. Estaba comenzando, porque con cada paso se iba de los años en los que había estado encerrada. Sentía como si hubiese recorrido un viaje infinito y ahora, por fin, después de todo, de todo lo que había ocurrido, llegara a casa. Porque estaba llegando a su casa, su hogar, su lugar. Su lugar. No podía creer que después de todo aún existiera una parte del mundo que fuera de ella.

Llegó frente a la puerta justo a tiempo para afirmarse de ella, ya que los sollozos que escapaban de su boca eran tan intensos que pronto le hicieron flaquear las piernas. Estaba agotada, cansadísima. No se había dado cuenta, pero estaba muerta de cansancio. De doce años de cansancio acumulado en cada parte de su cuerpo. En sus piernas, sus brazos, sus manos, su pecho, sus dedos…

Sabía que ella misma se había atado. La traición a todos y a sí misma debía pagarse cara y ella lo sentía así. Su cuerpo era el reflejo de todos los sufrimientos, de todas las penas, del llanto, de las heridas. Estaba llena de cicatrices por todas partes pero no se quejaba, porque era lo que había merecido.

Y ahora, ahora sabía quien era y merecía serlo. Nunca iba a perdonarse del todo, porque sus actos habían causado un dolor infinito y no sólo a ella, sino a toda la gente que más la había querido. Pero con culpa podía vivir. Y ahora, reconciliada con ella misma, sabiendo y reconociendo eso, podía volver a tener una oportunidad, una vida, una chance de felicidad o, más que eso, la oportunidad de optar a todo lo que había perdido.

Tomó el pomo de la puerta. Sabía que estaría abierta porque su madre solía ser despreocupada. Más que mal vivían apartados y la época de miedo e incertidumbre se había acabado hace mucho tiempo. Así que giró el pomo sin problemas, aunque su corazón pareció querer detenerse de la emoción. Parecía que iba a estallar y justo en el momento en el que dio un paso y atravesó el umbral, un ruido llegó desde la pared.

Una manecilla apareció en el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared y pudo ver su nombre en ella. Giró varias veces hasta que de repente se quedó quieta. Entonces vio que estaba, al igual que todas las otras manecillas, en el lugar que debía ser el doce en los relojes muggles.

Decía "en casa".

Escuchó risas al otro lado y a alguien regañando. Por supuesto, era su madre retando a los gemelos. Oyó como alguien se levantaba y caminaba hacia la cocina. Se quedó paralizada. La puerta se abrió.

Sintió los platos haciéndose trizas sobre el piso. Y luego vio las caras de todos los Weasley mirándola, con las bocas abiertas, a través de la puerta.

Me pongo a escribir de inmediato, espero no demorarme mucho con el próximo. Un beso a todos.


	21. UpDown

_**S**_ólo puedo decirles que lo siento mucho. que el año casime mata. Y que de alguna manera, estoy de vuelta. Gracias.

**Capítulo 21**

**Up/Down**

Perdió un poco el equilibrio y se le fue la fuerza de las piernas, pero no llegó a caerse. La miraron como si fuera un fantasma y en ese momento ella misma se sintió como uno. Qué cara debía poner? Lo único que sentía en ese momento era miedo. Estaba muerta de miedo.

No podía moverse, por descontado. Lo único que reaccionaba en ella era la culpa que se le iba acumulando por cada segundo que pasaba. Sabrían ellos cada una de las cosas que la habían llevado a este momento, conocerían todos sus errores, sus mentiras, sus traiciones?

Dio un paso.

El primero en reaccionar fue, inesperadamente, Fred.

Se levantó de un salto y se puso frente a su madre, protegiéndola. La miró con el ceño fruncido y levantó su varita. Ginny tragó saliva. Y si después de todo sabían lo ocurrido? Y si la odiaban, si la echaban, si la desterraban de su familia? El miedo le corrió por la sangre y la envolvió. Respiró irregularmente. Nunca podría redimirse. Jamás podrían perdonarla.

—Esto es una broma?—preguntó Fred, entre dientes. Sus ojos parecían chispear odio—. Quién es?

George, de pronto, también pareció reaccionar. Fue hacia su padre, que parecía que iba a desplomarse de la impresión en cualquier momento y lo sostuvo, mirando con aprehensión a la cocina.

—Soy…—la mandíbula le temblaba tanto que pensó que jamás iba a ser capaz de decir las palabras correctas. Miró a los ojos a su hermano sabiendo que tranquilizarse no podría—. Soy yo, Fred!

A su madre se le escapó un sonido ahogado al escucharla y se abalanzó sobre ella. Por un momento pensó que la iba a atacar, pero de repente sintió los brazos de Molly cerrándose con fuerza a su alrededor. Fred abrió la boca y se encogió, desarmado, como si le hubiesen quitado el aire de golpe. George se quedó de pie, con los brazos colgando a ambos lados de su cuerpo, como si las fuerzas se le hubiesen escapado y su padre dio unos pasos torpes hacia ella, como si fuese una aparición.

Bill y Charlie se pusieron de pie y corrieron a la cocina, Percy parecía en shock. Escuchó los sollozos de su mamá y su padre, luego los de Bill y Charlie al llegar hasta ellos y entremezclar los abrazos. Fred y George se acercaron y la quedaron mirando sin poder creerlo y cuando Percy reaccionó, corrió hacia ellos y se unió al abrazo.

Los sentidos le volvieron al cuerpo en ese momento y se sintió muy cansada. Las piernas le pesaron y los brazos y su pecho, su cabeza. Sintió que lloraba y sintió que los pies le flaqueaban. Se dejó caer pero no cayó, porque su padre y sus hermanos la sostuvieron. Y cerró los ojos, aún llorando. Y descubrió que ya no tenía más miedo, que el miedo se le había esfumado para siempre. Sintió que ahora, por fin, después de todos esos años, podía cerrar los ojos y confiar en que nada malo ocurriría, cerró los ojos sin preocuparse donde iba a amanecer el día de mañana, sin temor ni rabia ni incertidumbre. Se dio cuenta de que ya no había nada que temer, ya no había nada que perder y se dejó llevar. Porque había estado cansada por años y ahora, después de todo, podría descansar.

Porque estaba en casa.

**o 0 O 0 o**

—Me voy.

Ron levantó su maleta y se dirigió a la puerta. Afuera, Harry lo estaba esperando con su auto. Le había ofrecido quedarse en su departamento y él necesitaba huir de allí. Ni siquiera se sentía mal, sólo cansado. No iba comenzar a echar culpas ahora, porque no le alcanzaban las ganas ni el cuerpo. Sólo tenía que irse.

—Ron, por favor, espera!—Luna corrió tras él y lo tomó de un brazo, intentando detenerlo. Ron paró, resoplando, y se volvió a ella.

—Luna. No quiero estar aquí.

—Lo sé.

Se secó una lágrima de un manotazo y lo miró a los ojos. Había estado tan segura tanto tiempo de que esto ocurriría que ni siquiera debía llorar. Le dolía y le dolía mucho, pero sorpresivamente menos de lo que había pensado que iba a ser. Y lo único que quería, a pesar de saber que no merecía ninguna deferencia, era que las cosas no quedaran así, tan expuestas.

—Vamos. Qué quieres—dijo Ron, soltando su bolso. Cruzó los brazos y cogió fuertemente su varita y la otra que Neville le había entregado hacía unas horas, cuando él, Luna y Harry habían llegado a la casa exigiendo explicaciones, Luna esgrimiendo sus razones, Harry escuchando con la boca abierta. No entendía mucho en realidad, de repente Neville le había entregado una varita a Harry y este decía que había recuperado la memoria y todo se había vuelto confuso, pero la certeza de que Luna le había estado mintiendo desde el comienzo era lo único que prevalecía. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento. Lo único de lo que tenía certeza.

—Tienes que perdonarme—susurró Luna, con los ojos muy abiertos. Ron bufó e hizo el amago de marcharse, pero Luna lo retuvo—. Es en serio, Ron. No quería herirte y tarde o temprano iba a decírtelo. Sé que perdiste tiempo. Pero es sólo una fracción de tiempo entre todo lo que has vivido. Y ahora estoy ayudándote, no quería herirte, no quise nunca herirte!

—Luna, ni siquiera estoy enojado contigo—Ron apoyó sus manos en los hombros de ella y la miró fijamente—. Te quiero, hiciste mucho por mí. Me mentiste. Pero ahora sólo estoy muy cansado y no puedo quedarme aquí, lo sabes. Te perdono. Pero necesito tiempo para poder volver a verte. Necesito poner mi cabeza en orden. Eres mi amiga. Lo seguirás siendo.

Luna asintió y le echó los brazos encima de repente, abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Ahora todo será mejor, te lo prometo. Me aseguraré de que te sea todo más fácil. Te lo juro!

—Gracias.

Se separó de ella con delicadeza y le sonrió un poco. Luego le dio la espalda y salió del lugar. Cerró la puerta tras él y suspiró cuando se vio en la calle, con las únicas cosas que tenía en una mano y con lo único perteneciente a su pasado en la otra. Miró a Harry. Bueno, quizá su varita no fuera lo único que pertenecía a su pasado. Sonrió cuando pensó en eso.

Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y abrió la puerta trasera de su auto, para que Ron metiera su maleta. La calle estaba vacía, el cielo estaba nublado y era un día perfectamente normal y común. Pero aún así, muchas cosas parecían ser distintas. Ambos sabían que estando juntos todo sería mejor y ni siquiera era necesario decirlo en voz alta, porque era una certeza. Estaban en familia, eran la única familia que habían logrado construir en un mundo lejos del que pertenecían. Y ambos lo sabían. Eran parte del pasado, del presente y del futuro. Era un asunto de destino.

—Vamos—dijo Harry.

Ron asintió. Se subió al carro.

Harry encendió el motor.

—Volveremos?—preguntó Ron, reclinándose en el asiento, con amabas manos tras la cabeza y mirando hacia la calle. Harry no respondió enseguida. Volteó la cabeza para verlo y vio que sonreía. Harry asintió.

—Volveremos.

**o 0 O 0 o**

—Ni siquiera sé para qué, pero ya veré que hacer. Necesito un poco de inspiración, Neville.

Neville la miró enarcando las cejas, pero ella no le hizo caso. Lo guió por unas calles intrincadas. Luna esperaba llegar antes que Ron y Harry, así que habían salido pitando de la casa. Hermione vivía realmente lejos y ya se estaba haciendo tarde. Estaba oscuro.

—No deberías meterte más en esto. Las cosas tienen que seguir su curso, todo ha ido bien hasta ahora—se quejó Neville, intentando hacerla entrar en razón. Pero como Luna era Luna no le hizo caso para nada y siguió caminando. Y por supuesto, como él era él, la siguió de todas maneras. No podía dejar de decirse a si mismo que era realmente un ser humano patético cuando estaba con ella.

Uno de los semáforos dio rojo y los dos se quedaron en la esquina de una calle mientras pasaban los autos rápidamente. Luna intentó mantenerse indiferente, pero también necesitaba explicarse o justificarse. Se dio vuelta.

—Sólo quiero que las cosas resulten. Tú sabes que esto me apesta, pero quiero que él sea feliz. Y Harry y Hermione eran mis amigos, también debo ayudarles.

—Lo sé, pero no entiendo de que forma planeas hacerlo.

—Ya te lo dije, estoy intentando inspirarme. De aquí a su casa quedan algo así como cinco cuadras? Algo se me ocurrirá.

Neville suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

Caminaron casi quince minutos hasta llegar al ante un edificio de aspecto destartalado, donde jamás habrían pensado que Hermione podría vivir. Luna se quedó mirando la entrada principal con cara concentrada y Neville se cruzó de brazos. No podían llegar así como así al departamento de la chica, ella no los conocía. Y ellos no podían llegar y contarle todo, por supuesto. Las cosas no eran tan simples. Y a veces odiaba al mundo por eso.

Llevaban unos quince minutos parados allí sin hacer nada más que estar de pie cuando hubo un aleteo sobre ellos. Neville miró hacia arriba y vio a una lechuza aleonada alejarse, dejando caer una carta sobre ellos. Escrutó la calle en busca de testigos. No había nadie. Luna miró el sobre con el ceño fruncido.

—Esa lechuza es de los Weasley—murmuró la rubia. Neville miró la carta, perplejo.

Luna abrió el sobre y sacó un papel pequeño, escrito apresuradamente. Se le fue cayendo la mandíbula a medida que saltaba las líneas. Miró a Neville boqueando, sin poder decir nada. Él frunció el ceño y tomó el papel que ella tenía entre las manos.

Tragó saliva, con los ojos como platos.

—Ginny?

—Pero todos creíamos…

—Al igual que Harry y Ron y Hermione…

—No está muerta…

—No está muerta. Ginny está viva—leyó Neville, de nuevo. Luego miró a Luna de nuevo sin poder creerlo—. Ginny está viva, en casa de los Weasley.

—Nuestra amiga…—jadeó Luna.

—Viva—repitió Neville, incrédulo.

…

—Oh, Merlín!!

Los dos se abrazaron de pronto y comenzaron a saltar, gritando y riendo. Luna hizo su antiguo baile de la victoria, el que sólo había reservado años atrás para las victorias de Ravenclaw en el quidditch y Neville se quedó un poco en shock por la noticia y por el baile mencionado. Pero mientras giraban, sin poder creer la noticia, Luna vio a alguien alejándose rápidamente por la calle.

Entornó los ojos.

Soltó a Neville y dio un paso hacia la figura lejana. Le sonaba, pero de donde le sonaba…?

—Ese no es Malfoy?—preguntó Neville, de repente.

Luna sintió como sus pulmones se vaciaban de aire.

—Malfoy!!!

La rubia alcanzó a dar unos pasos, pero entonces se escuchó algo una pequeña detonación y la figura de Malfoy sólo desapareció. Luna se volvió y miró a Neville, extrañada. El chico frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos.

—Que diablos haría Malfoy aquí?

—Si, en un barrio muggle y encima nada acomodado…

—Y en casa de Hermione…

Los dos se miraron. Comprendieron al instante.

—Oh, Dios—susurró Luna.

Neville le tomó la mano y corrió con ella hacia el edificio.

**o 0 O 0 o**

Era obvio, las cosas habían ido demasiado bien de repente. Pero era demasiado pedir y el buen tiempo se pagaba caro. Ella siempre debía pagarlo caro. Estaba harta. Harta de todo. Y ahora, después de todo… debía seguir huyendo.

Aunque tal vez no importaba si con eso lograba que Ron, Harry e incluso Ginevra… Si ellos lograban recuperar su vida, si lograban recuperar los años, las cosas, la familia, las personas… No valía la pena sacrificarse por gente a la que quería? Por la única gente que se había preocupado por ella cuando no era nadie, cuando no tenía a nadie?

Se lavó la cara para limpiar un poco las lágrimas y para aliviar un poco sus ojos, que le ardían, al igual que todo. Tomó sus maletas y salió del departamento sin mirar atrás. No quería arrepentirse, porque estaba a punto de hacerlo. Era débil, pero no podía permitírselo ahora. Sabía lo que perdía. Pero sabía lo que otros perderían si ella no hacía un esfuerzo.

Salió corriendo. El ascensor se demoró demasiado, así que prefirió tomar las escaleras. Bajó a toda prisa, jadeando por el peso de sus bolsos. Cuando salió a la calle el aire frío le llenó los pulmones. Haciendo un esfuerzo paró un taxi. Creyó oír su nombre mientras se alejaba, pero prefirió obviar ese pensamiento y ni siquiera quiso voltear. No iba a voltear.

—Al aeropuerto, por favor.

Se echó en el asiento, deshecha. Quería llorar y gritar, pero no iba a hacerlo. Ya no iba a llorar, no iba a gritar, no iba a pensar nunca más. Sólo viviría. Ni siquiera intentaría ser feliz, tenía pánico. Él le había dicho. Si volvía a acercarse a ellos… les haría daño, lo lamentaría. Y sería su culpa. No quería ese peso. No podría con él. Y Ron y Harry y Ginevra merecían una oportunidad. La necesitaban.

Ella… ella ya estaba acostumbrada, podía seguir viviendo así por el resto de su vida, podía aceptar una vida condenada al olvido, condenada a nada. Podía tolerar no saber nada, ser nadie, podía aguantar. Y sino, estaría demasiado lejos para arrepentirse. Y sería demasiado tarde para lamentarse. Viviría sólo para morir algún día. No tenía otra opción.

La cabeza le daba vueltas y le palpitaba mientras el auto atravesaba la ciudad.

El taxi llegó demasiado pronto a destino. Se quedó en el automóvil varios minutos, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que el dinero no le alcanzaría para pagar tuvo que bajarse. La gente la envolvió mientras caminaba hacia los mostradores. No tenía idea donde ir. Él sólo le había dicho que se fuera. Lejos. Esa misma noche.

Hizo la fila. A medida que la gente avanzaba, los vuelos se iban agotando. Maldijo varias veces y una señora la miraba con mala cara, pero le importó poco. Cuando llegó a la caja sólo pasó el dinero.

—Déme un boleto para algún vuelo fuera de Inglaterra.

—Tenemos Suiza, Rusia, Bulgaria…— "Si es Bulgaria, mejor". Eso había dicho él? No tenía idea porque.

—Que sea Bulgaria.

Tomó su pasaje, tomó sus maletas. Estaba tan conciente de los pasos que daba que incluso creyó que se había vuelto loca. Sus zapatos le repiqueteaban en la cabeza. Iban a ritmo con los latidos de su corazón. Cada vez más rápido.

—_Pasajeros del vuelo 815 de Oceanic con destino a Rusia con escala en Bulgaria, por favor dirigirse a la puerta de abordaje numero quince_.

Ojalá pudiera morirse allí mismo. Ojalá el avión se cayera en una isla y nadie sobreviviera. Porque lo que más le dolía de todo era que no era primera vez que huía. Se había pasado su vida entera corriendo. Pero ya sabía y no faltaba repetir lo que perdía con lo que hacía. Era simplemente demasiado cobarde como para arriesgarse. O estúpida, o noble. Era todo lo mismo en ese segundo.

Pero hubiese soportado todo si no tuviera la completa certeza de que con este último acto, las cosas iban a cambiar. Porque Ron ya estaba harto de todo, harto también de ella y sus inseguridades eternas. Él la dejaría ir esta vez, encontraría alguien, pretendería ser feliz, sería feliz. Y ella ya no estaba para mentiras. No podía fingir que si él estaba con otra podría ser feliz. No podía mentir y decir que su felicidad al lado de alguien que no fuera ella, iban a ser suficientes. Nunca sería suficiente, nunca bastaría. Ella sabía que no iba a morir, sabía que incluso podría seguir respirando y sosteniéndose día a día. Pero tenía la completa certeza de que si tomaba ese avión y no lo volvía a ver nunca iba a recuperarse. Ella nunca podría ser feliz sin él.

**o 0 O 0 o**

Las luces se morían por la calle.

El taxi salió lejos.

Ellos llegaban.

Él corrió a la entrada.

Él chocó con ellos, en el ascensor

Y ella se iba.

Y ella ya llegaba al aeropuerto.

Todos aceleraron.

Y cuando llegó, él sólo la vio a lo lejos, cuando ya no habían formas de detenerla.

Pero la había perdido tantas veces… que de pronto, ya no importó más.

Aún así se cayó en el piso y no pudo levantarse por unos segundos. Aún así su cuerpo le reclamó. Aún así quiso desaparecer de muchas maneras. Aún así sintió que caía.

Que caía de manera interminable, para siempre, eterna, como todas las cosas.

Porque él la había perdido ya de tantas formas, tantas veces. Porque de pronto todo se lo recordó. Todo. Desde siempre. Desde todas las vidas y los tiempos existentes.

En un segundo sintió que se moría de rabia, que se consumía. Al otro, pena. El aeropuerto se llenó de agua, envolviéndole, oprimiéndole. En ese momento, sus manos tocaron el piso y sintieron que estaba frío, como todo a su alrededor.

Pero…

Qué era ese griterío?

Había un tumulto y muchos guardias. La gente murmuraba toda alrededor. Y entonces vio que alguien corría por el pasillo de abordaje. Fue casi un siglo observar como corría de vuelta. Y de repente se encontró a si mismo de pie. De repente, se dio cuenta de que él también corría.

Y ella atravesó todo de vuelta, él pasó a unos guardias que lo persiguieron. Qué importaba en realidad?

Si en ese momento todo encajó.

Hermione, su Hermione. Su amiga, su todo, su vida entera, estaba allí mismo. Hermione sollozaba. Y le decía que no había podido. Que había sido imposible. Que no podía estar dispuesta a dejarlo una vez más y tan definitivamente. Que ella no podía más sin él, que ya no más. Y él le decía que lo sabía. Que lo sabía todo. Que lo conocía todo. Y que él tampoco podía vivir ya sin ella.

Porque él recordó que no podía vivir sin ella desde hace años y años. Desde los once, cuando peleaban. Desde los doce, cuando ella estuvo todo ese curso convertida en piedra, en tercero y cuarto y quinto y sexto y después en séptimo. Y luego para siempre, incluso sin saberlo.

Y la besó. Porque hace tanto no la besaba…

Pero entonces ella cayó. Cayó de alguna manera.

Él se encogió bajo el peso inerte de ella.

Y alcanzó a ver como Draco Malfoy le sonreía desde el otro lado del aeropuerto, para luego desaparecer.

* * *

**para el cap: **

_post modern girls- the strokes / extreme ways-moby / rain again- moby_


End file.
